Échec et Mat
by Noweria
Summary: La partie a commencé... Harry Potter tombe devant Voldemort. L'échec n'est jamais simple, mais il n'est pas mat si toutes les pièces ne sont pas jouées. La partie est loin d'être finie. HP/TJ/DM et autres, B.D.S.M.
1. Échec et Mat, Potty

**Note **: Après mon OS "Stockholm syndrom", j'ai eu envie de faire une fiction similaire. Pas de death fic, pas de drama, je ne fait pas dans ce genre. Pas de trucs violents, ou si jamais quelque chose peut heurter (j'en suis au chapitre six de l'écriture, et rien de ce genre n'est apparut) je préviendrais.

Merci à **Tania **pour son aide!!

**Disclaimer **: Nan sérieusement, ça aurait été plus drôle comme ça, non? Ben c'est dommage, tout ça n'est pas à moi, sauf l'histoire (tordue)

**Pairings **: HP/TJ/DM, LM/RL, SS/SB, et d'autres, je vous laisse la surprise :)

**Rating : M**

**Avertissement : **

**Fiction relatant de relations sexuelles explicites, **

**évocation de scènes à caractères susceptibles de heurter la sensibilité de certains lecteurs. **

**Scènes mettant en action des couples homosexuels, **

**fiction décrivant les relations BDSM (Relation Maître/Esclave sexuel). **

**Vous êtes prévenus. **

* * *

.

**Chapitre I / Échec et Mat, Potty**

.

L'air glacé lui brûlait les poumons. Il avait le souffle court et pourtant il ne sentait pas ses jambes aller toujours plus vite. Les arbres défilaient, et ses bras nus s'écorchaient aux jeunes branches et aux ronces. Sa cape s'était depuis longtemps détachée, et l'avait beaucoup ralenti dans sa course.

Il avait froid, il était fatigué, mais il tenait bon. L'orée de la forêt était proche, il pourrait transplaner. Il entendit les pas derrière lui. Ils couraient plus vite que lui, ils étaient moins fatigués. Il n'aurait jamais le temps. Alors que le soleil perçait entre deux arbres, à quelques pas à peine de lui.

Une main tira violemment sur le col de son pull. Il tomba en arrière dans un petit cri, et roula au sol. Une chaussure se posa sur sa joue et Harry ne fit aucun geste pour se débattre. Il savait que la baguette était pointée sur lui.

Il entendit la voix froide de Draco.

.

- Échec et Mat, Potty.

.

Il sentit son corps se relâcher, ses muscles ne lui répondaient plus, et ses poumons même avaient du mal à se remplir d'air. Malefoy l'avait tétanisé, pour mieux le transporter. Il sentit le blond se pencher, sentit son souffle contre sa nuque. Le Serpentard était concentré sur sa tâche, et ne se souciait même plus de lui.

Sa baguette lui fut enlevée, et brisée pour plus de sécurité, et il eut les mains et les chevilles entravées. La main de Draco se posa au milieu de ses omoplates.

La sensation du transplanage fut désagréable, mais l'atterrissage fut encore plus difficile. Il sentit le carrelage froid sous son corps, constata qu'il était dans une pièce très grande, où quelqu'un attendait. Quelqu'un dont il ne voyait que le bas de la cape et les chaussures vernies. et vit les pieds de Malefoy l'enjamber juste devant ses yeux. Le blond se mit à parler.

.

- Mission accomplie, père.

- Je suis fier de toi, mon fils. Tu peut l'emmener en bas.

- Où est mon parrain?

- La salle de bain bleue. Il nous rejoindra plus tard.

- Bien.

.

Harry vit les jambes de Draco se tourner vers lui, puis les liens se déserrer. Il avait les jambes libres. Mais avec deux Malefoy dans une même pièce, mieux valait ne pas tenter quoique ce soit.

.

- Lève toi Potter. Suis moi sans un mot, ou tu le regretteras.

.

Harry obéit. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour un doloris, il savait de quoi le blond était capable. Il était un héros, pas un suicidaire. Enfin pour le moment il était juste très déprimé. Qu'était-il arrivé aux autres? Pourquoi, mais pourquoi les avait-il laissé venir?

Il du marcher devant Draco, qui le dirigeait sommairement sur les couloirs et les escaliers à prendre. Il savait que le manoir Malefoy était grand, il l'avait même visité une fois, sans vraiment le vouloir. Mais là, c'était gigantesque.

Tout l'intérieur avait été agrandit pas des sorts puissants et permanents, le hall était immense, et il y avait certainement des dizaines et des dizaines de pièces réparties sur trois ou quatre étages. Sans compter le sous sol. Il longèrent un couloir qui faisait apparemment le tour du hall, passant devant différentes portes, et prirent l'une d'elles, qui donnait sur un escalier étroit et abrupt, éclairé faiblement, totalement entouré de béton.

Les murs suintaient, pourtant il faisait un froid mordant. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'escalier se finissait devant un mur gris. Et puis le Serpentard passa devant le brun, aposant sa marque de ténèbres pour ouvrir une porte invisible au premier abord. Le mécanisme se déclencha, et une pièce s'ouvrit, de deux mètres cubes. Un petit pot était posé dans un coin. Draco poussa violemment Harry dans la pièce, et le visage impassible il lui dit.

.

- Tu sauras très vite à quoi sert cette chose, Potter. Inutile de crier, d'appeler. Personne ne viendra, car personne ne t'entendra.

Il commença à fermer la porte, et se ravisant, lança alors que Harry ne le voyait déjà plus.

- Black et Lupin sont vivants.

.

La porte se ferma, laissant le survivant seul dans le noir. En un sens, il préférait que la pièce soit petite, pour qu'il ne perde pas trop ses repères. Malgré que la pièce soit hermétique, l'air était frais, et ne paraissait pas se tarir. Il se mit dans un coin, son lui rappelant douloureusement que le sol et les murs étaient agressifs de dureté.

Sirius et Remus étaient vivants. L'ennemi de la famille Malefoy et le loup-garou honni des mangemorts. Si on ne les avait pas tués tout de suite, c'était soit pour satisfaire le sadisme de Voldemort, soit parce qu'ils avaient besoin d'eux d'une manière ou d'une autre. En tout cas c'était un bon point. Il devait être dix-neuf heures, environ, d'après l'heure à laquelle ils étaient partis.

Il se concentra, et chercha à faire sortir sa magie innée. Elle était grande en lui, il le savait. Alors il prenait les sentiments les plus forts qu'ils aie vécu, et Merlin savait qu'il y en avait beaucoup trop pour un homme de son âge. Sa magie crépita, et commença à sortir. Et puis plus rien. La salle était comme protégée, comme si elle absorbait ou n'acceptait pas la magie. Harry essaya pourtant de nombreuses fois, et arriva la fois où épuisé, il dut s'avouer que non, ça ne marcherait pas.

Les genoux remontés contre son menton, il n'eut d'autre choix que de laisser ses pensées dériver doucement. Refaire toute l'histoire.

Voldemort gagnait toujours plus en puissance. Mais parce qu'on pouvait rien y faire, parce que c'était plus facile d'espérer, ils avaient fermé les yeux. Et Poudlard s'était vidé de ses élèves, un à un. Même les Serpentard qu'on pensaient tous pourris jusqu'à la moelle étaient partis à l'étranger. Le règne de la peur.

Et son armée s'agrandit, avec lui les géants, les vampire, les Dragons. L'Angleterre était à lui, et il espéraient toujours. Même Harry avait juré pour ses parents, pour tout ceux qui étaient tombés sous la main de Lord qu'il vaincrait. Mais il avait échoué. Lorsqu'on découvrit que Severus avait préféré se rallier à Voldemort, alors le Gryffondor sut que tout était perdu. Et il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son professeur de potions. C'était ça ou mourir pour Severus.

Il ne restait que quelques résistants, et certains œuvraient de là où ils étaient. Lovegood avait du emmener sa fille de force qui voulait rester et aider, mais continuait de faire ce qu'il pouvait par le Chicaneur. Neville avait emmené sa grand-mère avec lui vers une destination inconnue. Seuls Dean, Lee et Angelina étaient restés avec la famille Weasley au terrier.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Dumbledore. S'il s'en sortait, alors il ferait en sorte que cet homme ait un monument à son effigie. Que tous sachent qui il avait été. Le vieil homme avait lancé le sort de protection ultime sur le terrier. Un des quatre sorts que même Voldemort et sa superpuissance ne pourraient briser. Les quatre sorts qui demandaient une vie en échange d'une magie aussi puissante et pure. Et Dumbledore avait donné la sienne sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Tous les Weasley étaient au terrier, et intouchables lorsqu'ils s'y trouvaient. Mais s'ils en sortaient, ils risquaient la mort. Tous les membres de la famille s'étaient concertés, et avaient décidés de rester fidèles coûte que coûte au survivant.

Seulement plus ils attendaient, plus le Lord gagnait du terrain. Alors cette nuit là, il avait décidé, comptant sur la discrétion plus que sur la force, d'aller en terrain ennemi et de tuer Voldemort. C'était la dernière, l'ultime chance de faire triompher le bien. Il y serait allé à pieds, avec sa cape d'invisibilité, sa baguette, et sa détermination.

Il avait regardé Hermione et Ron dormir, et il était partit avec un simple sac. Le cœur lourd, il était sortit avec la cape sur le dos, et s'était précipité hors du terrier.

Deux bras l'avaient alors attrapé, l'emmenant dans une cachette à l'abri des regards. Sirius. Et Remus. Seul le loup garou avait pu sentir son odeur. Et Harry avait juré, crié contre son parrain et son professeur, il avait frappé. Et il s'était effondré dans leurs bras. Les deux maraudeurs ne l'avaient pas retenus, il partirent avec lui, à la faveur de la nuit.

Durant trois jours ils avaient marché vers le manoir Malefoy. Ils savaient que Voldemort était là-bas, c'était sa résidence depuis presque deux mois. Ils avaient marché en silence, plus forts à trois, et Harry remerciait chaque instant que ces deux hommes se sacrifient en l'accompagnant à la mort, en le soulageant de son fardeau si lourd.

Le survivant pencha la tête en arrière. Il ferma les yeux en repensant à cette première nuit. Remus posait toujours des dizaines de pièges et de fausses pistes inimaginables autour de leur campement, aidé de Sirius. Il dormait entre les deux hommes et le premier soir, il avait sa tête posée sur le torse de son professeur de DCFM. Il s'accrochait à sa chemise, et Sirius était collé à son dos, l'entourant, protecteur. Un mouvement de Remus le réveilla, et l'homme androgyne aux longs cheveux gris lui fit un sourire contrit.

Avisant Sirius qui avait le sommeil lourd pour un chien, le lycanthrope parla dans un murmure.

.

- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, Harry. Tu peut te rendormir.

- Tu ne trouves pas le sommeil?

- C'est assez difficile. Mais j'ai l'habitude ne t'en inquiète pas.

- Comment te sens-tu?

- C'est à moi de te poser la question, tu ne crois pas?

- Je n'ai jamais pu te poser la question, Remus. Personne ne te le demande parce que tu écoute tout le monde. Comment te sens-tu?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Moi, j'ai peur. Je sais que je dois y aller. Mais j'aimerais que ça soit qu'un vaste cauchemar.

- J'ai un peu peur aussi. Mais si on ne reste pas assez forts pour toi, tu ne pourra pas te reposer sur nous, Harry.

.

Harry tira simplement sur la chemise blanche de Lupin, le professeur se pencha, et attrapa les lèvres douces du survivant. Il restèrent quelques secondes à apprécier ce baiser sans promesses, sans l'approfondir, qui leur donnait à chacun la force nécessaire pour continuer de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Remus prit la main de Harry dans la sienne et la serra avant qu'ils ne se séparent, et se recouchent totalement. Et le petit brun s'endormit les doigts enlacés à ceux du lycanthrope.

Un baiser pour se dire qu'il n'était pas seul. Ce n'était pas du sexe, c'était juste tendre, c'était ce qu'il fallait à ce moment là.

La journée suivante avait été comme la précédente, dans le silence et le froid, ils avaient marché, et Harry avait gardé la cape d'invisibilité le plus longtemps possible, au cas où. Il s'étaient arrêtés rapidement pour manger quelque chose, et étaient repartis au travers des champs, et des villages.

Et la seconde nuit, Harry perdit sa virginité. En quelque sorte. Les deux hommes pensaient qu'il dormaient, il étaient juste à côté de la tante.

Harry s'était éveillé à un petit bruit, et pouvait les voir en ombres chinoises. Il avait vu les deux hommes appuyés sur l'arbre juste à côté de la toile blanche. Et il vit Sirius, reconnaissable à sa longue chevelure bouclée, se reculer légèrement de Remus.

Son érection était parfaitement visible, et avait fait rougir le jeune homme. Remus était loin de s'en inquiéter, et il vit la main du lycanthrope s'occuper de cette verge dressée. Il vit les bras bouger, ils se caressaient, frénétiquement. C'était leur dernière nuit. Et puis Sirius avait violemment retourné Remus écartant simplement ses jambes, il du se baisser un peu pour le pénétrer.

Harry n'entendait que leurs soupirs retenus. Mais ses yeux fixaient sans relâche la scène. Sirius avait collé son torse au dos de son amant, et les fesses du lycanthrope tremblaient sous les assauts. Un seul « han » lui parvenait à chaque coup de butoir. Avec la plus grande honte de sa vie, il prit son sexe excité, et se masturba au même rythme que Sirius pilonnait Remus.

Il aurait voulu être Remus cette nuit là. Il s'imagina vingt fois être découvert par eux, mit dans leurs jeu. Il serra la hampe, et accéléra ses mouvements, alors que les deux hommes avaient de plus en plus de mal à retenir leurs gémissements. Il vint dans un long jet juste avant eux, et dans sa hâte, murmura un evanesco avant de se mettre en position fœtale, les joues rouges, le souffle court.

Et ils se mirent de part et d'autre de lui quelques secondes plus tard, faisant comme s'ils n'avaient rien remarqué.

C'étaient les deux nuits les plus mouvementées de sa vie, et Harry ne pourrait plus jamais avoir ce doux souvenir que dans une pièce noire, petite, sordide. Intérieurement, il sentit que les deux êtres qu'il chérissait avaient eut ce besoin de partir aussi. Ils auraient tout préféré à rester enfermés. Une si petite tranche d'amour valait-elle ce sacrifice? Mais Harry connaissait déjà la réponse.

Il tâta le mur à côté de lui. Remus ou Sirius était peut-être juste à côté de lui. Il sourit de dépit. Qu'adviendra-t-il quand le règne de terreur finira? Voldemort finirait forcément par être renversé, il le savait. Mais alors les gens le détesteraient-il parce qu'il avait échoué? On lui avait dit de tuer le Lord, et on lui avait casé ce fardeau sur les épaules. Et maintenant il se sentait responsable. Il secoua la tête. De toutes façons, que pouvait-il y faire la tout de suite?

Le néant de la petite pièce le prit au cœur. Il était habitué à être enfermé, mais il avait goûté à la liberté, alors l'angoisse allait bientôt le gagner. Il se mit en tailleurs et ferma les yeux. La musique vint d'elle-même, et d'une petite voix un peu brisée, il essaya tout de même...

_Home is behind, the world ahead  
And there are many paths to tread.  
Through shadow to the edge of night  
Until the stars are all alight._

_Mist and shadow,  
Cloud and shade.  
All shall fade _

_All__shall__ fade... _**(1)**

Sa voix mourut dans le silence absolu de la pièce. Il soupira. Non, même la musique ne parvenait pas à le raisonner. Il laissa sa tête aller en arrière tout contre l'angle du mur, et ferma les yeux. Bizarrement, le sommeil lui vint très vite.

.

...

.

Le maître des potions partit dans une sorte de petit salon où les deux Malefoy l'attendaient. Tout comme lui, ils avaient préféré se rallier à la cause après que le Lord leur ait « dit » qu'être du côté de la lumière n'était pas une bonne idée. Narcissa ne verrait jamais le bien triompher. Dans ses éternelles robes noires, il prit place, chacun ayant un grand fauteuil de velours devant une petite table basse en bois.

Draco avait un grand verre de soda, refusant malgré ses dix-neuf ans de toucher à l'alcool -ça donne un mauvais teint- alors que Lucius prenait un verre de vin blanc.

.

- Les prisonniers sont déjà en bas?

- Oui. Dit Lucius. Je suis content que le Maître n'ait pas été là. Autrement au moins deux seraient morts.

- Quel imbécile ce Potty.

- Langage Draco, dit Severus. Je ne suis pourtant pas certains qu'il ne les élimine pas à son retour.

- J'ai ma petite idée pour ça, dit le blond. Ils vont souffrir, il ne vont pas aimer, mais ils seront en vie. Et il vaut mieux que ça soit nous plutôt que Nott ou Crabbe.

- Je crois savoir ou tu veut en venir, répondit le professeur de potions en se servant un verre de vin.

- J'ai peur de comprendre, dit Draco.

- Simple, dit Lucius. Nous dirons au Maître que nous désirons les prendre sous notre aile. Je m'occuperais de Lupin, Severus de Black, et toi, tu demanderas Potter, mon fils. Nous les avons attrapés, alors nous avons un certain droit sur eux.

- Il n'acceptera jamais, rétorqua le plus jeune.

- Non. Je crains qu'il veuille Potter pour lui.

- Alors j'irais avec eux. Seul, Harry survivra jamais plus d'une journée. C'est pas comme si j'avais pas déjà vécu pire.

- Merci, Draco.

- Et Blaise?

- Il est définitivement de notre côté, parrain. Sa mère s'était opposée à son ralliement, il l'a chassée, parce que la tuer lui aurait mit toute la mafia sorcière italienne sur le dos. Il m'a dit que n'étant à moitié des leurs, la « famille » ne ferait rien pour lui tant qu'il ne serait pas tué.

- C'est beau la famille, ironisa Severus.

- J'espère juste que tous les Weasley n'auront pas l'idée de sortir, sinon nous ne pourrons pas garder tout le monde. Dire que c'était les arrêter ou les regarder se faire tuer par Greyback et sa bande.

- Il arrivent.

.

Les trois mangemorts se levèrent alors que Bellatrix, Voldemort et Blaise transplanaient. À peine arrivés, la grande sorcière aux cheveux noirs parti dans ses appartements. Elle ne supportait pas le reste du groupe, alors étant en minorité, et pour gagner le respect de son Maître, elle partait, en grande victime. Voldemort lui adressait alors un sourire, très souvent forcé, mais cela suffisait à rendre Bellatrix fier d'elle-même, et encore plus fidèle si c'était possible.

Blaise resta un pas en arrière, la tête basse, tandis que les trois autres se mettaient en ligne devant leur maître, le regard baissé en signe de soumission.

De sa voix sifflante, Voldemort parla. La menace pesait sur ses mots.

.

- Où étiez-vous?

- Severus, Draco et moi avions localisé Potter... Voldemort attrapa le blond par le col de sa chemise et l'approcha à deux centimètres de son visage reptilien.

- Potter! Où? Où est ce petit scorpion? Parle Lucius!

- Dans la forêt près du manoir. Nous n'avions pas le temps de vous avertir, Maître. Nous les avons intercepté.

- Vous... Les avez eus? Qui était avec lui?

- Oui, Maître. Black et Lupin l'accompagnaient.

Voldemort relâcha lentement Lucius qui ne s'était pas démonté pour si peu. Le Lord partit dans un rire nerveux. Il avait enfin eu ce misérable petit avorton. Il se calma, et pensa qu'être bon envers ses plus fidèles aujourd'hui ne ferait pas de mal.

.

- Parle Lucius! Tu as mené à bien la plus importante de mes missions! Que veux-tu? Je t'accorderais cette faveur, à toi, Severus et Draco.

Les trois hommes mirent un genou à terre. Si Lucius n'avait pas parlé des deux autres, alors ils n'auraient pu sauver que l'un des trois, sinon cela aurait été suspect.

- Maître nous vous demandons humblement le droit d'obtenir ces jouets pour notre confort et notre vengeance personnelle.

- Jouets? Tu voudrais que je laisse Black et Lupin en vie?

- Pour leur faire vivre ce qu'ils méritent, Maître, reprit Severus. La mort serait bien trop douce pour eux. Cela fait si longtemps que je désire me venger de Sirius Black pour toutes ses humiliations.

- Je sais qu'avec toi, mon cher Severus, il regrettera la mort, dit Voldemort trop enthousiaste pour voir ce que ça cachait. Et toi Lucius? Je suppose que tu désire que je t'accorde la vie de Lupin?

- Oui, Maître. Ce sale chien a infiltré les loup-garous pour nous espionner. Laissez moi lui montrer ce que cela va lui coûter.

- En ce cas, c'est ton choix, amuses-toi bien avec. Je garderais Potter pour moi-même. Le tuer serait évidement distrayant, mais le voir souffrir toujours plus chaque jour le serait encore plus.

- Maître, appela doucement le jeune Malefoy.

- Je ne t'oublie pas Draco. Quel est ton souhait?

- Apprenez-moi Maître.

.

Voldemort ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise. C'était une des choses qu'il souhaitait d'un des jeunes mangemorts. Tom n'avait pas d'enfants, et ne souhaitait pas de cela avec Bellatrix. Cette folle le tuerais après avoir obtenu ce qu'elle voulait.

Alors il voulait un jeune, un élève à qui il apprendrait tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait depuis longtemps porté son choix sur Draco, fils de son plus fidèle allié, et le plus brillant de tous. Et cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'il attendait ces mots du jeune mangemort.

.

- Est-tu conscient de ta demande, Draco? Tu ne pourras pas revenir dessus.

- Je ne souhaite qu'être digne de vous, Maître.

- En ce cas que cela soit fait.

.

Derrière le Lord, Blaise regardait son meilleur ami avec effroi. Il savait que Draco serait traité comme Potter. Il courait droit au suicide. Il avisa les lèvres de Lucius qui tremblaient. Il savait.

Voldemort appela alors tous les jeunes mangemorts sous son joug.

Pansy, Gregory, Vincent, Théodore, Daphnée, Millicent et Marcus. Le reste avait fuit lâchement. Les plus jeunes, Blaise comprit, se mirent en ligne face à leur Maître, derrière Severus et Lucius en signe de respect. Draco n'était qu'à un pas du Lord. La voix étrange de Voldemort raisonna dans la pièce.

.

- Faites honneur à votre prince, celui qui sera mon héritier.

.

Tous mirent le genou à terre, et d'une seule voix, murmurèrent.

.

- Que votre désir soit accompli, Maître.

* * *

_...All__shall__ fade..._ **(1) **: la chanson de Bilbon, sa préférée, que Pippin chante devant le roi.

* * *

Et voilà mon premier chapitre! ça vous plaît? Je continue? Si les réponses sont positives, je posterais toutes les semaines! Merci de reviewer si vous aimez!


	2. Adoubement

**Note** : Bon alors voilà, vous remarquerez que tous les titres ont rapport avec le jeu d'échecs. Je remercie **Slâavy** qui avait trouvé un titre super classe « échec et maître », mais trop tard pour le « maître » huhu ouais j'ai bouffé du clown ce matin... ah oui, y'aura du **citron**! (ah oué y'en avait aussi dans le chapitre 1...) Et Merci à **Tania **pour ses idées!!

**Mes rar!!**

**Aléa** : Merci pour ta review! Des réponses ici, en tout cas une partie! J'espère que ça te plaira!

**Yuya777** : Haha je pense que tu seras bien surprise!! les trois personnages sont radicalement différents!! Merci beaucoup!

**Caro06** : Voilà la suite!! Merci pour ta review! Dis moi ce que tu en penses! ;)

**Wolfeuse** : Merciii beaucoup!! vraiment! J'espère que le reste te confirmera si tu aime ou pas!! je ferais en sorte que ce soit le cas!! à bientôt!

**Chlo007** : Ne t'en fais pas, la position de Draco sera expliquée tout au long de la fic, dis toi simplement qu'il est l'apprenti de Voldemort... Et peut être un peu plus plus tard huhu (nan nan pas de papyphilie promis!) Merci pour ta review en tout cas! Bises!

* * *

ENJOY!!

* * *

.

**Chapitre II / Adoubement**

.

**Note** : Dans une partie d'échecs, Adouber signifie replacer un pion gênant correctement sur sa case sans pour autant que celui-ci soit joué.

.

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit, et il du fermer les yeux à cause du trop plein de Lumière. Une main le tira sans ménagements à l'extérieur.

.

- Lève-toi Black, je n'ai pas toute la journée.

.

L'animagus respira un grand coup. Cela faisait des heures qu'il était dans ce cachot trop glauque. Après douze ans à Azkaban ça ne l'embêtait pas plus que ça mais son dos et ses fesses en avaient un peu marre. Il regarda son interlocuteur, aussi grand que lui.

.

- Snape?

- Ferme-la. Je vais te présenter au Maître, il va décider de ton sort.

- Harry et... Une main lui plaqua férocement la bouche.

- Je t'ai dit de la fermer, Black. Si tu tiens à la vie, ajouta-t-il en retirant ses doigts. Marche devant. Plus un mot.

.

Ils remontrèrent l'étroit escalier, et Snape le poussa contre le mur du couloir dès qu'ils eurent passé la porte. Lucius attendait en haut, et descendit sans un regard pour le premier prisonnier. Sirius vit juste derrière le blond que son fils attendait, adossé au mur, bras croisés. Lui aussi semblait soucieux.

Finalement Lucius remonta rapidement. Remus n'était pas du genre à se débattre ou à chercher des problèmes quand il n'en avait pas besoin. Le manège étrange continua, et Draco descendit. Harry se laissa faire, tiré de son sommeil et encore un peu dans la brume, et lorsqu'ils furent tous en haut, Lucius prit la parole.

.

- Vous allez vous mettre à genoux devant le Maître, baisser la tête et ne jamais prononcer un mot. Sauf si vous voulez mourir aujourd'hui. On y va.

.

Sirius dégluti. Il avait fait l'expérience des doloris, et Voldemort était bien connu pour en balancer en guise de bonjour. Ils croisèrent Bellatrix qui cracha sur son cousin en arborant un air de victoire. Sirius faillit répliquer mais un coup bien sentit dans le dos le fit basculer en avant et ravaler ses mots.

Ils marchèrent le long des couloirs, et tournèrent pour se trouver en face aux deux grandes portes qui marquaient l'entrée. Là, tout au fond du hall se dessinait une autre porte immense à double battants gravée. La salle du Maître. Les trois eurent les mains magiquement liées dans le dos.

Les deux portes de chêne s'ouvrirent d'elles-même, et le petit groupe entra dans une sorte d'alcôve, une pièce immense en pierre. De longues bannières vertes en velours pendaient le long des murs, et de grands serpents d'argent s'entrelaçaient sur leurs bordures. Quatre piliers larges de trois hommes s'élevaient dans les quatre coins de la pièce.

Au centre, sur un piédestal, un siège en velours, au dossier immense. À vingt pas du trône, Draco, Severus et Lucius s'arrêtèrent et mirent un genou à terre, obligeant les trois prisonniers à se mettre à genoux, le front touchant presque le sol.

La voix froide de Voldemort retentit alors, et seul les trois Serpentard savaient que la plupart des mangemorts de haut rang étaient présents.

.

- Je t'accorde ta requête Lucius, tu feras ce que bon te semblera du loup-garou. Tu seras son Maître et tous devront passer par toi pour les décisions le concernant. Même toi, Fenrir, dit le Lord en tournant la tête vers l'autre lycanthrope mécontent. Je laisse la vie à Sirius Black.

- Maître...

- Silence Bella. Elle se tut, rougissante, en entendant son diminutif. Severus tu répondra de ses actes. De même que pour Lupin, tu en sera l'unique possesseur. En ce qui concerne Potter... Il m'appartiens désormais. Il sera mon chien. Il jeta un regard noir à l'assemblée. Mais personne d'autre que moi n'aura le loisir de le punir. Ceci est MA récompense.

- Oui Maître, murmurèrent les mangemorts.

- Draco lève toi.

.

Le blond obéit, et avança vers le siège où son Maître était assit. Voldemort apparaissait toujours après l'arrivée des « invités » avec le reste du groupe. Il détestait attendre. Draco se mit au centre de la pièce et attendit, le regard droit.

.

- Draco est dès à présent votre Prince.

.

Tous surent ce que cela signifiait. L'héritier des Malefoy serait aussi celui du Lord. Il y eut des regards jaloux, d'autres tristes. Et deux d'entre eux étaient pleins de fierté de reconnaissance. Draco remit alors genou à terre, et deux elfes de maison apparurent dans un « pop » sonore, et mirent une immense cape rouge sang sur les épaules du jeune mangemort.

À partir de ce moment, il devenait l'ombre de Voldemort. Il ne parlerait que quand on lui dirait, suivrait le moindre de ses gestes, et prendrait ses appartements dans ceux du Lord. Dans un an, sa formation devait être complète pour prendre la relève. Évidement, sa magie serait bridée pour ne jamais vouloir prendre le pouvoir trop vite. Mais dès la mort du Lord, il serait autant, voire plus puissant que lui.

D'un geste de la main, Voldemort signifia que la réunion était terminée, et les mangemorts disparurent aussi silencieusement qu'ils étaient venus.

Lucius et Severus emmenèrent leurs biens au loin, alors que Harry bien conscient de son sort savait qu'il devait rester là. Il n'avait pas fermé les yeux. Son cœur battait trop fort, il voulait juste s'enfuir, parce qu'il savait ce qu'il l'attendait. Il entendit les pas du blond qui reprenait place près de lui, puis Tom parler.

.

- Tu prendra soin du chien, Draco. Je n'ai pas envie de m'encombrer avec les détails inutiles de sa couche ou sa nourriture. Tu ne me le présenteras que quand je te l'ordonnerais.

- Oui Maître.

- Je vais dans mes appartements. Les elfes ont du y mettre tes affaires. Je veux t'y voir pour vingt-et-une heures avec « ça ».

- Bien, Maître.

.

Voldemort disparut sans un bruit, et Draco força Harry a rester en position encore un peu. Quelques secondes plus tard, le survivant sentit son cœur plus léger, sa tête moins lourde. À cet instant, le blond se leva, et entraîna Harry dans le dédale de couloirs. Il marchait vite, ne se souciant pas de savoir si le brun trébuchait, avec ses mains attachées, et parvint jusqu'à une salle assez petite, mais chaude.

Une table et quatre chaises trônaient, et Harry vit Draco lui tirer une chaise avant de s'asseoir, en faisant attention à sa trop grande cape.

Les liens se défirent alors que deux assiettes remplies et des couverts apparaissaient devant eux.

.

- Mange.

- Malfoy, je...

- Mange, Potter.

.

C'était vraiment étrange de voir Draco manger. C'était un ennemi, quelqu'un qu'il n'avait vu pour ainsi dire que crier se battre et insulter. Pour le coup c'était devenu une sorte d'être humain. Le plus étrange, si dit-il en piquant ses spaghettis, c'est que pour le moment on ne lui avait encore rien fait. Une petite voix lui disait que ça allait bientôt arriver.

Il terminèrent rapidement, et le blond regarda l'heure. Vingt heures trente. Encore une demi-heure pour faire comprendre à ce crétin de Gryffondor qu'il devrait faire tout ce qu'on lui dirait. Il le prit par le bras, dans l'arrière cuisine, où des elfes travaillaient. Il se courbèrent à son passage, et Draco l'emmena encore plus loin. Derrière une autre porte se trouvait la laverie.

L'odeur était étouffante, mais bizarrement, Harry s'y sentait mieux. Et le visage du blond changea. On aurait dit qu'il était épuisé, ou soulagé. Il mit la main sur l'épaule de Harry en se penchant, comme pour reprendre sa respiration. Et puis il l'invita à s'asseoir sur un gros tas de linge blanc d'un geste. Devant le regard incrédule de Harry il commença.

.

- Il va falloir que tu supportes tout ce qu'il te dira et tout ce qu'il te fera sans jamais broncher. Tu sais ce que font les doloris. Tu sais que te rebeller ne t'amènera à rien. Alors ne le fais pas.

- Je comprends pas là, toi, tu me mets en garde?

- Ouvres les yeux Potter! Si j'avais pu, ça fait longtemps que je serais plus là! Un autre ne t'aurait rien donné à manger avant que tu tienne plus debout! Réfléchis! D'après toi pourquoi j'ai accepté d'être le jouet de ce monstre? Sans ça personne aurait pu attester de ta survie, pire, tu aurait été de la merci de Crabbe ou un autre siphonné du genre!

- Je vois. Je sais pas pourquoi ni comment mais je te crois. De toutes façons j'ai pas le choix. Et pour Sirius et Remus?

- Même procédé. Tu l'as entendu. Sans ça, c'était Fenrir qui s'occupait de Remus, et pour ton parrain, n'en parlons pas, il serait déjà mort.

.

Un silence se fit. Il était évident que la situation était autre. Draco était avec lui, ce serait peut-être moins dur. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite quand le blond se redressa et regarda autour d'eux avec un regard un peu inquiet.

.

- Je vais voir si tu peut te contrôler et accepter suffisamment sans sort. Prends ça comme une aide.

- Je...

.

Il prit la main de Harry surprit, et l'approcha de lui avant de l'embrasser. Harry eut envie une seconde de se détacher de Malefoy, et à sa prise possessive comprit. S'abandonner. Il sentit la main du blond remonter sous son t-shirt et griffer ses hanches, et ne put s'empêcher de crier.

.

- Retiens-toi.

- Ce n'est pas...

- Concentre-toi.

.

Draco lui mordit les lèvres, et calé entre les cuisses écartées du Gryffondor, faisait claquer leurs hanches l'une contre l'autre, comme s'ils étaient nus. Alors que Harry se laissait trop aller, et commençait à passer ses mains sur la nuque et dans les cheveux d'or, Draco saisit un de ses poignets, et le maintient au dessus de la tête du brun, pressant presque violemment sa hanche de l'autre. Il lui dévorait le cou. Le survivant sentait clairement l'érection de Draco au travers de leurs pantalons qui frottait contre la sienne. Il le voulait maintenant.

.

- Draco...

- Tais-toi. Contrôle-toi. Concentre-toi.

.

Le blond accéléra, leurs verges se frottaient l'une l'autre au travers du tissu, sans douceur. Juste pour les satisfaire brutalement. Seul un souffle s'échappait des lèvres rougies du Gryffondor à chaque coup. Et Harry vint en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas crier, alors que Draco soupirait face à sa propre jouissance.

Les yeux voilés, la voix un peu rauque, le brun reprit, tout près du visage du blond.

.

- C'est-ce qu'il risque de m'arriver, pas vrai?

- Oui. Je ferais en sorte que ce soit avec moi. Ça ou Goyle.

.

Harry ne répondit pas même si son esprit hurlait le nom de Draco. Il ne savait pas le Serpentard si doux, attentif et gentil. Là-tout de suite il n'avait pas le temps de faire une analyse et prit tout comme cela venait alors que Draco les nettoyait d'un « evanesco ».

.

- Tu n'as pas peur qu'on nous entende?

- Non. Ici la magie des elfes est trop forte, même pour le Maître. Mais on peut pas rester trop longtemps. Alors retiens bien ce que je dis. Je ferais en sorte de pas être trop mauvais envers toi, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je t'évite les coups.

- Merci Malefoy.

- On y va. Souviens toi. Tu te tais, tu obéit, même s'il te demande de sauter par la fenêtre tu le fais.

- Ok.

.

Et Harry de se dire qu'il avait vraiment de la chance dans son malheur. Si c'était Draco, alors ça irait.

.

...

.

Remus suivait son détenteur en silence. Son nouveau Maître s'il avait bien comprit. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. S'il tentait de s'échapper, il y avait le risque que l'on punisse Harry ou Sirius pour cela. De toutes façons sans baguette et dans la gueule du monstre, il n'irait pas bien loin.

Il en profita pour examiner les lieux. Toutes les portes étaient articulées autour de l'immense hall, et chaque étage supérieur avait un couloir circulaire entouré d'une petite barrière que l'on pouvait voir d'en bas. Il montèrent, et Remus ne compta même pas le nombre de portes. S'il prenait en compte le fait que parfois elles étaient rapprochées, alors des couloirs étaient derrières certaines d'entre elles.

Il entendait le pas de Severus et Sirius derrière lui. Apparemment ils avaient prit une porte, et ne les suivaient plus. Ce fut au tour de Lucius d'en ouvrir une, et de les emmener dans un grand couloir qui contenait toujours autant de portes. Des pièges devaient s'y dissimuler aussi, pensa Lupin. Et puis devant l'un d'elle, Lucius aposa sa marque et entra dans un petit salon aménagé.

D'un regard froid Remus comprit qu'il devait entrer, et le lycanthrope se posta à côté de la porte, attendant la suite.

Lucius retira sa cape sans regarder Remus et parla sur le ton de la conversation.

.

- Que cherchais-tu dans MES appartements?

.

Remus respira alors plus attentivement. Quelqu'un d'autre était effectivement là. Une odeur qu'il connaissait et haïssait. La voix de l'intrus arriva à ses oreilles, tandis que l'homme sortait de l'ombre.

.

- Tu as le nez fin, Lucius.

- Je t'ai posé une question, Fenrir.

- Je voulais voir ton petit chien... Tu me le prêterais bien, n'est-ce pas? Remus tressaillit.

- Hors de question. Il est à moi, et je sais comment tu traites les affaires des autres. Si tu en voulais un il aurait mieux valut que tu bouge ta graisse. Maintenant sors de cette chambre.

- Tu n'est qu'un bâtard, Lucius! Le statut de favori du Maître te donne beaucoup de droits... Même d'avoir ce genre de jouets pitoyables!

- Sors.

.

Le lycanthrope sortit en feulant, et avec un regard de haine pure pour Remus qui était blanc comme un linge. C'était assez étrange d'avoir envie de dire à Lucius Malefoy merci, après que ce dernier vous ait fait prisonnier.

Lucius garda un air distant et ne s'occupa pas de Remus. De sa baguette, il fit plusieurs incantations que le loup-garou reconnu comme étant des détecteurs, et un piège se révéla lorsqu'il lança un ultimatum. Le dernier piège détectable, une fumée d'écoute. Elle vous entrait par les oreilles, et trouvait vos pensées profondes, pour ensuite les communiquer à son créateur. Lucius avait tout de même lancé d'autres sorts de détection et de purification d'espace après avoir neutralisé celui de Greyback.

Il lança ensuite un sort d'intimité, et juste après, se laissa aller dans un fauteuil en toile beige près de la cheminée. Il soupira, et passa les mains sur son visage avant de regarder Remus avec une gentillesse qui paraissait presque suspecte pour le professeur de DCFM.

.

- Viens t'asseoir. Je ne mords pas contrairement à l'autre.

.

Remus arriva, et prit le siège à côté de celui du blond, la surprise inscrite sur son visage. Lucius sourit franchement, et laissa sa tête aller sur le dossier du fauteuil. Les yeux fermés, il reprit.

.

- Je ne te ferais rien, ne t'en fais pas Remus. Et il n'arrivera rien à Sirius non plus.

- Et Harry? Ne put s'empêcher de demander le lycan, qui se mordit la langue juste après.

- Draco y veille. Mais avec le Maître, ce sera plus difficile. Mon fils est plutôt doué de toutes façons, alors on ne peut rien faire de plus.

Plusieurs longues secondes passèrent, durant lesquelles Lucius semblait apprécier de se détendre enfin un peu. Il se défit de ses bottes avec la pointe de ses pieds et soupira d'aise.

- C'est... C'est un test?

- Pardon? Le Serpentard avait levé un sourcil interrogatif en regardant son vis-à-vis.

- Je... Je ne comprends pas.

- Je vois, reprit le blond avec un sourire. Les apparences sont trompeuses, Remus. Severus, Draco, et moi nous ne sommes pas de son côté. Nous n'avons pas eu le choix. Vous préserver de la folie de certains d'entre eux dehors, c'était la seule chose qu'on pouvait faire. Je te laisse imaginer Bellatrix qui aurait obtenu la « garde » de ton ami.

- En effet.

- Je sais. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prouve que c'est pas faux? Rien. Attends, tu verras. Tu peux aussi te dire que dès que tu te seras habitué à ce confort je virerais psychopathe, mais ce n'est vraiment pas le cas. Pas après ce qu'il a fait à Cissy. Ah et puis tant qu'on y est...

Il prit sa baguette et se lança un sort de veritas. Remus ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Pose-moi une question.

- Tu... Ton but est de nous sauver, Sirius, Harry et moi, et tu ne nous feras jamais de mal, car tu es contre le Lord?

- C'est exact. Je suis contre _Lui_, et je ne veux votre mal en aucun cas. Si possible, j'aimerais vous sauver. Autre chose?

- Non.

Lucius annula le sort de vérité, et se cala dans son fauteuil. Remus se triturait les doigts. Il ressemblait à un petit ange prit en faute, dans des fripes bien trop grandes pour lui.

- Lucius... Merci.

- Pas de quoi. Il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau. Je n'y avais même pas pensé. Tu n'as rien mangé, pas vrai? Et tes habits sont encore pleins de boue. La salle de bains est en face, fais moi le plaisir de brûler ce qui te sert de vêtements, je t'en passerais d'autres.

- Je... Bien... Oui.

.

Lucius se leva alors que Remus disait adieu à sa chère cape miteuse. Le blond sourit devant le lycanthrope. Il avait toujours été très doux, sage et soumis, un peu torturé à cause de sa condition. Mais c'était bien comme ça, les choses se passeraient mieux.

Lupin arriva dans la salle de bains et retira tous ses habits, laissant apparaître un corps pâle et androgyne, ou parfois une longue cicatrice plus claire que la peau apparaissait. Par habitude, il croisa les bras et s'accroupit dans la baignoire avant d'ouvrir l'eau du pommeau.

Il adorait l'eau. Il passa avec un soupir d'extase le jet dans son dos, et ce petit bonheur le contracta, et le fit se redresser.

Il avait un genoux à terre, le pied courbé pour que le talon soutienne ses fesses, et l'autre cuisse relevée, le pied sur la pointe au plus près de ses parties intimes. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il cambrait le dos sous le jet d'eau brûlant, poussant son torse vers le haut. Sa bouche s'était entrouverte, ses paupières aux cils interminables étaient mi-closes, et il penchait légèrement la tête en arrière.

Il faisait l'amour à l'eau. Lucius le regardait du seuil de la porte, de nouveaux habits dans les mains. Il dégluti devant la vision plus qu'aphrodisiaque, et Remus sursauta, les joues rouges. Il n'étais pas du tout habitué à ce qu'on le voie sans habits.

.

- Je... J'ai bientôt fini.

- Prends ton temps. Je t'ai ramené quelques habits, mais il faudra les ajuster, je suis plus grand que toi.

- D'accord.

.

Lucius posa les affaires sur le petit meuble, et partit chercher une grande serviette dans une armoire face à la baignoire, alors que Remus se refaisait aussi petit que possible dans la cuve en fonte blanche. Lucius eu un autre sourire incontrôlé en repassant devant cette petite souris craintive alors qu'il sortait. Il chassa de son cerveau le mot « mignon » qui se dessinait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Remus sortit de la salle de bains, et avait comme toujours l'impression d'être dans un trop grand pyjama. Lucius se leva du fauteuil où il l'attendait, et de quelques mouvements de sa baguette, Lupin se vit habillé d'une grande chemise noire à col mao, assortie avec son pantalon souple et lâ chaussures fines furent aussi remises à sa taille.

Il était... comme un page trop adorable pour sa propre santé, avec ses cheveux gris mi-longs qui bouffaient un peu sur ses épaules, rayant ses yeux d'or, et sa bouche rouge et trop pleine. Le Serpentard détacha sa propre cape, et la mit sur les épaules du lycanthrope, attachant la broche avec soin. Elle trainait de quelques centimètres par terre, mais, il était parfait. Remus ne pu s'empêcher de croiser les mains pour attraper les pans de la cape comme pour se protéger.

.

- Bien, fit Lucius. On va d'abord manger, je t'explique ce qu'il va se passer après.

- D'accord. Lucius se retourna.

- Tu sais si tu as une phrase à dire, n'hésite pas.

- Bien.

.

Vraiment trop adorable.

.

...

.

Sirius rongeait son frein. Ce sale bâtard de Snivellus l'entraînait toujours plus loin dans les couloirs, et il était sûr que dès leur arrivée il allait être découpé en petits morceaux pour faire d'abominables potions.

Severus posa son poignet sur sa porte, et après toute une batterie de sorts, la porte s'ouvrit. Personne n'entrait chez Severus sans qu'il le sache. Il ferma la porte derrière Sirius, et les sorts se réenclanchèrent d'eux-même. Et puis ce fut très étrange. Snape ne s'occupa pas plus que cela de son nouveau jouet, et s'assit tranquillement dans un grand canapé vert d'eau. Il agita sa baguette, et un verre de vin se servit pour lui avant d'arriver dans sa man.

Il semblait vraiment avoir oublié Sirius.

L'animagus se sentit sérieusement vexé.

.

- Dis donc Snape, tu...

- Sirius épargne moi tes crises j'ai mal au crâne, j'aspire à la paix alors ferme-la deux minutes.

- Non mais tu...

- Black. Si j'avais vraiment voulu faire de toi « mon chien ». Tu crois sérieusement que je t'aurais laissé libre de tes mouvements chez moi?

- ...

- Comme quoi il faut tout leur expliquer à ces Gryffondor. Aucun esprit logique. Viens. Black ne me regarde pas comme ça et assied-toi ou je te force à le faire. Bien. Legilimens.

.

Et Sirius vit toute la scène qui s'était déroulée entre Draco, Lucius et Severus quelques temps plus tôt. Il vit Severus retourner auprès du Lord la mort dans l'âme et la mort de Narcissa. Il savait que la légilimancie ne permettait pas de brouiller des souvenirs ou des pensées. Elle les montrait, ce n'était là que sa seule fonction. Et seule l'occlumancie pouvait la contrer. Alors tout ce que lui avait montré Snape était réel. Snape était un gentil. Snape l'avait sauvé de sa folle de cousine.

Le lien se brisa, et Sirius s'était jeté sur Severus, le forçant à s'allonger, balançant le verre d'alcool au sol. Le mangemort qui n'en avait pas l'habitude avait voulu jeter un sort de défense, mais se ravisa quand il sentit la joue de Sirius se frotter sans aucune décence contre la sienne. Il le... remerciait?

.

- Black. Dégage.

- Non.

- Black... retire au moins tes bras d'autour de moi. C'est gênant.

- ...

.

Snape soupira. Bon, eh bien il attendrait que cet attardé mental se décide à bouger. Il resta là, les bras le long du corps, enlacé par Sirius. Le maître des cachots se fit une raison. Le chien s'en irait quand il aurait faim.

.

...

.

Harry se réveilla, sur le coussin qu'on lui avait attribué, nu. Il avait une laisse autour du cou, mais remercia mentalement Draco qui lui avait laissé une couverture de fortune pour la nuit. Prétextant que sa nudité était une horreur pour les yeux, il avait jeté sa cape en laine noire sur le dos du survivant. Voldemort ne lui avait rien fait physiquement. Mentalement, il l'avait mis à nu, relevant tous ses souvenirs, ses torts, ses pensées honteuses. La seule chose qu'il ne vit pas fut la conversation avec Draco. Comment le blond s'y était prit pour cacher ceci était un mystère.

Il l'avait longuement regardé. Il voulait le posséder en entier. Il avait dit à Draco de le déshabiller, et de lui mettre ce collier épais autour du cou après lui avoir attaché les main par devant. Et alors qu'il devait attendre assis à côté du fauteuil de Voldemort sans rien dire, le Lord parlait au blond de ses années passées, des enseignements qu'il avait tiré de ses lectures. En parlant, il caressait parfois sa tête, arrachant un frisson de dégoût au survivant. Il était devenu sa chose docile, qu'il connaissait mieux que personne. Brisé depuis le plus profond de lui-même sans même avoir reçut un seul coup.

Voldemort savait que c'était bien plus efficace. Frapper un ennemi c'était accepter de se salir, d'user de sa force pour lui pour le faire plier. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire courber l'échine à l'élu. Il avait simplement prit tout ce qui était lui, il avait tout pouvoir sur lui sans lever le petit doigt.

Harry leva les yeux, trop perturbé, et trop épuisé pour pleurer. Face à lui deux lits, dont le plus grand était à Voldemort. Draco se levait, et adressa un sourire à Harry. Quelques secondes plus tard, toujours dans une immense robe noire, Voldemort sortait de sous ses draps.

Même au réveil, il n'avait pas une tête bien différente. Encore qu'une face aussi horrible aurait du mal à l'être plus même au matin. D'un regard, le blond obtenu d'aller dans la salle de bains, et il tira sans ménagements la laisse de Harry pour que ce dernier le suive.

Une fois dans la salle d'eau, Draco se déshabilla sans honte, et l'invita plus doucement à entrer, tout en jetant un sort d'intimité sur la pièce. C'était un de ses droits.

.

- Le Maître déteste la saleté par-dessus tout. Que ce soit le sang, la boue ou les marques de coups. C'est pour ça qu'il utilise le doloris.

Il prit le gant, et frotta minutieusement Harry qui se laissait faire. Depuis le temps qu'il était nu, il était passé au dessus.

- Harry... Prépare-toi. Je crois... Qu'il te veux comme...

- Objet sexuel?

- Oui.

- Rien que son visage bizarre me donne des frissons. Mais si je ferme les yeux, je...

- Ne te détrompe pas. Il est vraiment beau. Je veux dire que ce n'est pas son visage en privé. Ce sera moins dur si tu préfère les garçons. Et je sais que c'est le cas. J'ai aussi tout vu quand il a fouillé ton esprit.

- Ben voyons le verre à moitié plein alors. Merci encore Malefoy. Donne moi le gant, je vais te faire le dos.

.

Ils finirent assez rapidement, et Harry tendit docilement le cou pour que le blond lui mette son collier.

Et effectivement, le survivant ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise en voyant Voldemort debout au milieu de son salon, qui les attendait.

Il avait les cheveux jusqu'au menton, noirs, une peau blanche comme le lait et des yeux rouges. Cela aurait pu être effrayant, ou laid, mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Son visage était fin, sa bouche légèrement charnue et ses yeux étaient en amande, avec de longs cils. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés méthodiquement, partant du centre du crane pour se poser tout autour de sa tête, une large mèche couvrant presque entièrement un de ses yeux. Il devait avoir vingt ans tout au plus.

Et il était absolument magnifique.

Harry se rendit compte que sa voix aussi avait changé lorsqu'il parla. Elle était devenue féline, douce et dangereusement pénétrante.

.

- Eh bien, Harry Potter. Je vois que malgré toutes ces années je parviens encore à te surprendre. Draco.

- Oui, Maître.

- Je veux voir... Comment tu te débrouilles avec ce jouet.

- Maître?

- Si tu ne parviens pas à faire tomber une simple chose, tu ne parviendras jamais à rendre « docile » un sorcier plus expérimenté.

.

Harry dégluti. Ce pervers voulait que Draco le baise devant lui! Rien que ses regards lubriques auraient suffit à montrer sa pensée.

Voldemort prit place dans son siège, le menton appuyé sur le poing. Il semblait vraiment observer un exercice à présent, et Draco le savait, il devait réussir s'il ne voulait pas se recevoir une punition trop douloureuse. Tom regardait son élève s'approcher de Harry, et seul son regard montrait le trouble du blond.

Il devait apprendre à dominer parfaitement. Ou alors il ne serait jamais digne de lui. Son dos le fit souffrir. Encore quelques jours, et il retrouverait son corps.

* * *

Et voilà!! Alors ça vous plaît? J'attends de vos nouvelles!!


	3. Jeu à l'aveugle

**Note **: MERCI pour vos encouragements!! du coup ça m'a fait écrire un lemon!! \o/

**RAR**!!

Caro06 : Merci pour ta review!! voilà la suite!!

**Yuya777 **: Pour la soumission, n'oublie pas que c'est une fiction basée sur le BDSM, d'ailleurs il y aura un début d'explication dans ce chapitre, et une note bien plus longue dans le chapitre suivant... Derien pour les définitions! ^o^ Et surtout... Merci pour ta review!!

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

.

**Chapitre III / Jeu à l'aveugle**

.

**Note** : Jouer en aveugle signifie jouer sans voir les pièces de l'échiquier, comme dans les films américains ou les protagonistes font genre « e3 en c8 et échec et mat, Brad ».

.

Snape ramassa en soupirant les vêtements que Sirius avait éparpillés un peu partout dans l'appartement. Quand il lui avait proposé un bain, cet ahuri avait levé les bras en l'air, et couru partout dans l'appartement en jetant ses vêtements au fur et à mesure. Il n'aurait peut-être pas du lui dire qu'avec lui il était en sécurité. Sirius avait fait fi de toutes les années précédant cette date, et avait tendu la main à Severus.

.

- Sirius Black Gryffondor, content de te connaître!

- Tu es en caleçon.

- Je sais! Allé joue le jeu, Snape!

Ledit Snape se pinça l'arrête du nez entre deux doigts. L'animagus attendait toujours, et il en était certain, attendrait dans cette pose jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Il prit mollement la main de l'homme.

- Severus Snape. Serpentard. Va te laver, tu pues.

- Okay!

.

Et ses trop longs cheveux volèrent dans son dos alors qu'il courait à la salle de bains. Un chiot.

Black était presque lunatique, son humeur toujours à l'extrême. Azkaban devait lui avoir interdit le doute, alors il prenait tout comme cela venait. Il savait qu'il était inquiet pour Harry mais il n'y pouvait rien, alors il se laissait aller pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Severus l'entendit chanter sous le jet. Il nettoya et rajusta les vêtements de Sirius, et entra dans la salle de bain. Il ne se formalisa pas sur la nudité exposée de l'animagus et pointa le caleçon de loin pour lui imposer un traitement de lavage, avant de le prendre du bout de sa baguette et de le déposer sur une table d'appoint.

.

- La serviette est à côté de la baignoire. Tu t'habille et tu viens pour manger après, il est tard et je suis fatigué.

- D'accord!

.

Et quand Sirius s'habilla, de cette longue chemise en soie avec ce col particulier, et de son pantalon assortit, il ressemblait à un prince. Ses longs cheveux ondulaient jusqu'à ses reins, tombant parfois devant ses yeux bleus océan. Sa cape avait été rallongée.

Il s'assit face à Severus alors que les plats arrivaient sur la table et babilla tout au long du repas, tandis que Snape se demandait s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu qu'il choisisse l'autre qui paraissait plus calme. Il terminèrent et Sirius posa la question à laquelle le mangemort, dans la brume de ses pensées n'avait pas pensé.

.

- Je dors où?

- Le canapé m'a l'air confortable, dit-il après un silence. Pour toi évidement. Ensuite j'essayerais de te faire amener au moins un matelas sans que ça paraisse suspect. Tu es sensé être mon jouet, et je dois te haïr.

- Bon, d'accord.

.

Le mangemort mit une couverture sur le sofa, et Sirius se coucha docilement, nu si l'on exceptait son caleçon moulant noir. Et il vit Severus prendre la petite porte du fond pour aller dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain, le maître des potions eut deux secondes de réflexion avant de se demander pourquoi, mais pourquoi il n'avait pas choisit Remus.

Le Gryffondor était couché sur lui, et entourait sa taille de ses bras, la tête reposant sur son estomac. Ignorant royalement le fait que son nez soit à un centimètre de l'érection matinale de Snape.

.

- Sirius.

- J'avais froid, le canapé m'a fait mal au dos. J'ai sommeil.

.

Pour la énième fois, Severus soupira. Il avisa l'heure. Encore une bonne demi-heure avant le lever officiel. Il croisa les bras derrière sa tête et observa longuement le plafond, la chaleur de Sirius se répandant sur son ventre.

Il laissa l'animagus seul après le petit déjeuner, et partit avec la potion du Lord. Une potion de régénérescence à base de sang de vampire. Si Voldemort avait mutilé son âme, il pouvait la reconstituer grâce au génie de Severus.

Chaque matin, elle lui redonnait une apparence totalement humaine, le temps que son âme acquiert un nouveau morceau. Après chaque potion, une partie de lui revenait définitivement avant que son corps hideux reprenne place. Mais un jour, sa jeunesse et son corps lui seraient totalement rendus. Sa vraie jeunesse.

Le sang de vampire pouvait rendre un adulte à l'état de bébé s'il était correctement dosé. Draco n'aurait pas la place de Maître avant un moment. Il ne serait probablement que second, mais ses droits seraient fortement augmentés, ainsi que sa puissance. Cela faisait une semaine que le Lord avait commencé ce traitement. Mais déjà ses doigts avaient reprit un peu de chair.

Il était entré, et avait vu Potter nu aller vers la salle de bains, précédé de Draco. Il ne semblait pas avoir souffert. Tout allait bien. Il laissa la potion sur la table sans un mot et partit. Il n'avait fait que quelques pas qu'il entendit le cri de douleur de Voldemort. Le revers de la médaille.

.

...

.

Voldemort était resté à observer Draco. Pour son propre confort selon lui, il avait installé quelques coussins et une couverture sur le sol. Pendant ce temps, Harry devait attendre dans une position très embarrassante.

Assis les talons sous les fesses, les mains derrière le dos, il avait tout simplement les cuisses ouvertes au maximum devant son pire ennemi. Il n'était vraiment devenu qu'un objet auquel on accordait plus aucune considération. Draco se préparait. Il avait retiré sa cape, trop lourde pour ce genre de choses, et ses chaussures. Et Harry le senti dans son dos.

Il sentit les mains fines et tremblantes sur ses hanches. Le jeune Serpentard était au moins aussi à l'aise que lui. La voix suave du Maître résonna à leurs oreilles.

.

- Je ne te demande pas de lui faire l'amour Draco. Je te demande de le dominer. Ce n'est pas lui qui doit te posséder, mais le contraire. Il doit subir ton corps, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de son état.

- Bien, Maître.

.

Draco y mit alors toute sa bonne volonté. S'il ne le faisait pas, alors ce serait Tom qui lui montrerait, et il ne valait mieux pas pour la santé de Harry. Il fit basculer le survivant docile vers l'avant, une main doucement appuyée sur ses omoplates. C'est alors qu'il vit vraiment Harry. Le torse sur la couverture, les jambes écartées, la croupe offerte. Merde il est bandant, se dit le Serpentard.

Le tout était maintenant d'entrer en érection sans qu'on pense que c'était à cause de Harry, et de le pénétrer sauvagement sans lui faire mal. Tout un programme.

Sa main se balada sur le rebondi des fesses, et en bon sang pur il parvenait à garder ce masque pervers et froid en exécutant ses gestes. Sans prévenir, il enfonça deux doigts en Harry, qui ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit cri de surprise. Draco fit semblant de jouer, griffant le dos de l'autre main, alors qu'il prenait en fait son temps pour préparer le brun. Et c'était divinement bon. Sans compter que de là où il était, l'érection du survivant était parfaitement visible.

Harry se retenait de haleter, et Draco sentait ses anneaux se resserrer autour de ses doigts. Il était prêt. Il se détacha du Gryffondor, et le visage inexpressif, il baissa son pantalon et son boxer. Il prit bien soin de cacher son propre sexe déjà dur, et fit semblant de se masturber. Voldemort devait être persuadé qu'il avait besoin de ça pour être assez excité.

Il mit son gland rougit contre l'intimité du Gryffondor pour lui signifier qu'il allait venir, et une seconde plus tard, poussait pour se loger tout au fond.

C'était chaud, serré, et diablement bon. Mais il ne devait pas perdre la face, le Maître observait. Il prit un mine colérique, on eut dit qu'il voulait faire payer Harry. Il se mit à le pénétrer à un rythme très irrégulier. Il sentait que l'autre aimait. D'ailleurs les gémissements qu'il ne parvenait pas à retenir semblaient faire plaisir au Lord.

Alors Draco se laissa aller, et pilonna Harry, rapidement, comme s'il voulait se finir lui, se foutant outre mesure de ce que ressentait le brun, mais lorsqu'il sentit le fourreau de chair se resserrer brusquement sou l'effet de la jouissance, il parvint à ne laisser sortir qu'un court râle alors qu'il se déversait à l'intérieur du brun.

Il reprenait son souffle, et forçait ses joues à redevenir pâles en se retirant alors que le Lord prit la parole.

.

- J'en était sûr. Tu es encore trop inexpérimenté. Il a jouit.

- Je suis désolé, Maître, fit Draco d'un ton détaché en se rhabillant.

- Pour cette fois ce n'est rien. Il faudra simplement que tu t'entraines. Dominer entièrement une autre personne passe par pouvoir se dominer entièrement soi-même. La chose a jouit parce que tu ne t'es pas contrôlé parfaitement. Retiens cette leçon.

- Oui, Maître.

- Va le laver. Qu'il n'agresse pas ma vue, au moins.

.

Harry sentit sa chaine tirer, et se releva de la position qu'il n'avait pas quittée.

Quand Draco le rinça sans oser le regarder dans les yeux il lui sourit pour le rassurer. Il n'était plus à ça près. Alors le blond lui retira tout le sperme collé à son ventre et entre ses cuisses, et le ramena à Voldemort.

Toujours dans cette position de soumis, il devait se placer à droite du fauteuil, à terre, tête baissée et jambes écartées. Au fur et à mesure que la journée passait, il ne disait rien, gardait son dos droit, et entendait que la voix de Voldemort redevenait sifflante. Il avait du reprendre son corps reptilien.

Il continuait les leçons de Draco, l'entraînait à l'occlumancie et la légilimancie, domaine ou Draco était fort heureusement, déjà assez doué pour cacher de nombreuses choses trop gênantes.

Vers midi, un elfe de maison assez vieux apparut dans un pop sonore, et d'un claquement de doigts fit apparaître différents mets sur la table. Voldemort invita Draco à manger, et lui même prit quelques bouchées. Harry n'aurait jamais pensé que cet homme se nourrissait. Mais ça l'arrangeait, puisque parfois, tel un chien, il lui glissait des morceaux de nourriture dans la bouche sans même le regarder, tapotant sa tête, satisfait que le jeune Potter soit si obéissant.

C'était en fait assez étrange cette situation, outre le fait que ce soit Voldemort qui le dirigeait, il n'avait pas à réfléchir, pas à se battre, et n'avait aucune responsabilité. Il obéissait simplement, et on s'occupait de lui d'une manière ou d'une autre. Vraiment étrange. Il était traité plus bas qu'un chien et il s'y faisait.

Il réprimait parfois un hoquet de surprise quand la main froide longeait sa mâchoire, ou passait dans ses cheveux distraitement. Voldemort ne le flattait pas. Il s'occupait simplement. Il aurait pu être un meuble ou un chat quelconque que les gestes auraient été les mêmes. Il se retient de soupirer, et Voldemort se leva.

.

- Nous avons une réunion, Draco. Met une cape sur cette chose. Je ne veux pas qu'il attire l'attention.

- Bien Maître. Qui rencontrons-nous?

- Severus dans la pièce habituelle.

- Nous vous suivons, Maître.

.

Draco reprit la cape en laine noire, et tira Harry par sa chaine. Le sol était glacé, et c'était très humiliant. Mais Harry ne dit rien, et suivit comme il pu avec ses mains liées. Ils rencontrèrent MacNair qui fit une courbette, et Lestrange plus loin qui se jeta presque aux pieds de son Maître en minaudant.

Mais il ne fallait pas s'y tromper. Elle était loin d'être stupide et incompétente. Tous les mangemorts ou presque avaient peur d'elle, et elle avait les faveurs du maître. Elle était une combattante redoutable, et seul Lucius, Severus et Voldemort parvenaient à lui imposer leur respect. Voldemort répondit par un hochement de tête et un faible sourire avant d'entrer là ou le maître des potions attendait.

.

- Ton chien n'est pas avec toi?

- Je ne m'encombre pas de lui, il n'est pas digne d'être présenté sous vos yeux, Maître.

.

Voldemort parut satisfait de la réponse et prit place sur son siège. Un fauteuil plus modeste à sa droite avait été préparé pour Draco, alors que sur le sol de pierre, une serviette avait été posée pour Harry qui du s'y faire. Il remercia pour une fois que Voldemort ne veuille pas qu'il soit salit en aucune manière. Draco fit un signe d'une discrétion absolue à Severus qui comprit. Cela se passait mieux que ce qu'il avait espéré.

Severus exposa son rapport sur les derniers résistants, donnant à Harry des nouvelles de façon indirecte. Ils étaient toujours là-bas, bien que Ginny, Dean, Ron et Hermione aient été conduits à l'étranger semblait-il par des aurors. Voldemort vit venir alors deux verres pour lui et son mangemort. Severus avait grandement gagné l'affection du Maître en aidant à la capture de Potter et de deux des plus grands résistants.

Le Lord avait l'intention de faire un autre cadeau à son potioniste, tout autant qu'à Lucius, s'ils menaient à bien leur prochaine mission. Ils avaient raison. Garder les prisonniers en vie était bien plus amusant, se dit-il en passant distraitement la main dans les cheveux de Harry.

.

- Je veux que toi et Lucius preniez Blaise pour l'initier. Il présente un grand potentiel à mes yeux. Et toi et Lucius êtes les deux seuls qui sachiez garder une nouvelle recrue et lui apprendre quelque chose sans la tuer. Tu débuteras son apprentissage dès demain.

- Bien Maître. Je ne pense pas avoir de problèmes, Blaise est un excellent élève.

- Je prendrais de nouvelles disposition pour lui plus tard. Draco, je ne serais pas là pour affaires très bientôt, tu ne peut m'accompagner pour le moment, tu te ferais tuer, et je n'ai pas envie de recommencer avec un autre.

- Bien mon Maître.

.

Voldemort se leva, les deux jeunes hommes à sa suite. Severus attendit qu'ils furent hors de portée de regard pour s'en aller lui aussi. Tout allait bien. Il préviendrait Lucius.

Le Lord entra à nouveau dans ses appartements, et comme s'il y était déjà habitué, Harry se mit au pied de son siège sans un mot, sous le regard appréciateur de Voldemort. Si simple à dresser? Il savait qu'il devait bientôt repartir, alors il s'adressa directement à son élève.

.

- Je dois partir dans trois jours, Draco. Tu auras tout droit sur la chose, mais je te déconseille de dormir ici. Les sorts se déclenchent lorsque je ne suis plus au manoir. Je ferais installer une pièce pour toi et Blaise dans cette aile du manoir. Vous êtes privilégiés, t'en rends-tu compte, Draco?

- Oui, Maître, c'est un honneur que vous me faites. Mais puis-je vous demander?

- Pose ta question.

- Quels sont vos desseins pour Blaise?

- Je veux faire de lui un haut gradé de mon clan. Je veux rallier la communauté sorcière Italienne à mes ordres. Ils sont riches et puissants mais trop fiers pour plier le genoux devant moi. Je sais qu'ils ne le seront pas assez si c'est le fils de leur patrie qui le leur demande.

- Mais il n'est pour eux qu'un sang mêlé, Maître.

- Je sais cela, Draco. Sa mère n'est pas réticente à ce qu'il soit mangemort. Elle n'était que contre le fait qu'il ne soit qu'un sorcier soumis comme les autres. Si j'en fait un de mes hauts-placés, elle ralliera son peuple à ma cause.

.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Bellatrix entra, fière, et se foutant totalement que c'étaient les appartements du Maître. Elle seule avait ce droit d'entrer quand bon lui plaisait, du moins quand la marque n'était pas apposée sur la porte. Alors tous savaient que s'approcher à moins de cent mètres de Voldemort relevait du suicide. Elle s'avança, féline dans son corset noir et rouge, et attendit que le Lord hoche la tête pour prendre la parole.

.

- Vos parlementaires son prêts, Maître. Le groupe vous attend pour les instructions pour notre départ.

- J'arrive, Bella. Tu peut y aller.

.

La femme gloussa légèrement avant de reprendre la porte. Voldemort tourna les talons, et avant de partir lui-même, il se retourna sur Draco qui allait le suivre.

.

- Tu reste ici. Tu as osé penser que j'ai pu commettre une telle absurdité à propos de Blaise, et croire que tu étais mon égal. Ce soir tu dormiras avec la chose, Draco. Tant que tu ne comprendras pas, je te considèrerais comme aussi inutile que lui. Je ne veux pas t'entendre une seule fois jusqu'à ce que je t'y autorise.

.

Draco mit genou à terre, et baissa la tête en signe de soumission. Voldemort avait été vraiment clément. Il aurait pu l'enfermer dans une des prisons. Mais depuis que la potion de Severus avait été découverte, il était moins hargneux.

Quand la porte se referma, Harry laissa un soupir passer ses lèvres, et le sourire complice du blond lui répondit.

.

- Je crois qu'on va avoir froid tous les deux cette nuit.

- ...

- Ne t'en fais pas. Personne ne peux nous entendre. Cette pièce est tellement isolée et protégée que personne de l'extérieur ne pourrait savoir ce qu'on se dit. Même le Maître. C'est un des inconvénients pour lui.

- Draco...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- J'ai faim.

- Moi aussi. Attends. C'est encore chez moi ici.

Il claqua des doigts, et une petite elfe apparu. Cette dernière était entièrement dévouée au blond, et fit une courbette.

- Nupsy, j'aimerais que tu nous emmène un plateau de petites choses qui se mangent vite et avec les doigts. Très discret. Et deux grands verres d'eau.

- Oui, Maître Draco, Nupsy va faire vite!

.

La petite créature s'en alla dans un pop sonore. Seuls les elfes pouvaient aller et venir dans le manoir sans problèmes. Quelques minutes plus tard, un joli plateau rempli de beignets salés, de morceau de poulet frit et autres choses délicieuses sans compter l'eau, fit son apparition. Draco l'emmena vers Harry et ils s'en donnèrent à cœur joie.

Et puis enfin rassasiés, Draco mit un petit mot pour l'elfe avant que le plateau vide disparaisse. Le brun parla, un peu gêné, se cachant de son mieux dans la cape du Serpentard.

.

- Merci, Draco. Je pensais pas que tu étais...

- Je sais. Laisse tomber, je t'ai vraiment détesté pendant des années. Et puis j'ai comprit. De toutes façons, c'est pas comme si on avait le choix. Avec un ami comme moi, t'aurais pas besoin d'ennemis. Enfin je veux dire...

- Non. Je te considère aussi comme un ami. Pas besoin d'attendre des années. Peu de gens auraient sacrifié autant de choses comme ça pour moi s'ils avaient eu le choix.

.

Ils soupirèrent, complices et plus tranquilles. Bien sûr, Harry aurait pu fuir avec le blond en cet instant. Mais c'était risquer la vie des quatre autres. Mais bientôt, bientôt ils auraient un plan adéquat. Et puis Harry se tortilla.

.

- Désolé, j'avais pas vu. Tiens, fit-il en lui tendant un coussin. Je te déconseille de t'asseoir sur un des fauteuils. Il le saurait immédiatement.

- Merci. Tu sais quand _il_ reviendra?

- Non. Probablement pas avant ce soir tard. D'ici là, j'ai des tonnes d'écrits à lire.

- Tu révises?

- Tous les jeunes mangemorts sont éduqués ici, selon certains préceptes. Même si je ne fait plus partie de la classe, je me dois de ne pas perdre mon niveau, surtout en sortilèges. Le Maître ne veux pas de brutes sans cervelles.

- Une école de mangemorts...

- Je sais.

- En fait c'est bien pensé. Je dois vraiment avouer que c'est bien pensé.

- Je pense aussi. Et puis on ne peux pas aller en mission. Mais tu te doute qu'on apprends pas l'histoire de la magie. C'est surtout à base de magie noire, et de sorts complexes.

- Et _il_ n'a pas peur de se faire détrôner?

- Harry... C'est _lui_ qui a écrit la plupart de ces livres...

- Oh...

.

Draco se mit sur la grande table en chêne du salon, et révisa sérieusement. S'il se trouvait qu'il ait perdu son niveau, Voldemort ne lui ferait plus confiance, et pouvait décider d'arrêter son éducation, et alors il ne saurait pas ce qu'il adviendrait de Harry.

Quant au survivant, soit il était un peu inconscient de sa situation réelle, soit il en avait réellement conscience. La seule chose qu'on lui demandait de faire, c'était... rien. Il n'avait qu'à se prélasser sur le coussin en attendant le retour de Voldemort. Oh bien sûr, Draco pourrait lui refaire des choses pas très catholiques devant le Lord, il dormirait par terre, mais au final, ce n'était pas si cher payé. Surtout que ses reins se réchauffaient dangereusement quand il repensait au moment ou Draco l'avait prit devant le Maître.

Il s'était imaginé tout autre chose en fait. Les pleurs, les tortures, les humiliations, bien qu'être nu en était déjà une en soi, mais il s'y faisait. Mais non. Voldemort le traitait comme une poussière. Alors quoi?

Sa pensée n'alla pas plus loin car Morphée vint lui rendre visite. Il dormit certainement deux heures, car Draco lui secoua l'épaule pour qu'il s'asseye correctement, et deux secondes plus tard, le Lord entrait.

Il n'adressa pas un regard à Draco, et partit dans son bureau privé. La soirée risquait d'être longue. Le blond ne s'en formalisa pas, et continua son travail. Il avait désobéi en un sens, mais lorsque Voldemort estimait qu'une punition était terminée, la faute n'entrait plus en ligne de compte à ses yeux.

Ainsi Harry s'ennuya, puisqu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour les résistants, ses amis étaient en lieux sûrs, tandis que Sirius et Remus étaient bien traités. Bref, pour une fois dans sa vie il fut égoïste, et se fit royalement suer.

.

...

.

Lucius était resté chez lui toute la journée aujourd'hui, et ne se lassait pas de ce regard de chaton effrayé qu'avait Remus chaque fois qu'il le regardait. Le professeur de DCFM était resté sagement assis, ne se levait que lorsque Lucius lui demandait, et répondait courtoisement aux questions qu'on lui posait.

Il était facilement intimidable malgré la force surhumaine qu'il devait posséder, tout cela résultant de sa honte et de sa timidité depuis son enfance. Habillé tout en noir, assis devant le feu à lire un livre qu'il avait demandé presque dans un murmure à Lucius, il ressemblait à un ange.

La lecture était le péché -si tant est que l'on puisse appeler ça un péché- du loup-garou. Les livres lui faisaient oublier sa réalité, et il se laissait transporter. Et l'ouvrage qu'il avait aperçut sur l'étagère de Lucius « _Les hauts de Hurlevent_ », l'avait laissé pantois et admiratif jusqu'à ce que le mangemort parvienne à lui tirer les mots de la bouche.

Lucius restait confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, lisant le journal, et se mettant au fait des dernières nouvelles du manoir, et surtout, regardant encore et encore cet adorable petite chose apeurée et craintive. Il avait dans son manoir la plus grande des chambres après Voldemort, car c'était tout de même sa propre maison. Il avait donc dans ce petit appartements deux pièces pour le coucher, un grand salon, et une salle de bain, sans compter le bureau qui comportait un balcon.

Mais même après toute une matinée à observer le lycanthrope, il n'en avait pas assez. Il fit venir des plateaux dans la pièce où ils se trouvaient, et invita Remus à venir près de lui. L'homme aux cheveux gris semblait être prit dans le dilemme de savoir ce qui arrivait aux personnages principaux, et remplir son estomac. La faim l'emporta haut la main, et d'instinct, il resta à terre pour se mettre au niveau de la table basse, geste qui toucha Lucius.

Il n'était même pas troublé d'être attiré par Lupin, car il savait depuis bien longtemps, en ayant testé ça avec Severus (et re-testé, on ne sait jamais il fallait bien vérifier) dans le secret des murs de Poudlard. Il avait aimé Narcissa, et son cœur s'était brisé à sa mort, cette femme avait tant fait pour lui, il l'avait désirée, et jamais ne lui avait mentit lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient dans l'intimité.

Mais voilà, la belle madame Malefoy était partie il y avait plus d'un an et demi, et Remus était là. Mais comment approcher une telle créature? Et puis Lucius eut une idée. Elle hurlait haut et fort qu'il était bien de Serpentard, mais bon après tout, ça en vaudrait la peine.

Et alors que le trop gentil et trop naïf lycanthrope ramassait la fourchette du blond tombée à terre, une toute petite quantité de poudre incolore tomba sur l'assiette de Lupin. Indétectable, même pour quelqu'un avec le nez aussi fin. Il sourit largement en reprenant la fourchette, prenant bien soin de caresser les doigts de son vis-à-vis au passage, et s'attendrit devant ses joues rouges, avant de le voir plonger sur son assiette, confus.

Les jours suivants risquaient de devenir plaisants...

.

...

.

Severus rentra chez lui, fatigué. Il trouva Sirius en tailleur, torse nu sur le sofa qui s'évertuait à peigner ses longs cheveux. Dès son arrivée, l'animagus se jeta dans ses bras.

.

- Sirius. Dégages. Tu es sensé être mon chien, pas mon ami ou je ne sais quoi.

- Ton chien? Si c'est ce que tu veux.

.

Et Sirius prit la forme d'un énorme dogue noir. Et avant que Severus puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il posa la patte sur sa cuisse, en penchant la tête sur le côté. Snape soupira, c'était la tendance ces jours-ci, et puis se sourit à lui-même. Cet imbécile s'était fait avoir tout seul. **(1)**

.

- Au panier, ordonna-t-il.

.

Et le gros chien de se rouler en boule sur le sofa, bien obéissant, juste avant de reprendre sa forme humaine. Il prit le partit de s'asseoir lui aussi. Les plateaux à moitié vides attestaient que ce goinfre ne l'avait même pas attendu, et il se fit une sorte de sandwiche avant de s'asseoir.

Alors qu'il allait prendre la première bouchée, sans même savoir pourquoi son fichu instinct l'avait pousser à tourner la tête, il rencontra le regard humide de Sirius. Merlin même sous forme humaine il réussissait à faire croire qu'on le battait injustement tous les jours. Sa bouche resta en suspens, un morceau de poulet menaçant de tomber à tout instant. Et Severus fit ce qu'il ne faisait que trop souvent ces derniers temps. Il soupira. Et il arracha un bout de son sandwiche pour le présenter à l'animagus.

Et ouvrit grand les yeux quand celui-ci le prit directement avec sa bouche en léchant ses doigts. Ah oui, un chien. Il faillit tenter de se rebeller -sachant qu'avec l'imbécile têtu qui lui servait de prisonnier c'était une chose peu fructueuse- mais ne dit finalement rien alors que Black mâchait son bout de pain la tête posée sur ses cuisses. Et il laissa avec une pointe de gêne sa main courir dans la chevelure scandaleusement douce de l'animagus lorsque celui-ci poussa du front ses doigts pour avoir une caresse.

La situation avait un aspect dérangeant, embarrassant et franchement comique. Il restèrent la un bon moment, écoutant les flammes crépiter dans la cheminée, et Sirius se retournait de temps à autre, laissant son bras qui n'était pas coincé reposer en travers des jambes du maître des potions.

* * *

_Cet imbécile s'était fait avoir tout seul..._ **(1) **: Je m'inspire ici de Kimi wa pet(to), le manga/drama assez connu. Si vous connaissez, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçues de cette interprétation avec Severus et Sirius!

* * *

Et voilà!! Maintenant la question du jour... Vous voulez manifester contre les réveils qui vous font lever à une heure pas classée dans le dossier "j'ai bien dormi"? Laissez une review!! (ouais, faut bien motiver les lecteurs, hein...) MERCI!


	4. Le pion isolé

**Note **: Merci pour vos encouragements!

**RAR : **

**Yuya777** : Merci pour ta review!! Oui, je tiens à ce que mes lemons soient tous consentis, merci beaucoup ça me touche que tu penses ça! T'as pas encore tout vu de Siri ;)

Bon **pour le BDSM (bondage, discipline, domination, soumission, sadomasochisme) (et ceci s'adresse à tous les lecteurs)** il s'agit de relations amoureuses Maître Soumis. Le Maître s'occupe, et prend toutes les descisions pour son soumis qui lui appartient corps et âme (bien sûr tout cela est consenti) le Maître guide et sait ce qui est bon pour son soumis, tandis que le soumis fait honneur à celui qu'il aime. Ce ne sont pas forcément des fouets, des insultes ou quoi, juste une position hiérarchique par rapport à une autre et un total abandon de soi. Cela va aussi dans la relation sexuelle, très souvent. Il s'agit en fait d'une relation de totale confiance.

* * *

.

**Chapitre IV / Le pion isolé.**

.

**Note** : le pion isolé ne peut plus être protégé par un autre pion. Ici, je dirais que le pion à des cheveux gris et un air timide sur le visage...

.

Remus respirait doucement, dans un monde de brumes, entre le rêve et la réalité. Il percevait plus ou moins ce qu'il lui arrivait, et là tout de suite, il aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas un moment de lucidité. Il était allongé sur un lit et Lucius le déshabillait avec soin et douceur. Mais n'empêche il le déshabillait. Il parvint à articuler.

.

- Non, Lucius, s'il te plaît.

- Tu es brûlant de fièvre, Remus. Je ne vais pas te laisser mourir de chaud.

.

Le Serpentard riait intérieurement. La petite poudre de fièvre avait parfaitement fonctionné. Remus serait malade quelques heures, juste de quoi le laisser s'occuper de lui. Il gardait toujours de cette poudre sur lui quand il ne voulait pas que Draco ou lui aillent à une mission trop dangereuse. Ses effets pouvaient être différents, variant d'un simple rhume à la crampe d'estomac selon la dose versée. Très pratique, en somme. Il prit le loup-garou nu dans ses bras et le cala entre ses cuisses, lui-même torse nu.

C'est à ce moment là que son jeu commença. La course de glaçons.

Remus avait un ventre très plat, finement musclé, et là, il était penché à cause du mangemort qui le soutenait. Lucius avait préparé plusieurs petites choses, dont un bol rempli de glaçons.

Il en prit trois dans sa main, et les posa en haut du torse de Remus. Geste qui réveilla totalement le loup-garou brûlant. Et il laissa les petits cubes glisser en fondant. Le cube du milieu fut le seul à rester sur le corps frissonnant de Remus et à atteindre la ligne d'arrivée imaginaire. Lucius gagna trois galions fictifs. Et Lupin ouvrit encore la bouche.

.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais...

- Je fais descendre la température, dit-il en passant les doigts dans ses cheveux. Il prit un autre glaçon et les passa sur la bouche du Gryffondor qui apprécia le geste. Il avait les lèvres sèches.

.

Et le blond prit le pot de glace au chocolat. Et cuillère par cuillère, il fit manger le loup-garou qui appréciait beaucoup apparemment. Il était parvenu à apprivoiser le louveteau. Les effets de la poudre commençaient à s'estomper, et la glace faisait office. Le lycanthrope se sentit un peu mieux, assez pour se redresser et être face au beau blond. Ses yeux pétillèrent devant la dernière cuillère de glace.

Il ouvrit machinalement la bouche, estimant instinctivement qu'il y avait droit, mais Lucius ne le voyait pas ainsi. Avec un sourire que Remus ne remarqua pas, trop attentif au bout de glace marron, il lui dit.

.

- Viens la chercher.

.

Il passa la cuillère sur sa langue, laissant le monticule de crème glacée sur le bout de chair rose. C'est mal se dit Lupin. Très très mal. Il ne pouvait pas. Déjà que la situation est bizarre il ne pouvait simplement pas céder aux avances aussi bassement faites de Lucius. Se dit-il alors qu'il suçait avidement la langue du Serpentard.

Il ne se rendit compte des mains sur lui et du baiser langoureux qu'il échangeait que lorsque tout le chocolat eut disparu. Il se donna une baffe mentale. Le chocolat le perdra. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'apprécier le traitement. Il sentit les mains puissantes du blond le faire basculer, puis son corps svelte se mettre en ses cuisses. Pas bien, se dit-il une dernière fois pour se donner bonne conscience.

Il n'était pas habitué à se lâcher, même devant Sirius avec qui il avait partagé ses premières fois. Il préférait qu'on le prenne de dos, pour qu'on ne voie pas son visage rougit par l'excitation. Ni son sexe honteusement dressé d'ailleurs. Là, il n'avait aucun moyen de se cacher, alors il n'avait que tourné la tête de côté, les joues rouges. Lucius passait sa main sur son torse, effleurant à peine la peau blanche et fine de Lupin, et se pencha à son oreille.

.

- Touche-moi.

.

Remus eut un léger sursaut, et fermant hermétiquement les yeux, il posa d'abord ses mains à plat sur le torse parfait du Serpentard, et puis descendit lentement, appréciant la douceur de la peau, la dureté du muscle. La voix suave résonna encore à son oreille.

.

- Plus bas, Remus.

.

Il était maintenant certain qu'on pouvait faire cuire un œuf sur son visage. Sa main droite descendit, un peu maladroite, et passa sur le pantalon déformé du blond. Il retint un hoquet, et descendit ses doigts par dessus le tissu le long de la verge durcie. Il remonta tout aussi lentement, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il haletait lui-même.

.

- Retire ces vêtements inutiles. Je veux sentir tes mains sur moi.

.

Lui, ouvrir un habit? Mais d'habitude c'était Sirius qui faisait tout! Lui il écartait les cuisses et attendait que le plaisir vienne sans lever le petit doigt! Déglutissant, il se battit quand même contre le bouton et la braguette, avant de faire descendre pantalon et boxer. Lucius s'en débarrassa d'un mouvement souple avant de se mettre presque totalement sur le lycanthrope. Leurs érections se touchaient parfois furtivement, mélangeant leurs fluides, se caressant l'espace d'une seconde. Électrisante sensation.

.

- Caresse-moi.

.

Alors la douce main de Lupin descendit encore entre les deux bassins perlés de sueur, et il prit à pleine main l'érection du blond, chaude, douce, excitante. Il touchait sans le vouloir son propre sexe alors qu'il entamait une masturbation sur l'autre, en prenant toutes les précautions possibles pour bien faire. À force de frotter contre sa verge, il allait atteindre le point de non retour. Son poignet était déjà humide de sa propre pré-semence. Malefoy parut s'en rendre compte, et avec un sourire, il enchaîna.

.

- Regarde-moi. Les yeux d'or plongèrent dans l'acier en fusion. Il était vraiment troublé. Dis-moi ce que tu veux, là, maintenant, Remus.

- Je... Il déglutit, et rougit encore plus si c'était possible. Toi.

- Dis le en entier.

- Viens. Toi, Lucius. Viens en moi.

- À tes ordres, dit-il en plongeant vers sa bouche tremblante.

.

Lupin sentit les doigts de son dominant entrer en lui, et ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Lucius savait s'y prendre pour que ce ne soit qu'un pur bonheur dès le départ. Le Serpentard avait abandonné sa bouche, et Remus gémissait doucement, pendant que son cou était dévoré.

Les doigts mimaient un sexe, variaient la cadence, fouillant les zones sensibles, écartant sensuellement les chairs. Et Alors que Remus perdait le contrôle de son cœur et de son corps, prêt à jouir, le blond se retira, et mit sa propre verge à l'entrée du lycanthrope. D'une poussée il fut en lui, leur arrachant à tous les deux un cri, et Remus du se cambrer sous l'effet du plaisir trop fort. La gorge offerte, les yeux révulsés, Lucius ne résista pas. Il entama les vas-et-vient, trop excité lui-même pour prendre un rythme doux, poussant les hanches du Gryffondor à chaque coup de reins.

Remus griffait les draps, les yeux dans le vague, la bouche ouverte en un cri muet, ne demandant que sa libération. Encore un peu, il en était si près. Son sperme se déversa sur son ventre alors que Lucius se crispait en lui dans sa propre jouissance.

Il se sentit embrassé, pendant que le Serpentard se retirait doucement pour se caler dans son dos. Ce n'était pas au goût de Lupin qui se retourna immédiatement pour trouver la chaleur du torse encore humide.

Il embrassa le front du trop adorable professeur de DCFM avant de sombrer lui aussi dans le sommeil.

.

...

.

Severus rentra dans ses appartements, épuisé. À peine la porte fermée que vague noire fondit sur lui, le faisant tomber à terre. Il allait se mettre à hurler quand il vit Sirius enlacer amoureusement ses cuisses, sa tête frottant dessus, ses cheveux éparpillés tout autour de lui comme un soleil noir.

.

- Je suppose que tu me diras bonjour de cette manière maintenant. J'ai des nouvelles de Harry.

Le visage de Sirius se leva à la vitesse éclair pour se trouver à un centimètre à peine de celui de l'animagus.

- Il va bien. Il ne semble pas malheureux, du moins quand on regarde la situation dans laquelle il se trouve. Draco fait bien son travail.

Une langue sur sa joue lui répondit. Il poussa la tête de Sirius avec le plat de sa main.

- Arrêtes ça, c'est dégoûtant. J'espère sincèrement que tu ne te lèches pas l'anus comme les vrais chiens. Maintenant je sens la salive, c'est malin!

.

Severus s'arrêta en pleine action. Mais il se passait quoi, là? Ils étaient en pleine guerre, il avait un Lord sur le dos et il jouait au chien et au Maître avec ce crétin de Black? Il regarda le visage joyeux et interrogatif à la fois du Gryffondor. Non, il ne jouait pas, non il n'oubliait pas. Il avait juste trouvé une bulle pour ne pas devenir vieux avant l'âge. C'était ainsi que Sirius avait résisté douze ans aux détraqueurs. Il avait du se constituer un monde à lui, et aujourd'hui, il lui permettait d'avoir le sien pour rester lucide et fort. Il eut un sourire, et tapota la tête de son chien.

.

- Ce soir tu dors dans le sofa. Si je te trouve dans mon lit tu le sentira passer.

.

Il partit se rafraichir le visage, et envoya un message à Lucius. La journée avait été rude. Il fit une rapide toilette, et un elfe lui apporta une infusion. Il n'avait besoin de rien de plus pour ce soir. Il s'enferma avec dans son laboratoire de potions, et lorsque la lune était déjà haute, en sortit pour espérer trouver un peu de repos. Il se laissa tomber et sombra dans le sommeil.

Le soleil le trouva nu, sous ses draps, Sirius collé à lui. Évidement, il était un chien, alors il réagissait comme tel. Il n'obéissait que quand ça l'arrangeait. Alors le terrible maître des cachots philosopha, et caressa la tête de Sirius qui sourit et chercha plus. Passer d'un extrême à l'autre ne lui ferait pas faire de vieux os, se dit-il en démêlant les longs cheveux noirs de ses doigts fins.

.

- Sirius. Bientôt il va falloir que je te prenne avec moi. Les mangemorts se poseront des questions si je te laisse chez moi en permanence. Tu va devoir faire tout ce que je te dirais sans broncher.

Sirius se colla encore plus à lui en signe de réponse. Severus continua.

- Il y aura tout le monde, et beaucoup que tu ne connais pas. Tu verras Harry aux pieds de Voldemort probablement attaché, mais il faudra que tu te taises. Tu verras Remus dans la même situation mais tu ne devras rien dire.

Sirius regarda son « maître ». Il parlait maintenant, les yeux fixant un point imaginaire, comme s'il ne lui parlait plus vraiment, ses doigts caressant toujours les longs cheveux noirs.

- Je devrais probablement te « prêter » à certains pour montrer à quel point je te hais. Et sourire si je te vois souffrir. Mais tu ne mourras pas, car...

.

Sa voix se coupa alors que Sirius se calait entre ses jambes pour dormir de tout son long sur Severus. L'espion avait tout supporté sans rien dire, et l'animagus était le premier à entendre ce qu'il avait vraiment sur le cœur. Subir Voldemort sans dire un seul mot, obéir toujours et encore, tuer pour son compte, baisser les yeux. Et attendre comme un lâche que son règne se termine enfin.

Sirius blottit sa tête dans le creux du cou de Severus, et le mangemort passa longuement ses doigts dans l'eau noire et douce, apaisante. Quelques minutes plus tard, calmé, il put partir un peu plus fort pour donner son traitement à Voldemort. Juste avant d'ouvrir sa porte, le sourire sur les lèvres il lança.

.

- Sois sage en mon absence.

.

...

.

Draco avait prit place sur le coussin avec Harry. Il avait eut le droit de garder ses habits de nuit, à savoir une simple chemise et un boxer. L'énorme pouf pouvait facilement les contenir tous les deux, et il se mirent l'un en face de l'autre. Timidement, Draco avisa le brun qui dormait, et lia ses doigts aux siens, pour avoir moins froid. Et Harry resserra les siens, faisant sourire le Serpentard.

Leurs cœurs battaient un peu vite, et le blond sentit ses joues se colorer quand les deux émeraudes furent découvertes. Elles brillaient encore plus dans la pénombre. Et puis le Gryffondor se rapprocha encore, et se cala dans les bras du Serpentard, se sentant protégé ainsi.

Draco embrassa la naissance du front, puis la cicatrice. Et alors qu'il allait donner un dernier baiser, Harry releva la tête et reçu ses lèvres. Le baiser était mouillé, maladroit, les dents s'entrechoquèrent. Mais c'était chaud, doux et bon. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne sut à quel moment le sommeil les avait pris.

Voldemort s'éveilla d'une humeur égale à ses autres jours. Il vit les deux adolescents entrelacés, et eut presque envie de sourire. Harry allait apprendre aujourd'hui où était sa vraie place.

Severus entra à sept heures précises comme à son habitude, et laissa la potion. Mais Voldemort lui intima d'un souffle de rester, et de s'asseoir dans le siège à côté de lui. Il se lança un sort de silence et but la potion, arrachant pratiquement les accoudoirs sous le coup de la douleur. Au bout d'une longue minute durant laquelle Severus avait essayé de rester stoïque, Voldemort redevenu jeune et beau leva le sort d'un mouvement souple du poignet. Et il attendit.

Et puis Harry bougea un peu, comme un chiot qu'on sort trop tôt du sommeil, et les instincts de Draco firent effet. Ses instincts de survie. Il fut debout en trois secondes, faisant sursauter le Gryffondor pour le coup. Et le brun vit à nouveau le démon de beauté dans son fauteuil. Il respirait le sadisme et la cruauté, il n'avait rien d'angélique. Il était purement fait de sexe et de feu. Et à côté, Severus.

.

- Viens, Draco. Emmène la chose avec toi.

.

Le blond ne dit pas un mot, et détacha la longue chaine de Harry du mur, avant de le traîner derrière lui. Harry n'avait même pas froid, Voldemort semblant aimer qu'il fasse presque chaud dans ses appartements. Voldemort invoqua une simple couverture sur le sol.

.

- À quatre pattes la dessus, Potter.

Le jeune homme obéit. Draco allait lui faire des choses devant lui, et Severus. Rien d'anormal, donc.

- Draco. Derrière lui. Tu dois t'apprendre à toi même qui est le maître. Son corps est à toi.

Harry anticipait. Il savait qu'il valait mieux prendre ça comme un plaisir plutôt que se rétracter et avoir mal.

- Prépare-le.

- Oui, Maître.

.

Il inséra doucement deux doigts en lui, et toucha directement la prostate. Harry réagissait déjà, son corps devait être très sensible. Il écarta de son mieux l'anneau de chair, et continua sous le regard brûlant de son maître, alors que son boxer devenait serré. Harry avait déjà baissé son torse, ne se tenant que sur ses coudes, le visage rouge.

.

- Prends-le.

Draco baissa simplement son boxer, faisant abstraction de la présence de son parrain dans la salle et s'enfonça très facilement. Il allait commencer les vas-et-viens que Voldemort parla encore.

- Assieds-toi. Je veux que Severus voie à quel point ce qu'il a tenté de protéger est une chienne en chaleur.

Draco obéit, et les fit tous les deux pivoter, en tenant le torse de Harry. Le brun était assis sur lui, face aux deux autres Serpentard.

- Écartes ses cuisses.

Avec une honte compréhensible, Draco obéit encore. Et Harry, rouge tomate, fermant les yeux se retrouva exposé plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, le sexe dressé, les fesses écartées, appuyé sur les cuisses de Draco.

- Possède-le.

.

Alors le blond souleva lentement Harry, et commença à le prendre. Le Gryffondor retombait lourdement, faisant claquer ses fesses sur les hanches du brun en gémissant sans pouvoir se retenir. La situation était horrible. Elle aurait du l'être. Mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer être vu ainsi. Severus voyait absolument tout. Jusqu'à la verge enflée de Draco qui entrait et sortait de l'intimité du brun de plus en plus rapidement, alors que le sexe de Harry se trempait de lui même, et bougeait au rythme des soulevées.

C'était excitant, et il s'en voulait d'aimer ce spectacle.

.

- Regarde Severus à quel point ce petit « survivant » est un dépravé. Il n'a même pas la dignité de rester frigide.

- Je le vois, Maître.

- Plus vite Draco, dit Voldemort avec une voix tout à fait mesurée.

.

Et Draco d'aller plus vite, plus fort, et de cacher son visage dans le cou du brun. Et son esprit fut envahit de l'image de Harry gémissant et rouge se faisant prendre par lui. Voldemort lui transmettait la vision qu'il avait lui même. C'en fut trop, et le blond ne put s'empêcher de jouir. Il voulu continuer, alors que Harry gémissait de plus en plus fort, mais le Lord parla.

.

- Stop. Laisse-le dans cet état.

.

Le jeune Serpentard se retira, poussant doucement Harry à se mettre à quatre pattes pour qu'il puisse se lever, voyant que le brun avait déjà passé le point de non retour. Il ne retenait plus rien et retomba assis, excité comme jamais, les yeux voilés.

.

- Viens, Harry Potter. Viens à moi.

.

Le survivant se leva difficilement, et fit les deux pas qui le séparait du Maître, les jambes tremblantes. Presque violemment, Voldemort prit son sexe et y appliqua deux mouvement de va-et-vient, avec un sourire sadique. Un long jet de sperme atterrit sur le sol alors que le brun rejetait sa tête en arrière en gémissant. Voldemort le poussa sans forcer, et Harry tomba simplement sur la couverture, épuisé.

.

- Une chienne en chaleur, redit Voldemort amusé devant Severus.

.

Draco s'était levé et rhabillé et attendait, tout simplement. Le maître des potions regarda le corps alangui et essoufflé de Potter sur la couverture. Il était un jouet, il n'était pas battu, en revanche, une relation vraiment étrange s'était instaurée. Le survivant était tombé au plus bas de la dépravation. Mais était-ce un sort pire que les doloris à répétition dans la trop petite cave du manoir? Et quand le Lord en donna l'ordre, il vit le blond soulever doucement le corps brun en tirant sur la laisse en fer, et l'espace d'une seconde, il cru voir un sourire sur les lèvres de l'élu.

Un... sourire?

Draco mit encore le sort d'intimité, et retira le collier. Immédiatement, le brun se jeta sur ses lèvres, et le blond répondit fiévreusement au baiser, entourant le Gryffondor de ses bras. Ils se séparèrent presque brusquement, un sourire aux lèvres.

.

- Je suis...

- Non, dit Harry. Tout va bien. Vraiment. Allé, sinon _IL_ va devoir attendre, et ce n'est jamais bon quand _IL_ attend.

- Oui, fit Draco qui comprenait bien au delà des mots du brun.

.

Alors qu'ils se frottaient l'un l'autre, Harry accepta. Il y avait été forcé. Voldemort lui avait ouvert les yeux au couteau, mais il comprenait à présent. Il n'avait pas perdu au moment où Voldemort l'avait eu entre ses griffes. Il avait perdu dès sa naissance. Il n'était là que depuis trois jours. Trois jours où on ne lui demandait rien d'autre que de se soumettre aux assauts de Draco, chose à laquelle il s'y prêtait avec bonne grâce.

On ne lui demandait pas de sacrifier sa vie pour tuer un Lord, pas d'avoir le poids du monde sur les épaules, pas même de faire honneur au sacrifice de sa défunte mère. Il était la chose de Voldemort. Il était là, et c'était suffisant. Il avait presque besoin d'un Maître sur qui se reposer, qui ferait tout à sa place. Il en avait marre de prendre sur lui. Et Voldemort le lui offrait d'une certaine façon. Il était traité plus bas que terre mais il s'en foutait royalement. Et il aimait se faire dominer de cette manière.

Il aimait cela.

Et Voldemort le savait déjà.

Son corps, son âme lui avaient appartenu le jour ou le Lord l'avait comprit. Il était dépendant de Voldemort. **(1) **

Quand ils revinrent, le Lord déjeunait tranquillement avec Severus. Un plat et un fauteuil bas avait été placé pour Draco, et à droit du fauteuil du Maître, entre Voldemort et Snape, un coussin pour Harry. Il avait pardonné. Le brun se mit docilement à sa place, et les doigts coururent dans sa chevelure douce.

.

- Tout le monde sera présent cet après midi, en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Salazar Serpentard. Je veux que tu y soit, Draco. Severus, tu y emmènera Blaise. Il doit voir comment cela se passe.

- Bien Maître. Il remarqua la main du lord glisser un bout de viennoiserie dans la bouche du Gryffondor qui ouvrit docilement les lèvres.

- Oui, mon Maître, dit Draco, content que le brun ne soit pas plus puni que ça.

- Je veux y voir vos chiens, je ne veux pas d'elfes impurs à ce rassemblement. Tu prépareras Harry, Draco, selon mes instructions. Il posa une jatte de lait sur le sol, un sourire pervers sur le visage.

.

Severus se retira en baissant le regard respectueusement, pendant que Voldemort se levait pour donner ses leçons à Draco. Il vit Harry se coucher sur son coussin, et laper, tel un chat, le liquide nourrissant, avec précautions.

Draco exécutait le sortilège pour la vingtième fois sans succès. Il était en sueur, et très énervé. Plus loin, vers la table basse il voyait Harry qui somnolait, et enviait presque son sort. Il n'avait pas à maintenir un niveau, lui! La vie de chien avait du bon.

.

- Sois plus attentif, siffla Voldemort. Le sort de permutation est simple, celui de fusion tout autant alors pourquoi ne parviens-tu pas à faire ceci?

.

Il leva sa baguette, et d'un informulé, deux liquides, l'un bleu l'autre rouge, lévitèrent et tournèrent l'un autour de l'autre dans une sphère parfaite, tel le Yin poursuivant éternellement le Yang.

.

- Je suis désolé, Maître. Le dernier mouvement...

- N'est pas plus compliqué que les autres, dit encore le Lord. La maîtrise des liquides est un art qui ouvre beaucoup de portes, Draco. Savoir contrôler le sang de ton adversaire peut être salutaire. Recommence.

.

Et Draco de refaire encore l'enchainement gestuel. Cette fois-ci, les deux liquides restèrent suspendus une seconde avant de retourner dans leurs vases, au lieu de tomber à terre. Le Lord parut satisfait et eut un faible sourire. C'est à ce moment que le blond réalisa. La potion avait de réels effets à long terme. La forme et la jeunesse qu'ils retrouvait chaque matin étaient en réalité ce qu'il deviendrait au dernier terme de sa transformation. Et là, son nez, qui avait été réduit à deux fentes, avait réapparut, fin, droit. Même si la couleur de sa peau restait pâle et grise, son visage était plus humain.

.

- Fais une pose. Nous reprendrons plus tard.

- Oui, Maître.

.

Draco reprit son souffle, et arrangea ses cheveux, collés sur son front. Voldemort partit dans sa bibliothèque, probablement l'affaire d'une heure ou deux. Le blond s'approcha de Harry, et prit son siège habituel avant de l'appeler.

.

- Eh, Potty!

- Mmh?

- Tu oses dormir dans un moment pareil?

- Je ne mange pas beaucoup, alors je suis fatigué. Tu as l'air de bien t'en sortir, Draco.

- Pas trop mal. Mais toi, ça va?

- J'ai connu mieux, et je pensais pas qu'un jour je dirais que je suis habitué à être à poil dans le manoir Malefoy devant toi et _Lui_.

- Y'a un début à tout, dit Draco avec un sourire un peu gêné.

- Au fait Draco. Je n'en ai jamais parlé, mais je ne savais pas que tu préférais les hommes.

- Ce n'est pas une préférence. C'est comme ça. Je suis aussi bien avec une fille qu'un homme. Et puis même si j'étais gay, et que je devait faire perdurer la lignée des Malefoy, c'est pas comme si les grossesses chez les hommes étaient impossibles.

- ... Pardon?!

- Tu le savais pas? Le corps d'un homme peut recevoir un embryon, même chez les moldus, le problème, c'est qu'il bouffe tout ce qu'il y a autour. Avec une potion, on peu régler ce problème, et rendre un sorcier enceint. Eh tu vas bien? Tu es tout pâle! **(2) **

- Oui... ça va. Je crois. Mais juste... ça entre et ça sort par où?

- Ça entre par... le seul trou que les hommes aient pour faire ça, et la magie interne trouve elle même un lieu pour la nidation vers le nombril. Et pour sortir, chirurgie magique, la plupart du temps. Sinon la magie innée fait son travail, et le ventre présente une ouverture permettant d'extraire le bébé, qui se referme ensuite.

- Merlin...

- Comme tu dis. Au fait... Je... Je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi? Le brun s'était redressé.

- Toutes ces années, les duels, les coups bas...

- Je t'ai au moins rendu tout ce que tu m'as fait. Laisse tomber ça. L'important c'est que tu n'aie plus cette haine maintenant je veux dire. J'aurais vraiment été mal.

Le silence s'installa de longues secondes, avant que Draco, tête baissée ne murmure.

- Si c'était à refaire... Tu irais encore dans cette forêt?

- Oui, souffla le survivant.

.

Le sourire que Draco affichait, mi-résolut, mi-soulagé lui répondit. Lui aussi l'aurait refait.

* * *

_Il était dépendant de Voldemort..._** (1) : **Vous allez me dire : Ah mais c'est super rapide, Harry est déjà soumis etc... Oui, mais oui mais non. C'est une fic basée sur le BDSM (pas forcément les croix de saint André, les fouets ou le cuir), les relations de Maître à soumis. Un vrai soumis se sent immédiatement à sa place lorsqu'il est sous la tutelle d'un Maître qui sait comment le diriger, même s'il ignore lui-même qu'il est soumis. Je voulais que Harry soit un parfait soumis sinon, toute ma fic aurait été considérée comme un viol à peine consentit. Cela peut paraître étrange, mais j'essaye de donner es sensations qu'il est sensé avoir, la sécurité, se sentir protégé d'une certaine manière, et fier d'appartenir à quelqu'un.

_Le corps d'un homme peut recevoir un embryon, même chez les moldus..._ **(2)** : Si, c'est possible. De nombreuses expériences ont été menées, en implantant des embryons dans le gras du bide de singes mâles. L'embryon se développait tout à fait normalement, mais comme il n'y a pas d'utérus, l'embryon se met à bouffer toute la graisse, puis les muscles présent dans son entourage, et finit par tuer son hôte. Oui, ça ressemble à Alien, et ça prouve à quel point la paroi de l'utérus est résistante!

* * *

Honte à moi j'avais oublié ma note de fin!!

J'espère que vous avez aimé!! Dans le prochain chapitre? du citron évidemment! xD

Merci pour les reviews!


	5. Le pion empoisonné

**Note **: Merci pour vos reviews!! Attention : présence de situations attendrissantes dans ce chapitre X3 (vous avez vu? je poste un peu en avance!!)

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

.

**Chapitre V / Le pion empoisonné**

.

**Note** : Au jeu d'échecs, un pion empoisonné est souvent à nu (libre), mais prendre ce pion est un piège. Car oui, vous allez voir trois pions nus empoisonnés dans ce chapitre.

.

Remus s'éveilla. Lucius était partit, à la place, une rose noire. Le loup-garou rougit avant de prendre la superbe fleur entre ses doigts. Il se mit assis, et vit avec un sourire que Lucius avait eut le tact de couvrir sa nudité d'un drap de satin vert sombre.

Le Serpentard entra dans la pièce à ce moment là, et en eut presque le souffle coupé. Son amant avait des yeux d'or coupé de l'argent de ses cheveux, légèrement en bataille, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres alors qu'il humait le parfum de la rose, en appui sur une main. Jamais il n'avait autant détesté et aimé un drap à la fois. Sa présence sublimait le corps pâle et fin de Remus, et exacerbait les sens, cachant la dernière limite de son intimité.

Il s'avança, lui même portait un pantalon et une chemise noirs souples qu'il avait en permanence chez lui. Alors que Lupin le voyait enfin, il se mit à ses côtés sans un mot, releva son menton de ses doigts et l'embrassa doucement. Remus était soufflé, et il en profita pour parler, le sourire aux lèvres.

.

- Bien dormi?

- Euh, je, oui. Merci. Lucius lui asséna un autre baiser. Il était incapable de résister.

- La fièvre est donc retombée? Alors tout va bien. Il prit un air plus sérieux. Il va falloir que tu viennes à une réunion, et Sirius et Harry y seront.

- Harry?

- Oui, comme je te l'ait déjà dit, il va bien. Severus me donne son état physique et mental autant que faire se peut chaque matin, il n'est pas malheureux pour autant que je sache.

- Oh. En quoi consiste cette réunion?

- L'anniversaire de Salazar Serpentard. Ce n'est pas une bête fête mais une réunion tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. Pas de sacrifices, fort heureusement, mais l'occasion pour le Maître d'affirmer sa suprématie sur ses mangemorts et tous les autres, entouré de tous ses disciples.

- Pourquoi dois-tu m'emmener? Lupin n'était pas stupide. Sa question sous-entendait quelque chose qu'il n'osait dire.

- Je dois montrer comment je te traite. Je devrais probablement te mettre un collier et une chaine. Je dois te dire que Harry et Sirius seront à la même enseigne. Tu seras à mes pieds, comme un animal, et je suppose que te couvrir le moins possible serait une bonne idée.

- Des bleus sur mon corps?

- Non. Il a horreur de ça. Faire penser que tu crains à chaque seconde que je te jette un doloris est suffisant. Et fermer ton esprit par contrat. Personne ne pourra, même furtivement, savoir ce qu'il se passe réellement.

- Cela ne paraîtra pas suspect? Même pour Vold...

- Ne prononce pas son nom! Fit précipitamment Lucius en lui plaquant une main sur la bouche. Personne n'est autorisé à le faire, un sort s'enclenche tout de suite si c'est fait, et tu n'aimerais vraiment pas le voir débarquer ici dans la seconde! Il n'y a que cette folle de Bellatrix qui use parfois de ça.

- Pardon.

- Tu n'as vraiment peur de rien, Remus. Lupin rosit encore. Non, ce ne sera pas suspect. Il sait qu'on a des choses à cacher. Fouiller votre mémoire serait comme fouiller la notre. Et comme à peu près tout le monde a des envies de meurtre envers les autres, on ne se regarde pas les pensées les uns des autres. Si quelqu'un revendiquait le droit de percer ton esprit, il aurait affaire à moi.

.

...

.

- Penche la tête. Encore. Il va falloir couper tes cheveux. Bon, d'accord, les attacher, si tu préfères. C'est parfait.

.

Snape fit magiquement une longue tresse à Sirius. De grandes mèches retombaient tout de même sur ses yeux jusque son menton, mais ça irait. Si seulement ça ne le rendait pas si attirant, pensa Severus. Les autres voudraient « jouer » avec, et lui feraient les pires misères. Il avait bien pensé lui donner un air famélique, mais si quelqu'un se rendait compte que ce n'était qu'un sort ils étaient fichus. Sirius n'avait que son pantalon de satin, et un collier en cuir épais. Pas de chaine, Severus pensait que c'était bien assez comme ça. Il reprit après un soupir.

.

- N'oublie pas de te taire et d'obéir. Et retire ce sourire stupide de ton visage, Black! La situation est loin d'être une partie de jeu et...

.

Deux bras l'entourèrent. Sirius ne parlait pas, jamais. Mais il calmait instantanément Snape quand il faisait ça. Et le maître des potions finissait par jouer avec ses cheveux, achevant de le rendre serein. Sirius avait un don pour encaisser, absorber la peine des autres.

.

...

.

Vingt mangemorts étaient présents. De tous, seul Lucius avait droit à un siège près du Maître, faisant rager Bellatrix qui avait été mise au même niveau que Snape. Le grand Serpentard blond était princier dans ses habits, le regard de glace. Entre lui et Voldemort, son fils. Et de part et d'autre d'aux, Lupin et Harry sur des coussins, l'un en pantalon, l'autre avec un simple boxer noir. Voldemort n'aimait pas que tous voient entièrement ce qui lui était dû.

Sur la grande table ovale, à un mètre du Lord, Bellatrix face à Snape, qui avait Sirius à ses pieds. Sur un siège plus bas, Blaise aux côtés de Snape, et ensuite, les tueurs. Ceux que Voldemort prenait pour les sales missions, ceux que le sang excitaient, comme Greyback, Crabbe ou MacNair. Ils n'avaient pas de place privilégiée, mais Voldemort comptait autant sur eux que sur son bras droit.

Une vielle femme arriva alors que le silence se faisait. Elle était très grande, de forte carrure, et de longs cheveux gris pendaient autour de sa tête. C'était une des dernières sorcières anciennes, qui ne manipulait que la magie noire, sans baguette. Elle jetait des malédictions et préparait des potions de mort dans sa cave, aigrie et restant en vie pour étancher sa soif de vengeance.

Elle était la gardienne des secrets du manoir, même si sa puissance était largement dépassée par la plupart des mangemorts, aucun ne parvenait à lancer de véritables malédictions comme elle le faisait, et n'osait entrer dans le puits de magie noire qu'elle utilisait. Elle présenta à tous un lourd vase de pierre, bas et gravé, avant de le poser au centre de la table, à côté d'une coupe en argent. Sur une de ses faces, une émeraude.

Si l'on y regardait de plus près, c'était l'œil d'un serpent de pierre à moitié rongé par le temps. Voldemort se leva, il paraissait si grand, si majestueux. Son aura semblait écraser l'assemblée. Harry leva les yeux vers lui et il prononça.

.

- Donne-moi ce qui me reviens de droit. Je suis ton héritier, Salazar, laisse moi être digne de ta puissance.

.

Le vase laissa échapper une fumée verte qui entoura Voldemort de courtes secondes, entrant par ses narines, l'illuminant d'une étrange façon. Tout le monde sentit sa puissance augmenter. Le Lord méritait amplement sa place. Pour cette soirée, il serait l'égal de son ancêtre. Il se tourna vers Harry.

.

- Toi seul à comprit ce que je disais, n'est-ce pas, petite chienne?

- Oui, Maître.

.

Draco écouta les deux hommes parler en fourchelang, et avisa le petit regard jaloux de Bellatrix qui ne comprenait rien elle non plus. Cette langue était très vicieuse. On aurait dit qu'ils allaient se sauter dessus dans la seconde. Pour se battre ou autre chose, c'était à voir. Le sifflement reprit de la part de Voldemort.

.

- Lève-toi. Tu es là pour me servir. Tu tiendras la coupe d'argent pour moi.

- Oui, Maître.

.

Harry se leva, et préféra ne pas remarquer que certains mangemorts se léchaient les lèvres à sa vue. Il était d'une beauté d'éphèbe, il n'avait pas de défauts apparents, et derrière ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit, brillaient les deux émeraudes de ses yeux. Il s'avança vers la table, et prit à pleines mains l'énorme coupe en argent, sous le cri muet de Bellatrix. Il la porta précautionneusement à son maître.

.

- Tu es un bon chien, Harry Potter. Bois.

.

Sans une once d'hésitation, il porta la coupe à ses lèvres, et tous purent le voir de profil effectuer ce blasphème. Bellatrix se leva sous le coup de l'horreur, mais Voldemort la fit assoir par un regard. Lorsque Harry eut fini de boire un liquide chaud, doux et épais, il comprit d'un regard et repartit poser l'objet sur la table, et se remit aux pieds de son Maître. Le Lord se remit à parler.

.

- Le sang de Harry Potter est dorénavant lié à celui de Salazar par ce fait. Il fait partie de la lignée de Serpentard.

.

Lucius resta froid, malgré la panique, et Draco dégluti. Quant à Remus et Sirius, ils encaissaient comme ils pouvaient. Mais que signifiait tout ceci? Harry leva un regard interrogatif vers son Maître. Il parlait fourchelang, il possédait une partie de l'âme de Voldemort, et il était « sa chienne ». Alors que voulait-il de plus? En quoi boire ce liquide le liait à Salazar?

Il avisa Draco. Il était vraiment crispé. La main glacée de Voldemort passa dans ses cheveux, alors que la table se remplissait de mets. Seuls Lucius, Draco et Voldemort ne mangeaient pas. Leur caste leur interdisaient de se montrer dans les gestes de la vie quotidienne, comme si montrer un bout de soi était se le faire voler. Voldemort était une ombre, un roi, un immortel. Il gouvernait, il ne vivait pas.

Severus avait donné de quoi manger à Sirius avant de partir, tout comme Lucius, sachant que la soirée allait être longue. Les deux chiens restaient assis, espérant qu'on les oublie. Surtout Remus qui percevait les regards de Greyback.

Et alors que les plats disparaissaient magiquement, tous attendaient dans un silence d'église que le Lord se retirait. C'était toujours ainsi. Les mangemorts se retrouvaient avec carte blanche pour boire et se livrer aux pires excès car leur Maître était alors perdu dans une sensation euphorique de pouvoir, et rentrait généralement chez lui. Et puis après un sourire, voyant que Harry somnolait, il claqua des doigts. Le survivant se leva sans comprendre pourquoi. On ne lui avait rien ordonné.

Et le mot résonna dans sa tête. « Obéis ».

Sans pouvoir contrôler son corps, il arriva au niveau de la table, et se hissa dessus, évitant habilement couverts et assiettes. Et son corps bougea de lui-même. Il se dirigea d'un pas léger, souple et parfaitement contrôlé jusqu'à Blaise. Le jeune mangemort n'en menait pas large, mais il faisait en sorte qu'on en sache rien. Harry se pencha gracieusement, tel un félin jusqu'à son visage, se rapprochant juste un peu trop près, avant de murmurer.

.

- Bienvenue parmi nous, Blaise Zabini.

.

La tablée entière se leva pour applaudir. Même Severus qui eut réellement peur cette fois-ci. Il l'avait lié à Salazar, il l'avait lié à Lui. Il le contrôlait parfaitement. Harry revint près de son Maître qui se levait, et Voldemort, suivit de Draco et de son chien, partit dans ses appartements. C'était à Lucius de diriger, et de montrer l'exemple.

Quand ils ne sentirent plus la présence du Maître, les mangemorts se détendirent sensiblement, et les gestes se firent plus légers. Bellatrix lança des regards noirs à la ronde, en s'appropriant la meilleure bouteille de vin, tandis que les autres discutaient tranquillement, la plupart des dernières missions sanglantes qu'ils avaient fait. Mais alors que Blaise parlait à voix basse avec Severus, sachant que la soirée allait très vite dégénérer, Greyback lança.

.

- Dis-moi, Lucius, tu nous prêterais bien ton louveteau, n'est-ce pas?

Ça y était. Ça dégénérait.

- Laisse-le où il est répondit le blond d'une voix glaciale. Je t'ai dit non une fois, la présence des autres ne me fera pas changer d'avis.

- Si je n'était pas qu'à moitié lucide, je dirais que tu le protège, fit Bellatrix.

- Je le protège de vous, répliqua Lucius. Le silence qui s'en suivit ne l'impressionna pas. Il est le présent que m'a fait le Maître. Si vous pensez que je vous laisserait me l'abimer parce que vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'incapables, vous vous trompez lourdement.

- De... quoi... nous as-tu traité, je te prie? Le regard de sa belle sœur était torve.

- D'incapables, Bella, répondit Lucius en insistant lourdement sur le surnom. Je n'ai manqué aucune de mes missions contrairement à toi. Si ce n'était pas le cas, tu aurais ton jouet, toi aussi. Mais j'ai beau regarder à tes pieds, il n'y a rien, finit-il avec un sourire.

.

Cela acheva de faire rire les mangemorts. La femme serra les dents et encaissa. Ils allaient tous payer un jour. Potter, Lucius, et tous ces crétins qui se mettaient en travers du Maître et d'elle. Elle se servit un autre verre.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, les lieux ressemblaient à une orgie, certains dormant sur d'autres, à moitié déshabillés, la plupart soûls, tous extrêmement dangereux. Seuls Lucius, Severus et Blaise n'avaient rien prit. Surtout pas de cette drogue étrange qui laissait planer l'esprit. Une potion trouvée par hasard il y avait longtemps et qui emportait les pensées loin de la réalité, donnant une impression de force, mais surtout une agressivité très prononcée.

Le seul incident regrettable fut d'en faire boire à Sirius pour amuser la galerie, et qui finit par vomir ses tripes une heure plus tard dans un coin. Et lorsque tout le monde s'écroula, Lucius fit venir les elfes de maison pour remettre tout ce beau monde dans son lit.

Blaise allait retourner dans l'aile réservée aux plus jeunes, mais Lucius l'emmena autre part discrètement. Il avait une chambre provisoire dûe à sa nouvelle entrée dans le cercle intime de Voldemort.

.

...

.

Draco se réveilla, et vit que la lune baignait la chambre de lumière. Plus loin, Voldemort dans son lit, lui tournant certainement le dos. Les rideaux semi-transparents du baldaquin empêchaient de distinguer clairement les choses. Il se pencha sur le flanc, et aperçut la couche de Harry. Il était sur le côté, mais ses reins se tordaient, mettant à vue le bas de son ventre, et son sexe.

Il était beau, fragile, et séduisant sans le vouloir. Il regarda longuement la verge qui roulait parfois sur la cuisse lorsque le Gryffondor se replaçait plus confortablement. Draco se rendit compte qu'il frottait doucement son propre sexe de ses doigts à travers le tissu du pyjama quand le Maître soupira.

Il se leva en faisant le moins de bruit possible, et marcha à grandes enjambées sur la moquette moelleuse. Il se pencha, et alors qu'un seul de ses doigts avait touché le brun, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, hypnotisant le blond de son regard émeraude. Draco lui plaqua doucement une main sur la bouche, et l'invita à le suivre en lui faisant signe de se taire, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Le Serpentard détacha doucement le collier du brun, et les deux garçons partirent rapidement dans la salle de bains, et dès que Draco eut lancé les sorts d'intimité, Harry ouvrit la bouche pour demander ce qu'il se passait, et reçut les lèvres de du blond en réponse. Il répondit immédiatement, entourant la taille fine de ses bras.

Maladroitement, fiévreusement, entre deux soupirs, les vêtements furent enlevés, les mains parcoururent le corps ami, pressant les chairs, griffant parfois, sans que jamais les bouches ne se quittent. Et puis le blond retourna Harry contre le mur, se collant à lui en enfonçant ses doigts. Les gémissements du Gryffondor ne lui permirent pas de le faire longtemps, il le pénétra rapidement.

Le bruit de ses bourses contre la chair ferme et ronde emplissait la pièce, plus fort que les petits gémissements qu'ils n'osaient, même avec le sort lancé par le Serpentard. Draco sentit qu'il allait venir, il en était tout proche, il en avait eut tellement envie. Il prit la verge du brun dans sa main, et la caressa, presque brusquement, pressant sans douceur la hampe, faisant haleter Harry. Et dans un mouvement saccadé, incontrôlé, il jouit au fond de son amant.

Harry n'avait pas eut sa part, alors il le retourna, et sans attendre son consentement, il se baissa et prit le sexe plus qu'humide en bouche. Harry du se mordre la paume de la main pour ne pas hurler. Il allait venir. Il ne lui manquait que... juste une toute petite chose. Alors que la bouche gourmande allait et venait toujours plus vite sur son sexe, l'image du Maître, jeune, beau, purement sadique, le masturbant violemment en le regardant droit dans les yeux s'imposa à son esprit. Et une longue giclée atterrit dans la bouche de Draco.

Il se baissa immédiatement pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Alors qu'il se séparaient, essoufflés mais heureux, le blond lui souffla à l'oreille.

.

- Je sais que tu as aussi pensé à lui quand tu as jouit.

.

Il eurent un petit rire, avant que Draco n'ouvre la porte et qu'ils repartent dans leurs lits. Harry remit lui-même son collier, avant de se coucher, heureux.

Dans son lit, le Maître souriait. D'ici quelques temps, Ce serait lui qui ordonnerait à Draco et Harry de venir dans son lit pour le satisfaire.

.

...

.

Sirius se retournait dans le grand lit, pâle comme la mort. À son chevet, Severus très inquiet. Il n'y avait aucun contrepoison, il n'avait d'autre choix que d'attendre. Il passa la main dans les cheveux tressés, et l'animagus se retourna, et se hissa pour mettre sa tête sur les cuisses de Severus. Le Maître des potions caressa encore le flot sombre avant de positionner ses doigts à des endroits stratégiques et d'entamer un massage crânien. Ses longs doigts experts eurent vite fait de soulager Sirius, qui soupira d'aise avant de s'agripper à la taille du mangemort et de dormir.

Severus continua longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente plus lui-même ses articulations. Une seule idée lui passait en tête. Faire payer le crétin qui l'avait obligé à donner ça à Sirius.

Il le veilla longtemps, le jour se levait, et en même temps, le bleu océan des yeux du Gryffondor trouvèrent les deux onyx de son Maître.

.

- Comment te sens-tu?

Un faible gémissement lui répondit. Il entoura instinctivement le corps de Sirius entre ses bras, le serrant contre lui.

- Je suis désolé.

Sirius enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Severus eut un faible sursaut. Il n'avait pas fait attention, mais...

- Sirius... Dis quelque chose.

L'animagus le regarda en souriant, silencieux.

- Sirius. Dis quelque chose s'il te plait.

.

Il ne dit toujours rien, se contentant d'exprimer ce qu'il ressent par ses yeux. Sa peau n'est pourtant plus pâle, le mal est passé. Et Severus comprend. Il se baisse légèrement, et s'empare de ces lèvres tentatrices. Après un court et chaste baiser, les yeux mi-clos, tout contre la bouche de Sirius il murmure.

.

- Crois-tu que je pourrais vraiment t'embrasser si tu étais un chien? Tu ne l'est pas, Sirius.

- Alors embrasse-moi encore.

.

Il avait voulu en faire un chien docile, mais lui-même ne s'en satisfaisait pas. Alors Sirius serait son docile amant. Il le prit possessivement. Severus n'avais pas apprit à donner en douceur, il donnait sans réfléchir. Il ralenti alors que Sirius caressait sa joue. Le maître des potions l'allongea, et comme à son habitude, l'animagus se colla à lui en s'agrippant avant de s'endormir rassuré.

.

...

.

- Où tu vas?

- Je peux pas laisser faire ça!

- Tu vas te faire prendre, Charlie! Harry, Remus et Sirius ne sont pas revenus! Comment veux-tu y échapper, toi?

- Rentre! Je dois y aller sinon je m'en voudrais toute ma vie!

- Charlie attention!

.

Un éclair toucha le grand roux, et Lee parvint à lancer un sort à leur attaquant, embusqué jusque là. Il le rata d'un cheveux, et un autre sort l'atteignit dans le dos. Merde, pensa-t-il avant de sombrer. Blaise baissa sa capuche, et fit rapidement léviter les corps des deux Gryffondor avant que toute la maison ne le voie.

Il avait du veiller toute la nuit devant la maison des Weasley parce qu'il avait eut une sorte de pressentiment. Cela faisait bientôt une semaine que Harry était au manoir, et courageux et unis comme ils l'étaient, une vague de sortie devrait avoir lieu. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de monde, la maison servant surtout de lieu de passage pour la résistance. Severus était avec lui, mais il ne pouvait simplement pas les laisser repartir. Le Lord le saurait. Il était d'ailleurs presque persuadé que les sbires les plus vils du Maître observaient en silence pour rapporter tout ce qu'il se passait.

Mais comment allaient-il faire? Comment garder leur survie?

.

- Blaise, chuchota Severus. J'ai un plan. Mais il va falloir que tu soit fort dans ton esprit. Vraiment très fort.

- Bien.

.

Ils transplanèrent avec les prisonniers dans le manoir, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Bellatrix, toujours près du Maître qui parlait, eut un regard noir. Elle avait laissé son tour de garde, et elle venait de perdre une belle occasion. En voyant les deux corps, Voldemort eut un sourire satisfait. L'équipe de Lucius n'était pas la meilleure pour rien.

.

- Eh bien Severus, quelle belle prise tu as fait là.

- L'honneur ne me reviens pas, Maître. Blaise à inauguré sa première sortie de lui-même.

- Blaise? Dit le Lord agréablement surpris. Pour cette prise et cette première fois, je t'accorde le droit de les tuer toi-même. Ce sont des résistants, mais du menu fretin, au final.

- Maître, dit Blaise.

- Qu'y a-t-il? Tuer te répugnerais-t-il?

- Non Maître mais je... J'aimerais les garder.

- Tu n'es qu'un novice quel droits penses-tu avoir? Tu ne saurais pas mater des chiens.

- Je ne les veux pas pour chiens, dit Blaise avec un sourire torve. Bellatrix blêmit.

- Avoir des membres de la résistance libres, même s'ils partagent ta couche pourrait être dangereux pour moi, dit Voldemort que la nouvelle n'avait pas choqué.

- Milord, je m'en remets à votre jugement. Sans baguette, ils sont incapables de quelque magie que ce soit. Ils sont bien moins puissants que Potter ou même moi. Mais je pense qu'un dresseur de Dragons nous serait utile. Il a lui-même dressés ceux qui ont été choisis pour la coupe de feu. J'ai appris que Lee Jordan était doué dans ce domaine, et avait montré ses aptitudes auprès de Charlie Weasley.

- Ce serait un avantage certain. Contrôler ces bêtes nous donneraient une gloire et une puissance écrasante que personne ne pourrait alors remettre en cause. Je t'accorde ta requête Blaise. Mais au moindre faux pas, je les tue sans aucun remords. Toi avec.

- C'est un honneur Maître. Merci infiniment de m'accorder votre confiance, dit Blaise en s'agenouillant.

.

Bellatrix rageait. Elle n'avait eut aucun avantage, elle. Pourtant elle était puissante, elle était la plus douée en magie noire et... Elle rougit violemment alors que le Lord relevait son menton d'un doigt et la regardait intensément. Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis dernièrement, redevenant humains, si l'on exceptait cette couleur rouge sang.

.

- Ramènes-moi une prise, Bella, et je te récompenserais comme il se doit, ma chatte.

.

La mangemort aurait pu fondre sous ce geste. Elle sourit en fermant les yeux. Elle était une privilégiée. Elle lui lança un regard fier et fit une courte révérence avant de partir vers le terrier. Elle aurait sa proie, elle aussi.

.

...

.

Lee ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Il était sur quelque chose de mou et doux. Un... lit? Il se releva précipitamment avant que Remus lui pose une main sur la poitrine en le rassurant du regard. Charlie était déjà assis, très perturbé apparemment.

.

- Vous m'avez sauvé professeur Lupin? Où sommes-nous? Harry aussi y a réchappé?

- Chut, dit le lycanthrope. Nous sommes au manoir Malefoy. Dans les appartements de Lucius. Et nous ne sommes pas, enfin vue la situation, nous ne sommes pas en danger.

- Pardon?

- Nous ne sommes pas ceux que vous croyez, fit Severus près de lui. Jordan sursauta.

- Je sais que c'est difficile à avaler. Mais...

- Ils vous ont lavé le cerveau!

- Non, Lee, dit Charlie qui parlait pour la première fois. Professeur Snape vous allez devoir lui montrer parce que honnêtement si je ne l'avais pas vu, je n'y aurais jamais cru.

Lee eut un regard apeuré avant que Snape s'assoie près de lui à la place que Remus lui cédait. Mais si c'était Charlie qui lui disait, de cette voix naturelle, alors il avait confiance. Après quelques minutes de légilimancie, une larme coula sur sa joue brune.

- Mais Harry... Il est avec _Lui_?

- Vivant, Jordan, dit Severus. Retenez qu'il est vivant et en bonne santé. Maintenant il faudra trouver une solution. Nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser dormir chez Blaise. C'est un novice, et peu de gens se soucieraient d'enfreindre sa nouvelle autorité.

* * *

Et voilà!! Que demande le peuple? Du citron? Mais y'en aura AUSSI dans le prochain chapitre ;)

Maintenant la pub du jour! Vous voulez une peau lisse et sans aucun défaut? Un corps d'athlète sans aucun effort? Un ventre plat en vous gavant de nutella?

Ce n'est pas possible.

Mais vous pouvez en revanche laisser une review et vous laisser dire par l'auteur dans une reply combien vous êtes bons, généreux, cool et top banane. Et ça franchement ça vaut tous les corps de mannequin du monde, non?

Merci!! =D


	6. Liquidation

**Note **: Merci pour vos encouragements. J'ai eu certaines reviews me disant : Mais c'est du viol, Harry n'est pas vraiment consentant etc. En fait si. J'ai été trop implicite mais Voldemort à fouillé l'esprit de Harry, et il SAIT. Harry le dit même que Voldemort le possédait tout entier, et le Lord n'a fait que lui ouvrir les yeux sur sa vraie nature. Il n'aime pas la contrainte, comme je l'ai expliqué, lui poréfère le combat de l'esprit. Donc oui, Harry était parfaitement consentant. Surpris d'aimer ça, surement, mais consentant. =) voilà!

On me demande souvent aussi quand je publie : Tous les mercredis pour cette fic!

**Rar! **

**WhiteCoco **: Mais non tu n'est pas une perverse!! Voyons!! t'en fais pas pour l'attitude rebelle, je ne compte pas laisser Harry à l'état de spaghetti trop cuit! (sinon ce serait pas drôle!) Et aucune chance que Voldemort devienne un gentil mouton dégoulinant d'amour! berk! Pourtant le SM physique il y en a eu dans cette fic... Eh oui le sm c'est pas seulement le fouet ect. dès qu'il y a domination (par exemple en levrette) c'est du SM, oui oui! Et comme je l'ai dit, c'est publié tous les mercredis! Merci pour ta review!! Bises!

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

.

**Chapitre VI / Liquidation**

.

**Note** : Aux échecs, la liquidation consiste à échanger des pièces en milieu de partie, atténuant ainsi les tensions, en générale faite par le camp en difficultés.

.

Le Lord n'était pas dupe. Il y avait une raison pour que Blaise veuille garder les deux jeunes hommes en vie. La pitié. Le sorcier noir n'était pas mangemort par intérêt ou même de son propre gré. Mais il était curieux de savoir ce que cela donnerait. Il n'avait rien à y perdre, ils n'avaient aucun moyen d'échapper à sa mainmise.

Il caressa distraitement les cheveux de Harry, et entendit un très faible gémissement sortir de la gorge du survivant. Ce n'était plus du dégoût. Pas encore de l'envie. Peut être de la fierté, se dit le Serpentard. Il aurait pu tuer Harry Potter, cela aurait été si simple. Non. Il le voulait à lui, sous son emprise, entièrement dévoué. Le Gryffondor, sorcier parmi les plus puissants de sa génération, avait courbé l'échine face à lui.

Si les mangemorts commençaient à en avoir marre de sa domination, constater que le survivant lui obéissait de sa seule pensée les avait remis à leur place. Il avait laissé le dernier horcruxe en Harry. Il le possédait définitivement. Aucune parcelle de l'élu ne lui était inconnue. Ou presque. Mais cela viendrait avec le temps.

Draco effectua encore le geste, et pour la première fois, réussit le sortilège. Il maintient le deux liquides dans les airs, tournoyant, se frôlant sans jamais se mélanger, avant de les faire retourner dans leurs flacons sans qu'une goutte ne quitte le troupeau.

.

- J'ai faillit attendre, dit Voldemort d'une voix lasse.

- Je m'en excuse, Maître.

- Tu peux te reposer. Entre Fenrir.

.

Le loup-garou fit une courte révérence, et ses yeux brillèrent à la vue du corps à demi nu et offert de Harry, mais se concentra à nouveau sur le regard de son Maître. Il n'aimait pas que l'on convoite ses biens.

.

- La zone nord à été dégagée Maître. Trois nouveaux loups-garous sont dans nos rangs. Deux femmes et un homme pour équilibrer les naissances pures à venir.

- Bien, je suis content de toi Fenrir. Personne ne renie ton statut d'alpha?

- Non, Maître. Je pense qu'ils ne le feront pas de sitôt après que j'ai tué trois des hommes les plus forts du groupe. Mais c'était un mal nécessaire.

- Je te laisse donc en émissaire dire à notre troupe alliée de s'y installer. Je viendrais les accueillir moi-même après. Quels manoirs y sont?

- MacNair, Goyle et Lestrange.

- Fort bien. Celui de Bellatrix est plus approprié. Tu peux te retirer.

- Maître, dit-il en partant avec une courte révérence.

- Fenrir.

- Oui, Maître?

- Draco est ton prince. Tu lui doit aussi le respect.

.

Le lycanthrope baissa aussi la tête devant le blond qui jubilait à l'intérieur, et partit en grinçant les dents. Ce prétentieux fils à papa allait payer.

Le Lord se leva peu après qu'il soit partit. Le manoir Lestrange était de loin le plus confortable, et puisque seul Rodolphus y résidait, il devait voir Bellatrix pour qu'elle tienne en ordre ce secteur pour lui, aidée de son mari. Harry dodelina de la tête, et sa chaine cliqueta. Le Maître partait encore? En réalité il ne le voyait vraiment que le matin ou le soir. Le reste du temps il était plutôt seul à se tourner les pouces, si Draco n'était pas avec lui.

Mais récemment, il avait trouvé un nouveau jeu. Il s'allongeait dans la tache de lumière que faisait le soleil sur l'épais tapis, et observait le ciel, parfois nuageux, se perdant dans les vol des oiseaux, et imaginait sa propre histoire. Il pouvait rester des heures sans bouger, sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Mais dès que le Maître revenait, il en avait conscience, il savait, tout comme il savait quand Draco était proche de lui.

Il lui arrivait assez souvent de repenser à la guerre, la destruction de tout ce en quoi il croyait. Son échec. Alors il se roulait en boule, trop faible pour accepter qu'il ait abandonné tout le monde, heureux de vivre. C'était souvent à ce moment que Voldemort revenait, chassant toute pensée de son esprit. Et puis sa condition s'était améliorée. Il portait désormais un pantalon lâche, et avait droit à une couverture la nuit, sur son énorme coussin.

Sans compter un repas que lui donnait les elfes dans une jatte sur le sol. Même les Dursley l'avaient plus mal traité si on comptait les insultes, les coups et les humiliations. Son Maître ne le frappait jamais, ne l'insultait jamais. Quant aux humiliations, elles n'en étaient pas vraiment, puisqu'il était toujours dans la brume de sa jouissance lorsqu'elles venaient.

Draco avait suivit le Lord, détachant sa chaîne pour l'emmener au salon. Le bureau lui était naturellement interdit quand il était seul. Voldemort ne leur accorda pas un regard, et Draco l'attacha en lui adressant un sourire avant de suivre vivement le Maître.

Harry eut tout juste le temps de lui répondre sincèrement avant de s'étaler royalement sur son coussin. Un hibou cogna à la fenêtre. Un joli hibou gris et terre. Harry se leva, il reconnaissait l'animal pour l'avoir déjà vu venir de nombreuses fois. L'oiseau entra par la fenêtre et sembla chercher. Le Maître venait de partir, il l'avait manqué d'une seconde.

Harry caressa la tête de l'animal, et alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte pour lui ouvrir, qu'il puisse délivrer son message, le volatile se dandinait sur ses deux pattes, patient. Harry n'avait pas prévu que ce mangemort attendrait devant la porte. Il était grand, les cheveux noirs courts, et de profondes cernes ornaient son visage cadavérique. Dolohov.

Si Bellatrix voulait la mort de l'élu, Dolohov voulait les faveurs de la mangemort. Et le passage à trépas du Gryffondor était son pass pour le décolleté avantageux et la puissance de Bella. Le hibou ne se soucia pas des deux hommes et partit dans un couloir rejoindre le destinataire du parchemin qu'il portait.

Le survivant n'eut même pas le temps de crier qu'il se sentit poussé dans le salon, et il entendit la porte se fermer avant de sentir les premiers coups. Dolohov ne prendrais pas le risque d'user de magie dans les appartements du Maître. L'élu ne pouvait plus se défendre. La privation de ces derniers jours l'avaient laissé faible, et il faut le dire, le mangemort était déjà un dur à cuire.

Il ne put que se rouler en boule alors que son ventre, son visage, ses bras étaient martelé du pied et du couteau du mangemort, lui faisant cracher sang et salive. Alors que le rire du plus grand résonnait, en un dernier coup, il entendit, et sentit une de ses côtes se briser. Il ne pu pas crier, cela lui faisait encore plus mal. Si il y a quelques minutes il tentait désespérément au sol de se protéger, là il resta prostré, mou. Dolohov s'accroupit près de son visage, et lui releva le menton avec un couteau, entaillant légèrement la chair.

.

- Dis-lui que c'était moi, et tes petits copains passeront à la trappe, petit con.

.

Il sourit avant de trouver une meilleure sécurité que le silence de l'élu. Il prononça un sort d'oubliette rapide et trop faible pour être perçu, et laissa la tête retomber, avisant avec un grand plaisir les yeux de Harry baignés de larmes, son nez dégoulinant de sang. Il était pitoyable.

Il avait à présent des bleus encore rouges sur tout son corps tremblant, des égratignures et des estafilades plus longues. Il pissait le sang de partout. Une plaie, se dit le mangemort avec satisfaction avant de repartir comme il était venu.

Harry ne parvient pas à bouger. Le moindre mouvement lui arrachait un cri. Il savait qu'il avait été frappé. Mais pas par qui. Son pantalon était déchiré là ou des coups de couteaux avaient été faits, il avait mal, si mal. Jamais Voldemort ne lui aurait fait ça.

Il savait que c'était son pire ennemi, mais il savait au plus profond de lui que jamais le Lord ne l'aurait traité comme cela. Il perdait trop de sang, il ne pouvait pas bouger. Dans un dernier souffle plein d'espoir, embrumé dans le délire qui s'emparait de lui, seule ces syllabes franchirent ses lèvres.

.

- Maître... Maître...

.

Et le néant l'arracha violemment au monde réel.

.

...

.

Le Lord était assis en face de Bellatrix, Draco toujours à ses côtés, sa cape rouge de mise. Lucius était venu, afin d'être mis au courant en tant que bras droit.

.

- Ton manoir sera dirigé par toi, Bella. Je compte sur toi et ton mari pour que tout se passe bien. Ce sont des membres importants de notre organisation.

- Maître les résistants...

- Le reste d'entre eux m'importe peu. Je sais que tu seras à la hauteur.

- Bien sûr, Maître. C'est un honneur, dit la femme en baissant la tête.

- Lucius, le...

- Maître?

- Draco va dans mes appartements. Tout de suite.

- Oui, Maître, dit le blond en se précipitant dehors.

- Lucius je te laisse régler la question auprès du ministre. Il doit savoir qu'ils sont là.

- Oui, Maître.

.

Le Lord se leva et partit rapidement dehors. Il avait appelé, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. C'était un pur cri de désespoir, et jamais Harry n'aurait fait appel à lui comme cela. Surtout pas à lui. Il n'eut que quelques secondes de marche, rejoignant pratiquement Draco alors que celui-ci ouvrait l'imposante porte de chêne.

Il se précipita au sol sur le survivant inconscient et très pâle. Voldemort s'arrêta au seuil. Qui avait fait cela? Qui avait osé pensé être son égal, son supérieur pour porter la main sur son bien? D'un mouvement, il réveilla Harry de force. Il s'approcha, et chose rare, s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

.

- Qui?

- ... Sais pas... Maître.

.

Il sombra à nouveau. Voldemort posa la tête au sol avec un soin que le blond ne lui connaissait pas et se releva, le visage dangereusement fermé. Draco eut un mouvement de recul, tout en gardant Harry dans ses bras.

.

- Lave-le. Soigne-le.

.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il avait transplané. Les barrières étaient posées par lui. Il les brisait quand bon lui semblait, même si c'était pratiquement impossible pour un sorcier normal.

Draco détacha précautionneusement le collier, et appela quelques elfes pour l'aider. Rapidement, une bassine d'eau et de quoi laver les blessures arrivaient. Il serait rapidement sur pied. Mais il garderait des bandages quelques jours. Les blessures qui n'étaient pas magiques étaient difficilement réparables d'un sort.

Ce qui inquiétait le blond, c'était la possessivité du Maître. Il reviendrait, il serait en colère. Il espérait juste que cela ne retombe pas sur lui ou Harry.

.

...

.

- Prends sa laisse, comma ça. Tire doucement vers toi, il est calme, habitues-le à toi.

- J'arriverais mieux à me concentrer si tu ne te collais pas à moi comme ça.

.

Charlie eut un rire léger. Tant qu'il était près de ses dragons, le reste n'existait plus. Cela faisait un moment que Lee lui lançait des perches, mais il préférait ne pas y répondre. Il voulait bien passer une nuit avec lui, mais il n'était pas prêt à s'engager émotionnellement. Il ne l'avait jamais été.

Ils étaient dans l'immense jardin, sous l'œil de Blaise qui regardait, en dehors de l'enclos magique le jeune dragon rouge se faire dompter avec douceur. Un garde vint l'avertir, et il héla les deux « prisonniers » pour qu'ils arrêtent toute activité immédiatement. Les deux à peine sortis, Blaise les fit plier le genou d'un sort avant que Voldemort ne transplane devant eux.

.

- Où était-tu, Blaise cette dernière heure?

- Ici même, Maître.

- Eux?

- Aussi, Maître.

.

Un esprit envahit le sien, violemment, mais rapidement. Le Lord sut qu'il avait dit la vérité. Nombre de choses dans les pensées du sorcier noir ne lui était pas accessible, mais il savait ce qu'il voulait savoir. Il repartit de la même manière.

.

- C'était quoi ça?

- Un problème, Jordan. Quelqu'un à touché à Harry.

- Il va bien?

- Je pense que oui. Sinon vous ne seriez plus là.

- On a rien fait!

- Ça lui aurait soulagé les nerfs, Charlie.

- Le dragon s'est énervé. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse continuer aujourd'hui.

- Alors on rentre. Il ne vaut pas mieux rester là. Je vais vous conduire là où vous dormirez. Vous y resterez jusqu'à ce soir. Ne demandez rien.

- Je...

- D'accord, dit Charlie en faisant taire Lee.

.

Blaise les conduisit devant lui par plusieurs couloirs, pour finalement arriver à une petite pièce, presque nue, ne comportant qu'un grand matelas, et une salle de douche vraiment très basique. Il y avait une fenêtre, mais comme elle se situait à une bonne centaine de mètres du sol, personne n'aurait pu s'y risquer. Blaise les laissa là, et ferma la porte, avant d'y apposer une batterie de sorts. Il rejoignit ensuite la salle du Maître. Tous savaient qu'il allait les convoquer pour savoir qui avait eut l'audace de faire ça.

Ils étaient tous là. Tous ceux qui avaient passé les portes du manoir aujourd'hui. Environ quarante mangemorts. Bellatrix et Lucius furent mis de côté immédiatement. Mais curieusement, la femme de Lestrange affichait un sourire très satisfait. Et elle regardait beaucoup sur sa droite, au lieu de ne voir que le Maître comme à son habitude.

Ils baissaient tous la tête, la peur au ventre. Le seul a être serein était Dolohov. Sa Bella savait, et elle lui avait promis un alibi. Il n'avait pas prévu que le Lord soit bien plus observateur qu'il n'y paraissait, et qu'il ne soit si pervers dans son esprit. C'est avec la sensation d'avaler un glaçon qu'il entendit sa voix résonner dans la salle.

.

- Si l'un d'entre vous me livre celui qui a cru pouvoir jouer avec mon bien, le misérable qui est passé outre mes ordres, je lui accorderait ce qu'il voudra. Tout ce qu'il voudra.

- Le voici, Maître, minauda Bellatrix, en pointant Dolohov.

- Vrai, Bella? Si tu me ment, tu sais ce qu'il t'arrivera.

- Il est venu lui-même se confier à moi, Maître, dit la femme effrayée. Je vous jure que c'est lui!

.

Voldemort savait qu'elle ne mentait pas. Il savait qu'elle était au courant. Il savait qu'elle craquerait. En une seconde, Dolohov sentit son esprit fouillé violemment, presque douloureusement, et sans qu'il aie eut le temps de prendre une respiration, ses muscles, son corps hurla de douleur.

Les autres avaient fait un cercle autour du puni. Le doloris serait long, violent. Il serait remit à sa place. Sa bouche s'était ouverte dans un cri muet, ses membres s'étaient crispés, et Voldemort n'arrêta que quelques temps après que tout son corps soit devenu mou.

.

- Partez. Tous. Toi tu reste, dit-il en touchant le bras de Bellatrix.

La femme jubilait littéralement. Elle avait eut tout ce qu'elle désirait aujourd'hui. Lorsque la salle fut à nouveau vide, il parla lentement.

- Tu ne me l'aurais pas dit sans récompense, n'est-ce pas?

- Je ne savais pas que cela vous tenait tant à cœur, dit-elle, prudente.

- Tu es intelligente, Bellatrix. Ne me tente pas à t'asséner le même traitement que lui. Pour ta propre santé je vais faire ton souhait à ta place. Sortir d'ici saine et sauve. Dehors.

.

La mangemort se mordit la joue de rage, et sortit en silence, les larmes aux yeux. Ce petit... Harry Potter allait bouffer la poussière!

.

...

.

- Tout va bien?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

- Qu'est-il arrivé?

- Rien que tu ne doive savoir, Remus. Harry va bien, d'accord?

- D'accord.

.

Deux bras entourèrent le lycanthrope. La voix douce de Lucius parvint à ses oreilles.

.

- Ne t'en fais pas. La tension est encore trop grande.

.

Un timide baiser dans son cou lui répondit. Curieux, il laissa Lupin faire.

Des doigts passèrent entre les pans de la cape noire, juste sous la chemise fine du Serpentard. Remus, rouge écrevisse, cachait sa tête dans le cou du blond. Il toucha du bout des doigts les abdominaux bien dessinés, les hanches fermes et étroites, et Lucius sourit en le sentant frustré de trouver la lisière du pantalon. Il le laissa se débattre. Voir ce trop timide et doux garçon se battre contre lui-même pour être un peu actif était jouissif pour les yeux et les sens.

Ses doigts doux effleuraient tout juste sa peau, exacerbaient ses sens, le faisaient craquer. Il retira sa cape et sa chemise lentement, dévoilant ses muscles dessinés à la perfection, les contractant légèrement pour le plaisir de voir les yeux de Remus s'agrandir de désir. Il était plus large d'épaules que lui, plus épais, musculeux, mais Remus n'avait rien à lui envier avec sa beauté d'éphèbe, son corps de lait tendre et longiligne, ses courbes affolantes et sa réserve touchante.

Presque comme un petit animal curieux, il se colla à son amant, laissant de courts et chastes baisers sur la peau qu'il adulait, partout, le cou, sur la veine palpitante, rappelant celle du sexe, la clavicule, longue, le muscle du torse, dur et fragile à la fois. Ses doigts s'égaraient, légers à la surface des hanches et des côtes de Lucius, il fermait les yeux, religieux.

Il enserra la taille, et ses mains se perdirent dans la chevelure épaisse du Serpentard. Les cheveux étaient le fétiche de Remus. Le Gryffondor leva la tête, et embrassa les lèvres offertes. Il caressa la langue, appréciant le goût, jouant avec, mordillant les lèvres. C'était la première fois qu'il dominait un baiser. Et c'était drôlement bon!

Lucius ne tient plus. Il aimait la douceur de son lycanthrope, mais là, il avait un gros problème très dur et il voulait le résoudre au plus vite. En moins de deux, Remus fut torse nu, et le Serpentard s'agenouillait face à lui en descendant son pantalon. Lupin était rouge... Comme ce sexe dressé face à lui. Sans lâcher le pantalon à présent sur les chevilles de Lupin, Il lécha de la largeur de sa langue, généreusement, faisant gémir le Gryffondor qui se mordait le poing, mort de honte. Lucius continua son traitement, mordillant parfois, prenant la hampe dans sa bouche par le côté, laissant de longues trainées de salive qui se perdaient sur les bourses, dans les poils argentés.

Il englouti la longueur sans prévenir, aspirant doucement, goûtant le sexe comme une gourmandise dont il se repaissait. Remus ne tient plus et criait presque sans retenue. Il allait venir si le blond continuait comme ça. Le Serpentard n'attendait que ça.

Il se releva, et à un mètre de Remus qui avait les jambes encore entravées, il baissa son propre pantalon, humide de sa semence, et dévoila son érection à son amant. Il était puissant, beau, presque animal. Et il le voulait. Pourtant il ne revient pas vers lui, non. Lucius s'allongea tout simplement sur sa cape étendue à terre, et releva un genou. Et là, il blasphéma.

Sa main se perdit dans son pubis, il gémissait sans retenue, et son poing se referma sur la hampe dégoulinante de pré-sperme. Il se masturbait lentement, mais chaque mouvement lui arrachait un long râle. Il fallut deux mouvements au Gryffondor pour reconnecter ses neurones face au spectacle, se débarrasser du vêtement gênant et retirer la main de Lucius pour s'y mettre lui, à califourchon. Il eut honte, en appui sur le torse pâle, mais son envie prit la place, et envoya ses trop nombreux neurones dans ses orteils.

Il mit lui-même le sexe de Lucius contre son anus et poussa. C'était... électrique. Il s'aida de ses cuisses, n'ayant cure que c'était fatiguant, les yeux voilés, ne voyait pas que Lucius le dévorait du regard, ainsi offert.

Il perdit pied quand le blond le masturba lentement mais fermement, et il s'empala toujours plus vite, dans ce bruit délicieusement humide et pervers. Il souffla sous l'effort, gémissant sans retenue, griffant la peau du Serpentard en sueur, faisant claquer ses fesses rondes contre les hanches qui venaient à sa rencontre.

Il accéléra, se jetant presque sur la hampe dressée, et jouit dans la main de Lucius, criant son nom, rejetant la tête en arrière.

Le fourreau de feu se contracta brusquement, et le blond vint, serrant les globes de chair entre ses mains.

Remus s'allongea sur le torse qui était pour lui, à présent, se foutant de savoir si son sperme le salirait. Il voulait simplement profiter, et reprendre sa respiration en écoutant le cœur de celui qui avait prit le sien.

.

- Remus...

- Je t'aime.

.

Il rougit violemment. Ça lui avait échappé. En fait non. Il voulait le dire. Il cacha son visage, et voulu commencer une suite de mots tous plus tordus les uns que les autres, disant que ce n'était pas grave qu'il ne voulait pas de réponse, qu'il aurait même du ne rien dire, et que...

.

- Je t'aime aussi.

.

Il sourit contre le cou, l'embrassant. La vie pouvait être douce quelques fois.

.

...

.

- Alors?

- Quelqu'un à touché Harry. Il va bien, Black.

- Ne m'appelle pas par mon nom. Je ne l'aime pas.

- Alors arrête de me regarder comme si une réponse allait sortir de ma bouche. Je n'en ait pas. Si Harry était blessé, alors il est probable que le Maître fasse appel à moi, et dans ce cas je pourrais te tenir au courant de la situation. Autrement, tout va bien. Donc cesses de t'inquiéter.

- ...

- Qu'as-tu marmonné?

- Rien.

.

Sirius se remit en boule dans le sofa. Il savait bien que Snape était logique, pourtant quelque chose l'énervait. Il était dans sa bulle, mais Severus ne jouait pas le jeu. Ils ne s'étaient pas touchés plus que du bout des lèvres depuis sa maladie.

Il avait sentit que le maître des cachots avait un peu peur, et n'avait certainement aucune idée de la manière dont « ça » se passait. Surtout entre deux hommes. Et il savait que Severus aimait les filles. Il n'était pas tombé amoureux de Lily pour rien.

C'était à lui de le diriger vers son corps, de lui apprendre, lui faire aimer. **(1)**Mais Snape ne sortait jamais de son cocon protecteur, fait d'acide et de sarcasmes, de robes noires et de solitude. Sauf quand il avait peur. Et l'autre soir, il avait eut peur pour Sirius.

L'animagus s'allongea sur les jambes du potioniste comme d'habitude, se délectant des longs doigts habiles qui caressaient son front et la naissance de ses cheveux. Il ruminait. Alors le noble prit un coussin, et l'enfonça sur la figure de son maître favori.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Severus rougit de colère et commença à crier, mais Sirius riait comme un gamin, balançant d'autres oreillers. Si jamais il atteignait la douche, ce serait mille points bonus! Et puis le visage froid se dérida, et il se mit à poursuivre son assaillant. Une bouffée de fraîcheur, un rayon d'espoir dans sa vie grise qui se nommait Sirius.

.

...

.

- Charlie j'ai froid.

- Je n'ai rien sur moi. Prends la couverture.

- Y'a des bestioles dedans.

- Lee tu n'est qu'une fillette.

- J'ai quand même froid.

- Viens.

.

Le métis n'attendait que ça. Il se blotti dans les bras du dragonnier, frémissant alors qu'il voyait le biceps près de sa bouche, qu'une longue cicatrice soulignait. Il se retient de ronronner, et se laissa aller. Charlie veillait. La porte s'ouvrit sur Blaise qui eut un sourire face au spectacle.

.

- J'ai froid, se défendit Lee.

- La couverture n'attendait que toi, dit Charlie d'un ton amusé.

- Y'a des...

- Bestioles dedans, je sais, compléta Blaise. C'était en attendant.

.

D'un coup de poignet, la couverture rongée disparut, le matelas laissa place à un tapis épais et moelleux, et deux fauteuils dessus, tandis qu'un grand lit apparaissait, avec de grosses couette. La salle d'eau aussi se fit plus accueillante.

.

- Je n'ai mit qu'un lit mais...

- On va faire avec te dérange pas, dit Jordan avant que Charlie n'ait pu en placer une.

- Oui mais si vous voulez...

- Naaaaan, c'est pas grave et puis c'est que pour dormir et puis...

- On a comprit, dit Charlie d'un ton presque las. Lee rougit autant qu'il pu, ce qui donna une jolie couleur terre cuite.

.

Blaise remit des sorts sur la porte, de sorte que seule sa marque propre pouvait ouvrir.

.

- Dans ce panneau, il y aura de quoi manger, dit-il en montrant une toute petite porte dans le mur en bois.

- Merci, Blaise. C'est dommage, tu sais, si on s'était parlés avant...

- C'est rien, fit le sorcier noir. Au fait grande nouvelle je dors ici ce soir.

- ...

- ...

- Je n'ai pas d'appartement propre, et je ne fais plus partie des novices. Et vous êtes sous ma garde. Et déranger le Maître pour un autre appartement relève du suicide en ce moment. Sans son accord toute autre porte ouverte est un piège mortel.

- Oh.

- Oui, mais vous en faites pas, le lit est grand.

- Je croyais que tu pouvait en créer d'autres, dit Jordan, incrédule.

- Je pouvais, dit Blaise. Mais depuis environ trente secondes la pièce est à nouveau surveillée. J'ai du faire vite pour tout créer, et je ne voulait rien faire en plus qui ne soit pas utile pour la suite.

- Surveillée? Demanda Charlie. Tout le monde sait ce qu'on fait?

- Non. Seuls les flux magiques sont contrôlés. Depuis la fin de la réunion exceptionnelle, le sort qui permettait de savoir si quelqu'un usait de magie était levé, par le fait que le surveillant en question était aussi à la réunion. J'ai du faire très vite pour agir avant qu'il ne recommence à tout vérifier. C'est un sort simple, mais si on utilise quelque chose de plus fort que le lumos, il est immédiatement averti, on risque des problèmes si c'est pas justifié.

- Mi casa es su casa, dit Lee défaitiste.

* * *

_Et il savait que Severus aimait les filles. Il n'était pas tombé amoureux de Lily pour rien [...]_ **(1)** : c'est l'avis de Sirius, pour ceux qui se rappellent, il fait tout pleins de cochonneries à Poudlard avec Lucius héhéhé...

* * *

Et voilà! Je n'ai pas de phrase rigolotes pour les reviews aujourd'hui j'espère que vous aurez le coeur à m'en laisser une tout de même! Merci!


	7. Mastermind

Et voilà! Encore une fois merci pour vos Reviews...

**Honnêtement, ça fait plaisir quand vous laissez un mot, et ça motive à poster, donc vous privez pas, vraiment, merci d'avance. **

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

.

**Chapitre VII / Mastermind**

.

**Note** : Bon alors euh le maître des cerveaux, des esprits, on voit l'idée huhu...

.

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il sentait deux mains très douces lui bander la cuisse. Il vit l'elfe qui faisait son travail avec soin, et sourit. On l'avait retrouvé. Draco était derrière lui, soignant son visage, tenant la tête du survivant sur ses cuisses. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien. La brume qui pesait partout où il regardait se leva, et il distingua la pièce. Il était sur son coussin, et assis dans son fauteuil, Voldemort le regardait.

Il tenta de se redresser, mais la main autoritaire d'une elfe le fit se rallonger.

.

- Que s'est-il passé?

- Je... Il grimaça sous la douleur. Je ne me souviens pas.

- Je pars demain matin Draco. J'ai donné les instructions à Blaise et Lucius pour toi et la chose, mais tu aura autorité sur lui s'il y a conflit.

- Oui, Maître.

- Autre chose. Ne laisse pas Bellatrix l'approcher. Il serait fâcheux de perdre un chien aussi docile.

- Bien.

.

À ce moment là, le blond ne su s'il parlait de la femme ou de Harry. Severus cogna à ce moment, et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Il regarda Harry, déjà propre, mais toujours en mauvais état.

.

- Soigne-le comme tu peux.

- Je peux user de ma magie?

- Si cela t'es utile, oui.

- Merci, Maître.

.

Il s'agenouilla près de Harry et regarda tous ses signes vitaux le plus rapidement et le plus discrètement possible. Il mangeait normalement, n'était pas fatigué. La seule marque de maltraitance résidait en ces coups de couteaux et ces énormes bleus. Il fit boire deux potions à Harry, en y ajoutant quelques formules pour qu'elles agissent plus vite, et quelques plaies, les plus profondes, se refermèrent à moitié, tandis que la plupart des bleus disparaissaient.

Il avisa ensuite la côte cassée, et sortit une dernière préparation, proche du repoussos, et le mal fut instantanément défait, bien que les chairs abimées par l'os brisé devaient se remettre d'elles-même. Harry soupira d'aise. D'un sourire, il remercia Snape, et le professeur de potions se tourna vers son Lord.

.

- Il ne sera pas guérit avant deux jours, tout aura disparut. C'est le maximum que je puisse faire pour qu'il n'en reste absolument rien.

- Merci, Severus. Tu peux retourner chez toi.

.

Le brun fit un bref signe de tête avant de partir. Voldemort traversa à nouveau la pièce, et scruta le corps meurtri. Draco ne pourrait pas jouer avec comme il l'aurait voulu. Tant pis. Il valait mieux pour Dolohov de ne pas rencontrer son chemin les prochains jours.

Harry n'eut pas de traitement de faveur. Il eut simplement le droit de s'asseoir de manière à ce qu'il ait moins mal pour que les plaies ne s'ouvrent plus, mais il lui sembla quand même que la main paressait plus dans ses cheveux lors du dîner, même si c'était d'une manière colérique.

Draco le couvait du regard, et le Gryffondor le sentait. Il en avait besoin, se sentir protégé par le blond le rassurait. Il était même fier de savoir que le mangemort qui l'avait agressé n'était plus en état de marcher. Oui, il était la chose de Voldemort. Mais il était intouchable. Il faillit penser « Et toc ».

.

...

.

- Je prends la place du milieu, dit Lee en sautant sur le lit.

- Jordan...

- Laisse, dit Blaise. Peu importe de toutes façons.

- Ce que tu crois, dit le métisse avec une pointe d'amusement. Moi je suis certain d'avoir toujours une couette sur le dos...

.

Les deux autres avisèrent le sorcier aux dreads dans son pyjama en coton bleu. Ils se regardèrent, et Charlie se jeta sur le lit façon rugby alors que Blaise prenait le Gryffondor brun, pour l'éjecter.

Au final ce fut le bazar, le lit fut défait, et Lee, tel l'anguille, était parvenu à se retrouver entre les deux corps, bien au chaud. Blaise avait gardé ses bras autour de la taille fine, calant son bassin contre les fesses de Jordan qui ne s'en plaignait pas.

Alors qu'il s'endormait, un regard bleu sombre rencontrait deux pupilles noir profond. Lee aimait provoquer. Ils sauraient bientôt s'il assumait totalement ses paroles. Une main remonta sous son haut de coton épais, tandis qu'une autre rugueuse caressait sa joue...

.

...

.

Harry attendait, debout dans la salle vide. Au sol, des tatamis beige recouverts d'une sorte de matière ressemblant fort à se la paille tressée. Il était nu, si l'on exceptait ce pantalon large serré aux chevilles et à la taille noir, et son collier de cuir noir.

Draco avait prit la laisse épaisse dans sa main, et se tenait à côté de lui, semblant réfléchir. Effectivement il y avait un problème. Le Maître était partit, laissant la direction à Lucius et son fils, donnant ses ordres à l'assemblée, oui mais... Il devraient dormir à même le sol?

Le survivant bâilla une énième fois. Il était plus de vingt-trois heures, et il avait dû rester le dos droit durant toute la réunion des mangemorts, les fesses sur un coussin aussi épais qu'un papier cigarette.

.

- Potter, tu ressemble à un chat obèse et capricieux.

- Je ne suis pas obèse, dit Harry au sorcier noir.

- Non, mais si tu continues de rester allongé à ne rien faire, ça va pas tarder.

- Je relève que tu n'as pas nié être capricieux, dit Draco avec un sourire.

- Mfgngn...

- Disons que je n'ai rien entendu dit encore le Serpentard blond. Blaise, on pourrait mettre un lit, c'est justifié, non?

- Le Maître en aurait mit un si c'était nécessaire, dit le survivant. Si on en met un, ce sera comme lui désobéir.

- Un point pour Gryffondor, dit Blaise. Advienne que pourra, il faudra essayer de fermer l'œil.

- Ça ira avec tes bandages, Harry?

- Oui. De toutes façons le sol n'est pas très dur. Et il ne fait pas froid.

.

Soupirant, Draco s'assit par terre. Avant de constater que le sol s'enfonçait mollement en épousant la forme de son corps. Il se sourit à lui-même. Voldemort avait tout prévu.

Blaise se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Harry, allongé entre eux deux. La faible lueur de la lune caressait ses reins, son dos creusé, sa nuque, prenant au passage la main que Draco avait posé sur la hanche du Gryffondor. Il ne bougeait pas. Le blond ne pouvait pas le voir.

Il cligna les yeux lorsqu'il vit les doigts se contracter légèrement, comme sous l'effet d'un rêve. Et Harry répondit en se recalant, ondulant légèrement son bassin. Les gestes s'enchainèrent. La main blanche remonta, effleurant du bout des doigts la peau tendre, et Harry soupirait d'aise. Depuis quand...?

La mutine s'avança vers le creux du dos, appuya sur la colonne vertébrale et Harry se cambra d'instinct. Blaise ne saurait dire si le brun était totalement éveillé, mais lui, il l'était. Surtout son entrejambe. Les doigts effleurèrent les fossettes que creusaient les reins, souligna la courbes des fesses, et Harry passa une jambe par-dessus les hanches de Draco, étirant le tissu du pantalon, moulant le moindre de ses muscles.

Alors le poignet se tordit, et le bras blanc se mit entre eux deux. L'araignée de chair délicate caressait l'entrejambe visible de Harry, les ongles griffaient légèrement au travers du tissu. Les gémissements du survivant étaient clairement perçus par le Serpentard noir. Le pantalon s'étira encore, et Blaise devina l'érection de Harry, sentant que la sienne grossissait encore.

Les doigts massaient, agrippaient, caressaient sans retenue, gardant un rythme régulier, plongeant parfois dans la noirceur de leurs corps pour flatter la verge, puis revenir, comme si ce spectacle était dédié au troisième. Harry eut tout d'un coup un souffle erratique. La main avait disparut dans l'ombre de leurs bassins, il devinait au mouvement du bras que Draco le masturbait furieusement.

Les halètements devinrent gémissements, le bruit indécent de la peau fine glissant sur le gland emplit la pièce. Le mouvement fit descendre le pantalon jusque sur la moitié des fesses rondes et Blaise vit la superbe chute de reins. Les deux globes bougeaient rapidement, au rythme de la masturbation, et Harry poussait de faibles cris. Son bras s'était raccroché à l'épaule du blond.

Et alors que les bruits se rapprochaient de plus en plus, le brun se libéra dans un cri, étouffé par un baiser gourmand du Serpentard.

Draco se releva sur un coude, le regard vitreux, un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

.

- Le café manque de sucre...

.

Et merde. Le sorcier noir se remit sur le dos et se força à se détendre. La voix du blond lui parvenait de plus en plus clairement jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux, se retrouvant pour le coup en position fœtale.

.

- Bien dormi?

- Oui, merci Draco.

- Tu as bougé toute la nuit, dit Harry en souriant. Et tu parlais aussi.

- J'ai dit quoi?

- On a rien comprit, de le blond.

.

...

.

Severus tourna la tête à droite, à gauche. Il ne comprenait pas il se passait quelque chose pourtant impossible de se sortir de sa torpeur. Il le devait, il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il avait si chaud. Pourtant son corps savait que ce n'était pas un danger.

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, il se fit violence pour ouvrir les yeux. Et constater la chose énorme qui se cachait sous les couvertures sur son ventre. Sirius, pensa-t-il de suite.

Et puis ses neurones firent un pot de départ rapide car quelque chose d'humide de chaud et de trop bon pour sa santé enroulait sa verge. Merlin...

Il prit tout à fait conscience de son corps. Allongé sur le dos, les jambes écartées et les genoux relevés, il sentit que l'animagus était calé entre ses cuisses, et s'amusait comme un petit fou avec ses bijoux de famille. C'était bon...

.

- Ne regarde pas. Si tu veux, imagine que c'est une fille, lui dit la voix étouffée de Sirius.

- Haa!!

.

La bouche avait entièrement englouti son sexe. Il cru qu'il allait jouir dans la seconde. Mais quel obsédé celui-là! Lui qui voulait attendre, y aller par étapes pour mettre Sirius en confiance, voilà le « pauvre prisonnier épeuré » qui lui sautait dessus sans même attendre son réveil!

Attendez... Il avait bien dit « imagine que c'est une fille »? Black ne savait pas qu'il... Ooh, se dit le maître des potions en souriant. Quel gentil petit innocent. Innocent jouant délicatement avec ses bourses et sa hampe. Zut. Il ne voulait pas venir trop tôt.

La couverture se souleva, et comme s'il entendait ses pensées, Sirius, le visage rouge, magnifiquement rehaussé par ses trop longs cheveux ondulants, se mit à califourchon sur Severus. Sans aucune préparation, il s'empala sur le sexe dressé, les mains en appui sur le ventre blanc. Il avait jeté la tête en arrière, gémissant sans retenue, et sous le coup de la surprise, le maître des potions n'avait rien fait.

Au deuxième coup, sa main partit naturellement vers le gland rougit de Sirius, et sa paume glissa dessus, ses doigts s'enroulèrent et il commença à le caresser.

.

- Tu n'es... pas obligé, lui dit le Gryffondor en haletant.

.

Mais Snape ne répondit pas en continua. Alors l'animagus ne tient plus, se retira, et tourna le dos à Severus. À genoux, il se pencha jusqu'à ce que son torse touche le sol et murmura un faible « prends-moi ». Il gémit quand il sentit de nouveau la verge de Severus en lui. Si chaud.

Le maître le pilonnait sans retenue, il savait comment s'y prendre. Comment le prendre. Les bourses claquaient contre ses fesses, et Sirius ne pensait même pas à retenir le fin filet de bave qui s'échappait de sa commissure. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, il se sentit pousser en avant, et retourner.

Severus voulait voir son visage. Il lui ferait l'amour de face. Et sans un mot, soufflant son plaisir, le Serpentard continua d'entrer et sortir du fourreau de chair brûlant, à genoux, soulevant les hanches de son amant.

.

- Severus... Je vais venir.

.

Le vert-et-argent le souleva brusquement tout contre son torse. Au creux de son oreille, Sirius put entendre.

.

- Alors... Ensemble.

.

À la force de ses cuisses il se souleva et s'empala rapidement, les faisant crier tous les deux, et sans qu'il puisse se contrôler, Sirius jouit entre eux deux, couvrant le ventre de Severus de son sperme, tandis que son amant venait au fond de son ventre.

L'animagus posa la tête sur l'épaule de son amant. Son cœur reprenait un rythme normal, il embrassa tendrement la peau douce et blanche. La main de Severus lui caressait tendrement le dos, il voulait simplement rester là sa vie durant, tout contre ce torse, tout contre celui qui le protégeait de tout. Il se sépara légèrement, et prit les lèvres de son dominant. Naturellement, parce que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire.

Il goûta encore ces deux morceaux de chair rouge qui lui parlaient, qui lui donnaient tant de force qu'il aurait voulu en prendre encore par ce contact. Severus mit fin au baiser et embrassa légèrement la clavicule de Sirius.

.

- Je t'aime.

Le Gryffondor rougit furieusement, heureux que ses yeux soient à présent trop haut pour que le maître des potions le voit se mortifier. Pourquoi avait-il osé? Pourquoi avait-il...

- Je t'aime aussi.

.

La vie était si douce, quelques fois. **(1)**

.

...

.

Remus sortit de la salle de bain, le corps brûlant, la peau légèrement rougie. Il avait encore abusé de l'eau chaude. Il espérait simplement que Lucius ne lui en voudrait pas. Le blond était à moitié allongé sur le lit et lisait un petit ouvrage. En fait Malefoy Senior ne faisait pas grand chose à part s'occuper du manoir et remplir quelques papiers, et faisait son travail rapidement pour pouvoir se reposer plus longtemps.

Il s'approcha du blond, anticipant le fait qu'il allait certainement se lover contre son torse et demander sans honte aucune des caresses tout partout sur lui.

À trois pas du lit il se sentit gêné par une faible odeur, certainement une canalisation mal bouchée, se dit-il. Puis un pas plus loin, elle se précisa. L'alcool. Lucius ne buvais jamais sauf dans son fauteuil près de la cheminée. Et pas de bière, non. Que des alcools nobles.

Devant Lucius il comprit, mais trop tard qu'il s'était fait avoir. Le regard à la fois meurtrier et désireux du Serpentard lui fit peur, mais avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste, la poigne rude du blond le plaqua sur le lit. Cette odeur. Les cheveux sentaient le sale, le corps la sueur, et la bouche... Il en aurait régurgité son repas. Rien à voir avec l'odeur fine et délicate de son amant.

.

- Lâchez-moi...

- Alors tu es plus que son chien, n'est-ce pas mon louveteau? Dit le blond. Remarque il a bon goût à ce que je vois... Il te laisse même ta liberté?

.

Remus libéra une de ses mains et frappa le visage fin de son poing.

.

- Petite salop...

.

Le sort qui l'avait atteint le fit tomber sur le lit, inerte, et Greyback reprit son apparence normale. Lucius s'approcha de son amour de loup-garou et le prit dans ses bras, baisant son front, soulagé de voir que Remus n'avait rien.

.

- Il était sensé être partit avec le Maître. Ce traître à dû venir faire un tour ici. Je ne peux pas le tuer.

- Un oubliette?

- Il faudrait qu'on sache dans sa mémoire ce qu'il avait préparé. Tordu comme il est il a peut-être caché des pense-bête dans son appartement. Mais non pas d'oubliette.

- Mais s'il racontait tout?

- Avoir prit du polynectar et s'être fait passer pour moi en violant mon appartement est suffisant pour le sort que je lui ait lancé. Il n'osera pas dire ça au Maître. Parce que ça voudrait dire qu'il lui a désobéi, peut importe ce qu'il a découvert.

- Lucius...

- Oui?

- Je crois... Que je commence réellement à avoir peur.

.

...

.

Le dragon fit un pas sur le côté, mécontent. Il n'avait rien demandé, et avant qu'on l'emmène ici il massacrait ses petits villages pénard chaque matin. Depuis il ne pouvait plus manger/éviscérer/brûler le moindre humain sous peine de se faire punir. Bon pas que la nourriture soit pas bonne, de bons bœufs et de délicieux porcs c'était ventre en fête chaque jour, mais une petite tuerie de temps en temps ça lui manquait.

Il regarda la petite chose aux cheveux de feu qui s'agitait devant lui. Cet humain était différent. Il le comprenait, et savait où gratter derrière ses cornes l'endroit qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre avec ses griffes. Et puis il criait certains mots qu'il comprenait. La langue des dragons était demeurée secrète, mais il sentait que celui-là saurait quand il se mettrait à lui adresser la parole.

.

- Charlie il va te bouffer la...

- Mais non... Il est juste ennuyé. Tu va voir. Prends la caisse.

- C'est quoi exact...

- Ne regarde pas!

- Oh Merlin...

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas regarder... ce sont des animaux faisandés pour appâter le dragon.

- Ou pour le punir? Dit Jordan tout bas.

.

D'un mouvement de baguette, le roux envoya la biche à moitié dévorée par les vers dans la gueule de la bête qui sembla apprécier. Après encore deux porcs, un bœuf et un cerf, Charlie put avancer, jusqu'à toucher le ventre brûlant du dragon. La bête restait sur ses gardes tout en se laissant faire. Elle savait que le roux finirait par monter sur son dos, mais même si ce fait ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure, elle aimait à se faire désirer, et mériter. Quel plaisir si elle ne se rebellait pas?

.

- Je peux venir, maintenant?

- Oui, n'oublie pas de la regarder dans les yeux.

.

Lee s'approcha prudemment, le regard ancré dans les orbes de feu. Les dragons étaient de parfaits légilimens à un point tel qu'aucun sorcier n'aurait pu atteindre. Et laisser son esprit être fouillé par cet animal aussi puissant que sage donnait beaucoup de crédit à celui qui voulait se lier à elle.

Lee serait le dernier dresseur de cette femelle magyar, Charlie n'était là que pour le guider. Le métisse approcha jusqu'au ventre avant de s'y coller, respirant l'odeur forte de la bête. Au bout d'une longue minute, durant laquelle il restait en contact mental avec le dragon, Charlie demanda doucement, la voix chargée d'émotions.

.

- Quel est son nom?

- Elle s'appelle... Bob.

- Bob?

- Bob.

- ...

- Elle ajoute qu'elle t'emmerde royalement. Charlie eut un petit rire.

- Bien, tu pourra la monter dans une semaine. Enfin si les gardes te laissent faire. De toutes façons il y a un plafond magique.

- D'accord. On peut...?

- Oui on arrête. Dit à Bob de couper le contact.

.

Lee, épuisé, flatta le ventre écailleux mais très doux, et la femelle se redressa avant de mugir doucement. Elle aimait bien ce petit humain. Charlie regarda son apprenti. Il était très doué. C'était très difficile de nouer un lien aussi rapidement avec un dragon, car leur caractère était trop difficile à cerner. Mais Jordan avait un don. Personne, que ce soit humain ou bête ne lui résistait. Pas même Bob.

Il sourit en repensant au nom. Les Dragons avaient une langue si différente que les mots semblaient étranges. Bob n'était pas ce que l'on connaissait. Cela correspondait plus à « Appel du vent du nord » dans leur langue. Évidemment c'était moins classe traduit en « humain ».

La jeune dragonne se dandina et déploya ses ailes pour se détendre avant d'entrer dans l'immense écurie qu'on lui avait aménagée. Le roux baissa le regard. S'il formait Lee, on lui donnerait d'autres mangemorts pour monter ses précieux dragons. Même s'ils seraient sous sa gouverne, ils devraient les faire se battre.

Évidemment, ils pourrait les monter contre le Maître. Si seulement celui-ci ne détenait pas plusieurs moyens de pressions comme Harry, Draco, Remus ou Sirius.

.

...

.

Dolohov grimaçait, mais il ne pouvait se soustraire à la torture douce amère de Bellatrix. Assis sur le sol, il entourait les genoux de la femme de ses mains. Elle avait tant et si bien passé ses doigts aux ongles rouge sang dans ses cheveux qu'il avait finit par poser la tête sur ses cuisses.

Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il avait suivit Bella jusque chez elle. Alors que le Maître était là. Il ne savait plus pourquoi il ne l'avait pas tuée. Tout ce qui importait, était qu'il restait le favori de « la reine ». Semblant lire dans ses pensées, la dame reprit de sa voix nasillarde.

.

- Allons, mon petit ange... Pourquoi m'en voulez-vous encore? Ses ongles longs griffèrent légèrement la peau du cou.

- Il aurait pu me tuer Bellatrix. Et tu l'aurait laissé...

- Enfin voyons, susurra-t-elle. Je n'avais pas le choix... Elle se pencha jusqu'à son oreille pour murmurer. Il savait déjà, je n'ai fait que le conduire à toi. C'eût été te tuer que de ne rien dire. Et si je n'étais plus la favorite du Maître, alors...

- Tu n'aurais plus tes avantages, termina le mangemort en chuchotant.

- Exactement, dit-elle d'une voix de miel. Un miel vicié par le poison de son esprit. Jamais je ne t'aurais voulu de mal, continua-t-elle. Mais il le fallait, chaton...

- Alors... Alors pour ce que j'ai fait...

Elle se releva vivement, prétextant lisser les liens de soie de son corset.

- Je suis très fière de toi. S'attaquer à la raclure qu'est le chien du Maître demandait beaucoup de courage, très cher, mais vois-tu, il à été soigné. Il compte plus qu'il n'en a l'air. La prochaine fois contente toi de viser le cœur, ce sera plus rapide et radical.

- Mais je voulais juste le blesser, pour qu'il souffre et non... Le cri de Bella claqua comme un fouet.

- On s'en fout de sa souffrance, Dolohov! Je veux que ce petit fils de pute crève même si c'est dans son sommeil! Le Maître n'a d'yeux que pour lui et l'autre blondasse! Elle reprit avec une voix étonnamment douce. Mais je sais que mon temps viendra... Et grâce à des hommes forts virils et courageux comme toi, Antonin, n'est-ce pas? Tu sais que je compte sur toi?

- Oui... Oui, Bella, dit l'homme subjugué par le regard noir profond de la dame.

.

Elle n'eut qu'a se pencher pour cueillir ses lèvres et les mordre, avant de les lécher. Un bruit se fit entendre, et le mangemort prit sa forme animagus avant de s'envoler par la fenêtre.

La femme s'adossa complètement dans son fauteuil, rejeta la tête en arrière, et un homme de haute stature entra. Il était blond, aristocrate et d'une beauté froide. Son œil droit était caché par un bandeau, mais l'autre exprimait bien assez de vices pour deux.

Il s'approcha comme un félin sur la dame, s'appuyant nonchalamment sur sa cane gravée, et de sa main libre et gantée, caressa le menton de Bellatrix.

.

- Tu n'est vraiment qu'une manipulatrice sans cœur, ma louve...

- Je le sais... Tu me l'a prit il y a longtemps. Comment veut-tu que je fasse? Je n'ai pas le choix. Dit-elle d'une vois ingénue.

- Que fera-tu de lui lorsqu'il échouera de nouveau? Car il échouera tu le sais, Le chien est encore plus protégé qu'avant...

- S'il ne sais pas exécuter un travail proprement... Je le dénoncerais. Il m'ennuie déjà.

- J'aime ta façon de tout haïr.

- Parce qu'aux côtés d'un homme si complet la vie me paraît si fade...

- Attention Bella, Je finirais par être jaloux, susurra-t-il en se penchant.

- Mais je parlais de toi amour, en doutes-tu?

- Je ne doute pas. Je sais que tu mens. Termina-t-il en l'embrassant sur son sourire à peine coupable.

* * *

_Lemon Sirius/Severus_ : **(1)** Si vous devinez à quel anime je fais référence dans ce lemon vous gagnez un truc dans la limite de mes moyens! (Fanart, fanfic, éternelle admiration... ) et oui, la fin est une répétition non voulue, désolée!

* * *

Et voilà! La critique, qu'elle soit positive ou négative est la bienvenue! J'attends vos réactions! =D

Merci de me lire!


	8. L'aile roi

**Rar** :

**Julili** : Oui, c'est bien SP, je croit que tout le monde a trouvé! Merci pour ta review! Bises!

**Pouasson** : Ouais, je te le fais pas dire, y'a que des perverses... ouais j'en suis une aussi! xD Haha pas mal la comparaison a Christophe Colomb! Merci pour ta review! Bises!

* * *

**Note** :

-**MERCI DE LA LIRE-**

Je ne met pas le message de la F.I.C parce que certains me diront « ouais c'est du chantage à la review ». Non. Je ne veux pas plus de review, j'apprécie énormément qu'on me lise. Seulement, si vous ne souhaitez pas reviewer (vous en avez tout à fait le droit, je n'ai rien contre) merci de ne pas me mettre en _fiction alert_, c'est un peu frustrant. **En tout cas bonne lecture, merci pour vos fav et vos review, et surtout merci de me lire ** =)

* * *

Sur ce, ENJOY!

* * *

.

**Chapitre VIII / L'aile Roi**

.

**Note** : L'aile Roi est en ait la rangée du roi. Il contient le roi, un fou, un cavalier et une tour. Si je vous dit que la tour est le manoir, vous devinez le reste?

.

Draco ne pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux de son livre de magie noire. Harry était en totale admiration. De toutes façons il ne voyait pas pourquoi il se cacherait de regarder le Maître. Il était torse nu, ses beaux cheveux noirs zébrant son visage d'ange de la luxure, ses muscles tendus, le buste en avant, assis sur le bord du lit. Severus l'auscultait juste après sa potion.

Le Lord était revenu dans la soirée, et tout le monde avait vu le changement. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'un peu de jeunesse. Encore un jour. Sa peau était blanche et légèrement rose, ses yeux de couleur feu, ses cheveux noirs corbeau, et ses lèvres charnues et de sang. Sa voix était plus humaine, aussi.

Sur son torse, un longue cicatrice en forme de serpent parfaitement sculpté, mais qui ressemblait plus à une brûlure qu'à une marque à l'encre. Elle fascinait Harry. L'animal semblait prendre les côtes, et s'enrouler autour de son propriétaire pour réapparaître sur l'aine.

« _Approche _».

Harry savait que c'était le Maître qui parlait dans sa tête. Il se leva docilement, sa chaîne racla le sol.

Il arriva juste devant le Lord, plus grand que lui à présent, alors il se mit assis sur les genoux.

« _Touche _»

Il avança prudemment la main, sans trembler pour autant, et effleura le serpent-brûlure. La bête bougea ostensiblement et lentement la tête, pour se tourner vers le pectoral, comme si elle fuyait le contact. Une grimace de douleur de Voldemort fit retirer sa main à Harry.

.

- Vous avez mal, Maître?

- Ne te préoccupe pas de ça, Draco. Severus? Combien de temps durera cette marque?

- Je crains qu'elle ne reste là jusqu'à ce que vous retiriez le morceau ancré en Harry.

- Pour terminer de reconstituer tout mon corps, il me faut toute mon âme, c'est vrai, dit doucement le Lord comme pour lui-même. Non. Je garderait mon jouet lié à moi. Tu trouvera bien une potion contre cette foutue douleur, Severus.

- Je chercherais, Maître.

.

Mais tout le monde dans la pièce savait que si le Maître était trop importuné par la douleur et que Severus ne trouvait pas de solution, sa vie ne serait plus qu'un vague souvenir.

Se foutant de savoir qui était dans la pièce, le Lord prit la main de Harry toujours devant lui et inspecta son bras. Une grosse coupure y était depuis un moment, et les dernières traces se résorbaient. Il effleura de ses doigts le trait fin et encore un peu rouge, se délectant du frisson qu'avait eu Harry. Cette fois, c'était du pur désir. Il le sentait.

.

- Te fait-elle mal?

- Non, Maître.

.

Draco dégluti. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait. Le Maître était gentil avec Harry, et lui... Il aurait tout simplement voulu être à sa place. Il n'avait jamais eu ces attentions, il les voulait.

Le regard de Voldemort transperça le sien, prit en flagrant délit deux longues secondes. Mais cela suffit. La force possessive, le désir, le feu qu'avait ressentit Draco le rassura. Serein, il reprit sa lecture, ce soir, il devrait inspecter de plus près les dernières cicatrices de Harry. Histoire d'être sûr.

.

...

.

Jordan prit une grande inspiration. Il se faisait des idées. Il était entre deux corps qui se fichaient de lui, deux hommes qui faisaient semblant de ne rien savoir, et lui mourrait de chaud. Il se faisait des idées.

Charlie remontait le bas de son Tshirt et son souffle était si chaud contre son cou... Son Charlie. Deux autres mains caressaient son visage, les deux orbes mordorées de Blaise ancrées dans les siennes. Des doigts effleurèrent son ventre, il se contracta sous la surprise, et un petit rire atterrit dans son oreille.

Les mains du sorcier noir prirent ses dreads avec toutes les précautions possibles, caressant son front au passage pour attacher les serpents noirs à l'arrière de son crâne. Il avait le nez tout contre la peau nue et plus foncée que la sienne. Là, tout de suite il ne voulait qu'une chose. Mordre dedans.

Les doigts de Charlie remontèrent tout à fait son T-shirt, frôlant la peau sur toute sa longueur au passage, pour retirer le tissu de trop. Immédiatement après, il sentit le corps musclé du dragonnier contre son dos, et les doigts si habilles sur son jean. Il. Se. Faisait. Des. Idées.

.

- Non, Charlie, je...

- Comment ça, non? Tu te lave avec ton pantalon, toi?

- Nonmaisouimaisnonetenfait...

- Il ne faut pas approcher ses mains de la gueule d'un dragon qui a un rhume. Même moi je le sait.

- Oui mais, elle allait pas bien et alors...

- Alors tu as fait ton couillon comme d'habitude, termina Charlie.

.

Lee se tut, un peu blessé. Il n'était toujours qu'un gamin pour le roux. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, Bob avait attrapé froid dans la nuit, il avait simplement voulu l'aider la calmer, d'ailleurs la dragonne avait apprécié le geste, mais elle n'avait pas pu retenir son éternuement, et elle avait cramé les mains et une partie du bassin de Jordan. Sans compter le mucus nasal.

Mucus qui avait presque fait disparaître la brûlure superficielle du ventre, mais n'avait rien pu faire pour ses mains. Il était incapable de toucher quoique ce soit sans ressentir une grande douleur, alors les deux autres lui avaient bandé les mains et s'étaient mis en tête de s'occuper de lui.

Severus est trop occupé pour te donner des soins maintenant, avait attesté Blaise. Tu devra attendre un peu, je ne veux pas qu'on sache que je t'ai soigné. Et Charlie avait affirmé qu'il puait la bouse de dragon pas fraîche, et que le evanesco avait laissé l'odeur de morve. Direction la douche.

Évidement, seul, il ne pouvait pas se déshabiller. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait... Il ne faisaient pas un peu exprès de se coller à lui? Pourtant tous les gestes semblaient nécessaires, et leur visage sérieux, leur attitude professionnelle démentait un quelconque jeu.

Sauf que lui était actif entre ses jambes. Très actif. Et dans quelques secondes Charlie lui aurait retiré son jean épais et protecteur... Merlin...

.

- Hey Charlie regarde ça, dit Blaise en montrant le boxer de Jordan mort de honte.

- Quoi? Oh trop mignon le boxer à pois mauves!

- Euh en fait euh...

.

Attendez... Comment ça le boxer à pois mauves? Son érection était très présente et fière! Et non il n'était vraiment pas diminué de ce côté là! Blaise retira son propre Jean et Jordan entendit Charlie faire de même derrière lui.

Et puis Blaise partit derrière lui. Prétextant un besoin d'intimité. Lee ne voyait rien et la taille de la douche ne lui permettait pas de se retourner sans que ça soit suspect. Et sans illustrer au passage l'expression « avoir un barreau de prison entre les jambes ». Remarquez sans mauvais jeu de mots vu sa situation actuelle au manoir...

Il laissa là ses pensées quand le fameux boxer acheté par maman l'an dernier tomba sur ses chevilles, pour disparaître dans un lieu inconnu. Nu comme un vers, il se sentit doucement pousser sous le jet que Blaise avait allumé une seconde plus tôt. Zut il n'avait pu entrevoir que son bras.

Un liquide visqueux et doux atterrit sur ses fesses.

.

- C'est froid!

- Fillette, lui dit Charlie.

- Mais frotte! Ça coule!

- Je viens, je viens, dit calmement le roux.

.

Il allait s'appuyer au mur quand ses mains le rappelèrent à l'ordre. Il gémit en tentant de se retenir mais dans l'instant Blaise fut en face de lui. Top loin pour se frotter tout contre lui, trop proche pour qu'il puisse voir enfin l'objet convoité. Bon il aimait Charlie mais on crache pas sur des occasions pareilles non plus!

Les mains du sorcier noir, pleines de gel douche se posèrent en douceur sur son torse, et commencèrent à le laver. En fait étaler le gel, se dit Jordan en voyant le semi massage lent en arabesque que faisaient les doigts. Ils passaient et repassaient sur ses tétons, s'égaraient bas, vraiment très bas, dit Lee en retenant un soupir.

Et Charlie... Charlie lui frottait les fesses, prenant parfois les globes à pleines mains, du moins il lui semblait, remontant le long du muscle, glissant avec l'eau et le savon. Mais leurs visages. Durs, sérieux. Comme s'ils ne voulaient pas lui faire de mal, et qu'ils voulaient réellement le laver. Il posa ses poignets sur les épaules de Blaise, puisqu'il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire de ses mains.

Mauvaise idée, se dit-il juste après. La main remontait possessive, prenant ses côtes et ses aisselles, déclenchant des frissons malgré la chaleur du jet d'eau. Charlie le massa légèrement aux omoplates, et Jordan fit un faux mouvement, avançant d'un demi pas. La cuisse de Blaise était pile sur son entrejambe et le choc de son érection contre le muscle tendu lui fit se mordre la lèvre.

Il rencontra les deux lacs de lave de Blaise. Il avait désormais les mains sur ses hanches, et ses doigts ne bougeaient que pour la convenance, descendant, remontant le long de la peau de miel. Non. Il ne devait pas imaginer plus, imaginer que Blaise le désirait. L'homme le lavait. C'était tout.

Le Serpentard sourit, et Lee l'interpréta comme un sourire d'excuse pour son état.

.

- Je... je suis...

- Tu attends quoi exactement? Une notice d'utilisation? Demanda Charlie contre son oreille.

.

Disant cela, le roux prit ses hanches fermement, avant d'enfouir son sexe durci en sandwiche entre les globes qu'il malaxait et caressait avec adoration depuis tout à l'heure. La hampe glissait entre les chairs, aidée par le savon, elle frottait contre l'anneau de chair sans y entrer.

Jordan ne put retenir un long gémissement avant qu'une main attrape son cou et qu'une bouche s'empare de la sienne. Blaise s'était maintenant totalement collé à lui. Son sexe battait contre sa cuisse, long chaud et impatient.

Oh il allait déguster. Mais il n'attendait que cela. Les mains du roux se mirent de part et d'autre de la tête du Serpentard contre le mur et Lee fut pressé comme jamais entre les deux corps, tandis que le dragonnier continuait de mimer l'acte, glissant de plus en plus vite contre son entrée. Sa langue se lia rapidement à celle du sorcier noir, et ses gémissements se perdaient en vibrations contre les lèvres rouges. Blaise le mordait, le caressait, retenant de sa main libre les poignets du blessé sur ses épaules musclées.

Lee s'arracha au baiser et gémis vaguement « viens » avant de se perdre à nouveau contre le sorcier ébène.

Sans se décoller, Charlie recula les hanches et plaça son gland à l'entrée, avant de pousser lorsqu'il trouva le bon angle. Jordan se détendit au maximum, et centimètre par centimètre, le roux entra en lui, se retirant à chaque fois pour buter plus loin. Les cris du métis emplirent rapidement la pièce, accompagnant le bruit des hanches claquant contre ses fesses.

Il laissa tomber sa tête, léchant comme un dément le cou du Serpentard ondulant sans y penser pendant que la main habille le masturbait en rythme. Il pensait être arrivé au point de non retour, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre, Charlie avait prit la place de Blaise.

Il sentit les mains du grand noir le faire reculer et se cambrer avant d'entrer plus rapidement et plus brutalement que le précédent. Charlie le soutenait par un bras, et se baissa légèrement contre le mur pour reprendre le la masturbation sur le sexe violacé. Les coups se firent trop violents pour continuer, et dans un dernier coup, Blaise jouit au fond de lui en griffant son dos.

Il embrassa le cou de son soumis avant que Charlie le soulève par les cuisses pour le plaquer contre le mur et le reprendre. Il haletait sous l'effort, poussant violemment à chaque pénétration. Jordan éjacula en un long jet sur leurs ventres en hurlant. Alors qu'il se contractait violemment sous l'effet du plaisir, Charlie vint dans un râle.

Ils tombèrent tous trois à terre, assez peu élégamment, et Blaise se mit derrière le blessé. Deux de ses doigts caressèrent l'anneau de chair et se retirèrent dégoulinants de sperme. Lee porta la main de Zabini à ses lèvres, et lécha la semence, plantant son regard gourmand dans celui, en feu de Charlie.

.

- Il va falloir te relaver, dit la voix suave de Charlie. Tu es de nouveau sale...

.

...

.

- Lucius qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Le blond faisait les cent pas. Il s'arrêta soudain.

- Fais moi confiance. Il ne t'arrivera rien, je vais te confier quelques temps à un autre. Parkinson est un prétentieux et souvent cruel, mais il est un de mes meilleurs amis. Il ne te fera aucun mal.

- Et Severus...

- Je ne peux pas te confier à lui, ce serait trop suspect. Parkinson est pour les idées du Maître mais je sais que la seule chose qu'il te fera faire c'est le ménage. Ou au pire garder son enfant, il ne fait pas confiance aux elfes, et sa femme est déjà « professeur » ici.

- Son enfant?

- Aldwin, il a sept ans. Le petit frère de Pansy. Une vraie calamité, on aurait dit Draco à son âge.

- Et en attendant?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire. Si jamais on fouillait ton esprit, tu ne pourrait rien avouer. Notre secret concernant nos opinions et ce que l'on cache ici est maintenu sous serment. Même la légilimencie ne peut l'atteindre, donc n'aie crainte.

- D'accord.

- Je vais te passer un collier. C'est la reconnaissance des soumis, et crois moi il n'y a pas que les prisonniers de guerre qui en portent.

.

Lucius se tourna vers son amant et prit son visage en coupe. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de murmurer.

.

- Ne m'en veut pas pour mon attitude. C'est nécessaire.

- Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir, Lucius.

...

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur un homme aux cheveux mi longs châtains aux yeux bleus. Il portait la barbe courte, relevant son regard, et une longue robe noire.

.

- Lucius.

- Bonjour Marvin. Je t'apporte un jouet, il semblerait qu'on puisse entrer dans mes appartements sans ma permission. Tu comprends je ne voudrais pas qu'on me l'abime, et j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais besoin de quelqu'un pour garder Aldwin.

- C'est vrai, dit le mangemort en le laissant entrer, Remus suivant au bout de la laisse. Mais il ne risque pas de lui faire du mal?

- Sans baguette? Non. Et tu sais ce que sont ces foutus Gryffondor, incapables de faire du mal même à l'ennemi, alors un enfant, tu pense! Et puis c'est pas comme si ses petits copains n'étaient pas entre nos mains... cracha le blond avec un regard mauvais pour Remus.

- Tu as raison. Laisse le dans un coin qu'il ne dérange pas. Je m'en occupe. Ne t'en fais pas, dit-il après une seconde de silence. Il ne lui arrivera rien s'il se tient tranquille.

- Merci Marvin.

.

Lucius partit sans un regard pour le Gryffondor et la porte se referma. Remus, habillé de noir comme le premier jour de sa captivité restait debout, le regard vers le sol mais sans être apeuré. Parkinson n'aimait pas les faibles. L'homme de haute stature, une armoire à glace faite de muscles et de charisme s'avança vers lui. Il ressemblait à une statue de Zeus, mais avec les mains calleuses d'Héphaïstos.

.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi, j'ai autre chose à faire. Tu prendra soin de mon fils jusqu'à ce que Lucius revienne.

- Oui, Monsieur.

- Bien. Aldwin! Un petit garçon blond aux yeux noirs arriva, encore en pyjama.

- Oui papa?

- Remus s'occupera de toi aujourd'hui.

.

Le mangemort partit sans d'autres explication sous le regard innocent et candide de son fils. Le loup-garou fut surpris d'être appelé par son nom. Le petit garçon, habillé de satin bleu nuit regarda sa nouvelle nounou. Son sourire se métamorphosa en une seconde lorsque son père fut trop loin pour entendre.

.

- Je t'aime pas. T'as le droit de rien me faire sinon mon papa il te tue! Et moi j'ai le droit de faire tout qu'est ce que je veut! Tu vas souffrir!

.

Il croisa ses petits bras sur sa poitrine et s'avança, diabolique vers sa victime.

.

...

.

Lucius arriva rapidement chez lui. Le gros tas de graisse puante était toujours sur son lit, endormi à de nombreuses reprises pour ne pas nuire. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire et le Lord ne lui en voudrait surement pas. Greyback se faisait vieux, impotent et décadent, et de jeunes loups intelligents, forts et stratèges ne demandaient que cela.

Il plaça le corps dans la cheminée et y entra lui-même avant de prononcer « La Tanière ».

Ils atterrirent lourdement sur un sol de pierre où des dizaines d'hommes et de femmes de tous âges et de toutes peaux les regardaient. Certains, loups depuis longtemps avaient les mêmes yeux dorés que Remus. À la vue de leur alpha ainsi exposé sur le sol dans des vêtements trop petits pour lui, ils s'avancèrent en silence, la curiosité dans le regard.

Trois d'entre eux se mirent en avant. Les yeux d'or, les cheveux longs, environ vingt ans. Les trois favoris de ce pervers de Greyback. Il avait du les mâter très jeunes vu leur âge, Fenrir en avait au moins cinquante.

.

- Je vous ramène votre alpha.

- Il pue encore l'alcool dit un jeune loup d'environ douze ans en s'approchant.

.

Il était vraiment jeune, mais avec ses cheveux noirs en coupe au bol et ses yeux de feu, il ressemblait à un jeune Lord. Il avait une peau de lait et tout le port aristocratique qu'il fallait à un prince. Son regard dur, méprisant mais mûr forçait le respect.

.

- Vous êtes Lucius Melfoy? Il avait planté son regard dans les orbes grises du mangemort impassible.

- C'est exact.

- Suivez-moi.

.

La taverne, grande bâtisse en pierre était le repaire des loups-garous depuis le règne du Lord. C'était une grande maison faite à même le flanc de la montagne, et qui donnait sur la forêt par son ouverture, pour les soirs de pleine lune.

L'intérieur y était aussi convivial que riche, chacun avait sa propre maison à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, même s'ils avaient le choix de vivre ailleurs, comme le faisaient la plupart des jeunes contaminés, leur nature les poussaient à vivre en clan, pour les nés-lycans, et non parmi les humains encore normaux. Ils partirent dans un petit salon cossu et le jeune homme prit place dans un fauteuil rouge face à Lucius. Le corps fut posé entre eux deux.

.

- Je suis Adam, petit-fils de l'ancien alpha. Ce porc à tué mon père alors qu'il était malade pour avoir la place, puis s'est occupé de mon grand-père, j'ai cédé le trône par peur de mourir. Depuis son arrivée, la discorde est dans le clan, la peur surtout. Tous ont essayé de le renverser, aucun n'y est parvenu à cause de sa force magique. Il droguait les plus forts pour les vaincre et à mis à bas la hiérarchie impartiale et forte de mon père, celle qui gardait le clan uni sûr et juste. Il n'est plus en état de se battre, il n'y aura plus d'enfants trop jeunes qui seront infectés par cet pourriture.

- Je vous laisse donc le corps. Il faudra présenter votre nouvel alpha au clan.

- Mais vous n'avez donc pas compris, Lucius Malefoy? Vous êtes celui qui a renversé Fenrir. Vous êtes le nouvel alpha.

- Pardon?

- C'est simple. Nous avons un alpha, celui qui le renverse prend sa place. Vous pouvez refuser ce statut au sein de notre clan en choisissant un nouveau dirigeant pour nous car vous n'êtes pas un des nôtres, et c'est même conseillé, sinon les loups se sentiraient trahis. Mais au fait... Pourquoi l'avoir fait?

- Eh bien... Lucius préféra répondre à la dernière question avant, histoire de réfléchir. Il avait attaqué celui que je garde, dit-il prudemment.

- Remus Lupin, votre « chien »? Ne me regardez pas comme ça, j'étais à la réunion aussi. Et je sais de même que vous ne lui avez fait aucun mal bien au contraire. Vous sentez ses hormones, celles de la marque. Remus était l'un des premiers mordus par Fenrir. J'approuve votre geste.

- Je ne peux pas être votre alpha, Je suis certain en revanche que vous rempliriez le rôle à merveille même si je ne peut pas dire ce qui me pousse à cette pensée, dit Lucius. J'ai un rôle à tenir, et cela nuirait à beaucoup de choses si...

- Je le sais. Les loups savent écouter monsieur Malefoy. Il ne me fallait que vos mots. Sachez que le clan vous est reconnaissant. Et qu'il vous suivra, car nous avons une dette envers vous.

- Que fait-on de lui?

- Son sort sera décidé ce soir. Il faut que le clan sache avant tout.

.

Ils sortirent ensemble du petit salon, et une trentaine d'hommes et de femmes étaient rassemblés, attendant, apparemment.

Le jeune homme leva la main droite et prononça un court serment, ce à quoi la foule répondit par un cri de joie comme un seul homme.

Le blond resta toute la soirée avec la haute noblesse du clan des loups. Les sorciers sangs purs se distinguaient tout autant que les loups-garous donc la ligné n'avait pas été souillée. Il mangea avec eux, et chacun lui montra sa reconnaissance.

Fenrir était un despote, et tous n'attendaient que la montée au trône d'Adam aidé par son conseiller pour les premières années de son règne. Même si le jeune lycanthrope était leur nouveau souverain, tous seraient présents si jamais Lucius avait besoin d'eux. Loyaux, forts, unis. Tel était l'image qui resta dans l'esprit du blond toute la soirée.

Lorsque le soir arriva, il repartit par réseau de cheminette et marcha rapidement et directement jusque chez les Parkinson. Merlin il avait laissé son Remus aux mains de ce gosse capricieux!

Il frappa, et ce fut Pansy qui ouvrit.

.

- Bonsoir Pansy. Je viens le chercher.

- Bonsoir monsieur Malefoy. Dans la première chambre, avec Aldwin.

.

Il eut un sourire en coin en voyant la scène. Remus était en tailleur, Aldwin roulé en boule contre son ventre, et le lycanthrope lui lisait une histoire en caressant ses cheveux fins. Le petit garçon ne dormait pas, il écoutait très attentivement.

.

- Il va falloir que je te l'emprunte plus souvent, dit Marvin derrière Lucius. Mon fils n'a pas hurlé une seule fois, un vrai miracle. Et il ne peut plus se passer de sa nounou. Prisonnier de guerre ou pas ce Gryffondor est la solution à mes migraines!

- En ce cas je te l'emmènerais plus souvent.

- Oh oui, pitié père, que je ne l'entende plus faire ses crises, dit Pansy en passant dans le couloir.

- Aldwin, il faut rendre son jouet à Lucius.

- Papa...

- Je reviendrais, dit Remus d'une voix étonnamment douce.

- Tu me lira la fin?

- Bien sûr.

.

Le petit garçon enlaça le loup et partit sur son lit. Le père aurait du frapper Remus pour prendre autant d'aises avec son fils. Mais pour une fois que quelqu'un lui faisait entendre raison il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Et puis il était un opportuniste, pas un idiot.

Lucius prit la laisse, et partit après les paroles d'usage. À peine arrivés dans leurs appartements, il s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine, comme si de longues années les avaient séparés l'un de l'autre.

Après une dernière étreinte ils se laissèrent tomber sur la canapé, Remus lové contre Lucius. La tension retombait.

.

- Je ne te savais pas aussi doué avec les enfants.

- Ni moi avec les loups-garous, dit Remus avec un sourire.

- Tu ne sais toujours pas à quel point, dit le blond en soupirant. Comment as-tu fait avec ce monstre?

- Les enfants sont curieux, et les sangs purs ne connaissent pas les contes moldus. Et toi?

- Je peux te le dire à présent. Je suis partis chez le clan de Fenrir. Et j'ai refusé la place d'alpha, cela dit en passant. Greyback est tombé de son trône j'ai laissé le rôle à ce jeune garçon, Adam.

- Tu veux dire LE Adam?

- Oui, tu le connais?

- Ce n'était qu'un tout petit garçon la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Il est le descendant de rois loups nordiques. Tu as bien fait, il a ça dans le sang.

.

...

.

Severus regarda encore une fois son amant se trainer comme une loque sur le sofa, tandis que lui fabriquait les potions. Sirius était intelligent il avait de très bonnes notes à Poudlard. Mais de la à tout réexpliquer à ce cornichon pour qu'il l'aide, c'était comme demander au Maître de faire de la pâtisserie.

Il continua de couper ses plantes, et ses animaux divers en cubes, en lamelles et en autres procédés extrêmement ennuyeux et fatigants.

Un cheveux se détacha de lui-même et atterit sur la mandragore qui le macha comme s'il s'agissait de terre.

Et merde.

C'était pas la première fois, mais une mandragore c'était long à faire pousser. Bon il lui en restait mais il devrait recommencer tout le traitement s'il voulait finir un jour sa potion. D'un geste rageur il renvoya ses cheveux en arrière quand il sentit deux mains sur son crâne.

.

- Tu fais quoi Sirius?

- La chose dont on rêvé tous les coiffeurs qui t'on déjà rencontré un jour. Te coiffer. Accessoirement attacher ta tignasse. À côté de la mienne on dirait... on dirait... il n'y a pas de comparaison mais tes cheveux sont immondes.

- Les vapeurs de potions...

- Je sais. Je t'aime tel que tu est, mais je ne te laisserais pas t'abimer, alors laisse moi faire. Severus eu le cœur qui battit plus vite face à cette déclaration si naturelle.

- Bien, alors dépêche-toi.

.

La brosse caressa la chevelure, qui bien que sale en cette fin de journée était démêlée. Sirius les ramena en queue de cheval avant de laisser son propriétaire libre de ses mouvements.

.

- Ça te va bien.

.

Severus s'arrêta en pleine action.

.

- Pardon?

- Les cheveux, comme ça. Ça te va bien.

- Ne dit pas de bêtises. Je ne suis pas...

- Je me fous de ce que tu pense. Ne remet pas mes goûts en cause. J'ai dit que ça t'allait bien donc ça te va bien. Si tu es contre le fait que ça te va bien je ne peut que te contredire par ce que ça te...

- J'ai compris. Merci Sirius. Tiens prends moi le sel rouge s'il te plait. Voilà, maintenant tu en prends sept grains et tu verse quatre gouttes de liqueur de bois dessus...

* * *

.

Et voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé! À Mercredi prochain!


	9. Gambit

**Note : **un nouveau petit chapitre,et non, les trois principaux ne copuleront pas sauvagement (pas encore) huhu

* * *

**RAR : **

**Orsolya** : Merci pour ta review, je suis très contente que tu aies accroché! Voici la suite, bises!

* * *

And... ENJOY!

* * *

.

**Chapitre IX / Gambit**

.

**Note** : Aux échecs, le gambit consiste au sacrifice d'un pion afin d'obtenir une initiative plus grande et de gagner du temps dans le développement. Si le Gambit est fait par le joueur possédant le pion, ici je parle de l'adversaire qui aimerait bien que l'autre partie en fasse un.

.

Personne ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de lui. Il était grand, d'une beauté surnaturelle et d'un port royal. Un air sérieux et déterminé sur le visage, il ressemblait à un prince des enfers. Pourtant seul son physique et son âge avaient changé. Il avait du reprendre des souvenirs pour retrouver ce qu'il avait dit et fait avant sa transformation, mais il était resté le même. Jeune, puissant, Maître incontesté des lieux.

Il était dans sa grande chaise, alors que ses nouveaux mangemorts mettaient en place les derniers points pour la prise au pouvoir de nouveaux pays. Bellatrix et Rodolphus étaient à ses côtés, et la femme ne détournait pas le regard. Son mari n'était pas jaloux pour un sou, tout ce qu'il cherchait, comme sa dame, était le pouvoir. Toujours plus de pouvoir.

Il la vit se tordre les doigts quand le Lord posa ses yeux de feu sur elle. Ce soir, il la prendrait peut-être pour calmer ses ardeurs quand le Maître serait partit. Il devra simplement signifier à ses maîtresses qu'il ne serait pas libre.

La séance se termina, et Voldemort marcha jusqu'à l'entrée en signe de convenance. Seul le gardien des lieux devait l'accompagner. Lestrange avait la même taille et la même démarche que lui. De dos, on aurait pu le confondre avec Lucius bien qu'il soit légèrement plus mince.

.

- Je te laisse l'entièreté de la gestion du manoir et de ses habitants, Rodolphus, dit Tom d'une voix très basse et douce.

- Merci, Maître, répondit le Blond. Bellatrix ne rentre pas avec vous?

- Non, je pense qu'elle fera un bon stratège pour les guerres que le « sang neuf » devra accomplir. Et tu sera là pour la modérer, ici elle n'écoute que toi.

- Bien. Bonne soirée, Maître.

.

Le Lord transplana malgré les barrières et arriva devant son appartement où Draco et Harry attendaient. L'un à genoux, l'autre debout, le port droit. Ils entrèrent à sa suite, et après avoir fermé la porte, Voldemort souffla, et se déshabilla sans complexes pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Son corps était jeune, musclé et sans aucun défaut. Même ce serpent qui couraient sur sa peau au gré de ses envies sublimaient la blancheur du grain. Il resta en boxer et passa une robe de chambre avant de s'installer à sa place habituelle devant la table basse. Du thé et des gâteaux avaient été servis, cela lui ferait du bien.

Harry était déjà à sa place, et Draco était sur son siège à la droite de son Maître.

Mais cela ne se passa pas comme d'habitude. Tout d'abord parce que Harry se pèterait le dos à cambrer comme un coq trop fier, et que Drago se ferait une crampe à l'œil s'il continuait de mater comme il le faisait. Ensuite parce que la main ne quittait pas la tête de Harry. Et puis parce qu'il l'avait dit.

.

- Draco tu le nettoiera. J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose ce soir. À toi et à lui.

- Bien, Maître. Quelle tenue voulez-vous...

- Mon regard suffira à l'habiller. Il en va de même pour toi, bien sûr. Allez-y maintenant, le temps que je me prépare.

- Bien.

.

Harry se précipita presque dans les bras du blond. À présent il n'avait plus de chaine, juste son collier, Voldemort ne lui mettait que lorsqu'il sortait, ou qu'il était lui-même dans ses appartements. À peine la porte fermée et le sort jeté Harry se prit la tête dans les mains.

.

- Non il va le faire ce soir! Je ne m'y était pas préparé Draco!

- Ne t'en fais pas. Fais comme si c'était moi et...

- Je suis pas propre du tout! Et j'ai un cicatrice sur la jambe il va me trouver laid!

- Ok changement de problème, ça ira. On va déjà te laver, ensuite je vais... essayer... de peigner ce truc. Dit-il en désignant ses cheveux.

.

Draco le déshabilla. Alors qu'il détachait le pantalon noir, Harry tourna la tête, les joues rouges. Le tissu avait découvert son érection naissante. Il pouffa légèrement et retira ses vêtements à son tour. Il était dans le même état.

.

- On ne peux pas dire que ce soit un laideron dépourvu de talents...

.

Harry eut un petit rire avant de reprendre, plus sérieusement.

.

- Mais, au fait, tu n'a jamais été...?

- Je suppose que ce sera comme pour toi. Comme il n'aime pas le sang il sera forcé d'être « prudent », je suppose. C'est bizarre de parler de ça. Comme ça avec toi, et de Lui, surtout.

- Oui je sais. D'un côté c'est mon ennemi, il me voue une haine féroce depuis dix-huit ans, et de l'autre, il est... Je ne sais pas comment dire ça.

- Le Maître.

- Oui, dit Harry en souriant.

.

Ils se lavèrent longuement, se caressant parfois, amenant leur excitation à son apogée, se frottant et s'embrassant. Et seule l'image du Lord, presque nu marchant vers son peignoir restait dans leurs têtes. Pourtant, par respect et par convenance, ils passèrent un gant froid sur leurs sexe pour se présenter à leur Maître. Ils n'avaient en rien le droit d'attendre, d'espérer ou d'imposer leur choix en aucune manière.

Voldemort était sur son lit, allongé. Harry entendit l'appel dans sa tête et prit la main de Draco pour aller sans aucune hésitation vers le Maître. Le blond eut une angoisse au ventre qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, il allait souiller l'endroit où le Lord dormait.

Pourtant il monta tout comme Harry aux côtés du corps parfait, encore habillé de ce boxer noir, qui les regardait. L'ombre les prenait tous les trois mais les yeux rouge sang les regardaient et les couvaient tour à tour.

Le cœur de Draco s'arrêta. Sans un mot, Harry passa souplement au-dessus du Maître, et se lova contre son côté. D'un geste, le Lord l'invita à faire de même du côté droit. Le blond s'allongea un peu maladroitement et posa sa tête sur le torse brulant, son front tout proche de celui de Harry.

Il entendait le cœur battre, et dans son esprit, une peur irraisonnée mais calme était là. Que les battements cessent. Alors il écoutait, attentif, guettant le prochain coup contre son oreille. Sans qu'il se rende compte, sa main était posée sur l'abdomen, entrelaçant partiellement ses doigts à ceux de l'élu. Une main se posa sur son dos, la sensation de chaleur, d'appartenance, d'intimité le firent frissonner.

Et sans un mot, la couverture vint sur eux. Il savait que rien d'autre que cela n'allait se passer. Mais c'était là, et c'était bien plus fort que tout ce qui aurait pu arriver. Il était dans les bras du Lord, tout comme Harry, il était contre lui dans le lieu le plus intime qu'ait Voldemort pour partager le seul moment ou l'inconscience était présente, une nuit, une simple nuit à un niveau égal au Sien, protégé par Lui, possédé par Lui.

Il ferma les yeux et respira l'odeur musquée de cette peau blanche. Il l'aimait, il la voulait. Mais sans qu'il s'en rende compte, avant d'avoir pu profiter encore un peu, le sommeil le prit.

Il se réveilla la tête contre l'abdomen de Harry, en position fœtale tous deux. Il faisait grand jour mais Il les avait laissé dormir, dans son lit, les protégeant du reste du monde. Il était tranquillement dans son fauteuil, lisant son journal, ses beaux cheveux raides barrant ses yeux, assis comme un roi, habillé d'une simple chemise et d'un pantalon noirs.

Pourquoi est-il si magnifique, pensa Draco. Pourquoi est-il Voldemort? Pourquoi est-il ce tueur et moi son jouet? Ses yeux s'embuèrent et il ferma ses paupières hermétiquement, se recalant contre Harry qui le prenait dans ses bras, encore inconscient. Peut-être était-ce l'instinct de Harry, se dit le blond.

Ou peut-être était-ce Lui qui commandait ce geste, conclu-t-il avant de se rendormir.

.

...

.

Remus releva la tête du torse musclé. Le blond était déjà réveillé et regardait le plafond, pensif. Il frotta le bout de son nez contre son téton avant de sourire. Lucius était chatouilleux, juste ici.

.

- Arrête, s'il te plait, dit le Serpentard dans un petit rire en se tortillant.

Remus se hissa pour l'embrasser.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour. Quelque chose ne va pas?

- Non... enfin pas vraiment. Ça fait un moment que je n'ai vu ni Sirius ni Harry. Je suis bien avec toi, je t'assure, mais...

- Je comprends. Mais il va falloir être patient, la situation n'est pas aussi idéale que prévue.

- Je... Non, je sais nous sommes en guerre et c'est une chance inouïe que d'être là... Avec toi. Je sais que tu fais de ton mieux, mais... Je constatais, juste. Je sais qu'ils vont bien, cela devrait me suffire, mais égoistement...

- Ne te torture pas pour ça. Quand ce sera possible, tu les reverras.

.

Remus n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Un hibou cogna à la fenêtre, et Lucius se leva pour ouvrir. Nu, Magnifique, il se déplaça, ses longs cheveux atteignant presque ses fesses. Remus déglutit. L'oiseau ne se formalisa pas de cet humain sans vêtements, et repartit aussitôt. Lucius se retourna et vit que son Gryffondor s'était levé aussi et qu'il se rapprochait.

.

- C'est une lettre qui dit que...

.

Un baiser sulfureux l'empêcha de continuer. Des mains couraient sur son ventre pour très vit finir sur son sexe qu'elles malaxèrent sans aucune pitié. Lâchant le papier au sol, le blond reprit les choses en mains et plaqua le lycanthrope contre le mur.

.

- Tu es insatiable.

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas être si beau.

.

Lucius lécha les lèvres rouges, et leurs langues se caressèrent sans que leurs bouches se rencontrent. Remus adorait ça. Le Serpentard souleva une cuisse et se baissa légèrement. Il ne voulait pas le préparer, Remus devrait le sentir, être serré pour lui. Le gland poussa l'anneau de chair, humide et entra à moitié pour ressortir, recommencer pour que le sexe épais pénètre complètement le Gryffondor.

Il le martela, et Lupin se caressa lui même. Son propre sexe était trempé, il savait qu'il allait bientôt venir. Les coups se firent encore plus violents, leur sueur gouttait de leurs fronts, leurs cris emplissaient la pièce. Et alors que Remus se contractait violemment, Lucius jouit au fond, accueillant sur son ventre la semence chaude de son amant.

Les gestes moins surs, plus brusques, le blond embrassa Remus avant de se retirer doucement.

Il se nettoyèrent tendrement, et le blond se jeta sur le lit, Remus à sa suite. Alors qu'ils allaient s'endormir, le lycanthrope lança.

.

- Au fait elle disait quoi la lettre?

- Que tu reprendra ton poste de professeur. Ici, sous la direction d'Amalia Parkinson. Apparemment ton pouvoir sur leur fils a été bénéfique.

- Professeur?

- Pour les enfants plus jeunes, leur apprendre les débuts de la magie, une sorte d'introduction. Tu veux savoir autre chose, parce que la je suis crevé...

- Non, dors, dit Remus en riant doucement.

.

...

.

Lee sortit lentement de son inconscient. Paresseusement, il se roula d'un côté, ne trouvant rien, il roula de l'autre. Rien? Il tortilla son corps pour passer au peigne fin la surface du grand lit. Rien. Il ouvrit alors enfin les yeux, débarrassa son visage du drap blanc, et écouta. Il y avait un bruit à la douche. Il y alla, nu, de toutes façons, vu ce que les deux autres avaient vu, il n'était plus à ça près.

Les bruits se firent plus précis. C'étaient des gémissements?

Il ouvrit la porte pour découvrir Charlie à genoux devant un Blaise gémissant, léchant son sexe sur tout la longueur. Merlin, pensa le métisse. Blaise tourna la tête à se moment là et eut un mouvement de recul. Charlie fut choqué une seconde avant de voir Jordan dans l'encadrement de la porte et de se relever prestement.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux gêné. Blaise croisa les bras avant de se diriger vers la douche comme si de rien était et le roux sortit, bousculant légèrement le Gryffondor au passage sans lui parler.

Il se passait quoi là? Il se racla la gorge et avança jusqu'au sorcier ébène, allumant le second pommeau à côté.

.

- Euh... Bonjour?

- 'Jour, répondit Blaise encore gêné.

- Oookkk, murmura Lee.

.

Le Serpentard fut très rapide et quitta la douche sans un mot de plus malgré le regard insistant de Jordan. Rien, pas une phrase. Ses intestins se contractèrent douloureusement. Non, il se passait quoi? Vraiment il voulait savoir. Mais une voix au fond de lui voudrait qu'il ne se soit jamais réveillé.

Il se sécha et enroula la serviette autour des hanches avant de revenir au salon. Le silence ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'une conversation avait été entamée et qu'elle avait cessé à son arrivée. Charlie se racla la gorge avant de boire une autre gorgée de café. Lee fut soufflé. Non mais ils le prenaient pour quoi exactement la?

.

- BONJOUR!

- Euh, salut Lee, dit doucement Charlie en regardant partout sauf sur lui.

- Y'a un problème? Nan je m'en voudrait de louper un épisode alors?

- ...

- ...

- Je dis ça je dit rien mais vous m'avez juste baisé hier, et dans tous les sens du terme, je me réveille, toi tu lui taille une pipe et quand je vous voit on dirait que ça vous fait chier! J'ai droit à une phrase de plus de deux mots ou vous allez continuer de nourrir l'espoir que je suis un crétin fini? Le silence se fit une seconde sous le regard sévère du métisse avant que Blaise ne prenne la parole.

- Non, juste que tu vois, on voulait pas te l'annoncer comme ça, mais on s'est rendus compte que... Ben Charlie et moi...

- Quoi Charlie et toi? Tu crois que je comprends toujours pas? Quatre ans que je suis amoureux de ce gros con! Il me tape sur le système à pas comprendre, à jouer avec moi et au final se faire le premier venu! Tu veux savoir quoi Charlie? Je l'avais jamais fait avant, et parce que c'était TOI, parce que TU le voulais je l'ai fait hier avec un gars que je connaissait même pas! Mais quel con j'ai été de le faire! Tout ça pour que tu lui tombe dans les bras juste après! Mais si je gêne faut le dire, tant que vous y êtes! Vas-y Blaise Balance moi à ton Maître vous m'aurez plus sur les bras et vous pourrez vous enfiler dans tous les coins sans le petit gêneur à côté!

.

Il partit rageur dans la salle de bain, seul lieu intime du petit appartement. Les deux autres baissèrent la tête. Mince ils avaient vraiment merdé sur ce coup la. Ils partirent ensemble pour l'enclos des dragons, et Lee, en colère, n'eut aucun problème à approcher Bob et à la monter, avant qu'elle ne s'envole à plus de mille mètres d'altitude, le plafond magique étant assez haut pour faire des essais de vols en situation réelle.

Il ne revit pas Charlie de la journée et l'animal tourna le dos au roux. Foutu lien psychique, se dit le dragonnier. Maintenant la dragonne lui en voulait aussi. Blaise les laissa à la porte de l'appartement, et Jordan ayant à peine tourné le dos, il embrassa chastement Charlie en chuchotant un mot doux.

Jordan mangea en silence, le regard déterminé, et partit se coucher. Le roux ne savait pas quoi faire. Lee était une personne qu'il appréciait vraiment, il aurait pu l'aimer. Mais c'était plus simple avec Blaise, il n'avait pas cette pression de la première fois, du premier petit ami, de ce trop plein de confiance. Et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il s'était couché, Lee lui tournait le dos. Il avança la main pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais la sentence claqua comme un fouet.

.

- Mon cul n'est plus à prendre par les mecs dans ton genre. Ne pense même plus à m'approcher.

- Lee, je suis désolé mais ça c'est fait comme ça, enfin je peux pas prévoir de qui je vais tomber amoureux! Jordan serra les dents au mot prononcé, mais calmement, toujours tourné dans son coin, il se força à répondre.

- Je me fous de savoir avec qui tu es. Mais penser que je suis stupide à ce point, me considérer aussi peu, pour finalement me faire comprendre que je gêne, la tu es partit à des kilomètres de la limite. Tu veux la paix avec ta copine? Eh bien fous la moi aussi, on sera quittes.

- Je t'en prie,tu ne gênes pas, je ne savais pas comment réagir et Blaise n'est pas...

- Je m'en tape. Bonne nuit.

.

Avant qu'il ne puisse riposter, deux bras puissant lui avaient entouré la taille, et l'avaient ramené contre le torse puissant du roux. Et ce fut sa propre fin. Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-même, il se retourna, et se lova tout contre le dragonnier. Les grandes mains caressaient sa tête, et Charlie lui murmurait des mots doux, se fichant des coups que lui donnait Jordan.

.

- Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé.

- Je... pleure pas pour... toi. Je te... déteste! Comment tu peux me faire ça? Pendant Quatre ans... Je t'ai tout donné, et lui... Il est là depuis quatre jours... Et tu l'aime! Comment tu peut... Charlie, comment?

.

Le reste se perdit en un long sanglot, tandis que les mots rassurants caressaient ses oreilles. Il était si bien, dans ses bras, mais c'était un bien qui lui tranchait le cœur. Charlie venait de briser à tout jamais ses espoirs.

Charlie ne dormi pas. Il tenait réellement à Lee, même s'il avait fait l'imbécile, il ne voulait pas blesser son petit lion, comme il l'appelait. Il aurait tellement préféré que cela se passe en douceur... Lui non plus n'avait pas de réponse. Il n'aimait pas Jordan comme ce dernier le voudrait. Mais il avait eut un véritable coup de foudre pour Blaise. Il n'avait jamais été prêt, mais la, il le savait, il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui. Pour Lee aussi, dans une autre mesure. Mais ce n'était pas comparable.

Malgré les refus qu'il avait maintes fois adressées au métisse, ce dernier insistait toujours, s'enfonçant dans un jeu dans lequel il disait avoir accepté la réalité. Il n'en était rien. Jordan avait toujours espéré, et lui avait bêtement cru que tout avait toujours été clair. Il serra plus fort le corps contre lui. Le Gryffondor était fragile, et il lui avait fait du mal. Il s'en voulait tellement... **(1)**

Au petit matin, il réconfortait encore le métisse qui s'était endormi. Quelque chose s'était produit. Il avait sentit la douleur, la tristesse et l'acceptation. La porte s'ouvrit sur Zabini, et Charlie lui fit signe de se taire. Blaise s'assit au bord du lit avant de caresser la tête pleine de dreads en souriant. Une voix mal réveillée lui vint aux oreilles.

.

- Si tu le laisse tomber je te fait bouffer tes couilles par le nez...

- Bonjour aussi Lee.

.

...

.

Severus se réveilla avec sa couverture humaine sur le ventre. Ah c'était donc pour ça qu'il n'arrivait pas à respirer correctement? Un point lui fit mal derrière le crâne. Ses cheveux étaient toujours attachés. Sirius n'avait cessé de les laver et de les brosser jusqu'à ce qu'il ait « une chevelure de gonzesse », et qu'ils fassent l'amour, lui toujours avec ses cheveux rassemblés sur sa nuque.

De longues mèches revenaient sur le devant, trop courtes, barrant son visage jusqu'au menton. Avec des lunettes et un sous-pull noir il aurait pu passer pour un critique d'art, se dit-il en souriant. D'un coup Sirius se réveilla, les bras en l'air en chantant

.

- Bon-jouuur! Il fait beau il fait chauuud!

- On est en novembre, il fait un froid de canard.

- Rabat joie! Le soleil est dans ta tête, Sev! On déjeune? Hein dis? J'ai une faim de loup! Oh dis on déjeune?

- S'il te plait fait ce que tu veut, jette toi par la fenêtre si ça peut te rendre heureux mais ferme ta grande bouche!

- Mais t'es vraiment pas du matin, toi dis, tu sais moi j'avais un pote à Poudlard, Roman Benks, qu'il s'appelait, ben le matin, on pouvait lui parler, il débitait pas trois mots, en revanche le soir, il te fichait pas la paix, et après qu'il ait finit une de ces histoires à dormir debout y'avait une de ces ambiances lourdes, mais... Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça?

.

Sirius finit par terre, poursuivit par les hurlements de Severus.

Le petit déjeuner était mit sur la table et le Gryffondor ne se formalisa pas et s'assit, nu, pour prendre un grand bol de chocolat. Severus arriva en soupirant, habillé d'un caleçon et d'une robe de chambre. Le café noir comme la mort qu'il s'offrit aurait pu faire fondre la tasse, mais il le but presque d'un trait avant de s'emparer d'un croissant.

Sirius se rapprocha de son amant, et malgré ses précautions, un peu de lait tomba sur la robe de chambre de Severus. Le maitre des potions se nettoya, pas franchement fâché en morigénant.

.

- Ah Sirius! Mais qui t'a élevé?

.

Le silence lui fit tourner la tête. L'espace de quelques secondes, il vit les yeux bleus océans se remplir de tristesse. Se rendant compte de sa bourde, il recommença doucement.

.

- Excuse-moi, j'ai oublié que tes parents...

Sirius retrouva un grand sourire en une seconde, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Tu veux un autre croissant?

.

Severus fut troublé par ce changement si soudain de comportement. Comme la plupart des sangs purs et Sirius plus encore, les doloris étaient chose courante. Pour beaucoup c'était normal. Mais le dernier né des Black avait un esprit fragile. Avoir cherché l'amour maternel sans jamais l'avoir trouvé avait été dur pour lui, avoir été rejeté et indésirable avait été une véritable épreuve. Et il lui avait balancé ça à la figure sans s'en rendre compte.

Il lui prit le visage en coupe, se baissa et l'embrassa tendrement. Sa manière de lui dire qu'il était désolé sans remettre le sujet sur le tapis. Le bol se renversa tout à fait et Sirius, surpris voulu s'excuser. Ce à quoi Severus répondit en l'embrassant encore.

Un canapé se rachetait. Pas un Gryffondor du nom de Sirius Black.

* * *

_Le Gryffondor était fragile, et il lui avait fait du mal. Il s'en voulait tellement... _**(1)** Pour ceux/celles qui voudraient tuer Charlie ou Blaise, merci de vous retenir. Je n'avais encore jamais vu ça dans une fic alors je l'ai mit. Vous décidez, vous, de qui vous tomberez amoureux? Et vous savez toujours comment vous comporter en toute situation? Eh bien Charlie et Blaise sont humains, ils ne décident pas non plus, et si vous lisez bien l'explication pensive de Charlie, vous saurez qu'il ne savait pas que Jordan était encore autant accro. Donc non, Charlie n'est PAS un salaud. Merci =D.

* * *

.

Et voilà! Eh non, ils ont pas copulé! (en même temps c'est le lord, il va pas se transformer en shamallow en trois chapitres, hein)

Merci d'avance pour vos reviews!


	10. Clouage absolu

**Note : Pour savoir à quoi ressemble Voldemort jeune**, vous pouvez le voir à l'adresse que j'ai mise dans mon profil. (youpi l'hyperlien ne fonctionne pas, il suffit de supprimer le "%20" avant leenleena quand vous avez cliqué dessus)

...

**Rar : **

**Makie** : Merci pour tes reviews! (car oui j'en profite pour répondre à celle de veela, ffnet a coupé les adresse mail...) Hihi contente que tu te sois laissée séduire! Huhu t'imagine s'ils copulaient maintenant? Non c'est comme un streap tease faut de l'attente, de l'effleurement avant que le grand show n'apparaisse! (oui en gros c'est pas pour tout de suite) Pour ce qui est de la soumission, je me suis dit qu'en fait c'était sa nature. Harry a toujours obéit à tout sans jamais se rebeller, il a toujours tout supporté, d'où mon idée. Pour Remus, attends seulement de voir la suite, c'est pas qu'un gentil griffon le petit loup, c'est comme Sirius, tu as tapé pile dans le mile, tu verras un bout dans ce chapitre =) Et ne t'en fais pas, Lee saura trouver son bonheur, après tout, il est libre, maintenant, non?

Aaaahh les gants en cuir *essuie sa bave* tu m'en a parlé maintenant je compte en remettre dans cette fic! bon maintenant la réponse pour veela :

Vi, une fin pas trop triste (j'espère) je n'ai pas voulu continuer et mettre des chapitres à rallonge, ça aurait plombé l'histoire je pense. Donc voilà, mais je suis contente que tu aie aimé!

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapitre X / Clouage Absolu**

.

**Note** : Aux échecs, le clouage est une situation durant laquelle une pièce en protège une autre de valeur supérieure. Si la pièce protégée est le roi, on parle alors de clouage absolu. _(je précise qu'en fait mon titre à l'origine à quelque chose à voir avec le chapitre, mais souvent, la situation n'est présente que quelques chapitres plus loin, donc désolée)_

.

- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue parmi nous, dit Voldemort au jeune homme devant lui.

- Nos troupes vous doivent allégeance, monsieur, répliqua le jeune Lord. Sans vous nous serions encore le rebut de cette société, bien que certains, à ce que je sais ne sont pas réellement libres de leurs actes.

- Je me posais une question. Comment un jeune homme tel que vous à pu renverser Fenrir? Il n'étais plus très jeune mais encore puissant, éluda Voldemort.

- Je dois dire que cela ne relève pas de mon fait, bien que j'aurais préféré l'affronter moi-même. Par les lois qui nous régissent, je ne peux vous dire qui l'a fait, par son abandon du trône, son histoire a été effacée de nos mémoires, avec tout le respect que je vous dois.

- Je respecte cela.

- Je suis aussi venu vous présenter mon intendant, Edward. Il possède les même pouvoirs institutionnels que moi, même si le dernier mot me revient.

- Qu'avez-vous fait de Fenrir?

- Je l'ai tué. C'est la tradition, termina le jeune homme avec un léger sourire.

.

Edward, une sorte de grand majordome aux traits fins, aux cheveux noirs et au corps jeune ferma la porte derrière lui, tandis que son maître sortait. Voldemort soupira. Il devrait faire attention à Remus. Adam était au courant pour son emprisonnement au manoir, et avait explicitement fait comprendre que si l'un des leurs était maltraité, leur accord pouvait bien se terminer là.Maintenant ils étaient bien trop nombreux, et forts pour tenter de s'y opposer. Depuis l'ascension de ce jeune garçon, le clan devait être encore plus unis, non il n'avait pas le choix.

Il passa la main dans les cheveux de Harry qui réprima un soupir. Son chien était habillé pour l'occasion. Il le regarda avec amusement. L'avoir près de lui occupait son esprit, l'espace d'un temps, et lui faisait oublier quelques tracas. Il avait donc bien une certaine utilité. La porte s'ouvrit doucement sur le blond. Draco avait encore du mal à s'y faire, mais il ne devait pas cogner comme n'importe quel autre homme inférieur à son rang pour entrer dans les appartements du Maître.

Il s'agenouilla devant lui, et la main blanche releva son menton pour lui faire rencontrer ses yeux rouge sang.

.

- Bonsoir, Maître.

- Draco... susurra le Lord.

.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Voldemort et il laissa son élève se relever.

Harry voyait la scène avec intérêt. Draco avait fait des progrès, il n'avait pas rougit cette fois. C'était difficile, il devait bien l'avouer surtout avec un visage aussi angéliquement diabolique à deux centimètres du sien.

Harry fit un sourire accueillant à son... Qu'était-il en fait? Son petit ami? Ou son allié dans la galère? Son Draco en fait. Et il suivit le Maître jusqu'à la table. Voldemort les attendait toujours pour manger, peut importe ce qu'ils aient fait dans la journée. Le rituel se fit en silence, religieusement, les deux plus jeunes observant avec une certaine envie les lèvres pourpres et rebondies se fermer avec autant d'élégance sur la fourchette d'argent. L'élu porta sa main à sa cuisse.

Quelque chose le gênait, et il regarda. En effet, un morceau du gâteau du dessert s'y était perdu. Il n'était pas plus gros que l'ongle, rien d'important se dit le brun en prenant la petite chose entre ses doigts et en la portant à sa bouche. Une main retient son poignet, et lentement Harry tourna la tête. Draco lui même avait comprit.

.

- Depuis quand manges-tu sans que je t'y autorise?

- Je... Je...

- Ceci n'est pas à toi, alors?

- Il est à vous Maître, murmura Harry.

.

Délicatement, mais avec toute l'emprise du monde, la main fit bouger le poignet jusqu'aux lèvres purpurines. Et sous les yeux du blond, la langue rose et souple happa le bout de pâte cuite entre les deux doigts, les effleurant au passage, avant que Voldemort n'avale la pâtisserie. Harry était rouge, son cœur battait trop vite, et ses doigts brûlaient là où sa langue avait touché sa peau. Sa langue.

Objet d'un désir brûlant dans ses pensées. Personne n'avait vu d'aussi près cette partie de son corps, encore moins sur soi, encore moins pour lécher un autre. Il avait eu ce privilège. Un halètement lui échappa, et il lança un regard plein d'envie au visage si près du sien. Un rire clair lui répondit.

.

- Ne pousse pas ma gentillesse jusqu'à demander de ton propre gré, petit chien.

- Pardon Maître.

- Je suis de bonne humeur, alors pour cet écart tu dormira sur ton coussin, dit le Lord en se rasseyant convenablement. Quant à toi Draco tu regagnera ton lit, pour ne pas avoir éduqué mon jouet. C'était ton rôle.

- Bien Maître. Veuillez m'en excuser.

.

Un caresse sur sa joue lui répondit. La main était chaude, le geste doux mais impérieux. Il adorait ça. Pourtant il baissa la tête, et termina de manger, remarquant au passage la jatte que Tom posa au sol. Il y avait de la chantilly dessus, et Harry n'avait pas le droit de se servir de ses mains. Le Lord aimait beaucoup ce genre de jeux.

Harry devait laper comme un chat la mousse douce et sucrée, poussant plus qu'il n'attrapait le dessert onctueux, s'en mettant sur le nez et les joues, haletant près du monticule, suçant parfois la pointe dans un bruit délicieusement érotique. Il savait, bien sûr, et imaginait que c'était Lui.

Alors ses lèvres s'arrondissaient, gourmandes, et il léchait avec une douceur et une sensualité qui auraient pu donner envie à n'importe qui.

Il lécha la porcelaine jusqu'à la dernière goutte, avant de sentir les doigts de son Maître dans ses cheveux. IL était satisfait.

...

Ils dormirent tous deux assez mal. Les images repassaient en boucle, se déformaient, pour ne laisser place qu'à la luxure, à ce corps trop tentant se penchant sur eux pour les remplir, l'un après l'autre, offerts et ouverts au maximum, hurlant leur désir, suppliant leur délivrance.

Ils s'imaginèrent cent fois le sexe gorgé de sang, dégoulinant de sperme qu'ils engloutiraient avec envie, le corps svelte, musclé et parfait qu'ils adoreraient... Les caresses qu'ils se donneraient, à eux deux devant Lui. Pour Son plaisir...

...

Draco secoua la tête. Il s'était encore perdu dans ses pensées. Dormir seul avait été une torture. Ne pas pouvoir se lever pour se soulager avec Harry l'avait été encore plus. Il savait que maintenant il ne pourrait plus le faire, car Voldemort avait une emprise trop grande sur eux.

Il acheva le sort, et le Lord satisfait partit en le laissant quelques heures, le temps de régler quelques détails avec ses conseillers les plus proches.

Le blond se tourna sur sa chaise, Harry jouait avec un morceau de chiffon sur le sol. Il ne portait que son pantalon, et comme toujours, il était dans une position indécente sans s'en soucier le moins du monde. Allongé, les fesses en hauteur sur son pouf, il regardait le ciel, les jambes largement écartées, un genou relevé.

Draco s'approcha de lui, et jetant le bout de tissu au loin, prit le visage du brun avant de l'embrasser.

.

- Draco...

- J'en ait trop envie là, maintenant...

- Mais il va rentrer!

- Alors tu est d'accord sur le fait d'en avoir envie?

- Je... Eh bien euh...

.

Un autre baiser lui prit la bouche, tandis que le Serpentard, à genoux, baissait l'élastique du pantalon pour y mettre la main. Harry était déjà dur. Il laissa échapper un gémissement et caressa doucement la verge. Il la voulait, maintenant, il voulait du sexe pur...

Il se détacha des lèvres rouges pour prendre la hampe en bouche, arrachant un long gémissement à Harry. Il le suça, fort, collant sa langue à la peau, brutalisant presque les bourses avant de sentir la semence gicler contre son palais.

.

- Merde Draco...

- Excuse moi. J'en avais trop envie.

- Mais... et toi?

.

Le blond lui montra son propre sexe dégagé dégoulinant de sperme. Il avait jouit en même temps que lui. Ils se sourirent avant que le brun n'ose.

.

- Ça te fait pas... Un peu bizarre de faire ça avec moi?

- Non. En fait je crois que... Que...

- Moi aussi, murmura Harry en l'embrassant tendrement.

.

...

.

Blaise prit Lee dans ses bras avant de tomber en arrière sur le lit. La dernière cuillère de nutella, c'était chacun pour sa survie. Charlie avança le bras, immédiatement mordu par Zabini, qui tenta un assaut, prenant la cuillère remplie de l'élixir sucré, avant que Jordan mette la bouche dessus et l'avale goulûment, victorieux.

.

- Jordan tu es un serpent.

- Non, vous êtes tout simplement trop nuls, dit le métisse en souriant.

.

Charlie sourit à son petit ami. Il n'aurait pas pensé que Lee s'adapterait aussi vite. Il était d'un naturel fragile, mais aussi forte était son attirance pour le roux, aussi vite s'en était-elle allée lorsque le dernier espoir s'était éteint. Blaise avait tenu à rester à l'écart quelques temps avant que Jordan lui-même vienne le voir pour lui dire que tout allait bien. Même lui en était étonné.

Tant qu'ils ne copulaient pas sous son nez et qu'il avait un pass illimité pour câlins avant de dormir de la part des deux ça lui allait. Il avait ouvert les yeux, et s'était rendu compte que Charlie n'était pas celui dont il était amoureux. Il aimait réellement le Gryffondor, mais pas de cette manière. Il voulait son estime, sa fierté et ses sourires.

Il s'était dit en secouant la tête que s'il avait supporté aussi longtemps une situation, c'était qu'il l'acceptait, et que c'était bien ainsi, autrement, il se serait rebellé bien longtemps avant.

Il mit la selle sur Bob qui mugit et lui parla dans ses pensées de sa nuit dans le foin, et il lui répondit, riant et heureux qu'un tel animal l'apprécie. Sauf que quelque chose touche son dos au milieu de ses omoplates. Il se retourna surprit pour voir Blaise et Charlie accroupis en signe de soumission. Bob avait masqué l'avertissement du Serpentard par son mugissement.

Face à lui un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Du moins le pensait-il. La cane de l'aristocrate souleva son menton, et fit tomber ses dreads en arrière. Il n'était pas si petit par rapport à lui, mais là, il avait simplement envie de se cacher. Le manche en argent l'empêchait de s'agenouiller comme les deux autres, et Bob, malgré sa colère de voir son protégé en mauvaise posture ne pouvait rien.

.

- Eh bien, Maitre, il semblerait que je l'ai trouvé. Un volontaire courageux, je dirais.

- Je suis content pour toi Rodolphus.

.

Et Jordan vit Voldemort caché par le grand homme blond. Il était presque tétanisé. À cet instant le Lord pouvait le tuer que personne n'y pourrait rien. Si les derniers jours avaient été plutôt calmes, il savait de quoi Voldemort était capable, et ce qu'il subirait très certainement pour cet affront. Il refusait d'y penser, il avait déjà vu les tortures qu'on infligeait à certains prisonniers, il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas...

Ses jambes menaçaient de flancher et Tom eu un léger sourire.

.

- Est-il prêt?

- Il sait monter et diriger, répondit Blaise avec un murmure. Sa voix tremblait légèrement.

- C'est suffisant pour un chef de troupe, dit Voldemort. La bataille est faite pour le petit peuple. Toi, dit-il en regardant Jordan dans les yeux. Tu sera le palefrenier de Rodolphus. Jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne à monter et diriger son dragon.

- Ou... Oui Ma...

- Qui t'a permis de parler?

- Je...

- Encore? Dit le Lord amusé. Blaise je pensais que tu leur apprenait au moins à rester à leur place. _Doloris_.

.

Le métis tomba directement au sol, son corps entier semblait bruler, sa tête voulait exploser. Il ne se contrôlait plus et seule sa voix, muée en un long cri perçait le silence devant les quatre hommes immobiles. Deux d'entre eux tremblaient de rage et de colère de ne pouvoir rien faire.

Aussi vite que la douleur était apparue, elle disparu, trop rapidement pour Jordan qui tomba dans l'inconscience. Alors que Voldemort retournait à ses affaires comme si rien ne s'était passé, Lestrange se tourna vers Blaise qui se relevait. Cet homme était son égal hiérarchique.

.

- Tu me le préparera, je viendrais tous les deux jours pour débuter ma formation avant que mes soldats ne le fassent. Nous commenceront après-demain.

- Si c'est le Maître qui le dit... Comme tu voudras.

.

Le grand homme blond partit avec un sourire sadique vers l'intérieur du château. Vouloir diriger une troupe de dragonniers combattants n'était surement qu'un caprice que Voldemort avait accepté, et ce serait Jordan qui en ferait les frais. Lestrange était connu pour sa cruauté et son esprit torve, au moins autant que sa femme.

Blaise fit signe à Charlie de se relever et de le suivre aux écuries, le corps de Lee lévitant devant eux. Une fois dans le foin, Bob les ayant suivis, il prit le corps inconscient dans ses bras et le berça doucement. Il savait ce qu'étaient les doloris pour en avoir essuyé beaucoup trop auprès du Maître. Et le Gryffondor ne l'avait pas mérité.

Personne ne méritait une telle torture.

Jordan se réveilla, ses muscles étaient tendus, mais rien de comparable à ce qu'il avait ressenti. Il reconnu les deux bras de Zabini qui l'entouraient et cacha son visage contre son torse, laissant son esprit se calmer avec les caresses que Charlie lui faisait dans le dos. De longues minutes après, il put s'asseoir normalement et rassurer Bob très inquiète.

.

- Il va se passer quoi?

- Lestrange va venir, tous les deux jours pour que tu lui apprenne à monter un dragon.

- Mais j'en suis incapable! Ce gars ferait même fuir un magyar! Et attends... c'était Lestrange? Le mari de l'autre folle?

- Oui, dit Charlie. Je ne l'avait vu qu'une fois, j'avais du escorter plusieurs mangemorts à Azkaban.

- Mais pourquoi il veut monter un dragon?

- Le Maître avait prévu le coup depuis un moment et de nombreux œufs ont été ramenés des centres de dragonniers. Il veut que ses sorciers puissent se battre avec un dragon plutôt qu'un balai, avoir une meilleure suprématie en quelque sorte.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'apprendre à Bob à se battre de cette façon. Elle sait comment se nourrir, mais si Lui en a eu l'idée, qui nous dit qu'un autre siphonné du genre ne l'a pas eue non plus? Je ne veut pas que les dragons se battent entre eux ils ne l'ont jamais fait.

- Pour le moment il n'est question que de placer ses fesses sur une selle sans qu'il se fasse dévorer, expliqua Blaise. Je ne sais pas s'il existe d'autres sorciers puissants, mais ton rôle s'arrêtera là. Charlie devra s'occuper des nouveaux-nés avec moi.

- Alors je serais seul avec lui?

- Désolé, reprit le Serpentard, j'essayerais de trouver une solution, mais tiens le coup et évite de faire ton Gryffondor, ce que t'a donné le Maître tout à l'heure ce n'était qu'un avant goût, Lee.

- Ouais...

.

...

.

Remus s'assit sur le devant de son bureau. Il regarda ses élèves avec son éternel sourire doux et rassurant et commença par l'appel.

.

- Aldwin?

- Présent.

- Cornelius?

- ...

- Cornelius n'est pas là?

- Je réponds pas à un chien, fit le petit garçon de sa place.

- Libre à toi, dit Remus sans s'en préoccuper outre mesure, mais manifeste toi d'une manière ou d'une autre que je puisse te repérer.

- Mon père va vous tuer pour m'avoir donné des ordres, sale chien!

- Intéressant. Michelle.

- Là, répondit la petite fille.

- Je vais te...

- Sarah.

- Présente, répondit sa sœur.

- Mais...

- Eliott.

- Là, fit le dernier.

- Bien, fit Remus en empêchant le petit garçon de se manifester encore. Vous êtes encore peu nombreux, mais des enfants venus de loin viendront, vous aurez l'occasion de voir d'autres camarades. Je suis là pour vous introduire à la magie, celle qui est en vous, et vous apprendre même quelques tours simples pour débuter. Oui?

- On aura des baguettes? Demanda une petite fille blonde comme les blés.

- Oui, Michelle, des baguettes universelles pour enfants. Elles sont bridées pour ne pas que vous vous fassiez mal, mais vous pourrez quand même faire beaucoup de choses avec. En attendant, nous allons commencer par une histoire.

.

Il envoya un clin d'œil à Aldwin qui sourit d'anticipation... Il allait enfin connaître la fin! Remus sortit sa baguette nouvellement restituée et fit disparaître les tables, au profit de gros coussins installés en cercle. Remus prit place avec les enfants somme toute sages alors qu'un livre énorme, relié de cuir, de fer et de bois fit son apparition au centre.

Le professeur le tourna vers lui et l'ouvrit, pour que les enfants voient les images, d'anciennes gravures en couleur. Un véritable livre de contes ancien.

Les deux sœur jumelles Michelle et Sarah Nott, de presque sept ans, se mirent côte à côte, curieuses comme des chats, plus loin avec Aldwin, Eliott Crabbe, huit ans, très mince aux longs cheveux noirs, le total contraire de son frère. Quant à Cornelius Avery, un petit roux de sept ans, il préféra rester à bouder sur sa chaise au fond de la classe. Remus ne lui en tient pas rigueur et commença son histoire.

.

- Il était une fois, dans un château fort lointain, vivait un roi, qui se sentait bien seul...

- Qu'il épouse une femme, et qu'il nous fiche la paix, déclara Avery junior.

- Tais toi, firent les jumelles en même temps.

- Ouais, si tu veux pas connaître la suite, nous on veux, fit Eliott. Cornelius bouda encore plus.

- Bien, reprenons, fit Remus.

.

Sa voix douce imposait le spectacle et l'histoire à l'esprit, la pièce n'existait plus, la scène se déroulait presque sous leurs yeux. Et doucement, comme un animal craintif, Cornelius s'approcha, bouscula les autres et s'installa, son lapin en peluche dans les bras. La princesse devait s'en sortir il le fallait!

.

...

.

Sirius releva son nez de l'énorme tas de papiers.

.

- Sev, ce gars a demandé une potion de fertilité...

- Ce doit être Goyle père. Il voulait un autre enfant.

- Le premier est retourné au service après vente? Demanda Sirius avec un grand sourire.

- J'aurais bien aimé, mais il est en bonnes dispositions, et le Maître est pour le fait que nous ayons beaucoup d'enfants. Il regrette d'ailleurs que Lucius n'en fasse pas d'autre.

- Et toi?

- Le sujet n'a pas été évoqué. Je n'ai pas d'enfants, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de le voir naître dans ce contexte.

- Pourtant tu aurait été un père formidable...

.

Severus regarda son amant quelques secondes. L'air nostalgique et doux qu'il arborait lui montrait le véritable Sirius. Ils se ressemblaient tant. Lui cachait sa tendresse et son cœur trop tende avec une carapace de froideur. Sirius cachait son côté distant et blessé par sa bonne humeur.

Il y avait trop a dire, trop à pardonner, ce n'était qu'avec lui que l'animagus se permettait d'avoir cet air sobre, presque impersonnel, plongé dans ses pensées, passant du rire gamin à une réflexion interne intense sans se soucier de ce qu'on penserai de lui, trop occupé à protéger ce qu'il chérit.

Et de plus en plus Severus apercevait le Sirius mature et trop intelligent pour lui-même.

Le silence se mit entre eux, doux et reposant. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler, l'absence de bruit leur laissait le temps d'interpréter leurs gestes, leurs regards, d'écouter ce qui ne s'entendait pas. Severus vérifia sa potion tue-loup. La pleine lune arriverait dans moins de cinq jours, Remus avait eu autorisation par le Maître d'en avoir. Il avait entendu parler de la chute de Greyback, le nouvel alpha devait protéger un des siens.

Il s'appuya sur la table, le dos endoloris. Il se baissa légèrement, s'étirant comme il pouvait devant cette table de travail où il ne pouvait pas s'asseoir. Et les bras de Sirius l'entourèrent. Sirius qui avait en fait toujours comprit ce qu'il était. Il sentit son souffle contre sa joue, et rejeta la tête sur son épaule.

.

- Merci.

.

Il le sentit sourire contre son cou. Le Gryffondor savait déjà.

Il se retourna et front contre front, caressa doucement sa joue, avant d'embrasser chastement ses lèvres purpurines. Un autre merci fut chuchoté, à peine audible, suivit de plusieurs autres, une main sur un cœur, deux voix qui se mélangent. Une première larme qui coule.

.

...

.

- Il est... Ce que tu as été, je pense. Tu crois que j'ai bien fait de me lancer, d'essayer? Et si je perdais encore tout? Pourquoi tout ne s'arrête pas? ... Je sais que je tiendrais, seulement... J'espère vraiment que tu disais vrai... J'aimerais avoir un peu de ta force, maintenant. C'est tellement dur de sourire et de me sentir bien sans savoir si lui... Je sais. Merci, mon ange. Je reviendrais te voir bientôt. Narcissa.

.

Sur la pierre tombale, le fantôme d'une petite fille assise regardait le grand homme blond s'éloigner, un léger sourire inscrit sur son visage. Elle resterait là, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache cet homme heureux, le seul qui pouvait la voir. Celui qu'elle avait enfanté allait bien, elle l'avait rassuré à ce propos, c'était le moins qu'elle puisse faire.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, et entendant une voix qu'elle seule pouvait percevoir, elle sourit et se retourna, disparaissant dans la brume du soir.

* * *

.

Et voilà! Le chapitre était plus long et en plus vous avez droit à un dessin de SexyVoldy (si si lisez la note du haut) ça mérite une review?

Prochain chapitre, que dire... On retrouve la terrible Bella, des baffes, des hybrides sexy et un baiser volé =D ça vous tente?


	11. Faiblesse

**Note **: Eh bien voilà, le chapitre 11, Vous avez remarqué? depuis le début, on se dit "mais mince y'a aucun rapprochement!" quoi vous vous attendiez à ce que Voldemort se noie sous les déclarations d'amour toutes plus sucrées les unes que les autres dès le deuxième chapitre? (je vous rassure, pour celles qui aiment les fics crédibles, ça n'arrivera pas, Merlin merci) Et si vous regardez bien, oui il y a eu une évolution!

* * *

**Rar! **

**Makie : **Je kiffe tes reviews, tu prends vraiment le temps de dire ce qui ne va pas ou ce que tu aimes, c'est très agréable! T'en fais pas pour Lee, je t'ai dit, c'est pas un mangemort qui va pouvoir l'achever! (Je l'adore trop mon petit Jordan) Héhé pour Voldemort, comme dit plus haut, il va pas coucher avec eux et faire un big lemon de suite, ce serait trop simple et trop OOC, c'est quand même du mal en personne dont on parle là! xD Sirius ne parle pas beaucoup, mais c'est parce que comme je l'avais dit au chapitre précédent c'est un taciturne rongé par son mal être qu'il camoufle sous son humour apparent. Et pour le fait qu'il ne parlait pas DU TOUT à un moment c'était une référence à Kimi wa pet, où Sirius a voulu donner une leçon à Sev en devenant un chien véritable (qui ne parle pas). Lucius mijoter quelque chose? Non il est juste partit au cimetière pour parler et confier ses doutes à Narcissa. =) Merci pour ta review! à bientôt!

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

.

**Chapitre XI / Faiblesse**

.

**Note** : Aux échecs une faiblesse est un point faible qui sera un objectif d'attaque.

.

Lee attendait près de sa dragonne. Lestrange ne lui ferait pas cet politesse d'être à l'heure, mais peu importe. Blaise lui avait donné des tuyaux, et Bob était d'accord pour l'aider, sans qu'il ne se prenne quoi que ce soit. Il était déterminé, sûr de lui, et il n'avait pas fait Poudlard et deux ans de formation en parallèle à se faire cramer la figure pour perdre face à la blondasse.

Il caressa le museau de sa magyar, très patiente quand il s'agissait de lui. Et il arriva. Dire que Lee avait étouffé un rire bruyant était un euphémisme, mais fort heureusement, Rodolphus était trop loin pour l'avoir entendu.

Alors que le Gryffondor était en jean, en baskets et en t-shirt, le noble était habillé en pied de cap, justaucorps épais et bleu roi, jabot en satin, gants et cane, rien de manquait. Pas même les souliers à grosse boucle, cet homme était la noblesse sorcière personnifiée. Le pire, c'était que ça lui allait, même avec ce bandeau noir contrastant avec ses longs cheveux blonds presque blancs.

Lorsque le Serpentard arriva à sa hauteur, Jordan s'inclina poliment.

.

- Bonjour monsieur.

- Est-ce celui-ci que je monterais? Demanda L'homme en désignant Bob du bout de sa cane.

.

Sa voix était douce, calme et profonde. Pas celle d'un faux noble aux accents suraigus, non, Rodolphus, bien qu'étant un malade psychopathe tueur sadique très certainement bon à enfermer, était la pointe de la crème de l'aristocratie. Fier, royal, puissant et charismatique. Cela venait bien sûr après que vous ayez vu tout le reste – peu valorisant selon les opinions - de sa personne.

.

- Non, Elle est attachée à moi, répondit Lee en relevant la tête.

- Et alors? Enchaina directement Rodolphus.

- Un dragon obéit mieux à une personne à laquelle il est attaché. Si vous ne vous connaissez pas ou que l'animal ne vous reconnaît pas comme son dresseur, il risque de vous faire faux bond à l'instant le plus critique.

- Pas étonnant qu'il soit de la famille des serpents, fit le blond avec un léger sourire fier. Alors? Lequel sera-t-il?

- Je vous y conduit. L'établissement se trouve de l'autre côté, on va prendre ma dragonne pour que ce soit plus simple. Et nous ne pouvons pas user de magie là-bas. Les petits constituent la leur, ça pourrait les tuer.

.

Lee monta sans que Lestrange puisse y placer son mot. Blaise lui avait dit. Plus il serait ferme et déterminé, moins Rodolphus penserait à lui comme un esclave et donc à le « punir » pour un oui ou pour un non. La selle était très différente de celle d'un cheval. Au lieu que les jambes pendent de chaque coté, ce qui n'était pas possible avec le corps large d'un dragon, les pieds se soulevaient jusqu'aux cuisses dans les sangles, laissant le dresseur presque couché.

Le blond prit l'échelle de bois et de corde et monta à son tour, son torse collé au dos de Lee. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, ça ou tomber. Pire, faire le trajet à pieds. Il s'accrocha à sa propre sangle d'attache, et Jordan ordonna mentalement à Bob de décoller. Sans brusquerie, mais sans douceur non plus, il n'était pas le bienvenu sur le dos du reptile.

...

La nurserie était très grande et puait le foin et le moisi, mais pourtant le Serpentard fut obligé d'y entrer, les petits ne supportaient pas une température inférieure à quarante degrés, pour constituer leur feu magique. Il parcouru une longue rangée d'oeufs pas encore éclos, pour atteindre le fond de celle ci. Une coquille grise parsemée de taches jaunes et noires, voilà où était son dragon. Loin de l'image du fier magyar qu'il comptait avoir.

.

- Et comment je vais pouvoir faire voler cette chose? C'est encore un œuf, fit Rodolphus, la voix menaçante.

- Il naîtra dans moins de trois jours. Il devra vous voir à la naissance et vous reconnaîtra comme une sorte d'âme sœur, fit Lee, totalement englouti par le monde des dragons. Vous serez alors en symbiose et vous entendrez ses pensées, tout comme il connaîtra les vôtres. Et ce sera quand vous connaîtrez son nom que vous pourrez agir ensemble. En général ça prend un ou deux mois pour cette espèce.

- Alors que fais-je ici? Vous m'avez ennuyé pour rien?

- Non, coupa presque Jordan trop absorbé par la fièvre de sa passion. Il vous entend déjà, même s'il ne peux pas sortir parce que sa magie n'est pas encore formée, il nous voit au travers de sa coquille et réagit en conséquence. Il faut que vous le preniez avec vous au moins une fois avant qu'il ne naisse. Avant cela personne à part sa mère n'a touché l'œuf. Attendez.

.

Jordan prit une couverture et souleva délicatement l'énorme chose qui devait bien peser quinze kilos au bas mot. Sous la lumière de la pièce, on distinguait un petit corps recroquevillé sous le calcaire. Lee présenta le précieux fardeau à Lestrange, les yeux embués d'étoiles. Et Rodolphus y posa simplement sa main à plat, recevant les premières chaleurs des battements du cœur reptilien.

.

- Vous devez le prendre...

- Je ne me salirait pas avec cela. Un contact est suffisant, n'est-ce pas?

- C'est plus prudent, fit doucement Lee.

.

Et le noble de porter l'œuf quelques instants, le touchant avec ses mains nues. Et il lui semblait sentir le corps bouger en fonction de la position de ses doigts.

.

- Merveilleux, dit-il avec un sourire sadique. Une bête aussi puissante qui m'obéira au doigt et à l'œil, fit-il en le reposant dans son nid.

- En réalité il ne vous obéir...

.

La gifle le fit tomber au sol.

.

- Je ne t'autorise à parler que si je te le demande. Tu n'as pas le même rang que moi. Souviens-t-en dit le noble d'une voix froide.

- Oui... Monsieur ajouta le Gryffondor en essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa bouche.

.

...

.

Le Lord passait et repassait sa main sur son érection au travers du tissu noir de son pantalon. Voir Harry et Draco s'embrasser et se caresser devant lui était un plaisir dont il ne se lassait pas.

Le brun était à quatre pattes, collier au cou, et Draco tirait sans s'en rendre compte sur la chaine pour que la bouche aille plus loin sur son sexe. Le bruit particulièrement pervers de la salive allant et venant, des gémissements à peine retenus faisaient sourire le Lord. Ils étaient enfin en totale confiance. Contre l'abdomen de Harry, son érection certainement douloureuse où s'accumulait le liquide clair, pour tomber sur le sol lorsqu'il y en avait trop.

Les joues du Gryffondor se creusaient, ses mains agrippaient les fesses blanches de Draco, écartant les lobes pour y laisser s'égarer un doigt.

.

- Maître... maitre...

- Tu peux jouir Draco. Je t'y autorise.

.

Le blond eut un râle, les joues rouges, les yeux voilés, il poussa ses hanches jusqu'à toucher le fond de la gorge de son amant, se déversant par salves. Alors qu'il se retirait, Harry avala comme il pu, mais un filet transparent coula de sa commissure. Et sous un regard de son Maître, Draco se baissa légèrement avant de lécher sa propre semence, caressant la joue de Harry de sa main.

Le Lord lui désigna un coussin de velours non loin, et le blond prit l'objet qui était dessus. Comment Voldemort se l'était procuré en toute discrétion, c'était un mystère.

Le Serpentard enfonça le godemiché avec douceur et Harry se remit à gémir. Assis les cuisses écartées, pieds sous les fesses devant son Maître, le brun se soulevait de lui-même pour s'empaler. Draco tenait un minimum ses hanches pour ne pas lui faire mal mais le brun avait déjà dépassé le point de non retour et criait presque à chaque coup.

Les yeux rouges se plantèrent dans les émeraudes, et Voldemort lui fit passer l'image de ce qu'il faisait, la vision de son sexe masturbé pour lui, par sa vue.

Le jet de sperme atterrit aux pieds du Lord. Un soupir, un râle à peine perceptible, Tom avait jouit en souriant, les yeux dans ceux de ses soumis.

Harry reprenait ses esprits dans les bras du blond, et Voldemort allait se lever pour se laver avec eux, pour la première fois. Mais il se ravisa en sentant une présence. Les deux soumis partirent dans la salle de bain seuls, et Tom se lança un evanesco avant d'autoriser l'intrus à entrer.

Mû par son instinct, Harry laissa la porte légèrement entrouverte et écouta, Draco derrière lui, tendant aussi l'oreille.

.

- Dolohov... Je ne pensais pas te revoir de si tôt. Sais tu à quoi tu t'expose si ta déclaration n'est pas une bonne nouvelle?

- Pardon de vous déranger Maître. Mais j'ai réussit à l'avoir. La mère est tombée sous mon sort, elle protégeait ses rejetons, mais elle est morte. Le reste à fui, la maison est toujours protégée mais vide, Maître.

- Bien. Elle nous avait causé assez d'ennuis comme cela. Son corps?

- Brûlé comme vous l'avez demandé.

- Tu peux partir.

.

Draco referma la porte alors que Harry tremblait de tous ses membres. Molly... Molly Weasley était morte alors qu'il aurait du se battre. Elle qui l'avait recueillit, protégé comme son propre fils, elle était morte sous la main de ce bâtard de Dolohov... Il se laissa laver, les pensées vides, le cœur trop gros. Il avait presque oublié tout ce qui faisait qu'il était là. Il avait fallut un mort pour le lui rappeler.

Un quart d'heure plus tard ils sortirent de la salle de bains, et Harry, les yeux perdus se mit à sa place, sans son éternel pantalon noir. Plus aucun frisson, plus aucune onde de désir lorsque Voldemort passait sa main dans ses cheveux.

.

- Tu as entendu, petit chien? Weasley est morte. Dolohov l'a tuée pour me faire plaisir.

- ...

- Pourquoi pleures-tu? Tu savais que ta défaite entraînerait ce genre de choses, n'est-ce pas?

.

La main releva son menton vers le visage sans émotions du Lord. Les larmes coulaient sur le visage angélique de Harry. Comment un homme pouvait-il ainsi donner les deux extrêmes? Pourquoi le faisait-il? Parce qu'il le possédait. Parce qu'il le pouvait.

.

- Tu était donc attaché à cette femme?

- Oui, se força à répondre le plus jeune.

- Et voilà où cela t'amène. À la douleur. Celle que tu as ressenti ta vie durant. Quand tu était détaché d'eux, quand tu ne pensais pas à eux, étais-tu malheureux comme tu l'es? Tu est encore un humain faible et défectueux, petit chien. Dit Voldemort de sa voix suave.

.

Harry laissa sa tête retomber sur son torse. Et ne dit rien jusqu'au soir, n'eut aucune émotion, aucun désir, même lorsque Voldemort l'invita dans son lit avec Draco, et le laissa dormir à ses côtés. Il avait trop mal. Quand Tom le fit reprendre le lendemain par le blond, le Gryffondor n'eut aucun désir, son sexe resta mou, il était comme une poupée, alors de frustration, Voldemort le laissa dans son coin, allongé sur son coussin, le laissant comme un jouet dont on se lasse.

.

- Il commence à m'irriter, je ne veux pas d'une chose inutile dans mon château.

- Maître, puis-je parler?

- Tu as quelque chose à suggérer?

...

Harry ouvrit les yeux, tiré de son sommeil de façon violente. Draco? Non. Le Maître le tirait, et il avait marché sous la volonté des pensées de Voldemort. Ils étaient dans le manoir, un lieu que Harry n'avait quasiment jamais visité. Sans qu'il puisse détailler, il passa plusieurs portes, et arriva finalement devant l'une d'elle, ordinaire, et Voldemort poussa légèrement le Gryffondor à l'intérieur, sans brusquerie.

.

- Rends-le moi ce soir.

- Oui, Maître, fit la voix de Lucius.

.

Et Harry vit. Face à lui, Remus et Sirius assis sur le sol, les pieds sous les fesses, habillés comme lui. À peine la porte fermée, il se jeta dans leurs bras. Il ne se soucia pas de la présence de Severus et Lucius, il se roula simplement en boule dans les bras de Sirius, tandis que Remus lui caressait le dos. Les larmes coulaient, de joie de se retrouver, de peine, de honte. Après de longues minutes il avisa Lucius assis sur un canapé juste derrière qui souriait, et Severus, le visage peu-être un peu triste, il n'arrivait pas à définir.

.

- Tu vas bien, Harry?

- Oui mais...

- Le Maître à décidé que tu devait voir ton parrain et Remus. Il ne nous en a pas dit beaucoup plus, mais il nous a promis des choses pas très agréables si tu ne rentrais pas plus enjoué chez lui, dit Severus.

- Oh. Je suis désolé.

- Non, Dit Sirius avec un grand sourire. Au moins on a pu se voir. Il ne t'a rien fait?

- Non, il ne m'a jamais donné de doloris ou de coup, dit le brun ou tournant la tête, rougissant.

- Alors pourquoi semblez-vous plus mal en point que la dernière fois que je vous ait vu? Demanda Severus sceptique.

- Molly, murmura Harry.

- Nous savons, fit Lucius. Voldemort l'a évoquée en t'emmenant ici.

Le survivant planta son regard émeraude tour à tour dans le regard de Severus et Lucius.

- Merci... Merci pour tout.

- Tu n'as pas à nous remercier, fit le blond. Profites plutôt de ta soirée, elle ne se renouvellera pas de sitôt.

- Alors mon loupiot, raconte-moi, dit Sirius en riant, il dort avec un pyjama?

.

...

.

Bellatrix se releva sur le lit aux draps de soies, à quatre pattes telle une enfant. Pourtant ses talons hauts, son corset et ses bas démontraient tout le contraire. Elle s'approcha de son mari et lui mordilla l'oreille tandis qu'il souriait.

.

- Tu l'as encore fait, n'est-ce pas?

- Que vas-tu t'imaginer, mon cher?

- Dolohov à mit un coup dans l'eau alors qu'il a perdu un de ses hommes dans la bataille. La mort de la mère n'a rien donné au Lord que la tristesse de son chien. Il n'aura aucune récompense. C'est toi qui l'a poussé à le faire.

- Comment pouvais-je le savoir? Il s'enfonce seul dans un abîme sans fin, se tuant à la tache pour des choses inutiles et fades, ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il est incompétent... Il est trop stupide pour croire que le Maître abusait de Potter, et se fichait de son état d'esprit. Le Lord a toujours obtenu ce qu'il voulait de gré, non de force, donc il n'était pas judicieux de rendre son chien triste...

- Tu est un démon, Bella...

- Et tu adore cela, répondit-elle en l'entraînant à nouveau sur le lit.

.

...

.

Le tic-tac de la pendule résonnait dans la pièce tandis que Draco dessinait. C'était un de ses moments de détente, et comme tout bon aristocrate, il avait apprit à se battre à l'épée, monter sur un cheval et peindre.

Il se sourit à lui même en repensant à ce qu'il avait dit au Maître. Harry est un humain. Harry a besoin de la présence des autres. Et sans un mot, Voldemort était partit, entrainant le corps endormi par la seule force de leur lien.

La porte se referma dans un bruit caractéristique. Draco savait déjà que Harry n'était plus là et la pièce semblait vide. Le visage fin et blanc se pencha sur son épaule.

.

- Une étude musculaire? Intéressant...

- Harry...

- Reviendra ce soir. Tu es inquiet, n'est-ce pas?

- Un peu.

- Je ne le tuerais pas. Il m'amuse trop.

.

Voldemort avisa le visage un peu blessé du blond. Il avait cessé ses traits et serrait les dents. Tiens donc, lui aussi se rebellait? Il lui prit le menton d'une main et le regarda droit dans les yeux, le faisant rougir.

.

- Y aurait-il quelque chose qui te dérange?

- Non... Non Maître, fit Draco apeuré.

- Je préfère.

.

Sans autre préambule, le Lord se pencha et embrassa ses lèvres. Les yeux écarquillés, le plus jeune se remit bien vite pour apprécier cette toute première marque sur lui. Ferme, doux, sensuel. C'était bon. La langue s'inséra rapidement dans sa bouche, caressant tendrement la sienne, mais trop peu, trop tôt, elle se retira.

Le brun se redressa en souriant étrangement, laissant Draco pantois. C'était ce qu'il voulait. Le Lord avait toujours favorisé le chien d'une certaine manière dans son esprit. Harry avait la vie douce et facile, les attentions, les mains du Maître sur lui, et sa condition faisait de son être l'objet central de leur relation étrange. Alors que lui se devait de travailler, s'occuper du Gryffondor, apprendre et ne rien dire, toujours à une distance respectable du Lord.

.

- C'est cela être un Maître, dit Voldemort de sa voix suave.

.

Draco ouvrit les yeux grands de surprise. Un Maître? Le Lord lui apprenait à être le Maître de Harry tout en restant son soumis. Et Voldemort était ainsi de même. Toujours a distance, jamais il ne les touchait plus que nécessaire. Il eu un sourire incontrôlable. C'était la marque d'attention qu'il n'aurait jamais pu espérer. Il formula un merci au milieu de ses pensées et Voldemort satisfait, cessa sa légilimencie et partit vers son bureau. **(1) **

Draco se sourit à lui-même. Il avait regagné la fierté qui semblait avoir disparut. Harry était à lui autant qu'à Voldemort, chose dont personne ne pouvait se vanter. Et ce dernier attendait plus de lui que du Gryffondor, et quand ce jour, le jour où il serait prêt arriverait, le baiser qu'il avait reçut ne serait qu'un souvenir parmi des centaines d'autres, il le savait déjà.

Il eut un léger sursaut. Ce serait à lui de faire en sorte que Harry soit toujours disponible. C'est pour ça que Voldemort avait écouté sa suggestion, et c'est pour ça que ça devait marcher, sinon lui aussi serait puni. Il savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire. Il se leva, et partit sans laisser de mot. Il n'y en avait pas besoin.

Dans son bureau, Voldemort sentit la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer sur Draco. Les choses avançaient.

* * *

_C'est cela être un Maître, dit Voldemort de sa voix suave._ **(1) : **Bon je sais que certains demanderont, donc Voldemort à fait de la légilimancie juste après le baiser, c'est pourquoi il a pu formuler cette réponse, et oui ça ressemble aux paroles d'Obispo, mais pas fait exprès... Du coup je vois Voldemort chanter en disant ça version comédie musicale où il lui explique ce que c'est en dansant comme les persos de Disney... Faut que j'arrête le Valium moi... xD

* * *

Et voilà! Bon ben je crois que ça a avancé... Prochain chapitre voyons voir... Des dragons, du lemon et des hybrides sexy avec une touche de Maître ça vous va?

Merci pour vos reviews! (Je vous l'avait pas dit? Mettre une review détruit une mary-sue. Donc hésitez pas)


	12. Roque au cavalier

**Note **: Merci de me lire, voilà un peu de rapprochement! (enfin je crois)

* * *

**Rar!**

**Lilitine** : Merci pour ta review! Je pense que tu n'as pas vraiment saisi le contexte de BDSM. Ce n'est pas humiliant pour eux. Ils ne se sentent bien qu'ainsi, c'est là toute la finesse de la relation maître/soumis (parfaitement consentie), d'ailleurs tu as du voir que Harry a avoué que si c'était à refaire il le referait, et ne cesse de penser à ses deux maîtres... Pour ce qui est du reste, le fait qu'ils soient quand même prisonniers et non libres de tous leurs gestes... je dirais que je ne fais que des happy ends, bien qu'il ne faut pas que tu t'attendes a un voldy tout sucré ou une fin à la high school music hall. Enfin voilà, je ne l'ai absolument pas prit comme une mauvaise critique, je suis contente au moins je sert à quelque chose (huhu) et moi non plus je n'aime pas lire les death fics ou drama... J'espère que cette suite te plaira!

**Makie** : Merci pour ta review! Oui, ce sont de gros psychos mais que veut tu qui se ressemble s'assemble! Pour la famille Weasley... comment dire... Ils n'ont pas trop le choix et sauf tournure exceptionnelle je ne compte pas les faire intervenir. Pour le lemon... héhé tout vient à point à qui sait attendre \o/ encore merci! À bientôt!

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

.

**Chapitre XII / Roque au cavalier**

.

**Note** : Le Roque est l'action d'échanger la position du Roi et d'une tour, lorsque ces deux pièces n'ont jamais été déplacées. Le roque au cavalier n'existe pas, j'ai simplement inventé ce terme pour faire échanger les positions du roi et du cavalier. _(Ou comment faire comprendre après une prise de tête monumentale que Draco prend sa position de Maître)_

.

Harry ne décollait pas de Sirius ou Remus. Ils étaient les derniers qui lui restaient. Il n'avait pas posé de questions quand il avait vu le geste tendre du loup-garou remettant les cheveux blonds derrière l'oreille de Lucius, ou les regards calmes et entendus entre Sirius et Severus.

Il fut heureux de savoir que Remus bénéficierait d'un traitement de faveur grâce au nouvel alpha, et que Sirius serait bientôt une aide officielle en potions. Il prit des nouvelles de Charlie et Lee, et espéra que tout se passerait bien pour lui. Alors que Lucius, naturellement engagé dans la conversation demandait des nouvelles de son fils, Draco fit irruption dans la pièce. Immédiatement, le père se leva de sa place et couru presque pour enlacer son fils à peine entré.

.

- Bonjour père, dit le plus jeune en lui rendant son étreinte.

- Comment vas-tu?

- Bien. Vraiment. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Je suis venu pour Harry principalement.

.

Draco avisa son soumis dans les bras de son parrain et sourit. Il allait un peu mieux déjà. Il donna sa poignée de main à tout le monde avant de se mettre face à l'animagus.

Personne ne fit de remarque, mais n'en pensaient pas moins. De son propre gré, sans qu'aucun geste n'ait été fait de la part de Draco ou de Sirius, Harry se détacha de son parrain pour se blottir dans les bras du blond.

Draco l'y accueillit naturellement et le survivant cala sa tête au creux de son cou durant de longues minutes pendant lesquelles il donnait des nouvelles, caressant le dos du brun doucement.

.

- Tu vas mieux?

- Oui. Je crois.

- Ce n'est pas bon que tu ne sois pas toi-même quand nous sommes avec Lui, expliqua doucement Draco. Il faut que tu retrouve tes habitudes.

- Ça ira. J'aimerais simplement pouvoir les revoir plus souvent.

- On verra ça. Il ne faut pas trop en demander non plus. Si tu as d'autres choses à leur dire, c'est le moment, Harry. Nous devront bientôt repartir. L'élu se tourna vers les deux hommes.

- Je suis désolé. À cause de moi, ma faiblesse, j'ai...

- Non, lui dit Remus avec douceur. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- C'était à moi de mourir pour que tout s'arrête, dit Harry en baissant la tête.

- Vous ne pouvez pas porter le poids du monde sur votre dos. C'est tellement plus simple de chercher un coupable plutôt que d'essayer de changer les choses. Faites en sorte de rester sain et en vie, occupez vous de votre vie avant de vous soucier de celle des autres, dit Severus d'un ton presque triste.

.

Harry se leva, après avoir serré la main de Draco. Sans lui demander son avis, il prit Severus dans ses bras.

Il murmura à son oreille.

.

- Je regrette tellement de ne pas vous avoir fait confiance plus tôt, professeur Snape.

.

Avant que Severus ne puisse répondre, Harry avait asséné le même traitement à Malefoy père, bien qu'il ne puisse lui prendre que la taille, problème de différence de mesure.

.

- Merci de prendre soin d'eux.

.

Il se tourna vers Remus et Sirius avec un sourire éblouissant. Tout avait été dit. Il était toujours triste pour Molly, toujours triste de ne rien pouvoir faire. Mais c'était ainsi. Tout comme il était triste pour ses parents, il ne pouvait en être rendu responsable. Le blond se leva, et remit le collier et la laisse retirées dès l'arrivée de Harry. Il partit après un regard empli de reconnaissance pour les quatre hommes.

...

Voldemort attendait dans son fauteuil. Draco retira la laisse, et Harry se mit directement agenouillé devant lui, posant délicatement sa main fermée sur le genou de son Maître. Le Lord n'avait aucune raison de lui faire de cadeau, ou de se préoccuper de sa tristesse.

Pourtant il l'avait fait, et il avait eu cette attention pour lui, jamais Harry n'aurait pu croire qu'il serait aussi reconnaissant un jour. Le Maître releva son menton délicatement, et eu un sourire satisfait en voyant le visage de Harry redevenu normal et serein.

.

- Ta seule famille est ici, petit chien. Tout le reste à fui, tu n'a donc plus aucune raison de me faire perdre mon temps et ma patience comme tu l'a fait.

.

...

.

La journée « sans Lestrange » fut plus agréable pour Jordan. Il s'occupait des œufs et des nouveaux nés avec Blaise et Charlie, attribuant les repas et présentant certains dragons à des mères, les petits étant encore trop faibles et ayant besoin de la présence d'un adulte pour grandir.

Comme ils étaient trop jeunes, les petits ne crachaient pas encore de feu, mais leurs griffes et leurs dents pouvaient faire mal. Après une visite de Severus, il partirent dans la chambre, et Charlie ne se laissa aller à sa tristesse qu'une fois la porte fermée. Il était tout de même soulagé que ses frères, son père et sa sœur aient pu partir sains et saufs. Ce soir là, les deux l'entourèrent pour le réconforter.

...

- Bonjour Monsieur, fit Jordan en serrant les dents.

- Pourquoi m'a-t-on dit de venir plus tôt?

- Le petit va naître dans quelques instants. Sa coquille est déjà fissurée.

- Fort bien. Allons-y.

.

Le métisse entra dans la nurserie, habillé de la même manière que la dernière fois, tandis que Lestrange avait simplement troqué ses souliers pour des bottes hautes. En daim.

Effectivement la coquille se brisait, et l'animal, aux écailles molles et aux ailes fripées se débattait dans le foin. Jordan le remit sur ses pieds à l'aide d'une serviette avant de l'essuyer délicatement. Il était d'un vert d'eau aux yeux verts sombres. De petites cornes dorées sortaient sur le dessus de son crane.

.

- Qu'est-ce?

- Un cornelongue Roumain. **(1) **

- Dans combien de temps sera-t-il prêt?

- Deux mois tout au plus. Le temps qu'il s'habitue à ne pas essayer de vous manger et à apprendre à voler. Ils ont une croissance extrêmement rapide comparée aux autres dragons.

.

Le petit attaqua directement la main de Rodolphus qui eu le réflexe de la retirer une seconde plus tôt.

Lestrange déganta sa main pour frapper le nouveau-né mais Lee protégea le petit.

.

- C'est un instinct, ils font ça avec leur mère, qui ne sent rien à cause de ses écailles, dit-il précipitamment.

- De quel droit te mets-tu sur mon chemin petit insolent?

.

Le blond prit Lee par les dreads et tira violemment en arrière avant de le jeter dans un coin de la pièce.

.

- Il a été dit que je n'ai pas le droit de te jeter de sorts pour éviter de te perturber la magie des dragons, mais je sais aussi bien me servir de mes mains.

.

Sans un autre mot, il prit le museau de l'animal dans une main, l'empêchant d'ouvrir sa gueule. Il le fixa dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que le petit mugisse faiblement. Cet homme parvenait à terroriser un dragon.

Il sortit, et attendit quelques secondes avant que Jordan ne sorte. Son cœur battait trop vite, il avait quand même peur que cet homme le blesse sérieusement. Lui ou le dragon. Il resta prudemment en arrière.

.

- Que devons nous faire?

- L'aider dans ses premiers gestes. Marcher, déployer ses ailes, tuer sa première nourriture.

- Quelle perte de temps, marmonna le blond.

.

...

.

Une dernière pincée de cannelle, et la coupe en cristal.

.

- C'est prêt.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Glace vanille chocolat. Je l'ai ajustée moi-même, prends, dit Sirius en tendant une coupe à son amant assis dans le canapé.

- C'est pas mal. Au fait tu aimerais travailler?

- Tu veux dire, ce dont on a déjà parlé?

- Oui. Devenir potioniste officiel, dit le Serpentard en savourant sa glace.

- Pourquoi pas? De toutes façons c'est mieux que de ne rien faire.

- Alors dans deux heures je te fais passer mon examen. Si tu le réussis je te ferais entièrement confiance, sinon, je t'entrainerais encore.

.

Sirius eu un grand sourire, avant de poser directement sa coupe et de courir à la salle de bain se préparer. Car oui il lui fallait un minimum de temps pour se détendre et ressasser ce qu'il connaissait, et surtout attacher correctement ses cheveux.

...

- Tu as tous les ingrédients pour une potion d'agilité. Tu as une heure trente pour réaliser la potion, elle doit être parfaite.

- Facile, le coupa Sirius.

- Et surtout, tu dois te concentrer exclusivement sur ta potion.

.

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que le chronomètre éthéré dans les airs se déclenchait. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il savait sauf que... Severus lui passait la main sur les fesses?

.

- Hey, c'est pas le moment Sev, tout à l'heure sans problèmes mais là...

- Je t'ai dit de te concentrer sur ta potion, dit le Serpentard sans pour autant retirer sa main.

.

Sirius dégluti. Il ne savait même pas s'il devait rire ou angoisser, Severus avait des mains en or en ce qui concernait le sexe, peut être plus qu'en potions. La main s'égarait sur les lobes fermes, pressant parfois, enfonçant significativement une doigt au travers du tissu aux endroits stratégiques.

Et le Gryffondor qui cherchait le nom du produit qu'il tenait dans ses mains (indiqué sur son étiquette).

Le pantalon est dégrafé avec une lenteur calculée.

Remplir le chaudron avec du sang de chimère.

La main passe a plat sur son sexe au travers du tissu de son boxer.

Attendre qu'il vire au vert-bleu

Severus colle son torse au dos de Sirius, et masse plus fort l'érection qu'il sent sous ses doigts.

Plonger trois fois le bois mort avant de le retirer définitivement.

La main passe la barrière du caleçon et empoigne son sexe moite et dur, faisant glisser la peau sur le gland.

Formule, attendre trente et une seconde avant d'y ajouter le sel de feu.

Ses vêtement sont sur ses chevilles, la main le masturbe avec adresse, le liquide clair coule sur les doigts et atterrit goutte à goutte sur le sol froid.

Sirius laisse échapper un gémissement et tremble en mettant les plumes de Pégase.

Un doigt généreusement recouvert de lubrifiant s'insère entre ses fesses. Un deuxième suis sous son halètement. Il crie et ne retient plus sa salive, s'appuyant sur la table sous l'assaut du troisième.

Il mélange la main peu sûre, les yeux un peu voilés. Son souffle saccadé se matérialise dans les airs.

Il se sent cambré, et le sexe de Severus prend la place de ses doigts, l'écartant délicieusement, sans que le Serpentard n'émette un seul bruit. Les mains du Gryffondor se crispent sur la table.

Il continue pourtant et ajoute le dernier ingrédient.

Ses hanches sont durement prises, il est pilonné comme un animal mais il adore ça. Le bruit du lubrifiant et de ses fesses claquant contre le bassin de Severus achèvent de le rendre fou.

Un dernière formule, remuer trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Il éteint le feu. Son cri empli la pièce. Sa semence gicle sur la table sans que cela s'arrête, et puis quelques coups plus tard Severus vient sans un bruit.

Le Maître des potions retira son sort de silence et son souffle désordonné se mêla à celui de son amant. Il se retira doucement avant de retourner Sirius vers lui et de l'embrasser tendrement. Son regard dévia sur le chaudron.

.

- Tu as brillamment passé l'examen.

- Combien tu en as fait passer, dis moi?

- Quelques uns, mais j'utilisais d'autres méthodes de diversion, je te rassure.

.

...

.

Remus soupira en souriant en quittant la salle de classe. Les petits étaient extraordinairement éveillés, et curieux. Aucun doute qu'une fois dans les grandes classes, comme ils le disaient, ils seraient meilleurs. Voldemort n'avait pas tort, même s'ils seraient des mages noirs en puissance.

Lucius le conduit comme d'habitude dans leur appartement où ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre dans un baiser passionné.

Ils se séparèrent avec un sourire avant que Lucius ait un léger sursaut.

.

- J'ai faillit oublier. Severus t'a fait une potion tue-loup.

- Ce sera plus simple, oui, dit le lycanthrope en souriant.

- Mais, comment faisait-tu au Terrier, sans elle? Fit le Serpentard en s'asseyant dans le canapé à côté de Lupin.

- Je m'enfermais dans une pièce sécurisée par magie, et agrandie. Souvent c'était Sirius qui me tenait compagnie. On a voulu tenter de refaire la potion tue-loup, c'était à Sirius de la faire, mais il y a eu un problème, elle n'a pas fonctionné. On avait pas de produits frais sous la main.

- Le soleil se couche, Remus, tu devrais la prendre. Seigneur ça pue, ce truc.

- Ouais, j'hésite presque à la boire, dit le Gryffondor en se pinçant le nez.

.

Et sous le regard horrifié, le lycanthrope but l'espèce de boue grise malodorante d'un trait, avant de frissonner de dégoût. Il fit léviter un verre d'eau pour passer le goût.

.

- En tout cas je suis content d'avoir retrouvé ma baguette et mes moyens.

- Il faudra remercier Adam. J'ai quelques affaires à régler, je vais dans mon bureau quelques temps.

- Très bien, j'en profiterais pour revoir le programme de ma classe.

.

Lucius ferma la porte avec soulagement. Remus avait enfin ce qu'il voulait, même si c'était dans ce monde étrange. Des gens qui connaissaient sa lycanthropie sans pour autant en avoir peur ou lui balancer au visage, une classe d'élève attentifs, sa baguette et un amant. Et aussi un endroit décent pour vivre. Tout ce que le ministère lui avait si longtemps refusé.

La cheminée brilla alors et le blond se tendit. Cela pouvait être le Maître. La tête de Severus apparut et il put respirer normalement.

.

- Hey...

- Bonsoir, Lucius. Je voulais simplement te dire que j'avais améliorée la potion, quand je te l'ai donnée nous étions trop pressés pour que je t'en parle. Mais en théorie, Remus ne devrait plus être fatigué demain, ce qui arrivait systématiquement avec l'ancienne.

- Merci, Sev. Et Sirius?

- Je vais le présenter demain au Maître. J'aurais de meilleures excuses que son indécence pour ne pas le sortir, et avec de la chance, il pourra aller avec Blaise pour me récolter les plantes dont j'ai besoin.

- Le seul pour qui je m'inquiète en fait...

- Ton fils va bien, Lucius. Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, et de toi à moi, quand bien même il serait agit de sexe, Voldemort n'a forcé personne.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça?

- J'ai regardé rapidement dans l'esprit de Potter. La seule chose dont Draco pourrait se plaindre sont les horaires de travail plus lourdes que celles des autres de son âge et le fait de devoir protéger Potter qui n'a aucune couverture hiérarchique.

- Je m'en tiens à toi, Severus. Potter est toujours troublé par la mort de Molly, on ne peut pas lui reprocher ça. J'espère juste qu'il n'y aura plus de morts de cet ordre.

- Non, je ne pense pas. L'Europe est le prochain territoire que veux le Maître. Personne que Harry connaisse, et de toutes façons, les troupes ont déjà maté la plupart des résistants. Enfin tu sais de quoi je parle. Je dois y aller.

- Prends soin de toi, Sev.

.

La communication coupa. Oui, Lucius savait de quoi il parlait. Les plus hauts résistants étaient mis en prison ou tués, non plus gardées par des détraqueurs, trop fourbes, mais par des vampires, plus persuasifs.

Les moldus gardaient leur vie normale, ne se doutant de rien, car si le Maître voulait régner, il devait d'abord le faire sur le monde magique. Les sorciers se soumettaient et travaillaient pour Lui, en échange la vie n'était pas si différente, même si les cours se prenaient plus tôt pour que les enfants maîtrisent mieux leur magie, et de façon plus sombre.

Il était très intelligent. Il avait renversé la normale, et les peuples jusque là cachés étaient mis en avant, tels les loups-garous, les vampires, les trolls et les géants. Il empêchait moralement le peuple de se révolter car il leur offrait une vie similaire à celle qu'ils avaient connue.

Une monarchie, un jeu d'échecs dont il était le roi absolu et incontesté. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, en fait, et qu'il aurait pu obtenir autrement, mais à cette question, il répondait que rien n'était plus jouissif que de faire plier par la force.

Lucius soupira a nouveau, et plongea dans son travail. C'est à dire éplucher tous les faits et gestes des membres du ministère afin de savoir s'il y avait fraude, corruption ou tentative de rébellion. Personne ne doublait Voldemort. Et le blond savait très bien que même s'il laissait passer quelque chose, deux autres personnes passaient après lui pour vérifier.

Deux heures plus tard il sortit, le dos en compote, le regard un peu fatigué, pas fâché de retrouver son amant pour le dîner, bien que les vingt-deux heures soient passées. Et à la vue de Remus, une autre idée de dîner se passa dans sa tête. Le loup dormait tranquillement pour l'attendre et n'avait pas remarqué que la nouvelle potion de Severus avait quelques jolis défauts.

Une véritable queue de loup lui avait poussé, plus épaisse et plus grande que celle d'un animal de gabarit moyen, cependant. Des oreilles douces en pointe avaient remplacées les siennes. Lucius fit le tour du canapé et observa au travers des lèvres entrouvertes deux canines qui pointaient. La langue aussi semblait différente. Ses yeux avaient changé et son torse... Il se couvrait d'un duvet fin et gris-argent comme celui de ses oreilles.

Il resta prudemment à l'écart si jamais Remus avait retrouvé ses instincts de garou, et appela doucement, le poing sur la baguette.

Remus ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, et naturellement, s'étira comme un chat avant de s'asseoir sur les fesses avant de se gratter énergiquement une oreille avec son pied, regardant Lucius comme un animal étonné, mais pas agressif pour deux sous.

.

- Remus? Tout va bien?

- Oui, je crois, pourquoi?

- Rien... J'ai juste envie d'une petite entrée, en fait...

* * *

_Un cornelongue Roumain._ **(1) : **Et la vous allez me dire : ouais mais un cornelongue c'est vert foncééé et un magyar c'est nouaar... Oui en même temps vive la crédibilité si seuls les dragons avaient une couleur par espèce. Vous imaginez les cheveux tous d'une même robe, les lion, etc? Non, la couleur varie en fonction de la génétique, et j'ai décidé qu'un magyar rouge sang c'était plus joli parce que le rouge ça claque le slip de sa mémé.

* * *

D'avance merci pour vos review, et à la semaine prochaine!


	13. Pion arriéré

**Note** : Dites vous savez que j'écris mes chapitres au jour le jour? Vous vous en foutez? Bon ok ben voilà le suivant =D Ah je vous conseille « **Canzone of death** » pour la musique de fond, elle est magnifique. (elle est sur youyoutube - ne pas confondre avec yéyétubes qui ne répertorie que de la musique des années 70 -)

* * *

**Rar!**

**Liline** : Hello! Merci de prendre le temps de reviewer, surtout dans ce cas ou tu n'aime pas trop la tournure de l'histoire! En ce cas je m'excuse platement, mais si tu veux du Tom/Harry je te conseille d'autres de mes fics classées en humor, celle-ci étant la seule BDSM que j'ai faite. Je suis contente que tu m'aie suivie jusque là, peut-être à bientôt alors? Bises! (Pour information je n'ai pas encore décidé de la fin de cette fic, mais il ne me semble pas que dans mes projets Harry soit toujours aussi « bas », mais ce n'est qu'une supposition, si jamais cela arriverait je le mettrais dans une note pour ne pas te faire de mauvaises surprises)

**Caro06** : Merci pour ta review! Court? C'est flatteur que tu aies cette impression (mes chapitres ont tous le même nombre de pages ;)) à bientôt! Bises!

**Makie** : Hellow! Merci, toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews! Oui, le Lord à vraiment gagné, et encore plus dans ce chapitre (le premier qui dit sur canal + je le vire *s'autovire*) Haha ouais Lestrange est vraiment barré, mais c'est là dessus que je vais jouer pour que ça colle avec Jordan. Quel genre de dessert compte prendre Lucius? Oh mais tu vas voir je te l'ai mit dans ce chapitre =D je pense aussi que Mumus est adorable comme ça, la pleine lune ne revient jamais assez souvent selon moi! Encore merci à bientôt! Bises!

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

.

**Chapitre XIII / Pion arriéré**

.

**Note** : Aux échecs, un pion arriéré ne peut pas être défendu par un autre, il devient une faiblesse. Notre petit pion arriéré à des dreads...

.

Jordan restait en arrière près de Bob. Il avait eu la chance lui, de pouvoir approcher un dragon sauvage presque adulte, mais en ce qui concernait Lestrange c'était autre chose. Le petit le connaissait depuis un mois et demi, maintenant, et il défiait toujours le Serpentard. Et ensuite, c'était Lee qui en prenait plein la figure, au sens propre comme au figuré. Rodolphus ne pouvait plus se départir de cette tâche, il aurait été beau qu'une homme tel que lui rentre tête basse et abandonne.

Pourtant certaines choses avaient changé. Dude écoutait parfois l'humain, et faisait quelques exercices quand il faisait beau, qu'il avait bien mangé et qu'il n'y avait plus rien a faire. Mais chose encore plus étrange il n'agressait pas Lestrange. Ils devaient bien s'insulter par le lien psychique mais bien que l'animal soit trois fois plus gros que le blond, il n'avait jamais eu un geste déplacé envers lui (malgré les espoirs du Gryffondor).

Dude avait donné son nom au bout d'une semaine plongé dans les yeux de Rodolphus. **(1)** Et il grossissait bien, il avait la taille et le poids d'un éléphanteau en cinq jours, et la taille d'un éléphant adulte en quinze. Il ne savait pas encore voler, mais se déplaçait vite et brulait tout ce qu'il voulait. Ses cornes n'avaient pas beaucoup poussé, mais elles deviendraient très longues dans un an, quand il serait tout à fait adulte.

Pour le moment il regardait le Serpentard hurler et taper du pied pour que Dude se lance et tente un vol.

Trois doloris plus tard, le dragon leva son séant et secoua ses écailles. Lestrange savait que les picotements engendrés par ses doloris ne lui faisaient aucun mal, mais gênait assez le dragon pour qu'il bouge un peu sa graisse.

Rodolphus partit vers Jordan le regard mauvais et attendit près de lui. À force de bouger dans tous les sens il était en sueur et par souci d'élégance avait retiré son justaucorps. Il faisait un froid de canard, se peau se couvrait de chair de poule et il avait la goutte au nez. Mais rien ne laisserait ce noble plier et réclamer son manteau comme un gosse fragile. Une bourrasque de vent lui fit serrer les dents. Son entrejambe devenait douloureuse à cause du froid.

Jordan fit de son mieux pour ne pas exploser de rire parce que derrière lui, Bob lui racontait tout ce qu'elle voyait avec ses yeux reptiliens, des fesses serrées du Serpentard en passant par ses doigts gelées et la larme qui menaçait de couler à tout instant. Il sentit le blond se retourner rapide comme l'éclair et saisir son col, clairement menaçant.

.

- Quelque chose vous fait rire, monsieur Jordan?

- Non, rien, monsieur, dit le métisse nullement impressionné, toujours souriant.

- Je l'espère pour vous.

- Vous vous y prenez mal, dit Lee après que l'autre l'ait lâché.

- Pardon?

- Si vous ne lui parlez pas d'égal à égal il ne va jamais vous écouter.

- Cette chose mon égal?

- Ça fait des semaines que j'essaye de vous expliquer ça. Si pour vous il est inférieur, pour lui c'est vous l'humain insignifiant. Vous devez tous les deux avoir plus de respect l'un pour l'autre.

.

Lestrange prit le poignet de Lee et serra. Le métisse soutient son regard et ne se démonta pas.

.

- Merveilleuse idée, frappez moi pour mon insolence! Continuez et vous ne pourrez bientôt plus approcher ce dragon. Et je ne pourrais rien faire s'il décide un jour de vous bouffer!

.

Rodolphus leva un sourcil, presque amusé. Il avait du cran, ce petit. Il regarda Dude qui faisait des tours et poursuivait des proies invisibles sur la grande étendue herbeuse.

Jordan soupira intérieurement. Il n'avait plus peur de Rodolphus, même s'il continuait de se faire traiter comme un moins que rien et de se faire frapper, il parvenait à avoir plus de répondant et à faire passer ses messages.

Au fil des jours, il ne recevait plus que des gifles et cela devient presque une habitude, le Serpentard allongeait la main, Lee encaissait, et tout reprenait après quelques insultes contre le métisse. Il vit son « Maître » partir vers le dragon qui lui accorda immédiatement son attention. En réalité Dude avait un cœur d'or et adorait Lestrange, lui seul pouvait sonder cet homme mauvais et mesquin.

Pourtant malgré ça, il lui accordait sa confiance et baissa le museau au niveau de l'homme. Ils semblèrent échanger quelques pensées avant que le miracle se produise. Rodolphus, las, frigorifié, et ayant envie que les choses avancent, certainement, avait posé sa main à plat entre les deux yeux de son compagnon des airs. Immédiatement après, Dude se retournait et commençait à courir en déployant ses ailes immenses.

Il se retourna sur un mugissement de Bob. Charlie arrivait, il était là pour vérifier le travail de Jordan. Il regarda Lestrange au loin, qui dirigeait son dragon, et parla doucement.

.

- Ça avance?

- Ce gros con n'a toujours pas appris à faire voler son dragon. Encore un peu et il aura du retard pour être un bon planeur. Charlie posa sa main sur le bras de Lee, chaleureux.

- Tant fais pas ça va aller. Il ne t'a rien fait?

- Non. Je lui réponds de temps en temps.

- Fais gaffe la dernière fois il t'a cassé le nez et une côte. Il reste ton supérieur, ici.

- Je sais. Mais toi, comment tu te sens?

- Je fais aller. J'ai pu enterrer le collier de maman que Blaise m'a ramené, ça m'a aidé. Il arrive, on se retrouve ce soir pour la couche des bébés.

- Monsieur Weasley.

- Bonsoir, monsieur Lestrange.

- Les autres dragons sont prêts?

- Vos mangemorts ont choisit leur œuf, ils vont éclore d'ici quelques semaines. Quinze œufs en tout, monsieur.

- Votre travail est terminé?

- Oui, monsieur, Jordan m'a fait son rapport.

- Eh bien que faites vous encore là? Je n'ai pas besoin d'un parasite de plus. Fit Rodolphus de sa voix calme et basse.

.

Le roux fit demi-tour sans rien objecter et Jordan détourna le regard. Il n'avait pas tout dit à Charlie. Oui il répondait au blond, oui cela passait parfois. Mais il le sentait, il allait bientôt craquer, ne plus pouvoir encaisser ce traitement. Bob lui chuchota quelques paroles réconfortantes dans sa tête, et son cœur parut retrouver une taille à peu près normale.

L'heure se termina alors que Dude s'élançait et faisait de grands bonds aidé de ses ailes. Il retombait lourdement sur le sol, faisant brièvement trembler la terre. Lestrange repartit sans un mot, bousculant son jeune instructeur. Lee s'occupait de tout le reste. Heureusement que le cornelongue l'avait accepté près de lui, sinon il serait carbonisé depuis un moment.

Le plus dur serait de dormir seul. Voldemort avait décidé qu'il resterait près des dragons dans une chambre gardée, non loin des appartements temporaires de ceux de Rodolphus. Depuis qu'il était là tous les jours pour terminer sa formation, il ne dormait plus du tout chez lui, préférant écourter le temps de séjour au manoir Malefoy avant de rentrer définitivement. Ce qui avait pour conséquence de laisser Jordan déprimé et faible.

Le Gryffondor regarda le cornelongue au loin qui se rapprochait. Au moins les dragons le comprenaient.

.

...

.

Il se regarda dans la glace une nouvelle fois. Il osait à peine toucher le tissu sur sa peau. La superbe tunique longue à col mao recouvrait un pantalon droit de la même matière. Du satin noir. Sa peau blanche et ses cheveux en bataille relevaient ses yeux verts, il ressemblait à un jeune guerrier encore fragile. Harry n'avait jamais été un garçon remarquable par sa beauté ou sa stature. Mais Voldemort avait su trouver ce qui le rendait attirant.

À côté de lui, dans le même habit en rouge sang, Draco. Il semblait encore plus blanc, mais il était magnifique avec ses cheveux tombant un peu en bataille devant ses yeux, et ses lèvres trop rouges s'accordaient avec le vêtement. Voldemort avait trouvé que le gel salissait sa beauté. Sur les manches et le dos, des serpents argentés s'entrelaçaient, partant parfois se promener sur le tissu au gré de leurs envies.

Chaque jour, le Lord trouvait quelque chose pour parer ses jouets, les rendre attrayants ou amusants. Harry avait trois ou quatre tenues, toutes exotiques et qui le mettaient très en valeur. Celles de Draco étaient plus conventionnelles, plus strictes et épaisses. Mais le plus important n'était pas là. La frustration et la tension sexuelle étaient telles que le moindre souffle portait à confusion.

Voldemort ne les avait jamais touchés. Son corps jeune fin, beau, restait vierge. Harry avait entendu une conversation qu'il avait tenu avec Severus à ce propos.

Il était toujours comme un chien docile aux pieds du Maître et Draco étudiait dans son coin. Severus était venu tester quelques potions apaisantes, et au fil de la conversation, le sujet dériva sur la réelle jeunesse du Lord.

.

- Je suis vieux. Assez pour être ton père, Severus.

- Avec tout mon respect je ne pense pas, Maître. À présent vous l'êtes assez pour que je sois votre père. Vous avez réellement dix-sept ans.

- Mais j'en ait vécu plus de soixante, c'est indéniable.

- Parce que vous avez récupéré vos souvenirs, Maître. Autrement vous ne seriez que l'adolescent que vous étiez. Le sang de vampire vous à fait reprendre du temps, revenir dans le passé d'une certaine manière.

- Je ne sais pas Severus.

.

Harry avait compris une autre chose. Le Lord se trouvait trop vieux pour la bagatelle malgré son corps et son âge de jeune ange démoniaque. Depuis la mort de Molly, il ne regardait plus le sol. Bien sûr il obéissait, mais son regard franc et déterminé était revenu. Il ne savait ni comment ni quand, mais il devait se libérer un jour. De quoi? Formula son esprit. Du poids de la responsabilité. Comment? En tuant le Maître. Et à cette seule pensée il serrait les dents et retenait un sanglot, meurtrit.

Une main releva son visage. Draco. Draco seul savait ce qu'il traversait, les contraires que son cœur subissait. Il voyait Voldemort revenir les mains salies du sang d'innocents ou de mangemorts qui refusaient sa supériorité. Et une seule caresse de sa part suffisait à lui faire oublier. Il en avait si honte.

Il secoua la tête. Cela ne servait à rien de penser à ce genre de choses pour le moment. Il n'avait aucune emprise et Draco mieux que lui saurait ce qu'il fallait faire. Il se regarda dans la glace et se détendit.

Le Lord les rappela pour les admirer de près, et Harry se rendit vite compte que son sadisme était poussé loin. Si Draco avait une doublure dans son costume, lui n'en avait pas. Le satin frôlait sa peau à chaque mouvement, glissant malicieusement sur ses tétons et son sexe à nu, soulignant ses fesses comme une main d'une douceur incomparable.

C'était à la fois irritant et excitant, le survivant avait du mal à penser, il voulait faire des pas plus amples pour sentir toujours plus cette sensation électrique, ses jambes tremblaient sous la torture de l'attente. Au bout de deux pas son sexe commença à régir. Lorsqu'il fut devant son maître, une légère bosse se formait déjà, et Voldemort lui interdit de s'asseoir. En revanche, avec toute l'aisance du monde, Draco prit place dans son siège.

.

- Caresse-toi, fit le blond d'une voix calme.

.

Voir son Serpentard si haut, si noble et si pervers acheva d'exciter Harry. Il posa la main sur le tissu et parcouru la longueur de la hampe, la tête rejetée en arrière. Il ne retient même pas ses gémissements. Depuis quelques temps il ne retenait plus rien. Sous un regard encourageant de son blond il dégagea son sexe et le masturba avec lenteur.

Les deux orbes grises étaient pleines d'envie et de désir, mais Draco se retenait. Il se devait d'être à la hauteur, il embrasserait Harry avec toute la douceur qu'il voudrait à la faveur de la nuit et du secret.

Les gouttes perlèrent sur le gland rougit, ramassées par la peau qui glissait dessus. Quand le brun ouvrit ses yeux, il vit que le maitre passait paresseusement le bout de ses doigts sur son entrejambe. Mince un si beau corps, il doit avoir une belle queue, pensa l'élu en rougissant furieusement. Le Lord se fit mutin. Il dégagea son sexe, chose qu'il faisait rarement, et toujours quand Harry était au bord de l'extase, incapable de distinguer quoique ce soit.

l'érection était fière, épaisse, humide... La peau fine était très rouge pour se dégrader en blanc nacré à sa base, noyée dans les poils couleur de nuit. La forme était parfaite, aussi appétissante qu'on eut pu l'imaginer. Et la délicate main blanche de Voldemort frôlait tout juste le gland avant de redescendre trop légère sur la hampe. Harry se masturbait furieusement. Pourtant à cette vue il était frustré.

Et l'élu fit une chose que jamais il n'aurait du faire. Il se mit à quatre pattes et s'avança, avant de lécher, tel un chat le sexe à la portée de sa bouche. Le Lord n'avait rien dit, et Draco était horrifié. On ne bravait pas ainsi le Maître. Harry releva la tête, les yeux mi-clos comme sous une drogue puissante.

.

- Je sais que vous me punirez. Ce n'est pas grave. Le jeu en vaut la chandelle, termina-t-il avant d'engloutir le sexe gorgé de sang.

.

Voldemort posa sa tête en arrière et soupira langoureusement. Oh oui le petit chien allait payer, mais avant... avant il devrait finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Quand l'élu voulu se caresser en même temps que sa langue flattait la verge dans sa bouche, une main retient son poignet. Draco était arrivé à ses côtés, et lui fit comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas se mettre au même niveau. Il aurait du plaisir si le Lord voulait qu'il en ait.

Alors il fit venir le sexe au fond de sa gorge de plus en plus rapidement, son érection douloureuse gouttant sur le tapis, mais la sensation de tension était grisante. Ses reins étaient en feu mais il n'aurait pas satisfaction, seul le tissu sur ses cuisses frottait ses bourses, il était au bord de l'orgasme, mais il savait que cela ne viendrait pas. Plus il en avait envie, plus sa bouche se faisait gourmande et suçait comme il aurait voulu qu'on le suce.

Il se cambra d'avantage et sentit la semence gicler contre son palais. Sans se poser de questions, il avala le tout avant de se reculer, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Il avait défié le Maître. Pieds sous les fesses, il se baissa jusqu'à ce que son front rencontre le sol, et avança un bras, paume vers le ciel.

Quelque chose se posa sur lui, dur et froid. Les chaussures de Voldemort. Le Lord se rhabillait et se servait de Harry comme un repose-pieds. Il appuyait sciemment sur la colonne, se positionnant pour écraser et faire comprendre à Harry où était sa place. Le plus jeune savait qu'il ne devait pas bouger, ce qu'il recevait là était bien plus doux que ce qu'il aurait imaginé pour avoir bravé les ordres. Et quelque chose entoura son sexe toujours dur. Un fin ruban de soie, doux, agréable. Et le ruban se serra.

Derrière lui, Draco, magnanime faisait ce qui lui semblait juste, sous le regard approbateur de Voldemort. Quelque chose de chaud et arrondi entra dans son anus, juste assez long pour l'exciter, pas assez pour atteindre son point de plaisir. Draco bougea légèrement le jouet et le Gryffondor se sentit fondre sous la caresse. S'il avait perdu un peu de vigueur face à sa faute, son érection revenait maintenant fière et demandeuse d'attentions. Le ruban se serra d'avantage lorsque la verge se redressa, faisant bouger l'objet entre ses fesses. Tout était relié.

Plus il serait excité, plus le dildo remuerait, plus le ruban se serrerait, l'empêchant d'émettre la moindre goutte de semence. Et le processus s'enclencha. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de contracter ses anneaux et de bander toujours plus fort. Le jouet bougeait exactement comme il le fallait, il aurait pu jouir à cet instant, mais le ruban serrait trop fort son sexe à présent presque violet. La torture était en fait bien plus poussée que tout ce qu'il imaginait, mais le pire... c'était qu'il adorait cet état de transe, il était au bord de l'orgasme, il ne pouvait l'atteindre, tout son être se tendait, et le système l'excitait toujours plus, seconde après seconde.

Il n'en avait pas conscience, mais ses hanches bougeaient sensiblement, faisant entrer et sortir le jouet en lui, et trembler sa verge. Il transpirait doucement et son souffle était quelque peu désordonné, mais il bougeait le moins possible, soumis et offert à son Maître. Un bruit qu'il semblait reconnaître l'intrigua. Il osa lever furtivement les yeux pour apercevoir deux genoux près du fauteuil du Maître. Draco se faisait embrasser par le Lord. Et Harry sut qu'il y aurait eut droit s'il n'avait pas prit ce qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Il avait assez de mouvement pour voir plus haut, juste un peu. Une main blanche, parfaite et habile caressait l'entrejambe du blond, et maintenant, c'étaient ses halètements qui remplissaient la pièce. La bosse se faisait dure et frémissante, et la main du plus jeune rejoignit celle du Maître. Draco avait ce droit d'avoir ses propres désirs contrairement à lui. Les mains entrelacées continuèrent leur jeu encore un moment, la plus grande dirigeant toujours, l'autre ne suggérant que quelques mouvements.

Et sans qu'aucun signe ne soit avancé, Voldemort descendit le pantalon du blond, caressant le sexe tendu à l'extrême et le fit jouir, tâchant légèrement la main plus petite. Le Lord coupa la légilimencie et porta la paume de son soumis à ses lèvres avant de lécher les gouttes de sperme, le regard planté dans les orbes grises. Draco se leva et sortit du champ de vision pendant que le Maître semblait reprendre place.

Harry baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, haletant, et se prit à remercier intérieurement les deux hommes qui lui faisaient face. Une punition était le moyen de s'améliorer et ainsi pouvoir obtenir de la part du Maître une plus grande confiance, de plus grandes attentions plus tard. Au milieu des brumes de son esprit, le Gryffondor se demanda pourquoi il était aussi dépendant de ce dangereux sorcier, de celui qui avait tué ses parents.

Ce n'est pas lui, fit une voix dans sa tête. C'était l'autre. Celui AVANT que tout cela n'aie lieu. Il su à ce moment là qu'il n'avait pas seulement perdu face au Lord. Il avait tout perdu. De même que son âme... Et son cœur. Il lui fallait se résoudre, ou il perdrait l'esprit. Se résoudre... Il soupira intérieurement.

Dans ses pensées, il s'imposait lui-même des mots qu'il n'avait jamais osé prononcer, de peur que la réalité se fasse face à cet aveux. Voldemort. Est. Mon. Maître. Draco. Est. Mon. Maître. Ils. Me. Possèdent. Il ouvrit les yeux, incapable de retenir quelques gémissements sous son traitement, il observa les deux jambes tendues sur lui et serra les dents lorsqu'il prononça clairement dans sa tête l'indéniable, l'évidence et l'illogique même de ce qu'il était et pourtant qui lui rongerait les sangs s'il ne se l'avouait pas. Je. Les. Aime. Fit-il en fermant hermétiquement les paupières.

Il discerna une présence qu'il n'avait pas sentit arriver quitter son esprit. Et le lien céda, pendant qu'une main bougeait rapidement l'objet en lui. Et après quelques secondes, il criait presque suppliant alors que son sperme couvrait le tapis en de longues giclées.

.

...

.

Remus se releva, le drap blanc sur la tête, il avait soif. La lune éclairait la pièce et la tâche de lumière caressait le visage de Lucius, profondément endormi sur le dos, alangui comme une peinture du dix-neuvième siècle, un Adam de Michel-Ange touché par l'Extase à la chevelure volée aux éphèbes grecs.

Les rayons d'argent jouaient avec ses traits, sublimant ses longs cheveux d'or, sa bouche rubis, sa gorge lisse. L'ombre masquait ce qui ne devait être vu que du bout des doigts, l'inappréciable au regard du jour, le secret du désir : le torse parfait, qui s'il n'était pas animé par la respiration aurait pu être prit sur une statue de marbre, les jambes, à peines couvertes du drap, s'entrecroisant, laissant le plus osé reposer sur elles, dans une ombre plus foncée comme si la nature l'avait compris, ne laissant qu'aux yeux habiles de l'amant la vision de cette verge au repos, souvenir insalissable d'une nuit d'amour, promesse d'autres encore plus parfaites. **(2)**

Le lycan s'avança paresseusement et lécha délicatement la joue de l'homme. Ils avaient croqué avidement dans le fruit du pêché cette nuit, mais cela avait été... différent. Ils ne parvenait plus à prendre son amant en bouche, alors il léchait comme un chien, avec une langue plus fine et plus râpeuse. De même que la position debout faisait s'emballer son cœur, il restait préférentiellement à quatre pattes ou assis, demandant au blond d'y aller toujours plus fort, de le prendre toujours plus durement.

Dire que Lucius était excité par son état d'hybride était un euphémisme. Il ne cessait de jouer avec sa longue queue touffue, ses oreilles ou sa fourrure, sur son torse et le bas de son dos. Et Lupin, à l'habitude si doux, avait lâché tous ses tabous. Il avait renversé Lucius pour se mettre lui même à califourchon avant de hurler comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, s'offrant, débauché, presque en manque.

Le loup-garou sortit du lit, moitié marchant, moitié à genoux, s'étira comme un jeune chat avant de se diriger vers la table basse. Remus gratta simplement sur le bois et un elfe de maison apparut, avant de prendre la commande (officiellement pour Lucius) et de repartir.

Quand le Serpentard s'éveilla quelques minutes après pour voir son amant dévorer un quartier de bœuf cru, il haussa les épaules en se disant que de toutes façons, les italiens le mangeaient en carpaccio. **(3)** Quand il vit Remus se lécher les lèvres avec une langue beaucoup plus grande que la normale, il se dit qu'il avait beaucoup de chance que la nuit ne finisse pas avant quelques heures.

.

...

.

- Je m'inquiète pour lui.

- Je sais. Moi aussi. Je peut rien dire au Maître tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est attendre que la formation de Lestrange soit terminée.

- Mais y'en aura d'autres après qui voudront apprendre.

- D'ici là... Je ne sais pas je trouverais Charlie. Allé, viens.

- Ouais.

.

Le roux se glissa sous les draps, contre Blaise. Les deux étaient frustrés de ne pouvoir protéger le métisse, de ne pouvoir même le voir en cachette. Seuls les moments où ils s'occupaient des bébés donnaient du répit à Jordan autrement il était presque totalement seul. Une seule fois Lestrange était revenu et les avaient trouvé enlaçant le jeune homme et avec un demi sourire était repartit. Immédiatement Blaise avait regretté, il avait eu peur que Rodolphus s'en serve contre Lee ou lui-même. Mais non. Depuis rien ne s'était produit alors ils ne s'en privaient plus, de se rapprocher, se rassurer.

Une seule fois le Gryffondor était revenu à la nurserie avec le nez en sang, plié en deux sous le coup de la douleur. Il avait fallut revenir discrètement dans l'appartement pour lui donner une potion calmante et une autre soignante, mais cela faisait bien deux heures qu'il faisait cours à Lestrange avec une côté et un nez cassé. Parce qu'il avait dit au blond que le dragon était son égal.

Lee était celui qui comprenait le mieux le mot captivité, celui qui encaissait alors qu'il était celui qui avait voulu retenir Charlie pour le protéger. Celui peut-être qui méritait le moins cette place, qui aurait le droit à la fuite si un seul devait s'en sortir.

Les bras puissants de Blaise entourèrent la taille du roux. Il lui avait promis de trouver une solution, mais s'ils ne dormaient pas, Jordan ne pourrait plus se reposer sur leur force. Il ferma les yeux, la tête tout contre la peau ébène.

Un léger bruit le fit se retourner. Un second lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Son instinct lui fit penser à une visite surprise d'un supérieur. Mais rien. Blaise dormait profondément, son sommeil était très lourd. En regardant de près il semblait dans un état d'inconscience anormal. Magique?

Il sortit de dessous les draps et un léger coup à la fenêtre lui fit lever les yeux, et il faillit tomber à terre sous le choc. Ses deux frères étaient là, sur leurs balais, un sourire ornant leurs visages. Fred et Georges étaient parvenus à entrer dans les limites du manoir et à le trouver. Il ne pouvait pas ouvrir la fenêtre, qui n'était pas faite pour ça mais un sort d'un des jumeau débloqua la vitre, et les deux roux entrèrent en silence.

Sans un mot, ils entourèrent leur frère ainés dans leurs bras.

.

- Merde Charlie on a tous cru... Que enfin que tu...

- C'est pour vous que je m'inquiétais. Depuis que maman...

- N'en parle pas, s'il te plait, fit l'autre. Charlie les autres ont pu fuir, on a une planque très sûre, même si on a du se séparer tout le monde va bien.

- Je suis heureux pour vous. Restez en vie, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

- Charlie... Viens avec nous.

- Oui, viens, on sait comment venir jusqu'à cette pièce, une aubaine, c'est la seule avec une vraie fenêtre, tu n'a qu'à monter avec Fred et dans une heure on est à l'abri!

.

Charlie regarda ses deux frères et ne pu s'empêcher de plaquer sa main devant sa bouche avant de lâcher un sanglot. Il baissa la tête alors que Fred l'entourait de ses bras et murmura.

.

- Je peux pas.

- Charlie...

- Tu peux, fit Georges plus comme une question suppliante qu'une affirmation.

- Non, je peux pas les gars.

- Charlie... redit Georges incrédule.

- Si je part... Ils vont tuer les autres. Je pourrais plus me regarder dans la glace après ça. Il y a Jordan et puis Remus et Sirius. Sans compter Harry il est toujours vivant, et puis... Il regarda le lit où Blaise dormait toujours.

- Mais Charlie dans une heure... on est à une heure de la liberté... Il suffirait juste...

- Fred... Georges... J'aimerais tellement. Je suis désolé. Je peux simplement pas.

.

Charlie s'écroula contre le mur, la tête entre les bras. Chacun des frères prit une main du dragonnier laissant les larmes couler. Leurs cœurs étaient serrés, c'était juste irréel. Dans quelques minutes, ils retrouveraient la liberté, laissant leur frère dans cet enfer consciemment. Et ils devaient le faire pour son propre bien.

Lentement, le plus âgé se leva et prit une plume et du parchemin, écrivant un mot court pour sa sœur, son père, ses autres frères et l'ordre. Il ne leur en voulait pas, il demandait pardon d'avoir essayé, il aurait voulu... Il aurait tellement voulu. Son regard se posa sur le lit et il ferma hermétiquement les paupières. Sans se retourner, il donna le mot à l'un des frères. Georges retint la main de son jumeau qui n'osait y croire, tentant de retourner Charlie d'un geste.

Les deux restèrent en arrière sans oser bouger, de peur que le temps ne les rattrape, comme s'ils pouvaient en cet instant inverser le cours des choses. Et puis un murmure à peine audible sortit de la bouche du dragonnier, un ordre, simple clair, mais trop dur à comprendre, trop dur à réaliser. Pourtant il le fallait, les sentinelles seraient alertés, ils seraient tués certainement. Alors Charlie répéta, plus fort, la voix brisée, et après de longues secondes, les deux s'envolèrent silencieusement par la fenêtre.

Et puis le dragonnier regarda à nouveau le lit. Il regarda Blaise que le sort de torpeur avait quitté et il le fit toute la nuit, refusant de se retourner, refusant de regarder le ciel parce qu'il savait à ce moment là que s'il l'avait fait, alors il n'aurait pas été assez fort pour comprendre pourquoi il était encore ici.

.

...

.

_Dude avait donné son nom au bout d'une semaine plongé dans les yeux de Rodolphus._ **(1)** : prononcez [Di-oude] à l'anglaise. (référence à « Hé mec, elle est où ma caisse? ») sweeet xD

_...cette verge au repos, souvenir insalissable d'une nuit d'amour, promesse d'autres encore plus parfaites. _**(2) **: Ça c'est pour Slâavy parce qu'elle me fait des super reviews auxquelles je peux pas répondre, donc pour elle une ode à Lucius-le-Magnifique. (J'espère que tu as aimé Savon!)

_... de toutes façons, les italiens le mangeaient en carpaccio. _**(3)** : Et celle là pour Tania, ma petite italienne, je sais que tu aimes bien quand je te fais des clins d'œil ;)

* * *

.

Un chapitre qui se finit par une note douce-amère, j'espère que vous avez aimé... Merci de prendre quelques secondes (ou minutes c'est selon) de votre journée pour me laisser un petit mot, je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre!


	14. Sous l'échiquier  part I

**Note** : Merci ma Tania (note : Tania a posté à ma place car je n'avais pas le temps ni le moral, mais vous n'avez pas à en pâtir, d'où son intervention)! Je profite de quelques instants pour éditer ce chapitre répondre aux reviews. Merci pour vos commentaires, vraiment ça me touche!

**Makie **: Oui, Lee voit enfin le ciel s'éclaircir, Lestrange va voir que sans son petit Jordan il boufferais les pissenlits par la racine! (du coup tu m'a donné une idée!) Pour Harry, le fait que Voldemort et Draco soient ses maîtres était acquis, mais pas le fait qu'il aime Voldemort. Il pensait juste être attiré par lui, et surtout, tout cela, il ne l'avait pas dit de "vive voix" dans sa tête. Il y a une grande différence je pense, c'est comme savoir qu'on aime quelqu'un et le lui dire. Oui le second est souvent plus dur ^^" héhé j'espère que tu n'es pas déçue que Harry ne se soit pas fait tabasser et qu'onb ait (enfin) eu droit à un peu de citron! Merci encore pour tes reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir! à bientôt alors! bises!

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

.

**Chapitre XIV / Sous l'échiquier - part I**

.

**Note** : Bon alors ce n'est pas un terme technique, mais je pense que vous aurez compris qu'il s'agit de choses officieuses. Non, Slaavy, Lucius n'ira pas copuler avec Severus en dominant le monde entier parce qu' « officiellement » il est le maître tout puissant du monde et de la galaxie. Non. Et Draco n'est toujours pas un demi-dieu dans cette fic. Non.

.

Les deux garçons s'éveillèrent dans le lit aux draps de soie blancs. Tom était déjà debout, regardant le parc de la propriété d'un air nostalgique, vêtu d'un simple pantalon noir. Il semblait fragile, presque un jeune adulte sans histoire, un homme qui attendait simplement le lever du jour, qui aurait eu une vie normale et dont le rire ne quittait presque pas les lèvres.

Non. Tom était un Maître. Et cela définissait tout ce qu'il était et n'était pas. Draco entoura la tête du Gryffondor qui dormait contre son abdomen encore chaud, s'appuyant sur un coude avant que le Lord ne se retourne, un sourire étrange sur le visage.

Le blond eu l'idée de se lever pour présenter ses respects, mais le matin, Voldemort était d'humeur plus détendue, il n'attendait pas de ses soumis qu'ils soient comme des pantins dès le réveil, préférant une attitude plus calme et naturelle. Le plus jeune demanda alors, comme s'il s'adressait à un camarade de chambre.

.

- Qu'y-a-t-il?

- Bellatrix organise mes troupes pour l'étranger. Je crois que je devrais aller là-bas pour superviser et leur faire comprendre qu'elle est sous mes ordres.

- Et quel est le problème ?

- En réalité cela m'ennuie profondément. Je ne veux pas y aller, j'ai d'autres choses à faire, et j'ai besoin de repos. Chose que Bella m'accorde rarement.

- Eh bien je... Je veux dire...

- Je sais Draco. Je suis content que tu sois parvenu à cette conclusion seul. Tu es un prince ici, celui dont les ordres sont les plus hauts après les miens. Tu emmèneras le chien avec toi. S'il n'est qu'un jouet, il reste Harry Potter, le plus puissant des mages, le voir à tes ordres calmera la foule. Il est une clé à ne pas négliger.

- Au milieu d'eux je devrait faire attention, vous savez combien ma cousine déteste Harry, et combien il se sentira désemparé au milieu de mangemorts.

- Il est fort, je le sais. Tu l'habilleras, mais sobrement, je ne veux pas qu'on pose le regard sur lui, et ne lui met ni chaîne ni collier. Potter est à moi de gré et non de force. Pour le reste, je te laisse le défendre à ton goût, peu importe ce que cela coûtera. Je saurais par ses yeux ce qu'il se sera passé là-bas.

- Maître... Harry n'est qu'un atout pour vous n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu oses enfin me le demander, Draco ? Depuis le temps qu'elle te trotte dans la tête. Je sais que cette question ne concernait pas que Potter. Je ne te répondrais pas. Je te poserais une simple autre question en retour. Malgré la puissance et le dévouement de Bella ou de ton père... M'aurais-tu déjà vu leur adresser un regard autre que professionnel ?

.

Le blond se mit à rougir furieusement et balbutia quelques excuses sous le demi rire du Lord. Harry en profita pour s'étirer et marmonner dans son sommeil, prenant possessivement les hanches du blond comme un oreiller confortable. Voldemort revint et s'assit au bord du lit avant de caresser la tête brune doucement, ravi de voir le survivant chercher le contact.

.

- Vois, Draco, dit le Maître de sa voix basse et douce, il ne doit pas le voir. Juste le ressentir. Parce qu'il il a un fossé entre le fait de savoir, et le fait d'avoir une conviction profonde. Potter est lié à moi, il sait au fond de lui que je ne le tuerais pas, de la même manière, il sait ce qu'il doit faire et ne pas faire, et il sait aussi qu'il ne pourra pas me quitter de son plein gré, et sais-tu pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a cette conviction au fond de lui, parce qu'il a cette passion qui le ronge et le rend bien. Et c'est intensément plus fort que s'il savait de ma bouche que je ne le mènerais pas à la mort.

- Rester ignorant pour mieux savoir ?

- Très exactement, Draco, dit le Maître en continuant sa douce caresse. Avec ou sans lui ma vie à un sens solide. En revanche, si je partais maintenant, lui ne tiendrait pas trois jours. Il m'appartient plus qu'il ne peut l'imaginer. Et malgré le meneur que tu es, Draco, penses-tu pouvoir vivre sans ma présence, maintenant ? Demanda le Lord en plantant son regard dans les billes d'acier.

.

Seules ses pensées répondirent, quand le blond imagina une vie sans les ordres délicieusement pervers, la protection, la fierté, tout. Il pourrait survivre. Avec ce manque qui le prendrait au ventre chaque seconde plus fort. La main blanche et gracile arriva sur sa joue et instinctivement le blond ferma les yeux en cherchant le contact comme Harry.

Voldemort sourit et se leva, satisfait que la leçon la plus importante avait été acquise dès le matin. Ils lui appartenaient. Pas le contraire. Et un feu glacial envahit les entrailles du blond. La peur, celle qu'il aurait à présent en permanence, la peur qu'Il s'en aille, qu'Il se lasse. Le Maître lui avait ouvert les yeux. Si lui ne pouvait à présent plus partir, le Lord n'aurait aucune difficulté à le faire.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, blessé d'avoir cru que sa place auprès de Lui était acquise. Non, se dit-il en relevant la tête. Personne ne le remplacerait. Il ferait ce qu'il faudra pour ça.

.

...

.

Severus était sortit depuis quelques minutes déjà. Le Serpentard sortait souvent pour visiter les autres manoirs et apporter son aide en tant que guérisseur et potioniste. Sirius ne venait pas pour le moment, surtout parce que les gens que Severus partait voir n'étaient pas fréquentables. Il serait là lorsqu'ils iraient voir la population sorcière moyenne.

Le Gryffondor se releva, et entreprit de nettoyer le laboratoire, chose qu'on ne faisait surtout pas avec de la magie. Autant en profiter, il n'avait pas de baguette de toutes façons. Les souvenirs remontèrent quand il passa lentement le plat de la main sur le bois travaillé, vers le feu, les ingrédients. La rougeur lui monta aux joues quand il reprit sa place, les mains sur le plan de travail, les jambes largement écartées. Il se coucha sur le bureau et se mit à rire doucement. Plus tard, peut-être.

Il prit un plateau pour y ranger les différents ustensiles et bouteilles avant de tomber sur elle. « Miss Len ». Severus avait beaucoup de gens à voir ce matin et il avait oublié cet ajout. Ce n'était pas une commande en soi, et il ne l'avait donc pas noté. Ce n'est pas grave, ça ne se verra pas s'il ne l'apporte pas, se dit le Gryffondor. Mais si... Si c'était celle-là la commande ?

La bouteille bleue faisait bien un demi litre, et le liquide clair devait être une sorte de calmant vu les ingrédients marqués sur l'étiquette. Plusieurs secondes durant le Gryffondor resta assis sur la table, le précieux chargement entre ses mains. Que faire ? Il ne pouvait pas prévenir Severus, il ne pouvait pas savoir.

si c'était important pour son travail et il ne pouvait pas sortir sans risquer d'être prit. Mais si son amant avait besoin de ça et ne le trouvait pas sa crédibilité serait remise en jeu et alors tout ce qu'il avait dit serait remis en cause. Y compris lui, Sirius. Si encore c'était une cliente normale, mais non.

Miss Len était la fille de Peon Len, un grand mage avec qui Voldemort s'était associé et pour qui sa fille comptait énormément. Il se vexait et imaginait une mutinerie dès que quelque chose n'était pas à sa place, et alors Tom écoutait et satisfaisait les caprices du sorcier asiatique. Non, il fallait rapporter cette foutue bouteille, se dit l'homme en se levant et en partant résolument vers la sortie.

Il mit une grande cape noire, couvrant ses cheveux et son visage et après une longue inspiration tourna la poignée. Les srots s'annulèrent au contact de sa peau et il sortit. Il savait quelles portes prendre, quelles portes éviter, et Severus lui avait expliqué longuement le chemin jusqu'aux portes principales du manoir, au cas où il surviendrait un grave problème.

Pour arriver ensuite chez les Len il aviserait, ces gens habitaient le Cambodge, il devrait transplaner et ensuite... Il aviserait. Mince se dit-il les dents serrées dès qu'il fut dehors. Si jamais il se perdait... C'était la vie de tous les autres qu'il mettait en jeu... Mais Severus... Il continua sa marche quand il vit deux jeunes mangemorts arriver.

Ils devaient avoir vingt ans tout au plus mais ce n'étaient pas les impardonnables qui leur faisaient peur. Une cachette, vite, ils étaient encore loin, il pouvait encore tourner dans un couloir sans que ça paraisse suspect. Aucune porte non protégée, aucun endroit ou aller, le couple se rapprochait. Non, il ne voulait pas finir comme ça.

Le garçon aux cheveux clair leva les yeux et le dévisagea. Il savait. La femme à côté de lui, petite aux cheveux courts de la même couleur regarda son compagnon avant de poser le regard sur Sirius.

.

- Eh toi ! Qui es-tu ?

.

Une réponse. Vite très vite une réponse.

.

- Tu étais donc ici... Bonjour Grewel. Miss Helen, fit une voix profonde à ses côtés. Veuillez excuser cet animal inutile, il s'est perdu en faisant trois pas.

- Marvin, fit l'homme en se redressant. Je ne savais pas qu'il était à toi.

- Pas exactement, on me l'a prêté quelques instants. C'est l'assistant de Severus en potions, il me prépare mes bains cicatrisants.

- Très bien, je retiens son visage. Après tout, seuls les proches étaient conviés à la réunion de la capture.

- Il n'y a pas de problème. Avance le chien, on rentre chez moi, fit l'homme plus durement.

.

Le couple passa, souriant alors que Marvin poussait brutalement Sirius en avant. Le Gryffondor chercha à se diriger correctement, se recevant coup sur coup dès qu'il se trompait de direction. Bien sur Marvin ne fit rien pour l'aider et ce n'est pas sans mal qu'ils parvinrent aux appartements du mangemort. La porte fermée, Sirius baissa la tête et murmura.

.

- Merci.

- Et c'est tout ? Ces deux là t'auraient tué si je n'avait pas été là ! Je t'ai reconnu à temps pour sauver tes fesses de ce bourbier... Maintenant dis moi ce que tu foutais dehors. Tu peux parler il n'y a personne ici. Dit l'imposant homme en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

- Severus... Je veux dire je voulais lui emmener ce médicament.

- En dehors du manoir ? Seul ? Sans baguette ?

.

Sirius baissa la tête tandis que le mangemort explosait en un rire tonitruant. Les Gryffondor étaient si stupides que c'en était drôle. Il caressa sa barbe parfaitement taillée alors qu'il se calmait et reprit d'un ton plus sérieux.

.

- Je suis très ami avec Lucius et Severus, je leur dois beaucoup de choses, surtout concernant ma fille, en revanche toi je ne te dois rien. Tu n'es qu'un prisonnier de guerre, un Gryffondor et surtout le rebut des Black. Honnêtement c'est une faveur que je fais à Severus, si cela ne tenait qu'à moi j'aurais laissé les deux autres s'amuser avec toi avant de t'achever. Pour ce qui est du médicament, oublie tout de suite l'idée que Severus puisse le récupérer aujourd'hui, je vais lui envoyer un mot et tu reste ici pour la soirée.

- Qu'est-ce que... Enfin... Les mots avaient du mal à sortir. Demander à quelqu'un ce qu'il voulait qu'on lui fasse était au dessus de ses forces, si ce n'était pas Sev.

.

L'homme à la stature de dieu grec se mit à sourire avant d'enlever son manteau et d'appeler son messager gris. Un petit volatile apparut dans la pièce dans un petit « pof » sonore, regardant partout comme s'il était sous caféine et prit le mot avant de disparaître de la même manière dont il était venu. Marvin retira alors ses bottes et jaugea la carrure de Sirius du regard.

Il fit léviter un tube de crème jusqu'à lui avant de l'agiter comme une invitation au Gryffondor.

.

...

.

Severus arriva dans l'heure, essoufflé, et serra les dents en entendant les soupirs et les grognements de son « collègue » en entrant dans le hall de l'appartement. Il arriva d'un pas vif dans le salon, prit Sirius par les cheveux avant de lui asséner la claque de sa vie.

- J'espère que tu sens à quel point tu es en vie Sirius, parce que tu vas vite le regretter ! Sais tu ce que j'ai du annuler pour venir voir ce qu'il se passait ? Ce que tu as risqué pour une bouteille que j'avais faite pour la semaine prochaine ?

Marvin se mit à rire et bougea ses épaules pour faire craquer ses os. Sirius lui avait divinement bien massé le dos, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien.

- Merci Parkinson, fit Severus encore sur les nerfs.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit Severus, j'ai un prénom, et vu ce que tu as déjà fait pour moi ça ne me dérange pas.

Severus regarda son « élève » penaud, l'œil larmoyant, la morve au nez prêt à demander piteusement pardon en se jetant à ses pieds. Sirius avait réussit à lui donner une quasi crise cardiaque pour un coup de tête. Il aurait détruit ce qu'il avait mit des années à construire rien que pour ce détail. Et surtout il ne lui avait pas fait confiance. Il n'avait qu'une envie, le prendre dans ses bras et le consoler mais un mince sourire étira ses lèvres. On était Serpentard ou pas.

.

- Je te le laisse pour la soirée, crois moi il masse parfaitement bien les pieds...

.

Marvin leva un sourcil, amusé. Décidément il adorait les prisonniers de guerre !

.

...

.

Harry se laissa habiller, anxieux. C'était la première fois en ait qu'il était vêtu à peu près normalement, sans exciter ou attiser la curiosité des autres. Un simple pull noir assortit à un pantalon pincé, il était prêt à partir avec Draco. Le prince de glace portait bien son nom.

Il avait remit la lourde cape rouge et noire par dessus un vêtement noir aux bordures couleur de vin. Il devait représenter Tom ce soir et défendre la place de leader qu'il devait se faire au sein de la nouvelle communauté sorcière.

Tom était resté dans son bureau en fermé au milieu de ses livres de magie et de ses romans, dans son monde, pour obtenir un peu de répit. Le Lord n'avais pas imaginé que cela puisse être ainsi. Il avait d'abord pensé que ce serait le chaos, que les gens se rebelleraient et que le pays serait à feu et à sang.

Au fur et à mesure de son ascension, comme tout, l'homme s'était habitué. L'être humain avait cette capacité à être blasé, à accepter ce qui venait car se rebeller signifiait perdre quelque chose sans pour autant forcément réussir sa mission. Alors les sorciers de classe moyenne avaient plié, les nés-moldus étaient triés et envoyés dès leur plus jeune âge dans des écoles spéciales, les nobles étaient tous dans son ordre, et les moldus... cela viendrait très vite.

Ces pauvres sans-pouvoirs n'avaient aucune chance contre lui. C'était presque trop facile. Même Potter avait plié devant lui, il avait abdiqué il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Il avait même fait en sorte de ne pas avoir de rebelles formé par l'Ordre du Phœnix en leur laissant des terres reculées vers la suède. Le groupe grossirait mais serait acculé par le monde entier et devrait alors vivre dans ce ghetto où ils se seraient enfermés seuls.

Il reprit un bonbon au citron dans le sachet posé sur son bureau. C'était peut être la seule chose qu'il avait prit du vieux fou. Le citron c'était vraiment trop bon.

.

...

.

Draco se mit à courir dès qu'ils eurent transplané. Ils devaient arriver à quinze heures au manoir Lestrange, et ils avaient une petite demi-heure devant eux. Le blond l'emmena sur la place herbeuse au milieu du champ où ils avaient atterrit.

.

- Draco... murmura Harry avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres.

.

Ils s'embrassèrent, heureux de se retrouver et se séparèrent rapidement. Le blond avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

.

- Je voulais te faire ce cadeau, Harry. Viens, c'est Sev qui m'a montré. Avant tu dois prêter serment sur ta vie. Sinon, par légilimancie on saura ce que tu as fait et ce que tu as vu.

- Je jure sur ma vie. Ça suffit ? Demanda rapidement le Gryffondor.

- Attends.

.

Draco prit une épingle et piqua le bout du doit de Potter. Après un « aie » de rigueur il posa ce même doigt contre les lèvres du survivant et en fit le tour doucement.

.

- Dis le.

Je jure sur ma vie de ne rien révéler à autrui, fit Harry, comme contrôlé pour ses paroles.

- Maintenant c'est bon. Vous pouvez venir, fit Draco plus fort.

.

Et Harry vit. Il ne put retenir un sanglot, et ses jambes lâchèrent pendant qu'Hermione et Ron le prenaient dans leurs bras, soulagés. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant que la jeune femme se lève et entoure le Serpentard de ses bras. Il avait fait plus que quiconque pour Harry durant cette période, jamais elle ne le remercierait assez.

Ron serra lui aussi la main de son ancien ennemi avant de lui taper dans le dos et ils purent s'assoir sur des pierres pour discuter rapidement avant que l'heure du départ ne sonne. Harry commença sur le vif.

.

- Tout le monde va bien ?

- Oui, fit Hermione à part que... Enfin...

- Maman est morte, dit Ron en baissant la tête.

- Je l'ai apprit dit Harry. Je sais quel mangemort à fait ça, et je ferais en sorte qu'il paye. Je sais pas comment, mais je le ferais. Ron eut un demi sourire mêlé de tristesse.

- Ginny est partie avec Bill et Fleur, Les copains ont organisé un grand centre où les résistants viennent. On fabrique des potions de l'aide pour les gens, et ce genre de chose, dit Hermione. Mais rien de bien concret on essaye surtout de vivre du mieux qu'on peut.

- Vous faites bien, dit Draco. Les troupes du Maître sont très puissantes vous ne pourrez rien. Pour le moment.

- Comment va Charlie ? S'enquit le roux.

- Bien, il vit avec Blaise pour l'élevage des dragons, Blaise est avec nous, précisa le Serpentard. Quant à Jordan il est sous la coupe du mari Lestrange à ce que j'ai entendu dire, mais il va bien. Enfin vu la situation il va bien. Black et Lupin sont au mieux avec mon père et mon parrain.

- Mais toi, Harry, dit Hermione. Comment se fait-il ? J'aurais cru que tu étais dans un cachot ou quelque chose du genre !

- Il y est resté quatre jours, dit le blond en coupant la parole à Harry. Tu n'as pas vu le temps passer, c'est fait exprès, lui précisa Draco. Mais j'ai accepté d'être l'élève du Maître pour être près de Harry. Il est... Enfin nous...

- Sommes les jouets de Jedusor, compléta le brun en regardant ses chaussures.

- Oh non, il t'a...

- Non, Ron. Enfin pas de cette façon, mentit Harry. Et puis Draco m'évite beaucoup de choses. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer, si je vous reverrais, mais... Merci les amis. Sans vous je serais certainement mort.

- Il est temps d'y aller, dit Draco doucement en se levant.

.

Sans un mot, le trio d'or se serra les mains, sans ajouter une parole, de peur de briser le moment. Et après une poignée de main chaleureuse, Ron et Hermione repartirent. Le blond prit alors son Gryffondor dans ses bras. Harry avait les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré mais il était heureux. Ils transplanèrent non loin de manoir de Bellatrix et Rodolphus. Le premier test de Draco.

.

...

.

Le vent fouettait leurs visages et celui de Jordan, fatigué balayait la prairie du regard. Il aurait suffit que ce foutu plafond magique ne soit pas là pour qu'il s'envole avec Bob. Pour le coup il avait juste envie de se sauver loin quelques temps, décompresser et de cogner l'autre crétin qui lui servait de supérieur, l'éparpiller façon puzzle.

Dude avait apprit à voler en deux jours, c'était quelque chose qui était extrêmement naturel chez les dragons, et Lee soupçonnait le reptile de savoir le faire avant que Rodolphus ne lui demande « gentiment ». Mais voilà, il fallait que Dude sache faire au moins une longue distance sans flancher avant de lui apprendre à porter un cavalier ; c'était d'ailleurs pour cela que le plafond magique était très haut en altitude et comprenait un bon millier d'hectares, avec une partie de la montagne en prime pour les vols d'essais.

Et Lestrange n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

.

- Mettez-lui sa selle.

- Il ne va pas tenir le coup, monsieur, il est encore instable, vous risqueriez de tomber et vous en dessous ! Il pèse au moins vingt tonnes !

- Vous ais-je demandé votre avis ? Il doit être prêt au plus tôt, je dois savoir le maîtriser en vol rapidement pour en terminer avec cette mascarade.

- Vous êtes le patron, dit Lee avec un regard noir, priant de toutes ses forces pour que Dude ait une soudaine envie de frotter son dos vigoureusement à un gros arbre.

.

Le dragon regarda le métis avec un air confiant. Il se donnait toujours à fond pour Rodolphus et faisait en sorte d'être à la hauteur. Mais Jordan resta taciturne alors qu'il montait lui-même Bob. Lestrange fut sur le dos de Dude assez souplement et remonta l'échelle de corde sur le dos du dragon. Lee expliqua alors, presque couché sur son propre dragon.

.

- Les rennes doivent être prises avec peu de mou, le reste est instinctif mais pour arrêter le dragon, il faut donner un coup. Tirer vers le haut le fera décoller ou monter en vrille. Pour le faire redescendre doucement il faut tirer vers soi. Pour un piqué, vous tirez vers le bas. Quand vous serez mieux coordonnés, il vous suffira de maintenir le lien avec votre dragon, et il comprendra ce que vous voulez.

.

Sans attendre, Rodolphus tira d'un coup sec et Dude s'envola d'un puissant battement d'ailes. Lee le rejoignit et le vent couvrit leurs paroles. Le métis montrait et remontrait les gestes autant qu'il pouvait, les dragons ne pouvant s'approcher de trop près à cause de leurs ailes, et Rodolphus n'écoutait rien.

Au bout d'un moment il parvint une manœuvre et Dude monta plus haut, vers une altitude à laquelle un humain avait déjà plus de difficultés à respirer. Le geste n'était pas voulu et le dragon, trop content de voler réellement pour la première fois n'écoutait pas et montait toujours plus haut, faisant parfois des cercles. Lestrange se fatiguait et bientôt la tête lui tournait tandis que Lee tentait d'intercepter le jeune reptile.

Ils s'engagèrent vers la montagne et les mugissements de Bob ne firent rien pour arrêter le cornelongue. Au contraire. Le Serpentard s'accrochait sur la selle pendant que Dude se mettait le ventre presque contre la roche pour raser le mur escarpé de la montagne et en faire le tour plus rapidement.

Sauf que toute sa circonférence n'était pas dans la zone. Et bien sûr il seul Rodolphus et Jordan le savaient. Dude se prit le mur magique de plein fouet, et Lee faillit lui rentrer dedans. Le grand dragon sonné, tombait sur le flanc, et Rodolphus hurlait. Lee eut un réflexe extrêmement rapide et s'approcha dangereusement avant de saisir le bras du blond.

Lestrange put s'agripper, mais emporté par le poids du Serpentard, Jordan bascula et ne du son salut qu'à la sangle qui retenait son pied. Le choc leur fit lâcher leurs bras et Rodolphus tomba dans le vide dans un cri.

Sans perdre une seconde, Lee oublia sa cheville sûrement brisée, remonta sur la selle et fit poser Bob sur une grande roche. Le dragon inconscient avait soulevé beaucoup de poussière dans ce lieu où il y avait peu de végétation.

.

- Monsieur Lestrange ! Monsieur Lestrange !

.

Les mains en porte-voix, Jordan appelait debout sur une roche, légèrement en équilibre à cause de sa cheville souffrante. Le blond ne devait pas être très loin. Si jamais Rodolphus mourrait, on pourrait aussi bien dire que c'était sa faute. Il aperçut le dos du cornelongue plus loin, et Bob partit directement voir son cousin.

Et un faible cri se fit entendre. Jordan du descendre prudemment quelques rochers avant de voir le Serpentard allongé, une jambe en sang.

Et merde, pensa le métis.

* * *

.

voila! bon comme dit au début je poste pour Noweria donc c'est normal s'il y a des différences, j'ai fais de mon mieux. Elle le représentera de toute façon^^ mais en attendant son retour...REVIEW mes amis! \o/ comme ca elle sera folle de joie et motiver pour vous écrire la suite encore plus que cela n'est possible^^ (avec un bonus de Tania piquant un bonbon au citron au lord \o/)

**_Haha oui Tania dès que je retrouve mon ordi je te le met ton bonus! il sera dans le prochain chapitre, je pense. Merci à vous! _**

bisous (bisous de Noweria aussi!)


	15. Sous l'échiquier part II

Merci d'avoir été compréhensifs! un nouveau chapitre et un nouveau Disclaimer :

Ciel et Sebastian ne m'appartiennent pas, (vous aurez vu la similitude) voilà voilà...

* * *

**Rar **:

**Makie **: Eh oui le Lord est fier, il nbe dira jamais ses faiblesses, même si on lui coupait un bras! Pour Ron et Hermione, j'aime le fait de garder le contact avec le monde "réel" de Harry Potter, garder la trame de départ, honnêtement je sais pas du tout ce qu'il va se passer, j'écris mes chapitres au jour le jour, selon mes envies ^^ Je te laisse la surprise de la lecture pour Draco et Lee, et en ce qui concerne un probable arrêt, non je n'en ferais pas, la semaine dernière j'étais déboussolée et déprimée pour certaines choses d'où ma demande à Tania de poster à ma place. Merci pour ta review en tout cas! et voici le chapitre!

**Shiita **: Désolée de répondre si tard, merci pour ta review! Je suis contente que la fiction te plaise, j'espère que c'est toujours le cas. J'attends de tes nouvelles, tu me diras ce que tu en pense! Merci pour tes compliments! =D

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

.

**Chapitre XV / Sous l'échiquier - part II**

.

**Note** : Ce chapitre « sous l'échiquier » est en trois parties, ensuite on reviendra aux bons vieux termes techniques ^^.

.

Lestrange se tordait de douleur, allongé sur un énorme rocher, tenant désespérément sa jambe droite. En tombant, un pic de granit lui avait coupé la cuisse sur la largeur, laissant une épaisse et profonde entaille. Lee fit comme il put pour avancer, l'endroit était assez escarpé et rempli de pierres traîtres et blessantes. Il venait de s'approcher de Rodolphus quand celui-ci lui agrippa le poignet, menaçant.

.

- Vous...

- Quoi? Demanda Jordan sur un ton insolent. VOUS avez insisté, VOUS n'avez pas écouté mes instructions et VOUS êtes tombé. Je n'ai pas de trousse de soin ni de baguette alors on va faire avec pour que Bob vous ramène. Votre dragon est encore sonné.

.

Le silence se fit quelques secondes durant lesquelles le métis regarda s'il n'y avait aucune autre plaie. Lestrange devait être bien solide pour ne pas hurler de douleur avec ce qu'il avait, pensa-t-il.

.

- Pourquoi avoir cherché à me rattraper?

- Je n'avais pas le choix. Ce sera forcément ma faute s'il vous arrivait quelque chose. Vous avez une légère bosse au front.

- Faux. Vous n'aviez pas le temps de réfléchir à ça quand mon dragon à commencé à tomber, dit Lestrange qui se foutait de son front.

- Réflexe.

- Je vois.

- Je vais couper votre pantalon juste avant la plaie et presser la blessure avec le tissu.

- Ce pantalon vaut une fortune!

- Il est déjà foutu, fit Jordan en soupirant.

- Soit. Allez-y.

.

Jordan s'accroupit près du noble presque totalement immobilisé et écartant doucement les cheveux blonds trop longs il entreprit de déchirer le pantalon au milieu de la cuisse. Évidement il fallait bouger le membre blessé et Rodolphus ne se gêna pas pour se plaindre. Ses mains étaient couvertes de sang à force de soutenir les chairs et il fallut tout son sang-froid au Gryffondor pour faire vite et bien.

Et enfin dans un bruit caractéristique le tissu épais du pantalon céda et Jordan pu faire le tour et baisser la toile sur la jambe jusqu'à la botte. Après quelques efforts supplémentaires la chausse fut retirée et le futur bandage avec. Il va sans dire que Rodolphus avait perdu sa baguette en tombant et qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de la chercher.

Précautionneusement, Jordan enroula la jambe nue de Lestrange dans le tissu et serra, faisant de son mieux. En fait il n'avait même pas pensé à faire son malin et à blesser davantage son tortionnaire de ces dernières semaines. Il n'attaquait jamais quelqu'un qui n'avait pas tous ses moyens pour se défendre. Ses mains graciles manipulaient le tissu, frôlant et touchant délicatement la peau blanche de Rodolphus quand le Serpentard se fit narquois.

.

- Avouez que vous vouliez obtenir une faveur.

- Pardon?

- Ne faites pas l'innocent, Jordan, cela fait des semaines que vous êtes seul, que je vous torture –il dit le mot comme on évoquait une chose folle- et là je suis coincé ici, vous pourriez vous venger, vous ne le faites pas. Alors que voulez-vous?

- Je n'attends rien d'un homme comme vous.

- Qui aime les femmes vous voulez dire? Ne me regardez pas comme ça vous dévorez presque l'autre roux du regard quand il vient vous voir sans compter les accolades tout sauf viriles que vous avez.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire? Demanda Lee en faisant un nœud.

- Cela m'amuse. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'il reprenne. Une petite pédale comme toi ne saura jamais ce qu'est la douceur d'un corps de femme.

- Une pédale comme moi sait mieux que n'importe quelle femme au monde ce que veux un homme, répondit Jordan du tac au tac en serrant le bandage plus fort que nécessaire. Lee venait de finir. La plaie était sale mais bandée correctement.

- Tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut pour les satisfaire, fit Rodolphus, très amusé de mettre le métis en colère. Laisse moi deviner, c'est toi qui joues la « femme »? fit-il avant d'émettre un rire bref.

.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était qu'il allait voir qu'un prisonnier de guerre aussi soumis fut-il pouvait sortir de ses gonds.

Une main souleva le col de son justaucorps et deux lèvres se plaquèrent brusquement sur les siennes, fouillant, cherchant une entrée. Le Serpentard voulu instinctivement crier et Lee en profita pour glisser sa langue. Son autre main s'affairait entre les jambes du blond, sans aucune douceur, rageuse, se souciant à peine du bras blanc qui tentait de l'y retirer.

À peine deux secondes plus tard Lestrange mordit la langue de Jordan avant de le gifler. Le Gryffondor se retira le visage furieux mais fier, comme s'il avait gagné face au noble outré.

.

- De quel droit... Quand nous rentrerons il vous en cuira monsieur Jordan.

- Je sais. Je n'en ait rien à foutre. Je n'ai pas de quoi faire bander un homme? Alors je suppose que vous êtes une lady, monsieur Lestrange. Bob arrive.

.

Effectivement le grand dragon rouge se posait délicatement sur le sol et Rodolphus,quelque peu à l'étroit dans le reste de son pantalon, du bien accepter l'aide de ce jeune péteux pour se lever et grimper sur la selle. Il grimaçait de douleur et son regard en disait assez long pour qu'on devine qu'il se vengerait de cette humiliation de la façon la plus barbare.

.

- Cherchez ma baguette, monsieur Jordan. Je m'en voudrais de ne pas pouvoir vous punir convenablement, dit-il d'une voix de miel qui prévoyait une suite bien plus douloureuse. J'espère au moins que vous avez profité de ces quelques instants avec un homme tel que moi, le contraire serait dommage.

- J'ai connu mieux, fit Lee, insolent jusqu'au bout une seconde avant que Bob ne prenne son envol. Le cri de protestation du blond se perdit dans le vent.

.

Le Gryffondor soupira. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit? Il aurait pu lui faire bien plus mal se venger autrement mais non. Il avait réagit au quart de tour quand le Serpentard l'avait attaqué sur ses préférences. La seule chose qu'il voulait à présent c'était rester ici mourir et se faire dévorer par Dude. Il ne pouvait même pas briser la baguette s'il la retrouvait, un simple sort fait par un autre mangemort permettait de savoir comment ce serait arrivé.

Il partit directement vers le grand dragon vert qui était simplement couché à attendre. Entre ses pattes, la baguette intacte de son maître. Lee approcha doucement et le reptile se laissa faire. Il allait déguster en rentrant, pensa le Gryffondor en montant l'animal.

.

...

.

Draco entra, Harry sur ses talons. Les deux avaient un port droit et ne soufflaient mot. La salle était immense, l'ancien salon avait été transformée pour les hauts représentants du monde sorcier qui s'étaient mis à la botte de Voldemort.

Cinq personnes devaient être présentes. Bellatrix, Adam et son majordome qui contrôlaient les loups garous au travers le monde, Dmitri Vassilieff, chef du clan Vassilieff, un groupe de sorcier puissants en Russie, attendant leur heure pour étendre leur pouvoir au-delà de leurs frontières et Draco remplaçant Voldemort.

Harry était en plus et imprévu, mais ce que désirait le maître, le maître l'aurait. Draco prit un siège, royal et s'installa à côté d' Adam, face aux deux plus âgés. Harry eut droit à un coussin entre le loup-garou et Draco, le majordome restant debout derrière son maître.

...

- La conquête commencera par l'Europe toute entière et continuera par les états-unis. Nos idéaux sont déjà ancrés dans les esprits mais aucune mainmise n'a encore été faite, il faudra y aller petit à petit.

- Je ne pense pas, fit Draco. Un grand coup d'état serait plus efficace. En y allant doucement nous n'instaurerons aucune idée de règne mais une sorte de gouvernement que le peuple aura l'impression de pouvoir renverser. Il faut y aller avec la même force qui nous a permis de mettre l'Angleterre et l'Écosse sous notre coupe.

- Les cracmols pourront servir en ce sens si nous les métamorphosons en loups. Beaucoup avaient émis cette possibilité, dit Adam de sa jeune voix.

- Certes, mais il y aura trop de risques de former des troupes de résistants, et la conquête d'un monde est plus difficile que celle d'un seul territoire, fit Bellatrix pragmatique. Nous ne connaissons pas les pouvoirs au delà des mers, les clans formés peuvent se révéler redoutables. Nous avons déjà faillit perdre face à un seul ordre. Dumbledore était loin d'être le sorcier le plus puissant de cette planète. Les vampires ne sont fidèles à personne, si quelqu'un leur offre une chose qu'ils veulent nous auront du mal à les battre.

- C'est un risque à prendre. Pour ce qui est des résistants, la magie sert à ça. Les moldus mourront s'ils ne se résolvent pas à plier. Et nous avons un atout qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Le russe eu un rire profond et bref.

- Oui très cher, fit-il avec son fort accent. Nos garous sont différents. C'est quand pleine lune qu'ils sont humains. Loups, oiseaux, ours. Nous avons toutes sortes. La potion change leur cours de transformation. Révélatio ne fonctionne pas.

.

La réunion se poursuivi sur les différents points de détail qu'ils auraient à régler avant que chacun se lève et parte vers la chambre qui lui était allouée. Ils devaient se retrouver le lendemain et par convention, dormaient au manoir Lestrange.

Bellatrix, très noble en réunion retrouvait son ton acerbe et son visage haineux dès que les invités étaient partis. Elle retint Draco qui montait avec Harry.

.

- Et qui enverras-tu Draco? En qui as-tu confiance pour conduire les troupes sans que quelqu'un veuille te doubler?

- Je m'occupe de ça, ma tante. En attendant profitez du temps qui vous a été impartit à l'écart du cœur des décisions pour vous faire une idée de ce que pense le Maître de vous.

- Je... Je n'ai PAS été mise à l'écart Draco! Jamais!

- Vous êtes pourtant ici. Ce qu'on vous a demandé de faire était uniquement de vous occuper de ces lieux. Les décisions ne sont prises que par moi. À vous de déduire le reste.

.

L'air dérouté et effrayé de sa tante fit presque pitié au blond. Presque. Il se rappela les doloris qu'elle s'amusait à lui envoyer il n'y avait pas si longtemps et il tourna les talons, Harry juste devant lui. Elle ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce que le bras puissant de Dmitri la surprenne. Elle appela simplement un elfe de maison pour le guider.

Harry fit un sourire à son blond dès qu'ils furent en haut et passèrent quelques portes. Contrairement au manoir Malefoy, celui-ci n'était pas enchanté, donc plus petit et sans pièges. L'un d'elles interpella Harry. Le Serpentard voulu lui donner l'ordre de le suivre mais sa curiosité fut piquée lorsqu'il revint sur ses pas auprès du survivant. La porte entrouverte laissait filtrer la lumière et l'œil pouvait juste voir le centre du petit salon.

Edward, le majordome avait la cape de son maître sur le bras et ce dernier s'accrochait à sa veste. Harry n'avait jamais fait attention mais le jeune homme devait avoir presque son âge même s'il était un peu frêle, comme une poupée de porcelaine. Ses yeux mordorés derrière ses cheveux noirs lui donnaient un air sauvage, malgré sa tenue ancienne et aristocratique. Et Edward tranchait dans son habit noir et cintré, ses mèches raides qui lui arrivaient au menton.

Il était comme un éphèbe au sourire diabolique, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il faisait sans rien en montrer. Il était fin et délicat mais sa réputation de garde du corps n'était plus à refaire.

Draco se concentra sur son ouïe et entendit quelques paroles. C'était mal, mais s'ils complotaient, ils devaient le savoir.

.

- Je n'en peut plus j'ai trop attendu cette journée.

- Ce n'est pas prudent, Maître. Nous ne sommes pas chez nous, si cela venait à se savoir...

- Et alors? Edward... La main blanche caressa la joue sans défauts du grand loup.

- Le désirez-vous vraiment?

- Dois-je répéter mes ordres? Fais-le.

- Yes, my lord, fit le plus grand en se penchant.

.

Délicatement, Edward emprisonna Adam dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Le sexe emplissait l'air ambiant et le blond eut soudain très chaud. Adam était légèrement penché en arrière à cause de sa petite taille entièrement dominée. Les yeux oranges se fermèrent et Edward passait ses mains se le fessier de son maître, appréciant les doigts agiles du jeune loup sur son entrejambe.

Et alors que Harry, rouge, tentait de trouver la force de quitter la scène des yeux, le regard vitreux du plus jeune des loups trouva le sien et Adam, caressant toujours la bosse de son majordome, lui sourit, tandis qu'Edward lui embrassait le cou.

Choqué d'avoir comprit qu'il n'était qu'un vulgaire voyeur, Harry voulu faire un mouvement mais son corps ne lui obéit pas. Ses yeux restaient ancrés dans les deux ambres du lycanthrope et la seule chose qu'il voyait était la tension sexuelle qui régnait, la seule chose qu'il sentait était le souffle erratique de Draco contre son cou. Le blond était aussi prit au piège et de fines gouttes de sueur perlaient à leur front.

Avec lenteur, Edward déshabilla son jeune Maître, découvrant la peau d'une blancheur irréelle, l'embrassant, la caressant doucement. Le sexe dressé fut l'objet de toutes ses attentions mais même lorsque le majordome l'eut en bouche il ne relâcha pas son pouvoir hypnotique. Adam se mordit la lèvre en souriant quand Draco se mit à dévorer le cou de Harry en caressant son fessier allant jusqu'aux bourses.

Bientôt les deux voyeurs oublièrent assez la scène devant eux ou bien la pression se fit trop forte, et gémissant, le blond frotta son érection entre les deux globes fermes. Harry retenait à peine ses gémissements et le pantalon fut bientôt baissé. Les yeux toujours dans ceux du jeune loup, Draco prit son sexe trempé et le pressa contre la douce entrée étroite de son amant avant de pousser, serrant les dents sous la décharge de plaisir.

Edward s'était relevé et s'était retourné, amusé sur l'autre scène. Son Maître aimait cela. Il se mit simplement derrière lui avant d'ouvrir sa braguette et de soulever une des cuisses d'Adam. Hypnotiser demandait de ne pas bouger et de ne pas se concentrer trop sur autre chose. Il mit son bassin en avant avant de trouver l'entrée et de pousser, exposant largement le corps androgyne et la vision de son sexe entrant et sortant aux voyeurs.

Il maintenait son Maître par le torse, titillant les pointes roses laissant le sexe du plus jeune bouger au rythme de ses coups de reins, ne se lassant pas des faibles gémissements que lui seul pouvait percevoir.

Plus loin, Draco pilonnait Harry sans retenue, incapable de se contrôler face à ce qu'il voyait et criait presque à chaque fois. Harry avait laissé un fin filet de salive, trop occupé sur la vague de plaisir qui déferlait en lui pour penser à avaler. Le bruit pervers que leurs corps produisaient en se rencontrant couvraient presque leurs voix, et bientôt, le sexe épais d'Edward allait et venait plus vite tout au fond du lycan.

Adam coupa la connection juste à se moment, gémissant longuement, se caressant sans retenue devant ses « invités », prenant ses bourses et ses tétons entre ses doigts. La vision fut trop forte et Harry se déversa dans un cri rauque sur le sol, entraînant Draco. Face à eux, les cuisses graciles dégoulinaient du sperme du plus âgé.

Edward laissa la cuisse redescendre doucement, et le jeune lycan s'avança vers Harry, avant d'ouvrir la porte et de mettre le Gryffondor à genoux, faisant se retirer Draco. Comme un jeune chat il lapa la verge rougie pleine de semence, et la prit en bouche. Encore fort de son orgasme Harry renversa la tête en arrière et jouit une seconde fois entre les lèvres expertes.

Sans rien en perdre l'hybride avala le tout avant d'embrasser légèrement le blond derrière.

.

- Ceci est sa manière de vous accepter dans son cercle interne, dit le majordome d'une voix amusée. Il était déjà rhabillé.

- Accepter? Fit la voix incertaine du blond encore sous le coup de son orgasme, regardant le corps nu retourner vers Edward.

- Mon Maître ne vous aurait pas laissé le regarder s'il ne vous avait pas choisis, fit-il calmement en enlaçant tendrement Adam.

- Mais... le Maître, fit automatiquement Harry qui commençait à comprendre.

- Le Lord est au courant. Je ne me permet pas d'utiliser ce qui ne m'appartient pas, dit Adam d'une voix douce. Lorsque nous en auront besoin, je vous appellerais, termina-t-il comme une évidence. Il ne s'agit pas d'une manière de vous punir pour le Lord, fit-il en voyant le visage un peu effrayé de Draco, prenez-le comme un cadeau de sa part. Pour vos divertissement ou votre apprentissage dans ce domaine termina-t-il mutin.

- Bonne-nuit messieurs, dit le majordome.

.

D'un coup, les deux reprirent leurs esprit et se retrouvèrent face à la porte fermée. Prenant brusquement conscience de la réalité, le blond regarda le couloir vide et plongé dans les ténèbres. Personne. Il prit Harry qui remontait son pantalon comme il le pouvait avant de l'entraîner sans un bruit à sa suite dans leur chambre.

C'était juste trop il ne savait même pas comment il devait réagir. Deux bras l'entourèrent quand il ferma la porte et il respira l'odeur de Harry. La situation n'était pas banale dès le départ mais lorsqu'il était près de son Gryffondor, tout allait bien. Il soupira et se laissa aller. Le Maître l'avait décidé ainsi et dans le fond, ce n'était pas une idée si saugrenue.

Il serra l'élu dans ses bras avant de lui sourire et de l'emmener dans le lit. Ils parlèrent un peu de choses insignifiantes avant que le sommeille les surprennent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Les pièces bougeaient.

.

...

.

Sirius passait ses doigts sur la voûte plantaire mise à rude épreuve. Si Severus était un homme fin maniéré et qui n'aimait pas spécialement qu'on le touche en dehors du sexe, Marvin était friand de massages, soins et bains en tout genre. Il était immense charismatique et il valait mieux l'avoir comme ami.

L'ascension auprès du maître lui était ouverte mais sa position lui plaisait, sans trop d'avantages mais sans trop de responsabilités non plus. Et surtout, il parlait. Il parlait BEAUCOUP, surtout quand il savait que ce qu'il disait ne pourrait jamais être retenu contre lui.

.

- Severus avait raison tu as des doigts de fée. Dommage que tu sois du mauvais côté de la barrière.

- ...

- Oh je sais ce que tu penses, le côté de la lumière, les embrouilles avec Pettigrew. Il a été tué au fait, tu le savait? Le Lord l'a fait lui-même parce qu'il n'était qu'un pleutre.

- Je me fous de cet enfoiré.

- T'es pas le seul. Même Nagini en avait marre de ce bouffon. Sans Severus il serait encore vivant, d'ailleurs.

- Pardon?

- Ah tu t'intéresse à quelque chose alors? Severus à fait en sorte que Pettigrew fasse une erreur monumentale, c'est à dire ne pas venir quand le Lord l'appelait. Un simple somnifère indétectable dans son verre et Peter à ignoré un ordre du Maître. Il n'a pas supporté le long doloris. Comme il était devenu fou, le Maître l'a achevé.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous me parlez?

- Pourquoi pas? Tu est un humain, non? Et puis ma famille est absente. Tu voudrais que je te traite plus bas qu'un elfe de maison? Foutaises. Tu es un Black, Severus a confiance en toi alors tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous adhérez aux idées de...

- Du Maître? Par principe. Les moldus nous ont poursuivis pendant des siècles, nous avions voulu unir nos peuple et en échange ils nous ont brûlés, ces crétins étaient si convaincus que nous étions les enfants du diable qu'ils tuaient leurs propres rejetons s'ils étaient sorciers. Le massacre qu'ils ont fait doit être payé. Encore aujourd'hui ils ne nous acceptent pas et on doit se cacher pour leurs faces de pet. Terminé de se planquer et de leur laisser la plus grosse part du gâteau. Ils verront ce que c'est que d'être traité comme du déchet. Remarque ils sont assez pingres pour passer devant des démunis en faisant semblant de pas les voir. J'ai vu ça dans le Londres moldu plusieurs fois. Ils laissent même les leur crever de faim.

- Ses idées sont extrêmes et ils ne sont pas tous comme ça.

- C'est vrai. Mais le régime que va instaurer le Lord sera bien meilleur. Tous à la même enseigne. Oh bien sûr il en sera le Maître incontesté et il y aura des dessous de table, mais au moins il n'y aura plus ces non-dits et ils finiront bien par se rendre compte de ce qu'est véritablement leur planète.

- Et tous auront une marque qui les brûlera chaque fois qu'il vous appellera et vous ferez encore des expéditions punitives pour massacrer des moldus.

- Non, ça c'était avant, petit il faut te mettre à la page. Quel peuple peut-on gouverner si ce même peuple est mort? Encore plus s'il est réticent? Il ne sera plus fécond et le règne sera sale et de courte durée, non, le Maître n'est pas si stupide. Et seuls les proches ont la marque.

- Vos enfants aussi.

- Normalement. Le miens ne l'auront pas, Lucius à réussit à faire cette demande pour que mes enfants n'aient pas la peau abimée.

- Je ne vous comprends pas. Il y aurait pu avoir la paix, quelque chose de beau...

- Tes yeux sont fermés, petit. Masse bien mon gros orteil. Oooh ouiii... Comme je disais, ce n'était pas une vraie paix. Comment peut-tu espérer vivre pleinement si tu dois à tout instant vérifier qu'il n'y a pas un moldu dans les parages, comme si tu avais peur qu'il sache? Non, c'était très malsain. Comme vous vous battiez pour ce que vous pensiez être juste, nous avons fait de même. Tu penses que c'est injuste? Pourtant nous avons gagné. Tu sais le Maître n'est pas forcément contre toi. Si tu rentrais dans son régime tu pourrais être officiellement avec Severus. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je l'ai su tout de suite. Quelle différence avec ce que tu voulais du monde? Nous seront tous libres, les politiciens seront un brin véreux, nous seront intégrés et les lois changeront juste un peu.

- James, murmura Sirius.

- Il y a eu beaucoup de morts petit. De tous côtés en tous temps, un mort est toujours un mort de trop. Parfois il faut se poser les bonnes questions. Que fais-tu exactement? Et pour qui? Pourquoi? Il existe la dignité, la fierté et l'entêtement. Trop du premier entraîne le second puis le troisième. Ouvre un peu tes grands yeux, Sirius.

.

Le Gryffondor baissa la tête et laissa une larme couler. Non il ne savait même plus pourquoi il se battait. Ni s'il le faisait encore, en réalité. Mais s'il baissait les bras que deviendrait la mémoire de Lily et James? Pourquoi seraient-il mort? Pour que Harry vive, pour cette chose uniquement, et ils ont réussit lui dit une voix. Une main puissante lui releva le menton.

.

- Hey faut pas te faire de mouron. Un jour tu partira peut-être d'ici, tu sais. On ne peut pas prévoir l'avenir.

- Vous pensez que je m'entête?

- C'est un pléonasme quand on parle d'un Black dit Marvin avec un sourire. Cette phrase n'est pas de moi, tu t'en doute bien, je ne suis pas grand philosophe. **(1)**Je ne pense rien, je te met juste en garde contre toi-même. À quoi bon souffrir si tu n'a plus rien de défendable?

- Vous n'êtes pas ce que j'imaginais.

- Tout n'est ni tout blanc ni tout noir, petit. J'ai choisi ma propre nuance de gris. Tu peut arrêter. Pansy va rentrer de son école. Oui, c'est vrai tu savais pas. Pansy est ma fille.**(2)** Tu as du l'avoir tu était professeur remplaçant. Je te précise que son caractère c'est de sa mère qu'elle le tient.

.

Sirius eu un sourire faible avant de soupirer doucement. Le Gryffondor était vraiment déboussolé. Comment pouvait-on être si juste et de ce côté là du camp? Il entendit la porte d'entrée ouvrir et une jeune femme brune entra dans la pièce. Quand on parlait du loup... Pansy fit une bise à son père avant que celui-ci l'interpelle.

.

- Et tes cheveux?

- Je préfère brune, fit l'insouciante adolescente.

- Tu es blonde Pansy, sois-en fière.

- Oui mais pas en ce moment. Le noir c'est la mode.

- Les gosses, fit Marvin quand sa fille eu tourné les talons. Je vais envoyer un messager à Severus pour venir vous chercher.

- Merci.

.

Sirius regarda le sol pensif. Qu'allait devenir sa vie? Le petit oiseau gris arriva disparaissant parfois, monté sur piles et Marvin, le plus calmement du monde lui mit un papier dans le bec avant de le laisser partir. À peine trente secondes plus tard, trente secondes de réflexion pour Sirius, l'oiseau revint tournoyant autour de Severus qui avait repassé l'entrée.

.

- Excuse-moi Parkinson. Puisque tu en as fini je le reprend.

- Renvoie-le moi à l'occasion... fit le mangemort d'un air entendu.

.

Sans un autre mot Severus entraîna son amant dans les grands couloir et ne souffla que lorsqu'ils furent arrivés.

.

- Sirius...

- Je suis désolé, Sev, vraiment.

- Je comprends ton geste mais il était inconsidéré. Tu as vraiment de la chance que ce soit lui.

- Tu as confiance en lui?

- Non. Je sais. Je lui ait fait boire une sorte de véritas lorsqu'il a su pour ma condition, au moment où Lucius a empêché que ses enfants soient marqués. Il a prêté serment de ne jamais nous trahir de quelque manière que ce soit, bien que de toutes façons il ne soit pas mauv...

.

Deux lèvres s'étaient plaquées contre les siennes. Ce soir, Sirius ne décollerait pas avant d'être sûr que son monde qu'il avait crée avec Severus ne s'écroulerait pas.

* * *

.

_Il existe la dignité, la fierté et l'entêtement. Trop du premier entraîne le second puis le troisième. [...]Cette phrase n'est pas de moi, tu t'en doute bien, je ne suis pas grand philosophe._ **(1)** : Par contre elle est de moi \o/(je suis pas philosophe non plus)

_Oui, c'est vrai tu savais pas. Pansy est ma fille._**(2)** : Oui Severus a appelé Marvin par son nom de famille devant Sirius. Il n'est pourtant pas forcément le père de Pansy.

.

* * *

.

Vous vous souvenez de la scène dans laquelle Voldemort était à son bureau, mangeant ses bonbons au citron? Eh bien pour remercier Tania d'avoir posté pour moi, j'ai crée un parallèle à cette scène, et la voici devant vos yeux ébahis (oui des yeux peuvent être ébahis) :

Il reprit un bonbon au citron dans le sachet posé sur son bureau. C'était peut être la seule chose qu'il avait prit du vieux fou. Le citron c'était vraiment trop bon.

Un bruit léger mais caractéristique lui fit descendre ses jambes de son lourd bureau de chêne. Quelqu'un approchait. Il eut simplement le tempe de se lever que dans l'embrasure de la porte une silhouette se découpait.

.

- Qui êtes-vous?

- Tania! Ça gaz?

- Par Salazar personne n'entre chez moi sans être puni!

- Oh allé fais pas ton rat, file moi un bonbon...

- Avada Kedavra... Avada Kedavra! AVADA KEDAVRA J'AI DIT, C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL?

- Te fâche pas Voldy, tu t'imagine bien que ça va pas marcher...

- Que « Voldy »?... Ne vous approchez pas de moi!

- Tatata, tu peux rien y faire. Réfléchit un peu : je suis une inconnue, visiblement moldue et je viens de passer tous les pièges et sortilèges menant jusqu'à toi sans même lever le petit doigt. D'après toi ça veut dire quoi?

- ...

- Que l'auteur est ma copine, et que tu va devoir obéir! Fit elle en entamant une danse de la victoire.

- Cette vieille folle? Mais elle est complètement siphonnée! Elle m'a rajeunit pour que je couche avec Draco ET Harry, tu imagines?... Vu ta tête, je pense que oui... Oh merde il m'arrive quoi là?

.

Derrière son bureau, Tom commença à ne plus sentir son corps, il ne se contrôlait presque plus. Ses jambes bougeaient seules, les effluves du parfum de la jeune femme lui envoûtaient les sens, la seule chose à laquelle il pensait était ces lèvres charnues et rouges à souhait... Mais Draco, Harry... Il ne lui en voudront pas lui répondit sa conscience...

.

- Hey! J'ai jamais réagit ou pensé comme ça, moi!

- T'as pas le choix, Tommy, tu a oublié que c'est pas toi qui dirigeait l'histoire?

- Mais!

.

Stoppé dans sa parole, Tom prit la brune par les hanches avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Les yeux vitreux, ils se séparèrent tandis qu'elle tenait le petit bonbon jaune translucide entre ses dents. Elle le croqua avant de parler, radieuse, vers le plafond.

.

- Merci One-san!

.

Une voix profonde venue de nul part surgit alors.

.

- Pas de Problème!

- Je vous hais, fit Voldemort en soupirant, très, très fatigué.

.

Hihi, et voilà, c'était mon petit cadeau pour Tania, un petit moment dans les bras de son cher Voldemort! Une review messieurs dames?

.


	16. Sous l'échiquier part III

**Note** : Je rentre tout juste du travail, voici le chapitre! (J'ai terminé de le taper y'a... cinq minutes xD)

* * *

**RAR **:

**Makie **: Merci pour ta review! Eh oui le lord c'est le petit bonbon qui se déguste xD Du nouveau sur Bella tu verra qu'elle n'est pas sy psycho que ça, et Adam est disons... une mission ;)

Hihi Lee est une tête brûlée mais je vais pas spoiler, tu comprendras très vite. Par contre pour Parkinson, Severus n'a rien demandé, au contraire, puisqu'il est contre le Lord et ses idées, il n'aurait pas pu demander une telle morale, mais c'était pas bête comme idée!

à bientôt!

**Kuja **: Merci pour ta review, bien que je ne pense pas avoir tout saisi de ce que tu as mis entre parenthèses (la dernière) ^^" t au fait, je n'ai vu que le premier film, donc ne te base absolument pas dessus! =D Encore merci à bientôt!

**Caro06 **: Merci pour ta review, à bientôt!

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

.

**Chapitre VI / Sous l'échiquier – part III**

.

**Note** : Voici la dernière partie de « sous l'échiquier », pour finaliser tout ce qui se passe de façon officieuse dans cette histoire...

.

Dude volait depuis à peine quelques secondes que Lee avait fortement envie que le dragon y aille a reculons. Plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus il se rendait compte à quel point il avait joué avec le feu. Il ferma les paupières hermétiquement et secoua la tête.

Le dragon était très docile et ne faisait pas d'histoires pour se faire contrôler au grand dam de Lee qui aurait bien voulu un second accident histoire d'être excusable et c'est à peine dix minutes plus tard qu'il atterrit sur l'immense étendue herbeuse où Bob et un elfe de maison attendaient. Pendant que la petite créature (très soulagée que l'objet de son envoi soit présent) prenait la baguette de Lestrange pour lui ramener, la dragonne lui envoya quelques ondes réconfortantes et le Gryffondor la rassura sur son futur proche comme il put.

Jordan se dirigea d'un pas altier vers les appartements attenants à l'enclos et entra. La porte se referma doucement dans un léger grincement sur une pièce dans la semi obscurité. Si la plupart des objets étaient dans l'ombre, Rodolphus était parfaitement visible allongé sur le lit, la jambe lavée et soignée par des elfes. Évidemment il n'aurait pas prit le risque de dire qu'il était tombé de son dragon, ça aurait été une trop grande honte pour lui.

Jordan attendit au milieu pendant que le noble l'observait.

.

_- Doloris_.

.

Le métis tomba directement au sol se tordant sous la douleur. Il l'avait déjà connue mais elle était toujours trop forte. Ses os semblaient brisés ses muscles déchirés. Il pensait sombrer dans l'inconscience mais d'un seul coup tout s'arrêta, le laissant groggy. Et une voix amusée le reprit.

.

- Vous vous étonnez que je fasse appel à ma magie? J'ai fait isoler cette chambre de tout, remerciez les elfes. Hurlez, personne ne le saura, mes doloris ne seront même pas perçus par l'observateur. Vous m'avez humilié, utilisé, alors que vous n'êtes ici que par la grâce obtenue par cet arriviste de Zabini!

- Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qui vous met si en... colère? Parvint à articuler Lee. Mon insolence? Ou le fait... que vous avez aimé?

- Amusant. Vous parvenez à penser tout de même? Vous êtes puni pour avoir dépassé les bornes dit le blond en se levant.

.

Il marcha lentement, ses longs cheveux voletant derrière lui, la démarche d'un prédateur souple et agile. Il s'accroupit, faisant tourner ses baguette entre ses doigts, le visage tout près de celui du métis. Jordan s'était relevé sur un coude, il était essoufflé et son regard semblait vouloir sonder le fond de la pensée de Rodolphus.

Quelques secondes, le blond regarda le morceau de bois dans un silence que le Gryffondor ne comprenait pas. Et comme s'il ajustait un verre ma posé sur un buffet il releva le visage entouré de dreads du bout de sa main libre, plantant ses deux orbes grises dans le regard chocolat.

.

- Personne ne me prend jamais quoi que ce soit monsieur Jordan. JE prends, et seul mon propre plaisir compte. Les femmes qui passent dans mon lit le savent, si elles n'obtiennent pas satisfaction elles n'ont rien à me réclamer..

Il regarda avec amusement celui qui avait du mal à faire une conclusion face à lui et posa un genou à terre, s'abaissant juste au bon niveau.

- Vous n'êtes rien.

.

Rodolphus se pencha simplement et happa les lèvres pleines et parfaitement dessinées. Il suça les morceaux de chair, et caressa la langue rose de la sienne. Et se retira immédiatement. Rodolphus prenait. Lee ne serait qu'un passe-temps, peut être une nouveauté amusante dans se vie si fade, un caprice parmi d'autres dont il se lasserait bientôt. Et puis Jordan rencontra à nouveau les deux lacs d'acier en fusion.

Ils tremblaient.

.

...

.

Harry se retourna encore une fois. Lorsqu'il n'y avait pas ce qu'il fallait, il ne parvenait pas à dormir correctement. Cela avait été léger lorsque Blaise avait passé la nuit avec eux, mais là, c'était tout simplement un vide. Son odeur.

Il prit toutes les précautions du monde pour s'asseoir sans réveiller Draco et constata qu'il était seul dans le lit. Il se leva alors, dans la semi pénombre et traversa la chambre pour arriver dans le petit salon attenant. Le blond était accroupi devant la cheminée à remuer les bûches avec un tison.

Le Serpentard tourna simplement la tête et lui sourit, avant de retourner à sa tâche. Il soupira de contentement en sentant les bras de Harry entourer sa taille.

.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Chuchota le Gryffondor à son oreille.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, fit Draco tout aussi bas.

- Ce n'est pas si grave, si? On peut rester là et parler?

.

Le brun s'assit simplement avant d'embrasser amoureusement son blond et de le regarder, les yeux pétillants. Il parlaient bas, comme pour n'éveiller personne, pas même les fantômes de la maison, se tenant parfois les mains, leur peau se brûlant par la proximité du feu.

...

- Et tu te souviens quand Dean à prit tout le porridge pour le boire par le nez? Même Dumbledore n'a rien dit pour voir s'il arriverait au bout!

- Mince j'ai cru que j'allais gerber! Il a même fait passer les morceaux ce gros crade! Tu sais pas après Blaise à voulu faire pareil en concours avec Théo dans les cachots et Sev est arrivé à ce moment là...

- J'imagine la punition, quoique c'est Snape il vous punirait pas, même si vous faisiez exploser le château il aurait trouvé le moyen d'accuser une autre maison.

- Non même pas. Il était vraiment en colère il devait être trois heures du matin et ses appartements sont collés à notre salle commune, on faisait un bruit monstrueux, et quand il a ouvert on était couverts de porridge, et Vincent avait même commencé avec de la confiture de fraise... On a du tout nettoyer à la main devant lui et des lignes à copier.

- Non! Snape vous puni des fois?

- Bien plus souvent que tu le pense, mais jamais devant les autres, forcément.

- Ça c'est de la nouvelle! Si j'avais su je vous aurait fait punir av... avant, fit Harry en baissant la tête.

Draco prit le brun dans ses bras. Quelle était loin la période d'insouciance de Poudlard. L'école leur manquait, les amis, Dumbledore. Plus rien ne serait comme avant.

- Comment sont vos cours?

- Pardon? Harry retira sa tête du cou du blond pour répondre.

- Vos cours entre jeunes que tu faisait avant de venir dans Ses appartements, dit le Gryffondor en se calant entre les cuisses de son amant, le dos contre son torse.

- Ça ressemble à notre salle commune de Serpentard mais il manque du monde, et d'autres sont là. Enfin je n'y vais presque plus, mais des fois je passe dire bonjour à Pansy, Blaise ou Théo.

- Pansy c'était pas ta petite amie?

- Jaloux? On était bien ensemble, c'était ma meilleure amie avec Blaise. Mais non, on est jamais sortis ensemble. Pour rien te cacher c'est avec Astoria que je suis sorti quelques semaines.

- Je ne l'aime pas.

- Tu ne la connais pas, monsieur je sors avec Ginny Weasley et je m'affiche.

- Un partout. Alors c'était qui?

- Tu est maso, tu le sais, ça? Les doigts du Serpentard couraient dans la chevelure désordonnée et douce. Astoria est la petite sœur de Daphnée Greengrass. Elle était sympa et on est sortis ensemble sur un coup de tête, tout comme on s'est séparés en bons termes, on ne s'aimait plus et on a décidé d'arrêter un beau jour sans disputes. Alors... qui était Ginny?

- Une fille qui me prenait pas pour le sauveur du monde. Gentille et un peu peste, je crois que j'aimais bien ça. La séparation a été dure, elle m'aimait encore beaucoup, je crois que moi aussi, c'était avant de partir pour une mission avec Hermione et Ron, et le temps faisant, le fait qu'on était trop jeunes aussi je crois on s'est un peu zappés et on est restés amis.

- Tu n'a jamais fantasmé sur Granger?

- Je sais pas. Elle avait grandi et quand on avait fait cette fameuse mission je l'ai souvent vue en sous-vêtements. La proximité, tout ça, je crois que j'aurais bien passé quelques moments avec elle, et je pense que c'était réciproque, mais juste pour le sexe. Tu ne me frappe pas pour ça? Demanda le brun en tournant la tête.

- Non, je crois que j'aurais fait pareil. Elle n'était pas moche du tout, je dois l'avouer, j'aurais bien passé du temps aussi avec miss-je-sais-tout.

- Si un jour elle sait ça...

- Tu lui dit je te tue. Je plaisante pas, Potter.

- Alors c'est Potter, maintenant, « Malefoy »? _(NDA : conseil Yiruma : Kiss the rain en fond sonore)_

- Ouais le balafré, fit le blond en souriant largement. Tu m'emmerde à toujours venir me chercher des crasses, termina-t-il en ayant du mal à se retenir de rire.

- Appelle moi encore comme ça, fit le brun en embrassant son blond.

- Potter... dit le Serpentard tout bas.

- Encore, fit Harry les yeux mi-clos.

- Potter, chuchota Draco en s'allongeant sous sa Némésis.

.

Doucement, comme si c'était la première fois, ils humèrent leurs parfums, se caressèrent et prirent le temps de se connaître du bout des doigts. Les mots furent dit tout bas, emprisonnés dans cette alcôve invisible, les gestes d'une tendresse incomparable. Et Quand Draco pénétra Harry, ce fut en le regardant dans les yeux, avec es trois mots au bout des lèvres, qui lui furent rendus dans un baiser.

...

- Tu y crois toi?

- Ça dort jamais un Gryffondor?

- S'il te plait, Draco!

- Quoi? Fit le blond en s'appuyant sur un coude.

- Il nous a prêtés! Je veux dire on est à lui, je le conçois mais...

- Chhh. Il ne fait rien au hasard. Il ne nous a pas laissé entre des mains malveillantes, et il sait ce qu'il fait.

- Alors c'est pour nous?

- Oui, je le crois. Maintenant tu as sommeil?

- Un peu, fit le brun indécis.

- Je peut t'aider en t'assommant parce que moi j'ai vraiment envie de dormir.

.

Un baiser et un rire léger lui répondirent avant qu'ils ne se blottissent l'un contre l'autre près du feu.

.

...

.

Elle était dans sa chambre, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, sous son menton. Le feu brûlait dans la cheminée mais restait froid, et la pièce était trop grande. Elle ne comprenait pas. Durant quinze ans de sa vie elle avait été à ses côtés, elle avait tout fait pour lui, elle avait sacrifié tout ce qu'il lui restait. Alors que tous avaient retourné sa veste lors de son départ elle n'avait cessé d'espérer et d'organiser ce qu'elle pouvait en cachette. Elle avait subit Azkaban pour Lui.

Et à présent il s'était lassé.

Cette cause elle y avait cru plus fort que tout, elle se battait pour se faire une place, pour être celle qu'il voulait qu'elle soit. Ce n'était pas suffisant. Mais alors si cela lui était retiré, si sa considération n'était plus, que pouvait-elle faire du restant de ses jours? Elle était arrivé au bout de ses efforts, du don de soi, et lui, petit sorcier à peine capable avait atteint son cœur de glace en trois jours à peine. Peut-être avant, se dit-elle.

L'illusion d'avoir été un jour utile, considérée comme un être vivant et non un pion plus stratégique qu'un autre était la seule force qui lui restait. Mais il la mettait à l'écart. Sa vie n'avait plus aucune valeur, peu importe ce qu'elle montrait au monde sa verve s'effritait et bientôt ceux qui voudraient le pouvoir l'abattraient lorsqu'elle serait devenue faible.

Elle ne voulait pas le pouvoir. Elle ne voulait que son regard. Un simple regard de lui, une simple expression qui lui ferait comprendre qu'elle lui avait été réellement utile, une proche, une confidente, une privilégiée.

Elle avait vécu dans l'ombre acceptant souvent l'inacceptable, brisant ses tabous et ses peurs, ne faisant chaque geste que parce qu'IL en serait content, que parce que cela la rapprocherait de lui, que parce que grâce à cela, il la verrait peut-être. Rien n'y a fait. Elle avait perdu sa vie, son âme et certainement plus à essayer d'être visible à ses yeux, et voilà où cela l'avait menée.

Elle regarda une photo où trois jeunes filles jouaient à la balle dans un jardin, l'une blonde comme les blés, les deux autres brune comme la nuit. À ce moment là, elle ne savait pas encore qu'elle allait tuer et torturer pour l'homme qu'elle admirerait un jour.

Elle posa son front sur ses genoux et soupira. Alors la fin, était-ce à cela que cela ressemblait?

.

...

.

Une grande dame blonde entra dans la salle de classe. Avec elle cinq enfants très différents les uns des autres, mais tous intimidés. Amalia faisait la classe aux huit à onze ans avant que Severus, Lucius et d'autres prennent le relais. D'ailleurs il serait bientôt question que Remus fasse classe aux « grands » comme auparavant, si ses résultats étaient satisfaisants.

Les cinq enfants partirent s'asseoir, tous groupés, regardés de façon très curieuse par les autres bambins tandis que la mangemort repartait après un signe de tête échangé avec le loup-garou. Remus facilita l'échange en faisant une présentation générale et des groupes mélangés avant de commencer l'apprentissage magique spécifique aux jeunes enfants.

Pourtant malgré son aisance habituelle son sourire était un peu crispé.

.

- Professeur?

- Oui Lizbeth?

- Je n'arrive pas a faire la lumière fit la petite métis aux tresses brunes.

- Je vais t'aider.

.

Remus faisait des efforts visibles pour se déplacer, comme si sa tête lui tournait, ou plutôt qu'il était sous un soleil de plomb et qu'il n'avait pas bu depuis un moment. Son front se couvrait de fines gouttes de sueur, sa démarche était parfois ponctuée d'un pas incertain, et était très lente. Même les élèves commençaient à se douter de quelque chose.

.

- Vous allez bien professeur?

- Oui, merci Aldwin. Je suis simplement un peu fatigué.

.

Il s'appuya a une table soudainement comme si un mal de ventre le prenait à la seconde, se concentrant mais continuant tout de même, le sourire un peu forcé aux lèvres. Il s'assit ensuite miraculeusement auprès de la petite sorcière et sembla reprendre toutes ses fonctions corporelles l'espaces de quelques secondes.

Et sans prévenir il se plia littéralement en deux avant de s'excuser pour aller aux toilettes attenantes à la salle de classe. Il s'enferma a double tour avant d'ouvrir les larges pans de sa robe de sorcier. Il allait porter les mains à son sexe devant la cuvette lorsqu'une voix dans son dos se fit entendre.

.

- Tu n'y est pas autorisé, Remus.

- Lucius c'en est trop. Devant des enfants! Mais quel association malsaine d'images tu me met en tête?

- Je sais très bien que tu es à des kilomètres de penser aux enfants.

- Oui mais Lucius...

- Non, fit le blond en appuyant sur le bouton d'un mécanisme dans sa poche.

.

Le petit disque doux attaché à la base du pénis en érection se remit à vibrer doucement, faisant gémir le lycanthrope. La pré-semence qui avait déjà tâché le caleçon coula de nouveau souillant le lien de soie qui maintenait le dispositif.

.

- Les moldus ont quand même de bonnes inventions...

- Lucius... Haaan...

- À ce soir mon cœur. Je t'enverrais mes « pensées » de temps en temps, fit le blond en coupant l'appareil un moment.

.

Le blond disparut par une autre porte et Remus s'appuya au bord du lavabo pour reprendre son souffle. Il pourrais jouir si Lucius gardait le bouton enfoncé assez longtemps et enfin être soulagé. Mais non. Le Serpentard faisait honneur à son nom et semblait savoir quand s'arrêter. Le lycanthrope regagna la classe avec un sourire un peu plus grand et continua, rassuré en un sens que son amant ait plaqué sa verge contre son abdomen avec un lien pour que personne ne voie rien.

Il allait montrer le mouvement pour faire des étincelles avec une baguette lorsqu'une grande gêne s'empara de lui. Non pas maintenant. Il parvint à se contrôler au bout de trois secondes, prenant sur lui alors que dans son pantalon la douce torture continuait.

Il n'était pas difficile de faire le mouvement pour faire des étincelles de toutes les couleurs, c'était un sort des plus simples, et les plus jeunes s'amusèrent très vite entre eux, oubliant le loup-garou pour se lancer des défis entre eux.

Pourquoi Lucius n'arrêtait-il pas? Son sexe était douloureux, il voulait que tout se termine. Non, que cela continue, juste un peu. Il ne savait plus vraiment, les images autour de lui se brouillaient, seules ses sensations envahissaient ses pensées, et il remercia le ciel d'être presque assis sur son bureau.

Ses mains étaient déjà moites et sa salive trop sèche, il tentait de fixer un point dans la salle et surtout ne pas gémir, faisant de son plaisir un simple souffle discret qu'il voulait inaudible bien que saccadé. Il avait atteint le point de non retour, même le tissu frottant sur le gland attisait son excitation. Il n'avait plus aucune pensée cohérente, la seule chose qui le rattachait encore à la terre étaient ses mains crispées sur le bord du bureau, à en blanchir ses jointures, encore un peu, rien qu'un peu Lucius...

Il sentir la jouissance arriver et serra les dents, affreusement rouge et gêné, les pensées assaillies d'images toutes plus perverses les unes que les autres, se disant sans aucune retenue que la seule chose qu'il aurait voulu était la queue de son amant tout au fond de lui. Et cela vient, il ne pu contrôler un ou deux mouvements rapides de hanches et se mordit violemment les lèvres en fermant les yeux.

Il reprit son souffle et la conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Cela devait réellement tenir du miracle, les enfants jouaient toujours innocemment sans se soucier de lui et lui... avait un bête sourire niais sur le visage, son blond venait de stopper le dispositif. Un _evanesco_ aurait été suspect à cet instant et il apprit un autre sort de base aux bambins qui leur permettait de faire apparaître des rubans de papier.

Au bout de dix minutes Remus fut satisfait et la salle fut remplie de bandes multicolores. Le professeur lança des _evanesco_ un peu partout, et en profita pour se nettoyer discrètement, tandis que les enfants hilares continuaient d'en produire. Et alors qu'il venait de retrouver toute sa dignité le disque se remit à vibrer.

Il n'aurait jamais dû manger la dernière part de gâteau au chocolat.

Surtout si Lucius la convoitait.

Quoique... se dit-il avec un sourire pervers.

.

...

.

Sirius paressait sur le divan. Il n'y avait plus aucune préparation à faire, il était quinze heures et surtout il avait besoin de recul, besoin de regarder ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie. Tout cela était trop étrange mais si... Non se dit-il c'était trop ridicule. Pourtant c'était extrêmement tentant.

Il se leva, marchant lentement, les pensées ailleurs. Et sans qu'il s'en rende compte il était dans le bureau de son amant. Severus faisait sa paperasse habituelle, répertoriant son matériel et les demandes, comptant l'argent gagné par les potions octroyées.

Il ne prit pas la peine de lever la tête pour lancer d'un ton neutre.

.

- Qu'y a-t-il?

- Sev... Je me pose certaines questions.

- Marvin t'a parlé de sa conception du monde du maître?

- Ce n'est pas seulement ça Sev. Je suis là et...

- Et tu est en vie, Sirius, dit le maître des potions en regardant son amant dans les yeux.

- Non, enfin, oui je suis en vie, Severus. Mas c'est tout. Je survis et rien ne change, je n'ai aucun impact, je suis juste dans cette pièce, j'attends que le monde change en me terrant mon coin, je suis simplement ici, alors que j'aurais pu...

- Quoi? Te faire marquer? Entrer dans ses ordres pour te rebeller? Qui veut-tu tromper, Sirius?

- Personne. J'en ai juste marre de me cacher depuis plus de vingt-cinq ans, Sev. D'abord avec ma famille ensuite durant la guerre et puis Azkaban et maintenant ici. Je ne veut pas porter la marque pour adhérer mais pour être plus libre d'une certaine manière. Comprends ça s'il te plaît.

- J'essaye. Mais que comptes-tu lui dire?

- Je ne sais pas. Un esclave libre ça pourrait marcher? Avoir ma place ici en tant qu'homme sans avoir peur de me faire tuer tous les jours.

- Comme Harry tu veux dire?

- Eh bien je crois oui, même si mon filleul quitte rarement les appartements principaux. À ce propos tu sais ce qu'il vit réellement là-bas?

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux attendre qu'il te le dise pour que tu l'accepte. Et je te garantis que son cerveau n'est pas lavé.

- Je crois que je sais, Sev. Mais je crois aussi que ce genre de choses on les garde sous la table, termina l'animagus avec un clin d'œil. Alors?

- Alors je t'emmènerais devant Lui pour ton adhésion... officielle à ce clan en tant qu'esclave libre. C'est d'un compliqué, fit le maître des potions en soupirant.

.

Severus se leva pour prendre quelques fioles et passa devant son amant. Une main arrêta son bras et une bouche s'empara de la sienne. Sirius serait son amant officiel, et c'était tout ce qui comptait dans ce monde pourri.

.

...

.

Dans son bureau Voldemort soupirait. Il avait donné une mission à Adam et espérait qu'elle soit remplie rapidement. Il avait hâte de faire goûter à son chien les délices d'une nuit avec lui. Mais il voulait que cela soit tout aussi bon pour lui. On a rien sans rien, se dit-il philosophe.

* * *

Et voici! Alors une review pour ce chapitre-minute?

Merci à vous chers lecteurs!


	17. Berger du mat

**Note **: Bon j'ai écrit tout ça hier soir... donc désolée s'il reste des fautes =)

* * *

**RAR **:

**Makie **: Merci! J'étais contente de ce passage aussi =) Désolée pas de lemon encore, mais au prochain chapitre assurément! (remarque dans le chapitre précédent c'était assez citroné xD) Lucius est effectivement un pervers, mais on va pas s'en plaindre... si? Lol je te remerci encore pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! bises!

**Slaavy **: Comme tu reçois pas les replys, je te le dis ici : Merci pour tes review! ;) pas la place de mettre une vraie grande reply qui serait plus longue que le chapitre mais merci =D

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

.

**Chapitre XVII / Berger du mat**

.

**Note** : Aux échecs le berger du mat consiste à faire échec et mat très rapidement. C'est un coup connu par la plupart des débutants pour gagner facilement contre des novices ou ouvrir une partie de façon intéressante.

_Ce chapitre est exclusivement consacré à Lee/Rodolphus et Harry/Draco (avec entourage Adam/Edward). Désolée pour les fan de Sirius, il reviendra en force au prochain chapitre, j'avais juste trop de choses à raconter. _

.

Lee regardait l'homme s'asseoir sur le lit et prendre sa tête dans ses mains. Lui était toujours sur le sol. Il ne comprenait pas. Il refusait de comprendre. Pourquoi? Tenta-t-il de murmurer pour lui-même.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se lever, ni faire un geste envers le blond. Le silence se fit d'or, le temps s'arrêta quelques instants. L'air était en suspens et la respiration du métis semblait même de trop, remplissant indécemment la pièce. Et au bout d'un temps qu'il ne sut déterminer, Jordan se leva et esquissa un geste envers Rodolphus. Son bras retomba aussitôt contre son corps et il sortit de la pièce. Il s'adossa au bois travaillé et passa sa main son front, glissant ses doigts dans ses dreads. Il respira une ou deux fois avant de s'asseoir sur le sol.

Et il entendit un bruit mat à l'intérieur. Il eut l'impression que ses jambes étaient trop lourdes, ses gestes trop lents, comme dans un rêve, il se leva, le temps d'une respiration qui raisonna à ses oreilles, tourna la poignée et se précipita dans la pièce. Les sons de son environnement revinrent à ses oreilles lorsqu'il vit le visage endormi du Serpentard tombé au sol.

...

Rodolphus se réveilla avec une sensation froide sur la tête. Il porta la main à son front et en retira un linge humide et froid. Il se releva et vit qu'il était en simple chemise et pantalon sur son lit. Au bord de ce lit, le reste de ses vêtements. La pièce était totalement vide.

Il regarda devant lui avec un visage fermé, pensif. Rien ne serait plus comme avant.

Il se leva tout de même, bien que difficilement. Sa blessure à la jambe l'avait prit en traître et il s'était évanoui. Sa blessure, se répéta-t-il comme pour se rassurer. Le soleil pourtant faible et froid l'aveugla quelques instants avant qu'il n'observe le terrain. Personne. Jordan devait être aux écuries. Il continua dans sa lancée et traversa un jardin en grimaçant avant d'ouvrir l'immense porte de l'enclos. Et la il ne sut plus exactement ce qu'il devait dire. Pourquoi était-il venu jusqu'ici? Il aurait aussi bien pu terminer la journée dans sa chambre cossue.

.

- Les dragons sont couchés et soignés pour la nuit, fit la voix de Lee près de lui.

Rodolphus remercia les longues années de cours de maintient qui lui avaient permis de ne pas sursauter et s'appuyant sur sa cane tourna les hanches. Avec son œil bandé, il n'avait pas vu son employé.

- En ce cas je vous revois demain, monsieur Jordan.

- Dude a besoin de quelques jours d'entraînement, je dirais deux ou trois et il sera capable de vous porter.

- Fort bien. Ce n'était donc qu'une inaptitude due à sa jeunesse?

- Oui, répondit le métisse qui tâtait le terrain. Et vos cours seront finis, vous pourrez retourner au manoir Lestrange.

.

Il y eut un silence. Rodolphus ne savait même pas pourquoi il faisait la conversation à ce Gryffondor qu'il avait embrassé un peu avant. Il était gêné quelque chose n'allait pas, il ne se sentait plus lui-même, et ce petit semblait droit sortit d'une autre dimension. Il aurait du trembler de rage ou de crainte devant lui, mais non. Lee était aussi normal que s'il était devant sa dragonne, il était même... gentil. Il serra les mains sur sa canne et détourna le regard, contrarié.

.

- Monsieur? Vous vous sentez bien?

- Pourquoi vous souciez-vous de ma santé, monsieur Jordan? Demanda le noble, impassible et tranchant.

Il se tourna vers son souffre-douleur. Il en était à moins d'un pas. Jordan ne bougea pas et regarda le blond, attendant qu'il continue.

- Je vous ait maltraité, frappé, humilié, et malgré tout vous êtes inquiet pour ma santé, et de façon sincère, je le vois dans vos yeux. Est-ce dû à votre stupidité de Gryffondor? Vous êtes un être étrange que je ne cerne pas. Jordan regarda les yeux de son maître. C'était le moment ou jamais.

- Je ne suis pas inquiet pour vous mais pour ma propre santé. En dehors de cela je vous hais, dit Lee. Il avisa le regard qui n'avait pas cillé et se donnant du courage, continua. M'énerver ou être triste face à vous n'a aucune incidence de quelque manière que ce soit. Vous n'êtes pas humain, monsieur Lestrange.

.

La main de Lestrange se leva, et le métisse ferma les yeux, anticipant la douleur. Il se détendit sans les rouvrir lorsqu'il sentit le dos de la main gantée lui caresser doucement la joue.

.

- Je pourrais vous tuer, pour ce que vous venez de dire, le savez-vous? Demanda le blond en haussant un sourcil, la voix très basse.

- Mais vous ne le faites pas. Pourquoi? Lee ouvrait à moitié les paupières, prisonnier de l'aura du plus grand.

- Je ne sais pas, dit le blond en prenant le menton entre ses doigts fins. Pourquoi ne vous rebellez-vous pas lorsque je fais cela? Demanda-t-il le visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Je ne sais pas, souffla le métisse. Ça doit être à cause de ma stupidité de Gryffondor fit Lee en fermant les paupières.

- Certainement murmura le noble en capturant les lèvres pleines.

.

La main couru derrière le crane caressant les serpents de cheveux noirs relevés d'attaches d'or fin. Non Rodolphus ne donnait jamais, il prenait. Bellatrix était une reine, un alter ego, ses maîtresses des jouets qui se pliaient à ses quatre volontés sans discuter. Jordan était parfait.

Tant physiquement, avec ce corps sans défaut, androgyne et fort, ce regard en amande presque trop noir pour être celui d'un homme, ces lèvres satinées, pleines, de la couleur d'un chocolat délicat, que mentalement. Il était le seul a jamais avoir accepté sa place de maître. Lestrange ne savait pas ce qu'avait Lee en plus de tout ça. Mais il l'avait assurément.

La langue douce du métisse vint caresser la sienne, et il prolongea le baiser, suçant les deux lobes de chair, doucement, comme si le garçon était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Non il n'avait jamais fait cela.

Il semblait étonné lui même de sa réponse au baiser. Il laissait simplement son corps agir. Et son corps se sentait vivant, son cœur battait vite, une douce angoisse lui prenait le creux du ventre.

Lestrange plaqua Lee au mur, se foutant outre mesure de sa jambe encore faible et dévora le cou brun, caressant ce corps rebelle. Rien n'avait apaisé sa soif de vivre, rien n'avait pu faire battre son cœur plus rapidement, pas même la mort. Et ce petit lion affolait tous ses sens.

Et merde se dit le plus jeune en gémissant. Merde, merde. Il était en train d'embrasser son... son maître. C'était terriblement bon, il sentait qu'il commençait à bander, pourtant il était effrayé.

Quelles blessures lui ferait la chute?

.

...

.

Adam passa encore devant les deux jeunes hommes, les mains dans le dos avant de s'asseoir. Edward comme toujours restait en retrait près de la cheminée. C'était en fait la première fois que Draco voyait l'antre des loups-garous. Ils étaient venus juste après le passage au manoir Lestrange sur ordre signé de Voldemort. Ils étaient ici pour au moins trois jours.

La pièce était loin d'être lumineuse et le calme qui régnait résultait de l'absorption de tous les sons par l'environnement. Le salon dans lequel ils se trouvaient n'était que pierre et peaux de mouton, tout comme Adam n'était qu'un démon sous une façade d'ange fragile.

.

- Vous êtes ici pour un moment si j'en crois ce que j'ai vu l'autre soir, dit le jeune homme d'une voix très calme, et surtout très faible. Cela ressemblait presque à un murmure, un souffle, mais un souffle aiguisé et tranchant. Votre Maître vous veut parfaits, mais vous ne savez même pas les bases de ce que l'on appelle la domination.

- Je crois, monsieur, qu'il faudrait leur expliquer, il semblerait qu'ils ne nous connaissent pas, dit prudemment Edward.

.

Le jeune s'approcha du majordome et celui-ci se mit à genoux. La claque retentit et le plus âgé ne fit rien pour se relever ou frotter sa joue.

.

- Ne fait plus aucune allusion à une quelconque improbable incompétence de ma part, Edward. Mes ordres doivent être sacrés pour toi.

Il caressa alors la peau meurtrie avant de poursuivre en souriant.

- Mais je sais que tu as simplement voulu leur éviter une punition, tu est décidément trop bon. Vous, fit-il en se retournant vers les deux sorciers. Vous êtes ici dans l'antre de la primitivité pure. Ici vous êtes dans un clan où chacun obéit à des règles, ou chacun à un plus jeune à respecter, guider, aimer... et corriger si besoin est. Certains appartiennent à d'autres, tous sont sous ma protection, même ceux qui ne sont pas ici. Tous ne vivent pas selon les même règles mais notre instinct nous pousse à trouver un protecteur ou un soumis selon ce que nous sommes. Cela est valable chez les humains, mais ils réfrènent ce sentiment en général. Je serais votre guide, non votre maître, mais vous me devrez respect et obéissance durant la durée de votre apprentissage. Edward sera celui qui vous aidera et répondra à vos questions. Hiérarchiquement parlant vous avez le même statut, mais il a plus d'expérience que vous. J'ai l'autorisation de vous toucher, et de vous punir comme bon me semble, si cela s'avère nécessaire.

.

Harry dégluti. Il ne voulait pas cela. Voldemort pouvait le punir tant qu'il le voulait il s'en fichait, tant qu'il restait près de lui mais ce loup... un prédateur affamé qui le regardait. Ce gamin n'avait pas douze ans loin de là. Maintenant qu'il le voyait dans sa tanière il avait quasiment le même âge que Tom dans un corps plus jeune et ce majordome... Un parfait soumis aux muscles de fer. Il regarda Draco qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

Mais il connaissait son blond. Si quelqu'un osait s'approcher de lui et lui faire une chose qu'il ne voulait pas, il n'hésiterait pas à se défendre. Le cœur du Gryffondor gonfla. Il reprit confiance et serra les dents. Personne ne le frapperait lui ou Malefoy sans souffrir longuement.

Adam sourit intérieurement. Il savait ce que cela allait faire des étincelles, il attendait simplement la première rébellion, simplement pour le plaisir d'humilier et de montrer à ces deux novices dans quel mauvais chemin ils s'engageaient.

Draco eut un frisson en voyant une personne habillée d'un simple jean et d'une chemise avancer vers eux. C'était une jeune femme au sourire lunaire et aux cheveux noirs courts, mais surtout, elle portait deux larges boites rouges l'une sur l'autre, et le Serpentard avait peur de ce que c'était. Il refusait de l'admettre. La jeune femme posa les deux objets au sols devant chacun des deux jeunes hommes, et le pied du blond bougea involontairement quand elle l'ouvrit devant lui.

Un collier.

Épais, en cuir, simple et certainement confortable, sans fioriture ou ornement qu'une boucle pour la laisse. Il ne porterait jamais ça. Il sentit la main de Harry dans la sienne. Le Gryffondor non plus n'acceptait pas d'objet de ce genre qui ne venait pas du Maître. Quand elle prit le premier pour le porter au cou du blond, celui-ci se leva d'un bond, surprenant la femme qui poussa un léger cri. Harry se leva à sa suite, et leurs mains se serrèrent d'avantage.

Adam sourit au regard inquiet de la jeune femme qui reposa le collier dans sa boite avant de se retirer en silence. Il en prit un lui même et passa sa main gracile derrière le cou de Draco, plongeant ses orbes couleur sable dans l'acier en fusion.

.

- Vous porterez cette marque. Elle vous protègera autant qu'elle vous identifiera.

- Je ne suis pas votre chien, je ne porterais rien du tout.

- Vous tenez à vous faire violer une fois dehors? Demanda le loup d'une voix claire et douce qui contrastait avec ses propos.

- Personne ne me touche sans que je le veuille, fit le blond d'un ton méprisant.

- Votre nom ne vous donne pas tous les passe-droits. Et votre magie sans votre baguette est inutile, monsieur Malefoy. De plus ce n'est pas une proposition mais un ordre.

- Un bracelet aurait tout aussi bien fait l'affa...

.

Le coup de poing le fit plier genoux tandis que Harry se précipitait sur Adam pour le frapper. Déjà sa magie crépitait autour de lui. Son bras fut retenu par le majordome et il tourna la tête. Haineux, il ne vit pas l'avertissement et griffa l'homme au visage avant de tenter d'atteindre à nouveau l'alpha. La voix de Draco hurlant se fit alors lointaine et le sol se précipita à son visage.

Il se réveilla dans une petite pièce sombre et froide. Il porta les mains à sa gorge brulante avant de voir Draco dans un coin, allongé grossièrement. Il faisait à moitié jour seulement mais il pouvait distinguer tout ce qu'il y avait ici. C'est à dire pas grand chose. Une vasque et des murs gris. Il remit le corps du blond correctement et s'assit au sol. Cette scène lui rappelait son enfermement au manoir. Mais là, au moins il n'était pas seul.

Une voix se fit entendre dans sa tête.

.

- Vous avez refusé le collier. Vous allez en subir les conséquences que vous avez choisies.

.

C'était Adam, il en était sûr. Il serra les dents prêt à jurer lorsqu'une porte se dessina dans la pierre. Un homme d'environ trente ans entra, il était plutôt beau, des cheveux longs sur le dessus tranchant son regard vert animal,court sur les côtés. Un lycan. Il avait une grande cape noire et des habits sortis tout droit d'un enterrement. Mais il respirait la force.

Instinctivement, Harry se rapprocha de Draco toujours endormit et tenta de le réveiller d'une main en gardant un œil sur l'arrivant. Ce dernier brisa brusquement le silence.

.

- Voici donc les deux soumis sans maître...

- Y'a rien à voir je sais pas qui vous êtes et ce que vous voulez mais moi je veux rentrer chez moi, fit Harry d'un ton qui se voulait comme un avertissement.

- Oh mais si, monsieur Harry Potter. Vous êtes ici dans le clan des loups-garous, vous obéissez à nos lois. Vous n'êtes pas des dominants, et vous n'avez pas de Maître. Ce qui signifie que vous êtes à tout le monde, dit l'homme sur un ton neutre.

- Rien du tout, fit Harry sur un ton énervé. Je ne suis même pas un loup-garou et je n'ai pas eu le choix pour venir ici! Personne n'a de droit sur moi vous m'entendez? Personne! hurla-t-il vers le plafond comme pour avertir Adam.

- N'offensez pas vos ainés, petit téméraire, dit le lycan avec un demi-sourire. Je crois que vous ne comprenez pas. Ici de gré ou de force vous êtes au sein de notre communauté. Par respect il vous faut obéir aux mêmes lois que tous. C'est à dire avoir un dominant ou en être un. Or malgré ce que vous pourrez dire ce n'est pas le cas. Et voyez-vous, fit-il en s'approchant, mon soumis est un peu malade en ce moment et je m'ennuie.

- Pardon? Fit le brun d'une voix sourde.

- Vous allez le remplacer puisque vous êtes là...

- Approchez moi et je vous jure de vous tuer, dit le brun d'une voix assurée. La main qui le colla au mur le fit crier sous la surprise. L'homme avait une poigne impossible à défaire.

- Vraiment? J'aimerais voir cela, dit le loup en léchant la jugulaire. Les mains de Harry s'acharnait sur la seule qui tenait son col, vainement.

.

Et Harry prit peur. Il se mit à hurler le nom du blond pour qu'il se réveille, et à se débattre. Et une main se plaqua sur sa bouche avant de le forcer à s'agenouiller. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du survivant. Il ne voulait pas. Personne n'avait le droit. Même la première fois devant Tom avait été naturelle. Pas ça.

Alors que la voix d'Adam parlait sans que le brun comprenne quoi que ce soit, la main prit ses joues et les pressa pour ouvrir la mâchoire. La braguette descendit lentement et le sexe à moitié dur butta contre l'entrée humide.

Harry sentit les armes l'abandonner. Il voulait mourir, il voulait...

.

- HARRY! Draco avait hurlé en se levant, cela suffisait.

.

Et Potter ouvrit d'un coup la mâchoire, prenant une bonne partie du sexe en bouche pour le coup.

Et mordit violemment.

Un grand hurlement. Le sang entra à flots dans sa bouche tout comme les coups pleuvaient sur son visage. Il lâcha prise quand il vit Draco asséner des coups de poings à l'homme et se leva pour aider son amant. À deux ils frappèrent encore et encore, surtout là ou ça faisait vraiment mal, ils n'avaient pas le choix, l'homme était d'une force herculéenne.

De deux frappes bien placées, le loup envoya valser les deux garçons. Draco regarda leur agresseur. Son air neutre était maintenant remplacé par un visage haineux. Pourtant il ne revint pas à la charge. Il sortit simplement après un dernier regard noir et quelques insultes. La voix claire d'Adam raisonna encore.

.

- D'autres viendront. Vous ne saurez pas quand ni à combien. Vous ne pourrez plus dormir ou manger en paix. Vous avez eu la force maintenant. L'aurez-vous plus tard?

- Pourquoi vous nous faites chanter? Nous ne voulons pas de ça! Nous voulons la paix! Pourquoi vous vous acharnez? Demanda Draco d'une voix ferme, entourant Harry de ses bras.

- Votre Maître à voulu votre initiation par mes soins. Vous devez lui obéir, et par extension, m'obéir. Vous avez refusé, en voici les conséquences.

- C'est injuste... injuste murmura Harry. Je croyais qu'il le faisait pour nous, termina-t-il de sa voix brisée.

.

Draco prit son petit-ami dans ses bras et le berça, nettoyant le sang avec la manche de sa chemise. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils virent les deux colliers dans leurs boites au pas de la porte redevenue invisible dans le mur.

Pourquoi? Ils ne voulaient pas appartenir à Adam. Ce n'était pas loyal, il les obligeaient à choisir entre la servitude et le viol. Il restèrent plusieurs minutes dans le silence, incapables de détacher leurs yeux des deux ronds de cuir. Et puis le blond se leva, sous le regard effaré de Harry.

.

- Draco...

- Tu te souviens Harry? Je t'avais dit de lui faire confiance, fit le Serpentard en attachant le collier à l'arrière de son cou. Et je ne l'ai pas fait moi-même. Adam aura à répondre à notre Maître s'il nous arrivait quoique ce soit. Et nous aussi si nous ne lui obéissons pas.

- Tu es sûr?

- Oui, fit-il en se retournant, souriant.

.

Intérieurement, Draco avait le cœur gros. « _Avec ou sans lui ma vie à un sens solide. En revanche, si je partais maintenant, lui ne tiendrait pas trois jours. Il m'appartient plus qu'il ne peut l'imaginer. Et malgré le meneur que tu es, Draco, penses-tu pouvoir vivre sans ma présence, maintenant?_ ». Les paroles raisonnaient et il réprima un frisson. Mais pour que Harry soit en sécurité, il devait obéir. Pour Harry se dit-il. Le bruit du cadenas qui se refermait sonna le glas.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Adam. Le jeune loup s'avança directement sur Harry et il s'accroupit près du jeune assis au sol. Il lui caressa simplement la joue et une larme coula des yeux verts.

.

- Pourquoi vous lui avez demandé de faire ça?

- Il ne devait pas le faire. Je le lui avait défendu formellement. Si une chose est interdite au sein de ce clan, c'est l'abus, les dominants qui voient un soumis sans maître n'ont pour seul droit que de les harceler sans les toucher. Je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter à temps mais à présent, Harry Potter, personne n'aura même le droit de poser les yeux sur vous sans que je l'autorise. Telle était la volonté de votre Maître. Suivez-moi à présent.

.

Il attira les deux jeunes hommes au regard abattu vers lui et leur prit les mains avant de les faire le suivre. En passant la porte, Draco se retourna et vit la forme d'un homme à terre, avec une grande cape. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers Edward. Sa main droite gantée de blanc était maculée de sang.

Ils ne surent combien de temps ils avaient marché, la main dans celle, chaude et ferme d'Adam mais arrivés dans une chambre des elfes les déshabillèrent et les lavèrent avec des serviettes en une rapidité qui dépassait l'entendement sans même les bousculer. Draco tenta de dire quelque chose mais le regard confiant du plus grand lycan l'en dissuada et le rassura.

Il n'y avait rien à dire, le blond se sentait étrangement certain de lui, il savait que le loup ne mentait pas et qu'il n'abuserait pas d'eux, que le Maître avait voulu cela. Un regard sur Harry lui fit se dire que le Gryffondor pensait la même chose.

Et Adam, habillé d'un simple pantalon de coton les prit à nouveau par la main pour les emmener sur le grand lit. Les deux sorciers se laissèrent totalement faire, et Draco se retrouva couché entre les jambes d'Adam, doucement caressé, tandis que Harry était dorloté dans les bras d'Edward, dans la même tenue que son maître.

Le sommeil les prit sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent, laissant le temps à leurs cœurs et leurs esprits de se calmer et de comprendre. Adam regarda pensivement le visage de Draco. Quelque chose le torturait autant que l'attaque de Harry, il était aussi là pour que ces angoissent ne soient plus là à leur départ.

.

...

.

* * *

Alors voilà, ce chapitre est assez... pas complexe mais presque. Adam a bien avertit le loup agresseur, et celui-ci n'a pas écouté, donc oui, Edward l'a tué. En ce qui concerne Lee, rien n'est joué, Rodolphus ne se fondra pas en paroles d'amour dès le prochain chapitre, ça s'appelle avoir un bon feeling, et là il laisse juste les choses se faire. (eh oui comme quoi on peut avoir envie de quelqu'un sans l'aimer...non je n'ai pas dit que Rodolphus n'aimait pas Lee ou le contraire xD vous saurez au prochain chapitre)

Merci pour vos reviews!


	18. Zwischenzug

**Note** : Oui, le chapitre a un nom à pas laisser un dindon coucher dehors. Désolée xD

**Makie **: Tu n'en verra pas beaucoup sur Lee et Rodolphus dans ce chapitre... Et dans le milieu BDSM, il est très courant de faire suivre un apprentissage aux soumis voire aux maitres, pour que tout se passe pour le mieux. En tout cas merci pour ta review! bises!

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

.

**Chapitre XVIII / Zwischenzug**

.

**Note** : Aux échecs, le zwischenzug est un coup intermédiaire destiné à reprendre l'avantage. Il n'est pas la réponse « attendue » face à au coup de l'adversaire. (littéralement, cela signifie coup intermédiaire)

.

- Es-tu sûr de toi?

- Oui. Vraiment.

- Sirius...

.

Le Gryffondor prit instantanément son amant dans ses bras. Severus tremblait et ne parvenait pas à contrôler les spasmes de ses sanglots. Sirius caressa longuement ses cheveux, embrassa la naissance de son front. Il murmura doucement son prénom, levant le visage vers le ciel, refusant de céder aux larmes amères qui lui piquaient les yeux. C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il tenait Severus dans ses bras.

Ils en avaient parlé toute la soirée, s'étaient disputés, Severus avait même frappé Sirius, il ne voulait pas. Il avait espéré le convaincre de ne rien faire la première fois, mais Sirius avait insisté. Il avait fallu du temps pour que le Serpentard se calme et fasse le vide. À présent il était prêt, et comme toujours, c'était l'animagus qui était son pilier, sa force pour avancer sans tomber.

Dans quelques heures, il devrait aller au devant de Voldemort et lui poser sa requête, lui, un prisonnier de guerre, un renié du sang des Black, un de ceux qui avaient combattu le Lord avec ardeur. Celui dont le frère avait détruit un des horcruxes.

Il prit le visage fin de Severus entre ses mains et le releva, il embrassa les lèvres, lui communia sa force, et la bouche fine cessa de trembler. Les mains expertes prirent les hanches, et rapprochèrent les deux corps, les faisant buter l'un contre l'autre avec force, comme si c'était la dernière fois, comme si demain n'aurait pas lieu. Sirius se dégagea juste assez pour parler.

.

- Sev...

- Je t'en prie, ne dis rien...

.

Le visage tout près de celui qu'il aimait, Sirius caressa du dos de la main les gouttes salées qui dévalaient la peau de lait. Il le regarda, de longues secondes et sourit, d'un pauvre sourire incertain, et embrassa encore. D'abord doux, le baiser s'approfondit, devint presque violent, c'était une lutte lente et langoureuse, une lutte contre le temps. Les mains caressèrent la peau du cou, atteignirent les vêtement, les arrachèrent, comme si le besoin de contact en cet instant était vital, ils devaient se confondre au plus vite, l'air manquait, le temps allait bientôt reprendre sa course.

D'un mouvement saccadé, ils se mirent à genoux sur le sol, avant que Sirius ne couvre de son corps plus grand celui de son amant. Lentement, ils se caressaient tout le long du corps, s'aidant des mains, des hanches, soupirant à chaque geste, cherchant l'autre désespérément. Ils prononcèrent leurs noms, s'embrassèrent toujours plus, s'affolant, comme se réveillant d'un somme, les gestes furent plus rapides. Ils détachèrent leurs pantalons et s'en débarrassèrent, tout autant que du reste. Sirius invita son amant à s'asseoir une fois parfaitement nus, les jambes entrecroisées, les torses se touchant presque, les mains liées.

·

- Tu es magnifique, murmura le Gryffondor à son amant.

.

Il le regarda de haut en bas, faisant courir ses doigts là où ses yeux se posaient, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Severus se laissait faire, les mains derrière la nuque de son amant, observant son visage avec amour. Il se mordit la lèvre lorsque ces mêmes doigts s'attardèrent sur sa verge, la prenant avec douceur, presque dévotion. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous un nouveau baiser, et il gémit contre les lèvres de Sirius quand la pression se fit plus forte.

Il se sentit soulevé, et posé sur les cuisses de son amant, il ne fit rien pour le contredire, il voulait le sentir cette fois, être à lui. Deux mains puissantes écartèrent les lobes de ses fesses pour que deux doigts entrent dans son intimité, mimant un sexe de plus en plus rapidement. Leurs respirations étaient laborieuses, leurs yeux mi-clos, légèrement vitreux, leur peau couverte d'une fine couche de sueur.

Sirius fit jouer ses doigts encore un moment avant de soulever définitivement son amant et de le mettre au bord de son sexe. Il le garda au dessus de lui quelques instant, lui caressant les fesses, se penchant en arrière pour attraper sa baguette et faire léviter un pot transparent rempli de gel. Il s'en enduit avec précautions avant de s'estimer prêt. Doucement, en prenant leur temps, ils firent entrer le sexe épais, revenant en arrière pour entrer plus profondément, gémissant, les yeux dans les yeux, en totale confiance. Lorsqu'il fut totalement au fond, ils se laissèrent quelques secondes avant de bouger, appréciant l'instant.

Et puis Sirius amorça un mouvement de hanches, saisissant la hampe entre leurs deux corps, la malaxant et la caressant en rythme, claquant ses hanches toujours plus rapidement contre les fesses de Severus. Il happait simplement l'air, trop concentré, laissant échapper un léger cri parfois, ne sachant plus vraiment comment réagir, embrassant à pleine bouche et léchant la gorge juste après. Le Serpentard s'appuyait sur les épaules pour se soutenir, amener la jouissance plus rapidement, marqué par ses cris rauques.

Le sexe entrait et sortait, trop fort, trop vite, ils ne tinrent plus et Severus suivit son amant en se déversant entre eux dans un cri. Ils s'embrassèrent avant de s'enlacer, satisfaits, s'embrassant légèrement le front, les lèvres, les épaules.

...

Severus posa sa main sur la poignée, et força son corps à ne pas réagir. Deux bras l'entourèrent.

·

- Tout va bien.

.

Ils partirent ensemble, respirant le même air, marchant dans les pas l'un de l'autre, le cœur battant au même rythme. Et tout s'arrêta. Ils étaient chez le Maître. Les deux mirent genoux à terre, et Severus parla d'une voix maîtrisée.

·

- Maître. Je vous l'emmène.

- Ton chien veut se faire marquer? Intéressant que tu sois parvenu à le faire changer d'avis, Severus.

- Il n'adhère pas à vos idées, Maître, il souhaite être plus libre et être à votre service sans pour autant croire en vos idéaux.

- Vraiment? Quelle insolence... Celui qui me poignardera à la première occasion se présente directement à moi, susurra le Lord. Severus sors de cette pièce. Je le garde avec moi pour voir ce qu'il en est.

Le maître des potions avait réellement peur, mais il devait le faire. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et attendit dos au mur, la respiration difficile.

- Pourquoi? Tu penses vraiment que je vais te faire membre de mon organisation simplement parce que tu le demandes? Que m'apporteras-tu?

- Je suis doué en potions et...

- _Doloris_. La voie qui mène à ma confiance est étroite et difficile à emprunter, Black.

Le corps se tordait de douleur sous les yeux du Maître, et il n'arrêta le sort qu'au bout de longues secondes.

- Tu n'as rien à m'apporter, quand bien même tu fais des potions, tu n'es qu'un poids pour moi. Pourtant tu pourrais m'être utile, dit le Lord qui savait exactement ce qu'il disait. Je te laisse un choix.

Sirius s'était remis difficilement, toujours agenouillé devant Voldemort. Ce dernier reprit.

- Couche avec moi et je te laisse accéder à ta requête.

Les yeux du Gryffondor s'agrandirent. Il savait.

- C'est pourtant simple, Black. Une nuit avec moi et tu feras ce que tu voudras, je ne suis pourtant pas laid, que je sache. Tu dois être habitué avec Severus? Demanda-t-il d'un ton ironique. Inutile de me le cacher, je l'ai su dès la deuxième semaine que tu as passée ici. Tu n'es pas seulement son chien, tu es sa chienne, Black. Il s'accroupit près du prisonnier. Et tu voudrais ma marque? Eh bien passe entre mes draps.

- Je préfère la mort.

- Vois-tu, je devrais te tuer pour cela, dit le Lord en se relevant. Cette insolence que je ne supporte pas. Mais cela m'intrigue. Tu n'es que son objet de sexe, pourquoi refuses-tu?

Le Lord appela mentalement le Maître des potions qui entra à nouveau, ne montrant rien de ses sentiments.

- Il se trouve que ta chienne refuse les termes de notre contrat. Suis-je si laid, Severus, pour que même ce moins que rien refuse une nuit avec moi? Donne-lui l'ordre.

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent, et Severus déglutit. Non, il ne voulait pas mais... mais s'il refusait alors... il regarda alternativement Sirius et le Lord qui commençait à s'impatienter, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son mangemort n'avait pas déjà exécuté son ordre avec évidence. Et Sirius se leva. Et le cœur de Severus manqua un battement.

- Je préfère la mort. Il fit un magnifique sourire à Severus et le Lord, le visage haineux leva sa baguette.

...

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite. Il était à terre, du moins le croyait-il, et une main tremblante pointait une baguette sur lui. Que s'était-il passé?

Il se reprit. Lui, le Lord, le maître incontesté de ces lieux était face à une mutinerie. Severus, Lucius et leurs deux chiennes étaient dans la pièce. Il y avait eu un éclair qui avait dévié son sort et un autre qui l'avait assommé.

- On est dans la merde, murmura Sirius.

- Inutile d'en rajouter, fit Remus.

- Que...

- Maître il faut que je vous explique, fit la voix de Severus.

Un sort bloqua la parole et les gestes du Lord, et il comprit qu'il était en fait sur son lit quand le maître des potions s'approcha.

- Lord, je sais que vous ne comprenez pas. Ce n'est en rien une conspiration contre vous. Je vous laisserai libre de tout mouvement lorsque j'en aurai terminé, mais avant il faut que je vous explique simplement mon geste.

Severus s'assit sur un siège au bord du lit pour que le visage fin de Tom soit en face de lui. Il reprit avec un ton doux que le mage noir ne lui connaissait pas.

- Au début, nous attendions le bon moment pour nous retourner contre vous, Maître, espérant faire triompher l'élu, ce, jusqu'à ce que Harry Potter tombe entre vos mains. Le temps a passé, et notre microcosme s'est renfermé sur lui-même, semblant toujours attendre un moment plus propice à un autre. Nous avons eu toutes sortes d'occasions pour aider Harry et le faire se battre contre vous. Mais nous ne l'avons pas fait, parce que nous avons compris. Harry est incapable de se mesurer à vous, non pas par mesure de puissance, mais uniquement parce qu'il ne le voudrait simplement pas. Nous avons aussi compris que vous tuer ne résoudrait en rien nos problèmes. Vous avez soulevé nombre de groupes de sorciers qui vous suivent mais qui en vérité attendent votre déclin pour désigner un nouveau leader. Vous êtes toujours un des mages parmi les plus puissants du monde sorcier. Malheureusement, aujourd'hui il est trop tard, même sans vous, le monde ne changera pas de camp, bien au contraire, le chaos sera roi.

Il laissa quelques secondes, avisant le regard du Maître qui semblait être triomphant.

- Je sais que vous avez déjà compris. En réalité vous maintenir à la tête de cette organisation est notre seul salut, si nous voulons un monde un tant soit peu équilibré. Nous sommes même certainement les membres les plus fidèles, outre Draco et Harry, que vous ayez. Quant à mon geste, je ne peux vous laisser tuer Sirius. Si vous le tuez, faites de même avec moi, je préfère autant que cela se termine ainsi.

Lucius débloqua la parole de Tom. Il était clair qu'il voulait dire quelque chose et le Lord était loin d'être un crétin qui ne se laissait guider que par la haine. Du moins plus maintenant.

- Te faire tuer pour ta chienne, Severus? J'ai connu un Snape plus dur que ça, dans le temps.

- Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez le comprendre, Maître. Ce serait dérisoire de vous l'expliquer, je ne peux simplement plus continuer sans lui.

- Dérisoire en effet. Je comprends le concept de dépendance, celui du besoin. Pas celui que tu évoques et qui m'a valu plus de douze années de retard et un enfant prodige à mon règne. C'est trop abstrait, trop inutile et trop dérisoire selon moi. Les humains deviennent faibles à cause de cela. Et sont manipulables par le même procédé. Libère-moi.

- Comme vous voudrez, dit Severus en exécutant l'ordre.

Voldemort fit léviter sa baguette jusqu'à lui et s'assit sur son lit, pensif. Severus ne pouvait pas le maintenir prisonnier plus longtemps, et il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir.

- Sortez. Tous.

.

Sans un mot, les « invités » quittèrent la pièce, laissant Tom seul face à lui même. Mais qu'avaient-ils fait? se demanda-t-il. Ils avaient eu le choix, ils auraient pu rester dans l'ombre, et ne rien demander, ne rien provoquer. Et là il était seul. Il venait de réaliser que les plus fidèles à son service, ceux qui jamais ne mettraient en doute ses capacités ou son règne seraient ces deux mangemorts-là. Qu'ils acceptaient de marcher sur un fil pour lui et qu'ils avaient délibérément tous mis leurs vies en jeu en Son nom. Le dilemme qu'avait posé Severus s'imposait à lui. Il ne pouvait les tuer.

Non seulement pour son propre honneur, les autres finiraient par savoir que Lucius et Severus avaient en quelque sorte comploté dans son dos et s'étaient énamourés de deux Gryffondor rebelles et prisonniers. Ils comprendraient aussi que les plus proches du lord étaient ceux qui avaient trompé sa vigilance, et sa crédibilité s'émietterait. Il se devait de les garder en vie, apprendre de ce qu'ils avaient fait, pourquoi malgré l'infortune et le monde qui étaient contre eux ils continuaient d'avancer et d'espérer. Espérer.

Voldemort n'avait jamais espéré une seule fois dans sa vie. Il avait toujours tout obtenu ou perdu. Il avait forcé, manipulé, tué pour arriver à sa position. Jamais espéré. Et Severus avait cela en lui et c'était justement sa force. Pourquoi?

Il ne saisissait pas le sens de cette vie faite de bribes de rien, d'inutilités, d'incohérences et de pertes de temps. Snape était un mangemort aguerri, une personne dont la froideur et la logique dépassaient l'entendement, une personne qui parvenait à réfléchir à une suite logique des évènements quand bien même il était menacé d'une quelconque manière. Et il donnerait sa vie si facilement? Juste pour une personne?

Quel gâchis, pensa le Lord. Et pourtant Severus n'était pas faible. Bien au contraire il semblait avoir acquis une sorte de confiance en lui qui franchissait la limite de la décence, un pouvoir immatériel que Tom ne cernait pas. Il voulait savoir.

Il tenta de se détendre sur son lit, de fermer les yeux quelques minutes. Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Le lit était grand et vide. Il l'avait toujours été mais cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé. La pièce était assourdissante de silence et même le dehors ne produisait aucun son, dans le ciel, rien que du bleu pâle, uni, sans un seul nuage.

Il était parvenu à son but. Il était au sommet, il avait tout ce qu'il avait toujours désiré, la victoire, Potter à sa merci, des mangemorts fidèles et un monde à gouverner. Et c'était tout. Voldemort était à l'apogée de son règne, mais Tom ne faisait que naître. Pourquoi avait-il voulu la jeunesse à nouveau? Il savait lorsqu'il avait pris cette décision que quelque chose lui manquait irrémédiablement, qu'il avait oublié une notion pourtant vitale.

Il se leva et transplana directement pour atterrir devant chez Severus. Il pointa la porte de sa baguette et le mangemort fut averti et leva tous les pièges.

Il entra dans le salon chaleureux, plus petit que le sien, et trouva Sirius dans le fauteuil, et le maître des potions debout. Au geste qu'ils firent pour s'agenouiller il les retint. Non, là, il ne voulait pas être Voldemort. Tom avait besoin de quelque chose.

Il ferma l'appartement par des sorts de son cru avant de s'asseoir sur un grand fauteuil, royal, face au couple.

.

- Severus... commença le Lord en plantant ses orbes feu dans les obsidiennes...

.

...

.

Elle se releva, les invités étaient partis. C'était à cette heure qu'elle prenait son verre, qu'elle traînait dans ses quartiers en se posant des questions, en remettant tout ce qu'elle était en cause pour Lui plaire. Aujourd'hui était différent. Elle n'en pouvait tout simplement plus.

Elle s'avança jusqu'au grand miroir sur l'armoire de sa chambre. Elle regardait une femme qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Toutes ces années à être une autre, à faire des manières, mettre ces vêtements qu'elle n'aimait pas. Elle détacha le corset en se regardant dans les yeux, lanière par lanière elle libéra sa poitrine et son souffle, détacha le bas de sa robe et ses cheveux, les laissant dévaler ses épaules dans une cascade noire comme la nuit.

Ses bottines suivirent tout comme ses sous-vêtements. Enfin, elle passa ses mains sur ses yeux, troublant son rimel, avant de le faire disparaître d'un simple sort. Et elle était là. Bellatrix était cachée par tous ces faux-semblants, tout ce maquillage de non-dits et de restrictions, cette vie faite d'espoirs et de déceptions. Mais elle avait toujours attendu. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était dans ce manoir elle se regarda, nue et libre, et elle se sourit, timidement d'abord, puis franchement.

L'image se troubla et dériva lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte pour en sortir de vieux vêtements, ceux qu'elle mettait _avant_. Un pull lâche noir avec un col en v et un jean. Ses parents détestaient qu'elle s'habille de façon moldue, mais avec Androméda et Narcissa, elles le faisaient souvent en cachette, pour briser les règles, jouer à être d'autres. Elle ne comprenait que maintenant qu'elle était tout simplement elle-même ainsi. Narcissa était morte, et Androméda était chez les résistants. Elle n'avait plus qu'une seule manière de prendre la chance de terminer sa vie comme elle l'entendait.

Elle s'habilla simplement, enfilant des sous-vêtements bleus, une couleur qu'elle avait toujours aimé, et le reste. Elle mit sa baguette à l'arrière de son jean, et mit ses bottines. Avec le temps elle ne parvenait plus qu'à marcher avec ça. Elle referma la porte et remarqua la fine cicatrice sur son front. Été 1990. Thérèsa Amburt. Elle n'avait pas sa baguette ce jour là et avait dû tuer cette cracmol à mains nues, avec un cordon de chaussure. La lutte avait duré au moins cinq minutes avant que la vieille dame tombe morte, les yeux révulsés. Voldemort trouvait qu'elle était trop proche des Londubat et préférait qu'elle ne soit pas une gêne.

Elle plissa les yeux, elle ne parvenait pas à regretter, le temps ayant déjà fait son office, mais elle n'arrivait pasà saisir la facilité avec laquelle elle y était allée. Son regard se porta sur son poignet. Les traces qui y figuraient n'avaient pas été visibles depuis longtemps. Elle portait toujours un bracelet ou un lien de soie sur les marques qu'avaient laissé les bracelets d'Azkaban.

Les bras écartés le long du mur, on leur menottait les poignets, habillés d'un simple drap souillé, et un détraqueur restait face à eux de longues heures pour qu'ils avouent où étaient les autres. Et elle, puisant dans sa force elle hurlait, pleine de rage, d'espoir. Jusqu'au jour où seul son rire dément sortit de sa gorge. On retira le détraqueur sans la libérer et elle resta sans aucun soin ni aucune nourriture plusieurs jours, laissée, là dans ses propres excréments. Elle-même ne reprit ses esprits que lorsqu'Il vint la chercher.

Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément, sentant son souffle trembler, résistant pour que son esprit passe à autre chose. Elle posa son regard sur le lit. Rodolphus. Il aurait dû rentrer aujourd'hui. Elle aimait cet homme, du moins elle se sentait bien en sa présence. C'était une sorte d'alter ego, ils faisaient parfois l'amour, et de temps en temps ils passaient de bons moments ensemble. Mais elle n'en était pas réellement amoureuse, bien qu'il soit son mari. Et lui non plus, c'était mieux ainsi.

Mais elle aimait qu'il soit là quand il disait qu'il rentrait, cela la rassurait en un sens, que son monde tourne bien rond. Elle alla à la cheminée et se baissa, détestant cette position grotesque pour parler aux gens via le réseau de cheminette et lança la poudre.

.

- Lucius...

- Qui... Bellatrix? Ah oui, elle avait oublié qu'elle avait légèrement changé. .

- Où est Rodolphus? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix atone.

- Bonjour aussi, chère cousine, il est dans les jardins des dragons.

- Encore?

- Cela ne me regarde pas, c'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir?

- Oui. Au revoir, Lucius.

.

Le blond haussa un sourcil. Elle n'avait jamais été polie. Du moins l'était-elle lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Elle devait être fatiguée, se dit-il en retournant à son travail.

.

...

.

Bellatrix arriva en transplanant près du manoir Malefoy et se dirigea directement sur le côté de la bâtisse, là où le parc s'étendait à perte de vue. Elle devait faire vite, le soir tombait déjà. Elle marcha rapidement, serrant son pull trop grand contre elle en croisant les bras. Le col trop large dénuda une de ses épaules, découvrant la bretelle de son soutien-gorge. Peu importe, elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps.

Deux énormes bêtes se reposaient sur l'herbe tendre. Plus loin une espèce de grange plutôt grande et assez richement faite. Lucius n'avait jamais supporté ce qui était rustique. Peu importe ce que c'était, se dit-elle en se souriant à elle-même. Elle marcha comme elle put dans le sol meuble et détrempé avant d'arriver au bout du manoir, là ou tout le pré était enfin visible. Elle continua, trop loin des dragons pour qu'ils se soucient d'elle et dut marcher au moins dix minutes avant d'atteindre la grange. La porte était à peine ouverte et elle avait vraiment froid. Elle serrait les dents si fort qu'elle en avait mal et ne mettait un pied devant l'autre que par la volonté divine.

Et elle le vit. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait elle vit Rodolphus embrasser quelqu'un. Ce jeune métis que Blaise avait ramené. Son mari n'était pas du genre à faire du sentiment mais là... Elle se demandait même lequel avait le plus besoin de l'autre. Elle se retourna pour rencontrer deux océans et une tignasse rousse.

Le Weasley ramené en même temps que le métis. Il la dévisagea quelques secondes, il ne la reconnaissait pas. Habillée comme une moldue, démaquillée et les cheveux lâchés, elle était vraiment différente. Elle tenta alors quelque chose. Elle lui sourit furtivement, laissant croire qu'elle était peut-être une nouvelle mangemort ou une ancienne maîtresse de Rodolphus, et Charlie mordit.

Elle se retourna et observa encore le couple avant de lancer sur un ton neutre.

.

- Ils vont bien ensemble.

- Oui, répondit simplement Charlie. Je crois qu'on ne devrait pas rester là. Monsieur Lestrange n'aime pas qu'on le surprenne.

- Je sais. Il y a un endroit au chaud plus propice? Elle avait une voix très douce, presque nasillarde.

- Venez, dit Charlie. Même si elle n'était que maîtresse, s'il la traitait mal, ça chaufferait pour ses fesses. Et puis elle ne semblait pas méchante.

.

Ils marchèrent quelques centaines de mètres pour atteindre la nurserie. Ça sentait affreusement mais il faisait vraiment chaud. Elle se décrispa avant de reprendre, observant le roux musclé aux longs cheveux nattés.

·

- Il ne m'attendait pas, dit-elle pour lancer la conversation. Mais je voulais profiter du fait que sa femme soit absente.

- Vous devriez rentrer. Vous le connaissez sûrement mieux que moi, mais s'il vous voyait là...

- Je suis habituée, vous savez. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Je suis sa favorite, mais je crois que ça va changer.

- Vous êtes son amour, craignez d'être sa haine.

- Vous connaissez Corneille? C'est rare pour un sang-pur.

- On a une petite salle au fond avec de quoi faire du thé, si ça vous dit, fit Charlie en éludant, un peu rouge.

- Vous ne craignez pas que je vous dénonce pour une place plus haute dans l'organisation? Fit-elle en souriant.

- Vous n'y gagneriez rien, dit Charlie en répondant au sourire, se levant par la même occasion.

Et elle le suivit dans la petite pièce où sa vie allait commencer.

.

* * *

.

Un grand merci à Elleay Sahbel ma bêta qui reprend du service! Bisous Elleay.

Et maintenant c'est votre heure de gloire! Grâce à...? Oui! Une REVIEW!


	19. Zeitnot

**Note provisoire de la glandue qui publie: **Bonjour à tou(te)s! Ici pas Noweria! Notre chère Noweria est fort occupée aujourd'hui ( Une sombre histoire de vengeance consécutive à un dramatique accident de frite pas cuite, bref une affaire fort sordide, vaut mieux ignorer certaines choses parfois, croyez moi) et elle m'a donc chargée de publier son chapitre! Ce que je fais docilement. Bon, elle m'a dit que je pouvais faire comme chez mémé, mais je vais pas non plus vous tappez ma vie, je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture! Noweria sera de retour sous peu, et elle s'occupera alors des RàR, pas d'inquiétude pour ça. Sur ce, je vous laisse, je vais me faire du mal en allant voir ses stats de superstar :P Et après, j'irais sans doute mettre fin à mes jours! Au fait, c'est Netellafim ^^

PS: c'est moi qui ai remi les tirets dans les dialogues, je l'ai un peu fait à l'arrache (j'ai pas encore lu et je veux pas m'autospoiler!), donc désolé s'il y a eu des foirages...

.

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci Nella! Et merci chers lecteurs!

.

**RAR **!

**Caro06 **: Merci pour ta review! à la prochaine!

**Makie **: Merci pour ta review, et oui ça part un peu dans un sens bizarre, j'avais pas prévu ça moi même. Je n'en dit pas beaucoup sur le BDSM car mon histoire est le seul aspect que je veuille montrer, je fais parfois des précisions, mais c'était ce côté là que je voulais vous raconter=) j'espère qu'il te plait. En tout cas encore merci, je suis contente, j'ai réussi a faire apprécier Bella dans une fic \o/ Bises à bientôt!

* * *

ENJOY!

**

* * *

**

.

**Chapitre XIX / Zeitnot**

.

**Note** : Aux échecs, Quand il reste peu de temps à un joueur on dit qu'il est en zeitnot. Le zeitnot peut conduire à commettre des erreurs. (mot allemand signifiant "à cours de temps", Zeit = temps, in Not sein = être en détresse) Ici, je parle surtout d'erreurs passées, ou présentes.

.

Le Lord regardait Severus, mais il était différent de celui que le mangemort avait connu. Il était calme, simple, et s'il ne respirait pas l'élégance à son plus haut niveau, Severus aurait pu penser parler à un de ses élèves.

Sirius semblait avoir compris, et restait assis à côté de son amant sans pour autant être irrespectueux. Il regardait avec une certaine appréhension à la réaction du Maître. Après la première question, il avait baissé le regard, silencieux et pensif. Non, il n'avait pas pensé à cela, pas pensé que malgré tout, il était humain et donc faible d'une certaine manière. Severus avait transformé cette faiblesse en force, mais si Lui le faisait, alors ce serait la fin de son règne.

Il se leva, son visage avait étrangement changé. Il ressemblait juste à un jeune prince un peu triste et fatigué, accablé d'un poids trop lourd sur ses épaules. Et alors qu'il allait passer la porte, Sirius dit doucement.

.

- Laissez Tom s'en charger.

.

Le Lord se retourna, son visage fin un peu surpris, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Severus vit un sourire confiant, naturel se dessiner sur ces lèvres pourpres. Il était magnifique.

.

...

.

Le lit était moelleux et encore chaud, et Harry soupirait de bien-être, le dos calé contre le torse de Draco. Il bougea pour se remettre dans une position encore plus confortable quand il sentit le blond s'éveiller et se redresser. Il se tourna et chercha la chaleur les yeux toujours clos.

.

- Chat obèse et capricieux, fit Draco avec un sourire.

.

Harry grogna et marmonna sans pour autant cesser sa recherche et fini par trouver une main qui caressa doucement son front, ramenant ses cheveux en arrière. Il sourit dans son demi sommeil avant de sentir deux bras l'entourer, les bras du Serpentard. Mais alors?

Et puis les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Le refus, l'enfermement et la compréhension enfin, la douceur et la protection... Adam.

Il ouvrit ses paupières et vit le jeune homme assis près du blond, continuant, un sourire sur son visage à caresser son front avec douceur. Debout derrière le lit, Edward, le port droit, un sourire en coin sur son visage angélique. Harry voulu se lever mais une main autoritaire le garda couché contre Draco.

.

- Vous êtes ici pour une raison que vous ignorez encore, dit Adam de sa voix douce. Vous aurez, je pense le temps de comprendre que vous n'êtes pas en territoire ennemi.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Draco, relevé sur un coude.

- Il m'a clairement demandé de vous éduquer, de vous apprendre les règles auxquelles il voulait que vous obéissiez. Nous sommes une meute qui est régie par ces lois que votre Maître veut vous inculquer.

- Obéir ne suffit pas? Harry avait refermé ses yeux, fatigué.

- Non, Harry. Ce n'est même pas l'obéissance qui régit ce que tu es. J'ai vu ce que vous étiez et je pense que vous avez besoin d'une lumière. Vous n'obéissez pas parce que vous le _devez_. Mais parce que vous le _voulez_.

- On a pas le choix, fit Draco.

- Votre plus grand problème est d'avoir été amené au Lord sans en avoir eu envie. Vous ne l'aimiez pas, et vous aviez même plusieurs conflits entre vous deux. Les choses se sont forcées, mais lorsque vous comprendrez, vous ne ferez plus aucun geste sans le vouloir réellement.

- C'était le cas dernièrement, dit Harry en se retournant paresseusement sur les cuisses du blond.

- Pas exactement. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voudrais Harry. Tu voudrais qu'il ait un amour véritable pour toi, des attentions et pas seulement quelques miettes parce que tu l'amuse, vrai?

- Je... L'élu s'était relevé, blessé.

- Tu étais Harry Potter le sauveur du monde, celui qui a échoué, et tu te retrouve à ses pieds. Et alors que tu as plus que capitulé il ne t'offre même pas cela. La dignité de t'accepter.

- Il m'aime! S'insurgea le brun.

- Harry... Draco avait juste soufflé, mais son regard gêné parlait pour lui.

.

De longues secondes, alors qu'Adam caressait doucement la joue de son soumis venu sur le lit sous l'ordre muet de son Maître, Harry avait reprit son visage d'avant. Celui qu'il ne pouvait quitter, son visage fermé et résolut.

Oui il avait beaucoup changé, il n'était plus ce jeune homme plein d'espoir qui avait juré venger ses parents. Il avait accepté cela. Mais jamais Voldemort ne l'aimerait. Le Lord avait prit tout ce qui faisait de lui Harry Potter et l'avait écrasé, brûlé.

Draco passa sa main dans les cheveux en bataille, et les émeraudes rencontrèrent l'acier. Le blond aussi avait beaucoup perdu. Mais ils s'avaient l'un l'autre, au final.

.

...

.

- Charlie, fit le roux en lui tendant une tasse de thé fumante.

- Anna, mentit Bellatrix. Merci.

- Pas de quoi. Étrange qu'une personne comme vous parle avec un prisonnier.

- Je ne suis pas mieux gradée que vous, je suppose. Je ne suis que sa maîtresse, on peut presque dire que votre place est plus sûre que la mienne.

- D'une certaine manière, oui. Je suis toujours dans mon élément, je m'occupe de dragons, même si je sais que les jeunes que j'élève vont devoir se battre. Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant?

- Dans l'absolu? Attendre qu'ils ne soient plus là et partir, rentrer, me préparer du mieux que je peut et attendre. C'est là tout ma vie, on dirait.

- Pourquoi ne pas partir, dans ce cas?

- Pardon?

- Vous êtes venue ici sans encombres, alors que le parc est sensé être gardé. Vous avez une certaine notoriété, donc, alors... si votre place s'éffrite pourquoi ne pas partir?

- Il y a des choses qu'on ne contrôle pas. Je suis trop vieille, trop ancrée à tout ça pour recommencer quoi que ce soit. Et puis ils me retrouveraient vite. Rodolphus peut se lasser d'un jouet, mais même oublié au fond d'un placard, ledit jouet n'a pas le droit de se débarrasser de son propriétaire. Le jouet peut le payer très cher.

- C'est... enfin, se reprit Charlie qui oubliait qu'elle était la maîtresse du noble.

- Vous pouvez le dire. Rodolphus est capricieux, un enfant trop gâté qui a perdu la capacité de voir la beauté du monde. Pour lui tout n'est que distractions plus fades les unes que les autres. C'est une chose qu'il a d'ailleurs toujours envié aux personnes modestes. Leur vie.

- Le fait d'être pauvre?

- C'est ironique, mais la seule chose que ne possède pas un homme riche, c'est la pauvreté, et ce qui va avec. Rares sont les personnes haut placées et riches qui ont cette envie de vivre pure comme à leurs débuts.

- Vous êtes étrange, Anna.

- Le monde est rempli de gens étranges.

- Je devrais me méfier de vous, ne pas vous parler et marcher sur des œufs. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je crois que je m'en fiche.

- Ma parole n'a aucune valeur, mais je n'ai aucunement l'intention de dénoncer quoique ce soit. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai discuté avec personne. Vous êtes ici tout le jour, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, enfin, assez souvent dehors. Une dizaine de mangemorts sont venus toucher et apprivoiser leurs œufs, avant et après éclosion. Beaucoup viennent pour apprendre à grimper sur leur monture, maintenant.

- Disons je n'ai que faire de mes journées. Une personne en plus vous dérangerait?

- Je ne crois pas, dit le roux en souriant. Si cela vous plaît, vous pouvez venir. Après tout je ne pense pas que cela posera problème au Lord.

.

Bellatrix se contente d'un sourire avant d'avaler son thé. Dehors le vent se levait, et elle songea à partir. Elle posa sa tasse de thé et serra ses bras contre elle alors que Charlie entamait une conversation plus légère.

La lueur de la lampe a huile rendait l'atmosphère chaleureuse et ce ne fut qu'une longue heure plus tard que la mangemort sortit, le cœur léger, usant de sa magie discrètement pour se protéger de la pluie qui tombait drue.

.

...

.

La main douce et encore jeune passait sous les cheveux fins, caressant la peau gracile du cou, remontant jusque sur la mâchoire, rencontrant les lèvres scellées, comme pour toucher ce qui ne semblait être qu'un rêve.

Rodolphus s'éloigna doucement du brun, étonné, presque peiné, le souffle bas, comme s'il avait peur d'éveiller quelque chose. Les paupière du métis s'ouvrirent lentement, rencontrant directement le regard profond du blond. Il avait trouvé. Il l'avait enfin trouvé. Sous ce petit enfoiré capricieux et cynique, il avait trouvé celui qu'il voulait.

Non, Jordan n'en avait jamais assez des ennuis, mais la récompense en valait largement la peine. Et puis le mangemort resta en suspens, le bras appuyé sur le mur, le visage près, trop près de celui du brun. Sans se contrôler, ses lèvres se penchèrent plusieurs fois pour attraper encore la bouche charnue et douce, encore, juste pour en sentir le parfum et la saveur, ouvrant parfois les yeux pour s'assurer que l'autre était toujours là, toujours sous son pouvoir, toujours à lui.

Un craquement près de la porte se fit entendre et le noble se sépara brutalement de Jordan, grimaçant au passage à cause de la douleur dans sa jambe.

.

- Quoi?

- Je...

.

Il regardait le plus jeune dans les yeux, et se trouva incapable de mentir. Il était désarmé, mis à nu devant ce bout de rien qu'il avait maltraité jusque là. Il ne pouvait simplement pas.

.

- Je m'en vais. Les cours sont terminés.

.

Il tourna les talons, et seul un « non » à peine soufflé, une plainte était parvenue à ses oreilles. Il fit mine de l'ignorer, préférant s'éloigner avant que l'impensable se produise. S'il restait, il tombait sous le charme, il en était persuadé.

L'avait-il déjà désiré? L'avait-il si souvent regardé de cette façon là, passé ses nerfs sur lui plutôt que se rendre compte de ce qu'était le Gryffondor? Non. Non, il ne l'aimait pas, il ne voulait rien de lui, se foutait outre mesure de ce qu'il avait à offrir. C'était juste trop intense, cette proximité, ces longues semaines à ne voir que lui, ne sentir que lui, n'entendre que lui. Il lui fallait de l'air.

.

- Non!

.

Cette fois Jordan avait crié, il ne pouvait ignorer, il resta debout face à la grande porte.

.

- Vous ne vous imaginez tout de même pas que...

- Restez. Juste pour cette nuit, fit Lee la voix basse.

- Vous n'êtes rien.

- Quoi? Jordan avait juste soufflé sa question, incrédule.

- Vous n'êtes rien, redit le mangemort en détachant chaque mot. Un simple prisonnier qui vit dans l'illusion de croire qu'il aura une vie décente un jour ou l'autre. Un imbécile qui pense avoir un avenir.

.

Rodolphus rajusta sa cape et sortit, le cœur gonflé de fierté. Il avait faillit flancher, mais avait tenu bon. Non, personne n'avait un quelconque pouvoir sur Rodolphus Lestrange. Il marcha rapidement et regagna avec peine ses appartements près du parc.

Non, il n'avait pas transplané, Bellatrix ne comprendrait pas son entêtement à vouloir se soigner comme un moldu. Si Bellatrix le savait, le Maître le saurait, et il saurait que son mangemort n'était qu'un faible incapable de diriger un dragon.

Il était à mi chemin quand il vit un grand dragon rouge sortir de la grange et prendre son envol. Et merde mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait en tête? Il fit demi-tour avant de se frapper mentalement. Mais en quoi ça le regardait? Il ne pouvait pas partir d'ici, de toutes façons. Alors pourquoi il se posait des questions?

Il regarda alternativement la grande et les appartements avant de crier « Et merde! » sous la pluie battante. Il partit vers la grande, et marcha le plus rapidement qu'il put, cherchant l'enclos de Dude. Son dragon avait son nom gravé sur la porte, fort heureusement, et sans poser de questions, le brave reptile se laissa seller sommairement avant de partir vers la sortie et prendre son envol.

Hurlant ses ordres au milieu du tonnerre naissant, Rodolphus finit par se faire obéir, refusant de penser au fait qu'il était en train de rattraper son dresseur. Et Bob fut visible après quelques secondes de vol au dessus de la montagne. Lestrange fit poser son dragon et marcha, franchement agacé vers la forme assise sous la pluie.

Le Gryffondor était assit sur le sol, la tête basse, les bras pendants. Il avait du hurler sa frustration, sa colère avant que le blond n'arrive, et maintenant il ne restait que l'amertume. Il commença d'une voix monocorde.

.

- Tuez-moi ça ira plus vite.

- Rentre. Vite.

- Non. J'en ai rien à foutre de vos ordres.

.

Et Rodolphus s'avança, pour voir ce que la pluie, si forte essayait de masquer, de laver. La pierre recevait le sang goutte à goutte, le guidait dans ses sillons rocheux, la mêlant à la terre et à l'eau, rougissant le chemin jusqu'au sol. Lestrange resta calme, pensif, et ne bougea pas plus quand Lee posa le morceau de verre brisé sur la roche. Il parla d'une voix douce, désabusée.

.

- Vous connaissez l'ironie de ma vie? Je vous hais. Et pourtant c'est vous qui m'avez ouvert les yeux. Vous avez raison, je ne suis rien. Un rire triste s'échappa de sa gorge. Le plus triste dans l'histoire c'est que le but de ma vie est d'attendre la fin du monde avec une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête. Et vous savez quoi? J'en ai ras-le-cul. J'aurais pas deux occasions de vous dire ça, alors allez juste vous faire foutre.

.

Les jambes de Rodolphus se collèrent à ses hanches quand il s'assit derrière lui. Ses bras entourèrent la taille, sa tête se posa sur l'épaule.

.

- Vous n'êtes rien. Un pauvre crétin qui pense avoir un vie véritable, chuchota-t-il.

- Pourquoi faites-vous ça?

- Un imbécile qui espère un avenir. Continua Lestrange en embrassant le cou du métis qui ne se défendait pas.

Les mains blanches prirent les poignets meurtris et le verre, avant de refermer les doigts du plus jeune sur l'arme, et de la poser contre l'avant bras du noble.

- Lestrange arrêtez. Pourquoi vous faites ça? Demanda Lee qui commençait à se sentir faible.

- Un ignorant qui pensait qu'il avait une place et une liberté, alors qu'elle n'a toujours été qu'une prison dorée.

- Lestrange...

- Qui n'a plus rien a espérer si la seule chose qui perturbe d'une manière ou d'une autre sa vie s'en va.

- Rodolphus. Lee paniquait, son cœur battait trop vite mais son sang s'en allait aussi rapidement. Il ne pouvait déjà plus repousser les gestes du blond. Arrêtez. Je suis désolé.

.

Le verre laissa la goutte rubis gonfler pour finalement s'écouler, tranchant la peau couleur de lait. Et se retira. Le morceau brisé tomba entre les roches, et le blond prit le Gryffondor dans ses bras. La pluie tombait sur eux, abondante, presque cinglante, mais ils n'en avaient cure. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, s'ils voulaient vivre.

Alors que l'orage grondait, Jordan resta éveillé encore quelques secondes pour entendre jusqu'au fond de son âme.

.

- Tu es à moi.

.

...

.

Recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce, elle hurlait dans ses pensées le plus fort qu'elle pouvait. Si elle ouvrait les yeux, elle n'était pas sûre de les retrouver. Alors elle se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière, tremblante, refusant de céder à la tentation de voir. Mais pourquoi les avait-elle suivis?

Une main agrippa son bras et elle fut violemment tirée vers le haut. Elle ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche sous la surprise, toujours sans ouvrir ses petits yeux. Une voix masculine s'éleva dans la pièce, forte, trop forte pour elle.

.

- Voilà la dernière!

- Brûlez-la!

- Tuez la!

.

Une petite foule hurlait, vengeresse, mais elle ne les voyait pas. Qui sait, si elle ne regardait pas, peut être finiraient-ils par disparaître? Elle fut secouée, et puis elle sentit un gros chiffon sale dans sa bouche profond, qui l'empêchait presque de respirer. Et puis on mit des cordes autour de ses bras. Alors qu'elle entendait quelques personnes rire, une autre voix, encore plus grave, une voix de vieillard s'éleva alors.

.

- Ne la faites pas souffrir.

- Guerrin! Cette fille est une des leurs! Une foutue sorcière! Ils ont tué presque tout le village!

- C'est une toute petite fille. Peut importe ce qu'elle est, on ne torture pas un enfant.

- Mais...

- Je ne t'ai pas dit de la tuer, Verlon. Si elle ne meurt pas, elle pourrait en prévenir d'autres. Mais fais-le rapidement, et proprement.

- Pourquoi vouloir la tuer? S'insurgea une voix de femme. Ce n'est qu'une enfant!

- T'ont-il demandé quel âge avaient les tiens avant de les foudroyer, Cintya? Elle représente un danger, on n'y peut rien. Que Dieu nous pardonne.

.

Et puis elle sentit quelque chose tout contre son ventre, quelque chose de dur et de bizarre. Elle n'eut pas mal tout de suite, trop soufflée par la lame qui lui avait troué le ventre. Mais autre chose arriva. Deux bras la soulevèrent comme si elle était une fleur fragile, les villageois crièrent, mais aucun sort, aucune bagarre n'eut lieu.

Elle sentit juste qu'elle transplanait avec son sauveur. Et alors elle s'autorisa à ouvrir les yeux. Un visage aux cheveux longs et blonds, avec deux yeux gris, et puis juste après un autre, avec des cheveux gris et des yeux un peu jaunes.

Celui au regard d'or l'empêcha de regarder vers son ventre, et en lui parlant doucement, posait des sorts de soin sur elle. Il semblait gentil, celui qui la tenait, aussi.

.

- Je m'appelle Lucius Malefoy, je suis de ton côté, et voici Remus Lupin. Quel est ton nom?

.

Alors comme seule elle savait le faire, elle bougea ses petites mains pour faire le signe des lettres de son nom.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà! Encore merci Nella, et je dois vous dire qu'on approche de la fin de cette fic (oui oui)

Merci pour vos reviews! (je suis actuellement en train d'y répondre!)


	20. Echec et mat, Voldemort

**Note **: Ceci est le dernier chapitre de Echec et mat. Eh oui, nous arrivons ici à la toute fin. Elle est vraiment étrange, donc engueulez les personnages si vous n'aimez pas moi je leur ait dit "quartier libre" et ils ont craqué leurs slips dessus. Oui au sens propre aussi. Merci de m'avoir suivie jusque là, Echec et mat est l'avant dernière fic longue, si je me lance et que je publie mon crossover avec le seigneur des anneaux... J'espère que vous l'avez aimé =) (pour celles qui hurlent à l'arnaque parce qu'on a pas eu le threesome je ne spoilerais pas en vous disant que ben c'est le dernier chapitre, je ne suis pas une voleuse ;) )

_Vous n'avez pas eu votre reply pour le chapitre précédent? Je m'y attelle là en ce moment en fait ^^_

Pour le derier chapitre je vais faire mon blabla et surtout un clin d'oeil a miss **Netellafim **(oui gros bisous aussi **Tania Slaavy **et **Elleay**) :

**Disclaimer **: Vous savez dans la vie, on fait des choix. Parfois bons, et souvent pour nous pauvres raclures moyennes de la société, ce sont des mauvais choix qui nous conduisent à avoir une vie moyenne, avec des gosses moyens (et chiants), un mari moyen et un salaire qui te fait dire qu'on te met une belle quenelle sans vaseline, jusqu'à ce qu'on devienne une grand-mère moyenne qui va mourir d'une manière surprenante de banalité. Et pour d'autres, il y aura UN choix, un tout petit rikiki chieur de choix que NOUS on a pas fait et qu'on AURAIT DU et qui font qu'on reste des gens parmi les gens. Et JKR a fait ce choix. Celui de se sortit le fion du lit, de prendre sa mimine et d'écrire une histoire ORIGINALE. Et elle a eu des pez. Plein de pez. Assez pour en tapisser les murs et se torcher avec. Et moi, petite épargnante pas douée, je fait comme tout le monde. Je bave devant sa réussite en espérant qu'avec mes fictions avec des personnages qui m'appartiennent même pas je deviendrais quelqu'un de connu, à défaut d'être riche, et que tel VanGogh mes oeuvres pèteront le string de sa mémé plein d'années après ma mort. c'est beau le rêve.

* * *

**Rar**! (pour ce chapitre, je serais ravie de vous répondre sur mon profil!)

**Makie **: Elle? Je crois que tu parle de la petite. Un personnage qui n'existe pas, je voulais la mettre dans l'histoire =). En ce qui concerne Sirius, il est bien plus Serieu que Severus lui-même, et le cache avec sa bulle. Comme j'avais essayé de dire dans les chapitres précédents, Sirius est parfois dans ses pensées, dans son monde trop sérieu en présence de Severus qui le comprend. Et ce n'est pas le Lord qui comprend. Mais Tom (oui c'est complexe). J'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire sur le couple Lestrange xD c'est ça, c'est exactement ça. En tout cas merci pour ta review!

**Audrey **: Merci pour ta review! Voici la suite et fin ;)

* * *

Et pour la toute dernière fois... ENJOY!

* * *

.

**Chapitre XX / Échec et Mat Voldemort**

.

**Note** : Souvenez vous du titre du chapitre I... (Pour rappel aux échecs, le mat est ce qui désigne la défaite du roi adverse. La symbolique veut que l'on fasse tomber son roi lorsque l'on perd)

.

Il se releva, seul au milieu des débris. Il avait gagné. Il avait enfin tout gagné. Le manoir était en en ruines, ses occupants morts, son honneur retrouvé. Dolohov se retourna vers elle, qui l'attendait, devant tous les rebelles qui avaient prit le manoir Malefoy avec lui, sa reine, sa fleur du mal.

Elle lui souriait.

C'était la seule chose qu'il avait toujours voulu.

Alors il se laissa tomber a genoux, et un rire contenu dans sa gorge s'éleva vers le ciel avant qu'il ne le hurle. Il était le nouveau Maître.

.

_Flashback_.

.

La petite Melody avait été soignée avec beaucoup de mal, la blessure moldue avait été résistante à beaucoup de potions. Elle avait cinq ans et demi, et deux parents mangemorts. Le soir de leur mission, elle les avait suivis, s'aidant de sa magie innée et de son chagrin d'être seule pour les retrouver, comme le font parfois les enfants sorciers.

Sauf que les villageois étaient trop nombreux et avaient réussi à renverser la situation. Melody ne se rappellera jamais cette nuit trop douloureuse pour elle. Seules deux prunelles grises lui viennent en mémoire, et le visage doux d'un homme qui lui parlait, qui lui disait que tout allait bien.

En tant que professeur, Remus l'avait prise immédiatement sous son aile, sans compte que l'enfant ne voulait pas décoller de lui ou Lucius. Voldemort avait donc accordée sa garde à son bras droit. Plongée dans son monde, elle regardait passer les nuages en écoutant, frustrée de devoir prendre une feuille et des crayons pour dire ce qu'elle voulait, la plupart de son entourage ne comprenant pas le langage des signes.

Jusqu'au jour où elle ouvrit une porte dans les appartements de Lucius. Le placard où les affaires de son fils étaient rangés. De surprise elle plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche, retenant difficilement ses émotions.

Elle appela alors les deux hommes, les tirant par la manche de toutes ses forces, trop ancrée dans ce qu'elle avait découvert pour être polie ou patiente. Devant eux, elle prit religieusement l'objet, et sous le regard approbateur du blond, s'assit à genoux sur le sol, et émit le premier son depuis longtemps, fermant les yeux, heureuse de pouvoir se faire enfin entendre.

Le violoncelle parlerait pour elle.

.

...

.

Ils avaient passé un temps interminable sur la plaque de granit, regardant au delà de la barrière, au delà de ce qu'ils pouvaient franchir. La pluie s'était arrêtée, laissant un vent frais mais doux leur garder les yeux ouverts. Rodolphus avait calé le dos de Lee contre son torse, enserrant sa taille, parlant doucement à son oreille, embrassant parfois son cou.

Le soleil s'était couché, et le ciel se grisait annonçant la venue de l'astre rouge. Ils n'avaient pas échangé beaucoup de mots, mais ils se comprenaient déjà bien mieux que beaucoup. Cette vie n'était pas pour eux, cette fausse liberté plus étouffante que la plus petite des prisons.

L'argent de la lune avait illuminé le rouge qui sillonnait la pierre. Jordan respirait doucement, laissant couler ce qu'il lui restait, sentant ses membres devenir froids. Pourtant il avait très chaud, tout contre lui, il ne demandait rien d'autre. Les mains du noble étaient gercées et bloquées par le froid, son souffle se matérialisait dans l'air.

Ils avaient passé les longues heures à la faveur de la lune sans se regarder, l'un contre l'autre, protégés par les dragons patients.

Et le jour s'offrait à eux à nouveau. D'abord timide, le soleil se montrait presque flou, incertain avant d'irradier la plaine au loin. Lee respirait plus fort, sa poitrine se soulevait dans un dernier effort, il sentit que Rodolphus accentuait sa pression sur son ventre. Le long de la montagne les rayons progressaient, ils arriveraient bientôt, ils montaient un peu plus chaque seconde.

La tache de lumière atteint le pied du métis, et doucement, comme une couverture, remonta sur son corps. Elle réchauffa les bras du noble, continuant sa course. Et Jordan leva la tête, respirant les dernières bouffées d'air, à la hâte avant de se laisser aller sur le torse du blond, plantant ses orbes dans celles du Serpentard.

Les yeux ouverts, Rodolphus vit le soleil marquer d'un éclat superbe les yeux chocolat qui se fermaient, avant de sombrer lui-même.

On ne retrouva pas les corps des deux sorciers.

On ne retrouva pas non plus les dragons. Certains auraient pu vous dire que les maître des airs et les légendes qui les entourent sont plus mystérieux que la vie elle-même.

Et que seuls quelques rares privilégiés avaient le droit d'accéder à leurs secrets, s'ils les estimaient dignes de cela.

Mais rares sont ceux qui sont revenus de là-bas.

.

...

.

- Draco... Tu crois que tout est terminé?

- De quoi tu parles?

- De la situation, de ce qu'il se passe. C'est au delà de ce que je peut comprendre. C'est juste trop difficile.

- Laisse le temps passer. Ça bougera forcément, Harry.

- Et après? Qu'est ce qu'il se passera après?

.

Le blond ne répondit pas et prit le Gryffondor dans ses bras avant de le rapprocher de lui pour s'endormir. Après? Il ne savait pas. Il ne voulait pas l'imaginer. Il caressa le dos du brun et le rassura de son mieux avant de fermer ses yeux.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte, Edward baissa la tête et partit vers les appartements de son maître. Cela n'allait pas. Il entra sans frapper, trouvant Adam assis dans un fauteuil, buvant une tasse de thé. Il s'agenouilla simplement avant que le plus jeune commence.

.

- Lorsqu'il se rendra compte qu'il a brisé leur espoir, alors ce sera le plus grand qu'ils puissent avoir.

- Pensez-vous qu'il se rendra compte à temps?

- Ce sera en tout cas le meilleur moment. Ils n'ont plus rien à apprendre de nous. Cela fait déjà trois jours, et il n'a montré aucun signe d'impatience, contrairement à eux. Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus. Voici mon ordre, Edward. Tu les raccompagnera demain matin à l'endroit que je t'ai indiqué, selon mes instructions. Et tu l'obligeras.

_- Yes, my Lord_.

...

Janvier se présentait sous un froid mordant, et on avait du mal à croire que bientôt la nature fleurirait de nouveau. Les pierres de tailles étaient entassées dans ce jardin envahi d'herbes folles, abritant de petits animaux qui hibernaient. Quelques morceaux de murs étaient encore présent mais la place n'était plus habitable. L'orphelinat était en ruines mais le souvenir le gardait intact.

Edward avançait, les bras le long du corps, regardant au loin, l'air confiant. Un sourire fin était ancré sur son visage. Il évitait les pierres et les trous formés dans la terre comme un rien. Son but se rapprochait.

Là où se situait l'entrée de l'orphelinat, son allée pavée et son portail de fer, à présent rouillé et défoncé, se tenait un jeune homme brun, qui attendait patiemment.

.

- Bonjour monsieur Jedusor.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Voldemort est suffisant, dit le lord d'une voix basse et lasse.

- Je suis venu vous ramener Draco et Harry, comme convenu, leur apprentissage est dès lors terminé.

- Et pourquoi ne pas être venu au manoir? Je déteste perdre mon temps.

- Les loups-garous sont peu enclins à venir sans protection au manoir où beaucoup de sorciers préfèreraient nous voir morts. Je me suis simplement dit que vous connaissiez cet endroit.

- Pourquoi pas un autre? Vous vouliez vous foutre de moi? Remettre le Lord sur les lieux de sa déchéance, peut-être?

- Non. Mon Maître l'a choisi, je ne fais qu'exécuter.

- Peu importe. Où sont-ils?

- Voulez vous réellement le savoir?

Tom dévisagea Edward quelques secondes avant de réagir, franchement énervé.

- Je suis peut-être venu ici pour admirer le paysage, selon vous?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je vous demandais si vous vouliez récupérer Draco et Harry. Ou simplement vos deux pions.

- En quoi cela vous regarde? Rendez-les moi.

- Je suppose donc que les pions vous suffiront amplement.

.

Edward se tourna vers sa gauche, et derrière un petit muret, prit un ballot en velours rouge qu'il ouvrit. Pour en sortir deux têtes, l'une blonde, l'autre brune. Tom ne pouvait pas se tromper, c'étaient là les deux adolescents. Il leva sa baguette menaçant vers Edward.

.

- Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez fait? Réponds avant que je ne te tue!

- Moi? Rien. Vous avez récupéré vos pions. Un simple sort d'inféri et vous pourrez leur donner le corps que vous souhaitez. Ils seront à vos pieds comme auparavant, exécutant vos ordres à la lettre.

- Cessez de vous foutre de moi...

- N'est-ce pas la ce que vous vouliez, Voldemort? De parfaits petits pions qui avanceraient au gré de vos envies? Si ces deux là ne vous conviennent plus, prenez-en d'autres, je suis certain que vous en avez encore beaucoup dans votre manche.

- Avada... Kedavra...

.

Le corps d'Edward tomba au sol, lâchant les deux têtes qui roulèrent jusqu'aux pieds de Voldemort. Il s'accroupit près du visage de Draco, il semblait dormir. Et quelque chose le gêna. Il mit sa main délicatement sur son visage pour en tirer une larme. Une autre suivit.

.

- Vous l'avez démontré vous même, Voldemort. Les coups physiques ne sont rien. Seule la psychologie compte pour détruire un homme. Nous sommes ici dans le sanctuaire de Tom, là où tout à changé pour lui. Et là où tout se termine pour vous.

Voldemort releva son visage sur le loup-garou qui s'était relevé en époussetant son manteau.

- Vous... vous êtes vivant? Comment...?

- Je ne suis qu'un diable de serviteur, Voldemort. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour l'héritier de la couronne des loups.

.

En une seconde le lycanthrope fut sur Tom et lui prit le visage de force dans une main, renversant le Lord au sol. Tom rencontra les deux obsidiennes du loup-garou qui souriait toujours. Et il se revit, disant à Draco que la « chose » n'était qu'un trophée, à Severus que son protégé n'était qu'une loque... Et ses paroles au blond, lorsqu'il lui démontrait avec toute l'assurance du monde que sa vie gardait son sens sans eux.

.

- C'est faux... murmura-t-il.

.

Mais Edward n'arrêta pas. Il força Voldemort à tout revoir, tout ce qui avait fait de lui cet être au sommet, au dessus de tout, puissant et seul. Si Tom avait tenté au début d'écarter les mains du loup-garou, il ne pouvait à présent que se soumettre et accepter sa propre vérité.

Et la dernière image arriva et resta longtemps, lui arrachant sans qu'il le veuille un faible gémissement. Draco lui tournait le dos, et emmenait Harry loin de lui.

.

- C'est faux... répéta-il.

- Ce n'est que ce que votre inconscient vous cache, Voldemort.

.

Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Il n'avais jamais eu de faiblesse. Jamais eu d'espoir, car il obtenait tout à la force de son pouvoir. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi frustré? Pourquoi cette simple chose, ce simple passage de sa vie masquait-il les autres?

Il tenta de sonder le regard qui lui faisait face, mais au moment où il ouvrit les yeux, il tomba dans l'inconscience.

Douceur.

Quelque chose de lisse et d'incroyablement doux sur son corps. Quelque chose de chaud, une peau contre la sienne. Tom ouvrit les yeux, et vit le plafond blanc orné de gravures. Il tourna la tête à droite pour y voir Draco, ses yeux suivirent le corps du blond, le long de son bras pour y voir Harry, endormi de même.

Il fronça les sourcils, presque dérangé par la situation. Il tenta de se relever lorsque deux bras, de chaque côté lui intimèrent de rester là où il était. Il força le passage et se trouva assis, réveillant les deux jeunes hommes pour le coup.

.

- Qu'y a-t-il?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Harry avait posé sa main sur le bras de Tom et le regardait avec appréhension. Le Lord avait couvert son visage de ses mains avant de dire d'une voix sourde.

- Vous êtes morts.

Et ce fut le silence. Voldemort attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas et se permit d'ouvrir les yeux. Il était... inquiet? À ses côtés, il n'y avait que deux grandes tâches sombres et froides. Il posa ses mains sur elles avant de murmurer.

- Assez. Edward arrêtez ça.

.

Les tâches se réduisirent d'elles-même, disparaissant petit à petit. Tom gardait ses mains sur les artéfacts glacés, avec l'étrange impression de perdre la dernière chose qu'il lui restait d'eux. Il ne pouvait pas stopper ce qu'il ressentait comme avant. Lorsqu'une sensation se présentait à lui il n'avait d'autre choix que de la vivre, comme s'il était dans un rêve. Son cœur se serra et il ferma instinctivement les yeux.

Il les ouvrit de nouveau et se trouva dans un salon gentiment décoré, qui contenait un grand sofa. Sur celui-ci, Sirius, et à chacun de ses côtés, Draco et Harry. Non, c'était vraiment trop bizarre. Ils ne se souciaient pas de lui et Tom s'en sentit très vexé, presque blessé.

.

- Harry... Draco...

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête vers lui, étonnés.

- Qui êtes-vous?

.

Sans pouvoir se contrôler, Tom tourna la tête, et rencontra un miroir. Seul le visage reptilien de Voldemort le regardait. Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers le sofa pour découvrir que la pièce était devenue blanche, sans murs et sans frontières. À la place du sofa, Edward.

.

- Pourquoi faites-vous ça? Sa voix était redevenue sifflante et difficile.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je ne suis qu'un diable de serviteur.

- Où sommes nous réellement?

- Vous voulez peut-être en fait savoir où VOUS êtes, Tom. Vous êtes endormi, chez vous, au calme. Pour répondre à la question que vous allez me poser, ils sont avec vous.

- Pourquoi Adam a-t-il commandité ça?

- Certaines choses sont trop éloignées de vous pour que vous puissiez les atteindre, Tom. Votre alter ego est devenu une puissance sur un monde, un monde fragile fait d'humains et de pions. Vous contrôlez une petite dizaine de pions dans votre partie du jeu qui en compte des millions. Je ne peut pas vous en dire plus que cela, mais sachez simplement que mon maître contrôle des milliers de jeux. Certaines personnes qui vous entourent ont un pouvoir plus grand que vous l'imaginez, Tom.

- Quel intérêt ais-je pour vous, dans ce cas?

- Vous? Aucun. Mais vous savez que vous êtes impliqué dans une prophétie, vous ainsi que Harry Potter. L'un ne pourra vivre tant que l'autre survit, n'est-ce pas? Les prophéties doivent être respectées, et vous n'avez pas accompli votre devoir envers le Destin, vous l'avez enrayé, mettant le temps en péril par vos actes. C'est pour cela que mon Maître tiens à rétablir ce qui doit l'être.

- Que va-t-il se passer?

- Nous ne pouvons revenir en arrière, même dans votre monde si simple. Mais nous pouvons éliminer certaines choses, cela aura ses conséquences, bien évidement.

- Éliminer?

- La prophétie. Elle ne peut plus être accomplie, alors nous allons la détruire. Ce qui signifie que vous n'existerez plus.

- Pourquoi cela ne m'atteint-il même pas? Personne ne se souviendra de moi, personne ne saura qui je suis. La vie est si peu de choses. Les idées n'ont pas de barrière ici, c'est ça? Les raisonnements sont beaucoup plus rapides.

- Cet univers est dénué de parasites, comme les doutes ou les sentiments humains. Vous ne pouvez que constater, en fait.

- Alors que faisons-nous ici? Si je n'existe plus vous n'avez aucune raison de rester.

- En fait, vous avez aidé mon Maître, en acceptant de bien traiter Remus Lupin, et en faisant une place aux loups-garous dans votre société. Il vous doit quelque chose, et vous le donne dès à présent. Je vous l'ai dit, vous êtes tranquillement... endormi... chez vous...

.

La voix se perdit et un vent violent sembla le repousser du monde Blanc. Et il sursauta, s'accrochant, et s'éveillant d'un seul coup.

Le soleil inondait la pièce, et son lit. C'était différent pourtant il semblait très bien connaître cette maison, ces objets. Il était toujours au manoir Malefoy, son lit était moins grand mais plus chaud, plus douillet. Il se leva prudemment, appréciant la moquette, et vit que ce n'était qu'une chambre, avec son armoire, son bureau et son lit. Au fond, un miroir, en fait c'était la chambre d'origine qu'il avait transformée à son arrivée.

Il regarda son reflet, il avait le même visage que lorsqu'il avait terminé sa transformation. Un bas de pyjama noir et lâche cachait ses reins, une chemise était ouverte sur son torse. Il était le même, mais différent. Totalement différent.

Une chose qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis longtemps parvint à ses oreilles. Un rire. Un rire franc, clair et distinct, un rire d'enfant. Il ouvrit la porte, et passé l'effet de surprise de retrouver le manoir dans son état d'origine, il descendit les grands escaliers, et arriva prudemment jusqu'à la porte coulissante du salon.

Il ne fit que regarder, laissant sa curiosité prendre le dessus. Lucius était assis dans un canapé, buvant un verre de quelque chose avec Severus. Plus loin, Remus au sol jouait avec un bambin blond comme les blés, le petit de Marvin s'il se souvenait bien. Marvin qui était sur un autre sofa monologuant avec une enfant qui avait un violon entre les mains.

Et il les vit. Draco sur une table jouant à la bataille avec Harry, retournant ses cartes vivement avec un beau sourire sur son visage. Le salon était empli de lumière. Pas seulement celle du soleil, se dit Tom. Mais où étaient tous ses mangemorts? Dolohov? Bellatrix?

Harry tourna la tête et lui sourit. Alors, se forçant à obéir à son corps qui semblait savoir quoi faire, Tom ouvrit la porte en grand et répondit machinalement au bonjour des personnes présentes.

Draco se leva et lui prit le cou pour l'embrasser possessivement. Il n'avait embrassé le blond qu'une fois, et il l'avait écrasé de sa domination. Mais là, Draco n'avait peur de rien, et le prenait comme s'il lui appartenait. Juste à côté, Harry lui fit un clin d'œil discret en rougissant, et Tom _savait_ que les autres ne connaissaient pas leur « secret ».

Des photos étaient disposées sur la cheminée. Il y vit une femme brune aux cheveux longs, posant devant le ministère, souriant et faisant des poses d'enfant. Sur sa veste moldue, un badge qui la désignait comme la ministre de la magie, et une signature avec un cœur : Bellatrix. Tom secoua la tête, perdu et en vit une autre. La famille Weasley au grand complet , avec Harry, et Hermione, plus les Malefoy dans un grand diner donné au manoir. Il y lu « été 2001 ». Une autre, moldue, montrait Lucius « martyrisant » Remus, rouge de honte, les deux étaient en costume.

Les invités présents semblaient ne pas faire attention à lui. Était-il encore dans un rêve?

Sa tête l'obligea a se concentrer sur l'entrée du manoir, grande ouverte sur le salon et il remarqua une ombre. Il sut qu'il devait y aller et se dirigea vers le soleil.

Il fut aveuglé quelques instants, et vit Adam, Edward et Dumbledore face à lui.

.

- Ce que tu vois ici, Tom, commença le vieillard, c'est ce que sera ta vie. Ta prochaine vie. Tu peut l'accepter ou la refuser, si tu estimes que cela ne te convient pas, mais alors tu disparaîtras. Tu n'auras jamais existé.

- Si tu te sens si différent, reprit Adam, c'est parce qu'effectivement tu l'es. Nous avons gardé Voldemort prisonnier de notre monde, il doit payer pour ses erreurs. Tom est en revanche libre de ses actes. C'est pour cela que tu as des réactions si humaines.

- Ça semble si évident. Tout ça, je veut dire.

- Parce que c'est réel, Tom, continua Dumbledore. Vous avez réellement vécu cette vie, ce n'est en rien une illusion ou un monde parallèle. Si vous l'acceptez, alors vous vivrez et vous nous oublierez. Du moins le moi que tu vois ici, fit-il avec un sourire amusé.

.

Tom regarda dans le salon. Severus semblait déborder de sarcasmes, et envoyait piques sur piques à Lucius qui semblait en rire. Il se décida a accepter et leur dire, mais il n'y avait plus rien. Que cherchait-il déjà?

Une main attrapa son bras, et un Harry aux yeux pétillants le regardait avec envie.

.

- Draco nous attend là-haut, souffla-t-il en l'emmenant à sa suite.

- Mais les autres?

- Le reste des invités ne viendra pas avant une bonne heure... On a le temps...

.

Ils montèrent par l'escalier de service, et arrivèrent dans une chambre plutôt grande, avec un lit double a baldaquin, fraichement décorée. La chambre de Draco. Ce dernier était allongé sur le lit, un simple boxer noir cachant son anatomie.

.

- T'es pressé, dis donc...

- Pas tous les jours qu'on se voit, fit le blond avec une mine boudeuse.

.

Tom se retourna et prit Harry par la taille avant de l'embrasser. Les langues se caressèrent, tandis que le plus grand déshabillait le Gryffondor. Il découvrit son torse, le connaissant déjà par cœur, léchant avec adoration les deux pointes, continuant son ascension.

Derrière Harry, Draco était déjà là, retirant le pantalon et le sous-vêtement du brun, mordant sauvagement dans ses fesses avant de rire comme un gamin. Tom eut un petit rire en voyant le visage outré de la victime et le fit se reconcentrer sur le principal. Il passa d'abord sa main sur le sexe tendu à l'extrême avant de le caresser avec sa langue et ses lèvres.

Les gémissements emplirent la pièce, plus fort quand Draco écarta les lobes fermes pour y mettre sa langue. Tom se releva d'un coup, laissant Harry se mettre à quatre pattes pour apprécier son traitement, et se déshabilla sous le regard gourmand des deux autres. Draco s'écarta, bon prince, laissant la place toute prête.

Tom n'attendit pas et pénétra d'un seul coup le brun qui cria presque. Harry adorait ça. Il commença de suite a le prendre fort, et le blond lui présenta sa verge, lui enfonçant jusqu'à la garde, se retenant de jouir sur le coup.

.

- Oh merde Harry va falloir que tu me montre comment tu fais ça.

.

Tom sourit. Draco n'étais jamais sérieux lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Surtout lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Il sortit son sexe lentement, et replongea brusquement, claquant ses hanches contre les fesses du plus jeune. Et puis Draco vint vers lui et l'embrassa presque rageusement, avant de prendre la place. Il prit plusieurs coussins et les mit derrière lui avant de pénétrer Harry et de se renverser sur le dos, offrant une vue imprenable à Tom.

Ce dernier se baissa, et alors que Draco peinait à bouger, il lécha la verge trempée du brun de la largeur de sa langue, le rendant encore plus fou si c'était possible. Et puis avisant les cuisses ouvertes du blond et la proposition qui lui était faite, il se mit assis, juste à la bonne hauteur, et pénétra le blond avec douceur.

Il commença rapidement les va-et-vient, aidant pour le coup Draco à prendre Harry, et dans un rythme chaotique, gémirent et atteignirent le point de non-retour.

Tom accéléra le mouvement, se sentant proche de la délivrance n'avait pas conscience de crier ni de la violence de sa prise.

Harry fut le premier à jouir, couvrant son ventre de sperme, puis Tom, et enfin Draco.

Il se tombèrent dessus, essoufflés mais satisfaits, chacun s'accrochant aux autres comme ils pouvaient. Le lit était bien trop loin pour le reste de leurs forces. Harry avait son torse tout contre le dos de Tom, il se poussa légèrement pour caresser ce dernier.

.

- Alors?

- Il est magnifique, fit le brun en passant ses doigts sur la peau.

- Je te l'avais dit, fit le Serpentard brun.

- Tu n'as pas eu mal? Demanda Draco.

- Pas vraiment. Et puis ça en valait la peine.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu sors de Poudlard que tu dois tester tout ce qui t'étais interdit avant... reprit Harry.

- Oui maman, fit Tom en souriant.

.

Harry fit courir ses doigts le long de l'immense serpent noir qui ornait la peau si blanche. Magnifique, pensa-t-il encore.

.

...

.

Dumbledore se tourna vers Edward.

.

- Voldemort, enfermé?

- Vous savez comme moi qu'il n'aurait pas compris autrement, si il avait su que la prophétie avait vraiment été réalisée. Voldemort à été vaincu par Harry Potter. Indirectement.

- Vraiment? Vous m'avez encore eu, Adam.

- Harry a touché le cœur de Tom. Et Tom a voulu se débarrasser de Voldemort. C'est à ce moment précis que nous l'avons « aidé ». Au final cela revient au même, même si la manière est peu conventionnelle.

- Je vous soupçonne tout de même d'y avoir ajouté votre touche personnelle, s'amusa le vieillard. Notamment par le biais de Severus et Sirius. Et puis ils auraient pu continuer leurs vies d'avant, n'est-ce pas?

- Mais c'est plus amusant ainsi, n'est-ce pas?

- Que comptez-vous faire de lui? Albus regarda explicitement un corps étendu, endormi.

- Je lui laisse son rêve. Dolohov n'a pas souhaité de vivre dans le monde réel, mais il restera plongé dans son imagination. Triste vie.

Albus regarda sa montre avant de dire sur un ton joyeux.

- Eh bien je dois y aller, moi...

- Des affaires en cours?

- Non, juste un érudit à voir. Enfin deux. Ils m'ont promis quelques écrits anciens des dragons sacrés si je passais avec des nouvelles d'ici. **(1)**

- Bonne chance, Albus.

.

Le vieillard sourit et partit dans la brume. La vie peut être douce, quelques fois.

.

FIN

* * *

_ Ils m'ont promis quelques écrits anciens des dragons sacrés si je passais avec des nouvelles d'ici..._ **(1) : **d'après vous, de qui s'agit-il? ;)

Petite précision, il ne s'agit pas d'un monde parallèle, juste le monde normal, sans la prophétie.

* * *

Humblement je vous demande si vous avez aimé mes écrits. Merci à tous de m'avoir lue.

N'cha!


End file.
